Moonlight Madness
by SheisNoLongerHere
Summary: Written by Gingivere and Quicksilver. Something attacked Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, and many suspect it's a werefox! As soldiers and even generals begin to disappear, they must find this creature, before it's too late! YAOI
1. The Creature's First Strike

Moonlight Madness  
  
By: Gingivere the Shadowreaver and Quicksilver the Archangel  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters. That should be very apparent.  
  
Authors' Note: Although there are werewolves in Oriental mythology, we will be using more of a European outlook on them, aside from re-vamping the "wolf" into the more commonly seen "fox". While we DO use some mythology correctly, we are putting our own spin on things. Please accept that and do NOT tell us it is not correct. -_-;;  
  
Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to our dear friend Aqua Drageen, the biggest Zhou Yu fan ever in the history of the world, and our Strawberry Field Kitsune Sistah.  
  
"Zhou Yu, when is the food going to be done?!"  
  
Zhou Yu, the handsome and daring strategist of Wu, only smiled at the question, adding a few more logs to the fire, "Soon, my lord Sun Ce. You must learn a little patience."  
  
The pout he received was too cute for words, but Zhou Yu only deepened his smile as Sun Ce whined, "But I don't have to patient; that's YOUR job!"  
  
It wasn't often that there was ever a time of peace for the people of China, especially the soldiers and generals. This was one of those moments where the three opposing kingdoms had decided to call off any and all political affairs, to celebrate the coming of the new year. And, of course, no one truly objected to such things.  
  
This was no exception. It wasn't often that the two close friends, the sworn brothers Sun Ce and Zhou Yu got to spend time away from the planning and the fighting, and they were willing to drop their charges and abandon their duties, to do the oddest thing, something neither had them done in awhile.  
  
Camping!  
  
It was a trip that Zhou Yu looked forward to perhaps even more so than Sun Ce. He relished each and every moment he could spend alone with the man who was not only his sworn brother, but also the object of some of his deepest affections.  
  
Not that Sun Ce knew any of this. If he did, he had certainly shown no inkling of it. And, for now, Zhou Yu was content to let it remain that way. In time, perhaps, the feelings between them would mature and deepen into the relationship he so desperately desired.  
  
He looked up to see his lord, bathed with silver moonlight and accentuated by the golden tone of their fire. It made his eyes and hair shine beautifully, and he could not help but stare, his breath taken away for a few moments.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Zhou Yu? Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
Woke him indeed, and Zhou Yu run a hand over his tired eyes, smirking, "No, sir... just a bit of ashes in my eyes I suppose..."  
  
Sun Ce, so dimwitted that it only made him more appealing, only nodded, kicking back and waiting for the food to be ready. He caught the fish with his bare hands, though he felt sort of bad for doing so as he was, well, bathing. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't known that his friend saw him as he gave his triumphant pose.  
  
"Okay, if you say so... come on, I'm starved, I'm dying of starvation!"  
  
A stick tapped his nose, as the beautiful man snickered, "I'LL eat the fish by myself if you keep complaining, my lord..."  
  
Sun Ce only chuckled and winked, "Oh, you wouldn't want to make your lord get down on his hands and knees and beg, now would you?"  
  
"Hmm... somehow, the thought is strangely tempting..."  
  
"Now what on earth do you mean by that, hm?" The Lord of Wu laid down, propping himself up upon his elbow as he stared at his strategist, "Don't tell me that I have to be worried about my best strategist and sworn brother getting some ambition and actually trying to overcome me!"  
  
It was an old game, and Zhou Yu only smirked, poking the fish, "You have nothing to fear from me, my lord, I assure you..."  
  
With a rather slighted look, the lord rolled back over onto his back, gazing at the stars above. They seemed cheerful tonight, dreadfully cheerful, but not as bright as the moon. That moon was nothing less then a shining face, welcoming the chilly night ahead for the two.   
  
What a chance this was, he thought, to actually TALK to him, alone, and not discuss business. Most of the time Zhou Yu spoke to him, it was about strategies and how to outwit that Zhuge Liang.   
  
But not now... he grinned sheepishly. Now they could talk about other stuff, like fishing, sports, games... and stuff like that. But where to start?!  
  
Well, any conversation would help to break the sudden silence between them, so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "Isn't it a nice moon tonight?"  
  
"Beautiful, sir..."  
  
The easy, quick, and rather short response made Sun Ce uneasy, something he was not accustomed to. So, he tried again, "What are you thinking about, Zhou Yu?"  
  
Seeing Zhou Yu's thoughtful chocolate brown eyes sparkle slightly, he could tell that he was holding something back. So, Zhou Yu lied, and as good as he was, he knew it wasn't going to fool him. "Thinking about how great it is that we've all decided to give our petty fights a break, sir..."  
  
"Yeah, me too..." Said Sun Ce in a bit of a gruff, going back to looking at the sky.   
  
"Did I say anything to upset you?" Concerned, Zhou Yu turned his attention away from the fish, turning to look at his friend.   
  
Shrugging, he was waved off and Sun Ce shook his head. "Nah, and don't worry about calling me lord or sir here, Zhou Yu... we're buddies, remember, and we're AWAY from all that."  
  
"Yes si... I mean, of course."  
  
"Sun Ce! SUN CE! It's not that hard to say, Zhou Yu!" The other man chided, placing his hands on his hips. "Now repeat after me. SUN... CE..."  
  
Zhou Yu blinked, but played along, "Sun Ce..."  
  
"Good boy. Now, if I hear you call me "lord" or "sir" for the remainder of this trip, I am going to take my tonfas and beat some sense into that thick strategist head of yours!" Sun Ce gripped the weapons teasingly to show his seriousness, and then he sighed, "Sorry man, but you're just always so high strung around me! I don't know why, but you have GOT to learn to relax!"  
  
Not hearing any form of response rise from his friend, Sun Ce felt his eye begin to twitch, "Zhou Yu... are you even LISTENING to me?!"  
  
What was the poor strategist to do? He could hardly confess the feelings he felt for his superior, or the thoughts running through his mind, so he only nodded, "Yes, Sun Ce, I am listening with rapt attention. I am catching every word..."  
  
Blinking, Sun Ce didn't really know what his friend truly meant by that statement, but it was a start. "Are you a poet..."  
  
'I don't think he even cares...' Zhou Yu frowned for perhaps a second, almost cursing his friend's thick head. Well, he knew it was almost too good to be true, and that was when he realized the fish was burning. "Oh, goodness!"  
  
The chaos of putting the fish out ensued, and it came to the point that Sun Ce grabbed it with his bare hands, the fool, and dropped it to the ground, stomping the ever living hell out of it. "Sun Ce, why the hell did you do that?! You ruined the fish!"  
  
"But YOU caught it on fire! I was putting it out!"  
  
"You had me distracted..."  
  
Sun Ce scowled, "You should have been able to hold a conversation and STILL watch a fish..."  
  
"Are you calling me an idiot?"  
  
"Well... if the shoe fits..."  
  
Zhou Yu growled playfully, leaping to his feet, "Oh, that is IT! You had better take that back, Sun Ce..."  
  
"Or you'll do what?" Sun Ce challenged, poking out his tongue. "You wouldn't DARE lay a hand on me!"  
  
"Or would I... don't put words in my mouth! Besides, it would be too childish to strike you. How am I to know that the minute I hit you that you won't have be beheaded?"  
  
That made Sun Ce snicker, fake punching his friend in the arm and not realizing his own strength. "Nahhhhhhh, come on! You worry WAY too much! And I won't have you beheaded.... just brought to my chambers to do nothing but clean until your hands fall off, that's all!"  
  
"You're so childish... and without my expert advice, where would YOU be in battle?"  
  
The serious response actually surprised him, "Well, probably DEAD and decaying more likely than not." The seriousness did not last long though, as Sun Ce knocked him down, sitting on his stomach and laughing, "Come on Zhou Yu! It's good to be childish sometimes! When was the last time we had a good old-fashioned wrestling match?"  
  
'There is a REASON we don't have wrestling matches anymore...' Zhou Yu thought, praying that his friend could not hear his heartbeat, which picked up speed and pounded in his ears.   
  
"Is something wrong, old buddy? You're turning as red as a beet!"  
  
Being pinned was what was wrong, but he smiled it off. "Nothing, absolutely nothing... though you are cutting off my air..."  
  
The moment Sun Ce rose to his feet Zhou Yu turned the tables on him, knocking his lord to the ground and gripping his shoulders, "Ah, much better..."  
  
"H-Hey! You think YOU can beat me?!" Sun Ce fought back, as Zhou Yu knew he would, quickly counting his kicks and punches. This irked Sun Ce, to be beaten by his best friend, and he only fought more. "I'm undefeatable, Zhou Yu!"  
  
"So you'd like to believe!"  
  
Now it was all out war; two friends rolled over one another, each one trying to gain the easy advantage over the other. If anyone would watch, they'd probably laugh and leave them be and not say a single word. Friends were friends, though, unknowingly, they sought for something a tad bit deeper.  
  
Zhou Yu pinned Sun Ce again, and his brown hair dangled down as he taunted, "So? Do you STILL think you are undefeatable?"  
  
"Oh, you're going to pay!" Sun Ce howled, struggling beneath his hands. "Just WAIT until I get up!"  
  
The two were so busy goofing off that neither one of them noticed that the fish was missing. Granted, they rolled over it a few times, but after awhile, when Sun Ce finally won, Zhou Yu made the discovery, though it was useless against his friend's gloating. "The fish!"  
  
"If you think THAT old trick is going to work, you are dead wrong!"  
  
"But the fish! It's- get your hand out of my face, Sun Ce! I'm serious, the fish is gone!"  
  
Sun Ce sneered, "No it isn't! It's right over there!" He pointed to the right to prove his point, only to see the ground and he blinked, "Or... it was..."  
  
The fun and games was over, as he was thrown off. "Don't tell me you covered it with mud... NOW what do we do for food, sir?!"  
  
"Gee... I dunno. Maybe I'll eat you!" Sun Ce laughed, but quickly saw that his friend was in no mood, so he sobered himself. "Look... it's not buried beneath the mud. It really isn't there..."  
  
And, what would have been the worst thing that could have possibly happen? There was a small gush of wind, and with it, the flames died. Now was the time to get really serious.  
  
"Okay, one of has to relight that fire, or we aren't going to be able to see ANYTHING!"  
  
There was another gush of wind, but this time, Zhou Yu caught a small glimpse of its source, grabbing his sword in a heart beat. "We're not alone here..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"There's someone... something... else here... be on your guard!"  
  
Sun Ce cursed, "I can't even see my hand, much less find my tonfas!"  
  
He was silenced by his friend's hiss, as the man stood in front of him, as if to protect him. That was when he heard it, running around from bush to bush, snarling, growling. This was no human, and he began his search, despite how useless it was. "No, stay close... grab a stick, or something, but I'll protect you..."  
  
"Then who's going to protect you?"  
  
"I can defend myself..." Zhou Yu was far more concerned in defending his lord and friend, as the creature made another movement. He could almost see the sparkle of its thirsting eyes... it was right in front of him!  
  
The beast gave a snarl, and it was the only warning they received before it attacked. "Zhou Yu, look out!" Sun Ce gave the warning a few seconds too late, and as Zhou Yu went to shield himself, he was thrown aside, his back striking the dead wood of the camp fire. Now, whatever that thing was, lunged itself at Sun Ce, fangs bearing and a demonic howl leaving its throat.  
  
Sun Ce prepared himself for the strike, but it never came, though he heard his friend scream in pain. "ZHOU YU!"  
  
When his eyes adjusted, he could see his friend on his back, the creature, the beast, closing its teeth around his sleeved arm. Zhou Yu tried to fight him off, unable to move his sword to lay a menacing blow, but Sun Ce grabbed the closest thing next to him and hurled it at the beast, catching it right in the face with a rock.  
  
The animal gave a yelp of pain, and it quickly ran away. Sun Ce ran to his friend, "Zhou Yu, are you alright?!"  
  
"I think so..." Zhou Yu was unable to bring himself to stand, collapsing and holding his wounded arm to his chest. He was exhausted, and out of breath, and in pain, and Sun Ce quickly helped him sit up. "I'll live... I just need a doctor to look at it..."  
  
"You're not okay! Look! You're BLEEDING!"  
  
And bleeding he was... the blood soaked his arm and ran along his chest, but still, he felt better knowing that it was only a bite, not a casualty. "What was that thing... did you get a good look at it?"  
  
"It looked... kind of like a fox..."  
  
"No... a fox simply could not be that big..." Wincing, Zhou Yu's voice got considerably weaker. "Well, I think we're safe... for the moment..."  
  
"I'm going to take care of you, Zhou Yu," Sun Ce promised, beginning to bandage the arm.   
  
As good as that sounded, Zhou Yu refused, "No, no... I think I should have someone look at it. Neither of us know what the blasted thing was, and it could get infected... I think we should go back to Jian Ye..."  
  
"C-can you walk?"  
  
Nodding, Zhou Yu rested his head against his friend's shoulder, trying to fight down the dizzy spell. "Yes... give me a minute..."  
  
He was surprised to feel Sun Ce's arms wrap around him in a comforting, but strong embrace, "Take all the time you need..."  
  
"I'm sorry this ruined the camping trip... damn... I bet it stole the fish..."  
  
"I'm not worried about the fish anymore; I'm worried about you!"  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
Sun Ce's voice was fierce, "DON'T LIE TO ME!"  
  
Hearing the rise in panic, Zhou Yu did his best, though he felt the sudden urge to just sleep. "I'm not, sir... I think we should be going now, before... that thing... finds us again..."  
  
"Okay... but if you need to stop, tell me. I'll carry you back if I have to..."  
  
It was too late. When he received no answer, he began to panic, but stopped when he heard the quiet snoring. He was still worried, as he lifted his friend into his arms, trying not to cause any further damage to that arm. "Gee... he's always getting hurt over MY expense..."  
  
He carried Zhou Yu carefully, and he sighed, "You're always protecting me... well, now is my turn to protect you..."  
  
Still, what that creature was still bore into his mind, but it didn't matter right now. The hike back home wasn't too bad, he thought, but still, he would have to keep his eyes cleanly peeled for that... thing... if it dared show up again.  
  
The trip passed without incident, and he was glad to see the walls of Jian Ye, and even more so to see the man guarding those walls...  
  
"Oh, what a lovely scene this is! I knew I'd live to see the day, where Sun Ce and Zhou Yu finally... hey..." Gan Ning's antics were rather annoying, and the pirate held the torch high, looking at the two as they entered the walls. He noticed the blood instantly, and he asked, "Hey, what happened to HIM?"  
  
"We were attacked by a beast..."  
  
Now that made the pirate laugh, "A beast? You mean a tiger, or a panda?"  
  
Sun Ce growled, "NO! Now open this gate right now or I'll have your smirking head CUT OFF! He needs medical attention!"  
  
"Calm down, geezzz... you heard the man, on the double!"  
  
As soon as the entered the gates, and Zhou Yu was in the medical tent, Sun Ce apologized, "I'm sorry Gan Ning... I didn't mean to snap at you..."  
  
The pirate had accompanied them to the tent, leaving his duties tot he subordinates. He didn't think Zhou Yu's wound was serious until he saw the doctor tear off the sleeves, and he grimaced, "Good grief! Did you kill that beast?!"  
  
"No..." Sun Ce sighed, watching as the doctors began their task. "The damn thing escaped..."  
  
"Tomorrow I'll help you hunt it down..."  
  
Thankful, the Little Conqueror sighed, slunking tot he floor as if the sudden sleep spell came over him as well. "Thanks... have the security doubled for tonight... I don't want to risk that... thing... coming back, or I'll have to risk killing it in front of the children...  
  
Gan Ning was actually serious, "Better than putting the children in danger..."  
  
"I know... shit... just tighten the security, dammit!"  
  
"Eh, keep your shirt on! Of course I will! Your boyfriend's going to be fine... you'll see..."  
  
Oh, he probably shouldn't have said that, for now Sun Ce's piercing eyes were upon him. "What?!"  
  
The pirate only laughed, jingling his bells, "Oh nothing.. nothing..."  
  
"You're dismissed, go away before I make you an example to the beast!"  
  
"Aye aye, sir..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hearing about what happened to Zhou Yu and Sun Ce was almost frightening as it was impossible to believe, and who else to question it besides Lu Xun? The young boy was the bookish type, never one to believe in too many myths or such, and he was a true realist. It did not surprise anyone that Lu Xun stated openly against the possibilities of what had attacked them two nights ago.  
  
"We all know it could not have been a werefox."  
  
Lu Xun was stuck to that belief, and nothing, absolutely nothing anyone could say could tear him away from that. Perhaps that was what people hated about him... and liked, as well. "They don't exist..."  
  
"I KNOW that Lu Xun! But that's what it looked like!" Sun Ce insisted.  
  
Zhou Yu was still resting, and if he were there, perhaps Sun Ce could have explained it better. Being around someone like Lu Xun alone made Sun Ce feel a bit uneasy. He didn't understand the guy; he was younger, far younger than him, but he was more of an adult than even that old grandpa Huang Gai. "The thing had fangs and ears, and a tail! I saw it with my own eyes!"  
  
"That is completely ridiculous, my lord. You must have imagined it..."  
  
Oh, how Sun Ce wanted to punch the kid's face. Instead, he held back, knowing that though Lu XUn had better wits, he had better strength. "Then, what do YOU suppose it was that attacked us? A psycho dressed in fur coats, looking for kicks?"  
  
"It is possible, sir."  
  
"But who would so something as stupid as that?" Gan Ning argued, shrugging. "I mean... don't they know how much trouble they could get into?"  
  
Lu Xun shrugged, "Perhaps they do not care..."  
  
Lu Xun was more concerned with Zhou Yu's health for the moment then anything, as he stood at the door frame, leaning along the side and sighing. "What I worry about though is if the attacker was someone from our opposing kingdoms... now WOULD be the best time for them to attack us, sir..."  
  
Sun Ce sighed, rubbing his temples, "But we have a TRUCE right now!"  
  
"He does have a point, though... remember Jing Province..." Gan Ning fiddled with his bells, much to the other two's dismay. "And we can't be too sure about Wei, either..."  
  
"We cannot break the truce without proof!"  
  
Nodding, Lu Xun then asked, "Describe the creature again... perhaps it will give away it's identity..."  
  
Sun Ce sighed, "I told you all I remember except that... well, I'm pretty sure it only had one eye..."  
  
"One eye... that should give it away easily, but granted that you did not get a good look, your eyes could have been fooling you. You did, afterall, think that it was a werefox..."  
  
"IT WAS!"  
  
That only made Lu Xun's doubt grow. "Unless I see it for myself, I don't think I can believe you, but if you wish, I can sent out a searching party... see if they can find ANY kind of evidence of your attacker..."  
  
Sun Ce sneered, "Do whatever you feel is best. Whether this thing be real or not, we must find it... and kill it..."  
  
"Of course... I will lead the party myself, and I shall bring its head to you then..." Lu Xun gave a bow. "Consider the 'beast' to be my full responsibility..."  
  
"That's it; I don't need to take this. I'm going check on Zhou Yu..."  
  
With nothing else said, Sun Ce left, leaving the nonchalant youth to merely shrug and turn to leave. Gan Ning looked at the two, then followed Lu Xun down the hallway, "You know, it's not wonder that you don't spend your free time with others... you always get smart on them and make us ALL feel dumb, you know..."  
  
"It's not my fault..." Lu Xun replied with a sigh, but not once regretting his words. Why regret over something he knew he was right on? "Now, if you don't mind, I have a prankster to catch..."  
  
"What? No goodbye kiss?"  
  
That made Lu Xun stop, and the kid sneered, "Not here... I have business to tend to, as do you..."  
  
Gan Ning pouted, "You are mean..."  
  
"I am myself today... sorry if that disappoints you."  
  
Gan Ning whirled the other man around, "Now what is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
They were lucky no one else was in the hallway, and Lu Xun could not look at him in the eyes at all. Something else was bothering him, just as it was bothering Gan Ning. The pirate sneered, "Well, fess up! Can't hide stuff from ME, I'm a pirate, remember! I know everything!"  
  
"I-it's nothing..." Lu Xun, as intelligent as he was, was a horrible liar. "I must be on my way, now... it's near noon and I would guess that if he's still about the area he would be at the river..."  
  
He would not get away that easily, and Gan Ning almost growled, "Tell me what's wrong..."  
  
Now, to those who knew Lu Xun, though he was young and rather shy, he was not a force to be underestimated, and though he did not strike the pirate with his clenched fists, he struck with words. "If something was wrong, you, and Lord Sun Ce will be the first to know... I wish to find the attacker before anymore lives are endangered by his acts... surely YOU would understand that..."  
  
The pirate's voice dropped, "Alright; I'll let that slide. If you decide to tell me the truth, you know where to find me... Happy hunting..."  
  
"Don't worry yourself over me... I'll be fine."  
  
"So you say..." Gan Ning finally released him, knowing that there was not a single argument that he could win against him, and it was useless to even try. What a stubborn kid, he thought, but with a shrug. "But, if it IS a werefox, you be careful..."  
  
"You know I will..."  
  
With a smile that only could be shown on his face, Lu Xun made his way down the hallways alone, leaving the pirate in a sense of slight fear and confusion. It was no question that the two were close, and though Lu Xun feared to show it, Gan Ning felt no hesitation. But, he sighed, defeated. "Nuts..."  
  
Lu Xun sighed as well, though Gan Ning could not hear. It was just too much, too fast for him. That was why he always wore the 'all work, no play' gimmick. He was afraid of what others would think of it, lose support from the troops, or something worse. It was like living a lie not to tell Gan Ning all of his thoughts, in fear of someone hearing them...  
  
And Lu Xun could not bear to live a lie. Still, this was not the time to break it... He had a 'werefox' to catch. 


	2. The Schemes of a Strategist

It had not been difficult to find the abandoned campsite, and Lu Xun looked about it thoughtfully. He could see where the campfire had been set up, and the bloodstains that were left behind from Zhou Yu's injuries, undisturbed by the morning's dew.  
  
There was definitely a struggle here, and he could see Sun Ce's tonfas resting somewhere near the bushes. "Just like him, to leave his stuff about."  
  
He picked up the weapons so that he would not forget to take them back, and his golden eyes searched the ground, to see what kind of clues he could pick up from there.  
  
The soldiers around him did exactly the same, though many of them were not even sure what they were looking for. And, taking a second look at the tonfas, Lu Xun noticed something, as he ran his hand down it's usually smooth exterior. Something gnawed on it, and these marks... he would have instantly though of a rodent, to sharpen its teeth, but these marks were FAR too big for rodents.  
  
They were also too predatory. Whatever had chewed on these weapons had canines, long, sharp canines. "Almost like a dog... or a fox..."  
  
Realizing what he said, he shook his head, quickly dropping the idea for a second. "More evidence, but a small fox could have mistaken it for food... they are still are stained with the scent of blood..."  
  
Satisfied with the answer, he began to examine the ground for footprints to see if there was any trail of where the prankster had gone.  
  
"Don't venture out too far... the thing might still be here..."  
  
The soldiers nodded, and one spoke hesitantly, "Sir... I think I may have found something, though I do not know if it is of much interest..."  
  
Lu Xun quickly acknowledged him, knowing better than to let any useful information slip his attention. "Anything would help right now... what is it?"  
  
"It's a paw print, sir..."  
  
"Oh, if its that of a fox, it is nothing useful." Lu Xun, so skeptical, pulled out one of the tonfas and showed it off to the soldier, keeping his voice calm and trying not to scold him. "These tonfas are scented with blood, and a fox probably came by and mistook it for food, licked and nibbled at the tonfas until it realized its mistake."  
  
The soldier shook his head, "If this paw print was left by a fox sir, then it was a REALLY large fox..."  
  
Now, Lu Xun asked to see it, and sure enough, there it was. He was appalled by its size, and he would have quickly suggested a panda, though they weren't known to attack humans. No, this was definitely canine... "Where do these tracks lead to?"  
  
"They have a set leading into the camp, and then another leading out. However, once you leave the dirt right at the campsite and go towards the woods, they can no longer be seen..."  
  
That wasn't good. "Damn... this is a mystery indeed. But, nevertheless, that thing could be anywhere, and we haven't enough evidence to search any deeper..." Lu Xun frowned, "Let us go back to make our report to Lord Sun Ce..."  
  
"Sir, I hate to sound gullible, but what if it WAS a werefox!" A soldier, slightly younger than him, asked, slight fear in his voice. Lu Xun could see the same in the others, sighing and shaking his head. "What shall we do if it is?"  
  
"Then we shall do what we are doing anyway; hunt it down and destroy it."  
  
None dared to argue with him, as he was right many times before. As he mounted Pat Se, he neglected his fear of horses to address them, using what knowledge he had to soothe them. "Sun Ce gave strict orders, and despite what the thing is, we are going to stick to those orders. If it IS a werefox, by any chance, then we can feel safe right now to know that it can only attack at night..."  
  
This seemed to relieve the soldiers, especially the younger ones greatly, and they nodded, "Aye sir."  
  
"Good... now we should be more concerned in finding out WHO this attacker is, what he's capable of doing, and how to protect ourselves..." Lu Xun stated, feeding off of his own confidence and their trust. "What bothers me is the fact that it attacked so close to Jian Ye... and for that, we must be on strict alert..."  
  
"You can count on us sir!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu was hot, sweaty, and miserable. Whatever had bitten him must have given him some sort of infection, as just a few hours after losing consciousness he broke out into the chills and a fever. But the doctors proclaimed that he was going to be fine once his fever broke, and two days later, it finally seemed to be happening.  
  
On the up side, however, Sun Ce came almost every hour to come and make sure he was well.  
  
As delightful as it was, it was also a nuisance. He was sleeping well until he heard Sun Ce's shout, waking to see the Little Conqueror had spilt the tea all over himself. "Sun Ce... you need to be a bit more careful that that..."  
  
"I was only trying to help..."  
  
Seeing Zhou Yu draw the blankets closer, Sun Ce asked, trying to recover the lost tea. "How you feeling, eh? Any better?"  
  
"A little..." Zhou Yu lied. As much as he was freezing, he was soak and wet with sweat, and he was miserable, so miserable. His wounded arm was wrapped in bandages, urging him to scratch to soothe the itch. But he knew not to do such a thing; it would only make the infection worse.   
  
"Is there anything I can do for you? Fluff your pillows, get you something to eat... anything?"  
  
Zhou Yu wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to usher away his friend so quickly. "I'm fine... how's Lu Xun coming along with the investigation?"  
  
"Not so well," Sun Ce sighed, taking a seat by the bed. "He's so skeptical and realistic; how can you work with him?!"  
  
"The last time I checked, I was pretty skeptical and realistic myself, my lord," Zhou Yu chuckled. "Lu Xun means well..."  
  
Still, that wasn't enough to make Sun Ce feel any better. "I tell him what I think it was and he mocks me about it..."  
  
Lu Xun? MOCK?! "What did you suggest, sir?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't human, and it wasn't a normal animal... so I said it was a werefox..."  
  
Despite himself, Zhou Yu had to laugh, his rich, melodious voice filling the air. "A werefox? Oh sir, surely you jest!"  
  
Insulted, Sun Ce replied, "What ELSE could it be, then? You explain it to him! Infact, explain it to me, since you obviously got a closer look at the thing."  
  
"It was probably just some regular old fox," Zhou Yu sighed, seeing his friend's hurt look. "Sir, I do not mean to mock you, but think of it THIS way. If it were a werefox, I would have been infected with its curse and turned into one myself. But you should know most of all that I am still human!"  
  
Sun Ce relaxed in the chair, and Zhou Yu was slightly worried for him over his own health. He'd never seen his friend so tight knit before, "Is something bothering you? I'm sure Lu Xun meant no harm in doubting your words..."  
  
"I'm worried about you, that's all..."  
  
"I'm fine my lord... just tired and a bit sick still..."  
  
Sun Ce seemed to hesitate, but then he blurted out, "Why did you jump in the way of that thing? It could have killed you!"  
  
Zhou Yu winced at the question, resting his bandaged arm along his wet chest. He thought about he question, long and hard, and finally, found the nerves and strength to answer, "Because you were in danger, and how could I return with my lord and close friend harmed?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You seem upset with my answer, my lord?" Zhou Yu asked, trying to fight off the welcoming sleep.  
  
Sun Ce felt himself blush, though he quickly hid it by turning away, "No... er... not at all..."  
  
"Lord Sun Ce, I need to talk to you imme..." The doors swung open, and they both turned to see Lu Meng enter the room, a face full of concern upon his face. He stopped when he saw that Zhou Yu was awake, and he gave him a polite nod. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Now, what is going on?"  
  
Lu Meng wasn't one to worry, but, like Lu Xun, he had complete control over himself and spoke calmly, though his face denied everything. "My Lord, there's been several guards missing from their posts, and Lu Xun's returned with news of the attacker. He's awaiting you in your quarters..."  
  
Seeing his hesitation, Zhou Yu spoke firmly, "I'm fine, my lord. You need to tend to this immediately."  
  
"Okay, but you better get better soon..." Sun Ce waved a finger at him, then rose to follow Lu Meng. After they were out of hearing range, Sun Ce asked, "So, what's this about missing soldiers?"  
  
"Just what I said sir. Soldiers, dependable, loyal soldiers have been disappearing from their posts..." Lu Meng spoke lowly, trying not to attract attention to themselves. "I know these soldiers wouldn't doubt or second guess our orders, but they're gone... and I don't think they abandoned their posts..."  
  
"Then what has happened to them?"  
  
Lu Meng shrugged, "I don't know... but I think that whatever attacked you and Zhou Yu has found its way into Jian Ye..."  
  
This made his lord curse, "Damn! I was hoping that WOULDN'T happen!"  
  
"I know, my lord... and I'm now worrying for the lives of the soldiers."  
  
"We both are..." Sun Ce said with a growl, and he entered the room quickly, nearly making poor Lu Xun jump out of his skin. "Well, did you find anything? That beast is in our own walls now, Lu Xun... TELL me you found something!"  
  
"I wish I could, my lord... I wish I could..." Lu Xun handed him the chewed up tonfas, trying not to notice the man's look. "All we found were footprints of a fox... and I'm guessing that whoever it was is only disguising himself as a fox to frighten you..."  
  
"I don't care if it be man or beast, it HAS to be stopped!"  
  
The young strategist had no objection to this, and he bowed, "I'll look into that, sir... but you must calm down. Lu Meng, when have the soldiers been found missing?"  
  
"Always off of the night patrols..."  
  
"As I suspected... whatever it is only strikes at night..."  
  
"The cover of darkness is a good time to strike..." Lu Meng added in, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. "Perhaps I should join Lu Xun in researching what this thing is... that is, if you don't mind, Lu Xun?"  
  
"Not at all; I welcome the assistance..."  
  
Sun Ce sneered, ready to usher them both out of his room, "Whatever, get to work! I want this thing found and I want its head brought back to me!"  
  
"You must have a little patience, my lord." Lu Xun proclaimed, trying to calm him down. "I'll find this creature, but for now you need to rest. You're stressed out as it is, and keeping yourself like this will jeopardize us all..."  
  
"How can I rest while that THING walks free?!"  
  
"I don't know how, but you must..." Lu Meng said, doing his best to soothe his disgruntled lord, "You are not helping anyone this way..."  
  
"Always have to join his side, don't you?" Sun Ce went to usher them out now, grumpy and still worrisome, something he hardly ever was. "Well I expect to have FULL answers by the time I wake up, or I'll have you both beheaded! Do I make myself perfectly clear?!"  
  
"Crystal, sir..."  
  
The two men sent each other looks, and neither one of them spoke until they were halfway down the hallway. Lu Xun looked up to his friend, with curiosity in his eyes. "Was he... serious, sir?"  
  
"Of course not, Lu Xun," Lu Meng assured him. "Lord Sun Ce is simply worried about his people... and Zhou Yu in particular."  
  
Blinking, Lu Xun seemed confused for a second, but it did not last for long. "I see..."  
  
Lu Meng sighed, rubbing his temples, "It IS rather obvious then? I must just be slow..."  
  
"No... I just..." He cut himself short. "Yes, forgive me for my bluntness but you're a bit slow I suppose... but enough of that. We have a creature to catch."  
  
"Correction: we have a creature to destroy..." Lu Meng stated, but he could see that almost devilish grin rise upon Lu Xun's face. "Oh, no... don't tell me you're thinking of CATCHING the thing..."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Sighing, Lu Meng kept his voice down, "Because it's disobeying orders..."  
  
"We will destroy it... eventually..." Now, when Lu Meng first met the kid, he knew he was a schemer, and this was no exception. "If we catch the creature and destroy it, what then? Surely, if the soldiers missing are a part on its account, don't you think we should try to discover what fate those soldiers had and help them?"  
  
Lu Meng growled, "We will deal with the beast NOW so that nothing else happens to the remaining soldiers. The others are no longer alive, Lu Xun..."  
  
That stopped their walking, adn Lu Xun turned to him, "If it IS what Sun Ce says it is... then I doubt that our missing soldiers are dead..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that..." Seeing some of the guards staring at them, Lu Xun motioned for his superior to follow him to his own quarters, offering him a seat as he went to the window. "The creature only attacks at night, right? How many soldiers are missing, and how long have they been missing?"  
  
"Only a few. They are always taken during the night of their shift and not seen again. But I fail to see why you think they be alive..." Lu Meng said, hating to sound ignorant, but truly not understanding.  
  
Looking out the window, Lu Xun truly hated to say this. "And the campsite had paw prints, and Lord Sun Ce's tonfas were chewed by some kind of massive canine... all too big to be normal."  
  
"You're beginning to believe it could be a werefox, aren't you?"  
  
"Sadly so... unless it's some sick person who THINKS he is..."  
  
Lu Meng sighed, "Well, if YOU believe... then I guess I have to..."  
  
Now, Lu Xun was indeed the bookish type, as he had his own library (well, it could easily be compared to one), grabbing the makeshift stares and scaling it to pull out a book. Before even opening it, he asked, "The werefox is only a myth, but perhaps one, with pure thoughts of it, can actually 'become' one, if you really think about it... but I don't believe they TRULY exist..."  
  
"Okay, so what would this hypothetical person do with our men?"  
  
Flipping through the pages, Lu Xun answered half heartedly. "Personally I do not wish to know, but it has been only soldiers. No women or children, correct?"  
  
Lu Meng nodded, "And only, well, women tell me anyway, attractive men."  
  
"Really?" Lu Xun cocked an eyebrow, almost blushing. "I see... well, apparently... this sick minded 'werefox' we have on our hands must be... you know."  
  
The other general coughed, "Indeed..."  
  
"Well, this has turned up to be rather interesting... I think I shall join the soldiers at their post tonight, to catch a glimpse of the thing myself..."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise? The beast is likely to come straight for you..." When Lu Xun sent him an almost icy glare, he quickly took back his words and rearranged them, not wishing to strike any open wounds. "Well, of course, that is... I meant by that statement, was that..."  
  
"Yes? Just what DO you mean, Lu Meng?"  
  
He put himself into that corner, and he tried to fight his way out. "Well, no offense intended, but aren't you and Gan Ning... well, as you put it earlier, you know?"  
  
Lu Xun could feel the blood rush to his face, and he demanded, "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!"  
  
"You know Gan Ning! He's the type to kiss and tell, you know... all pirates are." Lu Meng sighed. "Though, in all honesty, YOU could have told me..."  
  
Instead of going deeper into the touchy topic, Lu Xun turned his attention back to what was more important, as he searched for more information about this beast and its habits. "The 'werefox' has a hunger for blood, so the best way to lure him out would be to kill a cow... or cut a hand of a person and use him for bait."  
  
"If I find you with a cut hand tomorrow, Lu Xun, I SWEAR I will kill you myself..."  
  
"Oh please, it's just a scratch along the palm... and would you rather use another soldier as bait?"  
  
Lu Meng exploded, "DO YOU WANT TO BE TAKEN AND POSSIBLE RAPED AND KILLED OR WHAT?!"  
  
Once again, he was under that hated glare, but Lu Xun said nothing, once against changing the subject. "If this book is correct, then the beast will have a fear of fire... a single flame will send it bellowing, and perhaps then we can catch it, wait until it's dawn so that he regains his 'normal' self, then extract the possible information from him..."  
  
"I refuse to sit here and let you risk your life like this! When did you become so reckless?!'  
  
"If it gets the creature, I'm willing to risk it... all I ask of you is to make sure that the archers are ready and have their arrows alight."  
  
Lu Meng half-growled, "If you insist..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If Zhou Yu knew what Lu Xun was planning, he would have insisted on him to call it off. However, he was too deep into the fever dreams to do anything about it. His health had gotten considerably worse since earlier, as he suffered from the heat flashes and shivers. But the doctors were not alarmed, guessing his fever had finally broken.  
  
Tossing and turning, panting and moaning, he tried to escape the twisted reality he found himself lost in. The problem was... he felt as though he was not alone...  
  
It was a good thing that Sun Ce had fallen asleep, for if he saw his friend like this, he would have been worried beyond belief. No one was there for Zhou Yu, no one... but that thing...  
  
'Go away... why won't you GO AWAY!' Zhou Yu howled within his nightmare.  
  
The creature was right in front of him, or was he? He could only see its fangs and its gleaming eye. It spoke... the god damned thing spoke! 'Zhou Yu...'  
  
'LEAVE ME ALONE!'  
  
'Meet me at midnight...' The creature said, its tongue rolling out of its mouth with a disgusting smile.  
  
The strategist was not going to give in without a fight, 'Give me one good reason why I should..."  
  
Now, the creature came to sit upon his chest, and even then, he could not see anything but that eye and that grin. He was close, so close, and their lips almost met. 'Because I know you will...'  
  
'Like hell you do; I'm not going ANYWHERE," Zhou Yu hissed. 'Now go away!'  
  
'If you insist... I shall meet you there, and not a second later...' The beast withdrew freeing Zhou Yu of his touch for a while, before disappearing. Now, alone again, Zhou Yu gasped, jackknifing in bed.  
  
Why did he feel so alone? Gods, all he wanted was Sun Ce right now, to be able to see his smile, "Sun Ce..."  
  
"He's not here..." He heard a grunt, and he could see a very disgruntled looking Gan Ning, standing at the doorframe, arms crossed and an agitated look upon his gruff face. Something was definitely bothering him, but he relaxed a bit when he saw how pale the man was. "Seriously, do you need a doctor, cuz I'll get you one if you really need it..."  
  
"N-no... I need Sun Ce," Zhou Yu hated how he sounded like he was a whimpering child. "Or... or you... just somebody... I don't want to be alone..."  
  
That worried the pirate slightly, enough to bring him to his beside. Gan Ning rested a hand on his cheek, quickly withdrawing with a hiss, "Damn, you're on fire..."  
  
Zhou Yu reached out for the pirate's arm, pressing his head to his hand, "No... don't leave me, Gan Ning..."  
  
"But..." No one had ever seen him like this, especially Gan Ning, and the pirate tried not to panic. "You're swimming in your own sweat... where the hell are the doctors?!"  
  
"If... if you take your hand away, he might come back," Zhou Yu whimpered, placing the icy cool palm to his forehead.  
  
"Who will come back... there's no one here, Zhou Yu..."  
  
"Not NOW, I got him to leave..."  
  
"Who? Who did you get to leave?!" Gan Ning demanded. "I've been here for at least an hour, and I didn't see anyone..."  
  
Zhou Yu looked up at him, with the saddest and most pathetic eyes he could ever see, and his voice was even more frightening. "I... I swear that thing was in this room... he was right there..."  
  
"'That thing'? You mean the beast?"  
  
"Yes... and the damn thing knew my name..." That was a vicious snarl that rose from his lips, and as quickly as he had clung tot he pirate, he released him, throwing him onto the cold ground as he tried to rise from the bed, tossing the blankets aside. "The damn creature... when I find him, I will have his head!"  
  
"Where do you think you're going?! It's nearly midnight; you can't just walk out like this!"  
  
That stopped him dead in his tracks, and when he snapped, Gan Ning swore he saw fangs. "What?!"  
  
"You heard me..." Gan Ning rose from the ground, trying to get Zhou Yu back into bed. "You've reached your peak, and you're exhausted... not to mention how sick you are. It's near midnight, and it's time for you to be in bed!"  
  
MIDNIGHT?! Zhou Yu smirked, going back to the bed obediently, much to the pirate's surprise, "You are right... must stay here..."  
  
'Talk about mood swings...' Scratching the back of his head, the pirate was beyond worried. First Lu Xun's plan of capturing the beast, now Zhou Yu's odd behavior. What next? "Just thought you'd like to know that Lu Xun's hunting your little attacker..."  
  
Zhou Yu's laugh was quiet, but still somewhat frightening, "Good... let's see him try and talk then..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind... just tell me when it is PRECISLY midnight, okay?"  
  
Slightly confused, the pirate just shrugged, preparing to leave. "Right... that's when Lu Xun suspects the 'thing' will appear... trust me, you'll KNOW when it's midnight."  
  
Zhou Yu nodded, closing embrace. There was nothing to worry about now...his eyes and trying to slip into sleep's comforting embrace.  
  
That made Gan Ning feel a little bit better, thought he still could not help but worry a bit for him. 'Poor guy... he looked really paranoid for a second there...'  
  
Zhou Yu had no doubts now, yawning contently, "So I win, beast..."  
  
Or did he? The moment he slipped back into sleep, he was back in that hellish hole he had escaped from. 'At least I'm alone... I can handle this place...'  
  
But he wasn't. Once again, that beast was there, and his snarl brought shivers to his entire form. 'You refuse to come... why?!'  
  
'I TOLD you I wasn't coming! I don't have to obey you!' Zhou Yu shouted back, despite the slight tremble in his voice. The beast seemed to lunged himself at him, but Zhou Yu his hands as a shield. That was when he noticed his wounded arm, something sticking out from the bandages. Was it... hair?  
  
His pulse began to quicken, 'What... what is happening to me?!'  
  
'Meet me at midnight, or not only will you pay, but so will many others...' The beast sneered, backing away slightly.  
  
Zhou Yu gave a howl, an actual howl, lunging for the thing, 'What did you DO to me?!'  
  
He flung himself right out of the bed, but the pain of the impact of the floor was nothing to him. No, he was on fire! His body ached, his muscles were engulfed in the flames. Something was happening, something he knew was happening... and dreaded. "No... not me... stop... this..."  
  
'You can't stop it...'  
  
His wound burned the most, and, through fear, be brought himself to tear the bandages off. That was the source; it had to be. But when he brought his hand to rip the bandages, he froze, seeing his sharp and deadly nails. Nails! "No... NO!"  
  
'Don't try to fight it...'  
  
"But... this isn't... what I want!"  
  
'It doesn't matter... you're mine now...'  
  
The closest doctor could hear the ruckus going on, and he came running when he heard the vicious, mournful howl and the sound of breaking glass. However, when he came to the door, he was almost too afraid to open it, in fear of what could be inside. But he had not choice! Lord Zhou Yu was in there!  
  
Yet, when he mustered the courage to open the door, there was NOTHING there! Panic-stricken, he ran down the hallways, "THE BEAST HAS TAKEN LORD ZHOU YU!"  
  
If he had opened the doors any sooner, he would have known the truth. For now, there was not one of the creatures running about in Jian Ye... but two... 


	3. Moonlight Madness

Chapter 3  
  
"Lu Xun... are you SURE this will work?" Lu Meng asked. "The last thing we need is for you to get hurt..."  
  
Lu Xun was a brilliant man, and not normally one to take risks, but the young man was ready to use himself as bait, grabbing some fish and rubbing it on his clothes. He was never reckless, never careless, until now. "I won't get hurt... not unless your archers are poor marks men..."  
  
"You know they are not..."  
  
"Then there's nothing to fear." Lu Xun said with that rather arrogant smile, one hardly ever seen on that humble face of his. After washing his hands thoroughly, he held out his hand towards Lu Meng, who reluctantly handed him the knife. "Let's see if this sick minded person truly thinks he's a werefox... get to your position."  
  
"You just be careful..." Lu Meng couldn't watch him cut along his palm, not wishing to see the blood. "Before I go, I want to know the reason WHY you're doing this..."  
  
"In order to protect the others, of course." That was a lie, but Lu Meng could not tell. As the young officer looked at his own, bleeding hand, he sighed, waiting until the archers were ready before stepping out into the open. 'And, to test something else...'  
  
He could see nothing in the enveloping darkness, but perhaps that was for the best. Now no one could see his nervousness, or his slight fear. What he wondered about, though, was if this thing was for real or not. Was it someone so insane that he merely THOGUHT he was a werefox, or was it a real one? As his blood dripped along the soft grass, he went deeper and deeper into the darkness, swallowing his nerves and hoping he was still visible to the archers.  
  
If it was a real werefox, then was his preparation enough? He hoped so, and began wishing he had paid more attention to the folktales that had been told around the fire when he had been younger.  
  
'Enough of this nonsense... there's no such thing...' Lu Xun insisted, stubbornly. 'It is only a man, like any other... only insane and at our mercy. For we know his weaknesses, and he knows none of ours...'  
  
He would have continued on his way, but he heard a man shout, drawing away his attention from the original task at hand. "The beast! The beast took Lord Zhou Yu!! He's done for!"  
  
'Zhou Yu?! THIS wasn't supposed to happen!' That was it, and Lu Xun called off the plan, shouting to the archers. "Blast, somehow the beast got into the main hall... find him, and KILL him!"  
  
That was when he heard a snarl behind him, and he froze, "TWO?!"  
  
He dared to turn around, and he could see the snarling beast, it's gleaming eye sparkling with amusement. Gripping the knife, Lu Xun sneered back, ready to defend himself if he had to. "Quite insane for you to think you're a werefox, but I'll give you credit for catching me off guard..."  
  
"Well, I am certainly glad to hear it..." The damn thing spoke, and a small light of recognition lit up in Lu Xun's memory, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The beast now began towards him, using all four limbs in a slow, menacing stalk. But not once did Lu Xun back down, nor flinch.   
  
"I wouldn't come any closer, if I were you," The young strategist spoke calmly, which was amazing considering how fast his heart was beating. "I have no qualms about stabbing you right through the heart..."  
  
That only made the beast laugh, now reaching to his hind legs and showing off its obvious height advantage. Now Lu Xun could see the outlines of his half-human face, trying to describe it as it laughed again. "Do it, then..."  
  
And he lunged to do so, using the little light he had to try and aim correctly. But he wasn't fast enough, and he found himself pinned to the ground, the one eyed werefox upon him with a howl, neither biting nor digging his claws into his flesh. "Not yet..."  
  
"Not yet? What is THAT supposed to mean?!" Lu Xun demanded. Before the beast could even answer, it rose its head, seeing the fire arrow just in time to dodge. It caught the gun powder that Lu Xun had dropped shortly before, and as the explosion of flames ignited, Lu Xun was relieved to hear the creature's fearful cries. He caught a small glimpse of the creature's face before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu ran, struggling to get out of the castle. He was in pain still, but more than that he could feel fear pulsing through his veins. What if he hurt someone in this state? No, he couldn't live with himself if he would bring physical harm to another, and he only ran faster. What scared him the most was that he had to have undergone a change, as he ran on all four limbs.   
  
Somehow it seemed more difficult to find the way out, and as much as he wanted to howl in frustration, he refrained from doing so. If anyone found him like this... they would surely kill him...  
  
"There it is!" a soldier shouted, grabbing his spear and swiping at him, missing by a hair. "I found the creature!"  
  
He only kept running, and if he had been human, he would have yelled to tell them that it was no beast, but he, Zhou Yu! 'They can't even tell...'  
  
As much as he feared to think it, he was no longer human. But what was he? Surely he wasn't that beast, that werefox that they were after! 'Have I changed before? Have I harmed anyone?! Surely... surely I would remember this...'  
  
A soldier leapt into his path, and Zhou Yu did the first thing that came to his mind, latching his jaws around his neck and tried to silence his cries. The moment the blood seeped into his mouth, he withdrew in horror, 'WHAT AM I DOING?!'  
  
As more soldiers began to appear, he retreated back down the hallways, trying to flee, not wishing to do that same, animalism act again. 'No, leave me alone... I'm not like this... This isn't me! Go away!'  
  
He was beyond frightened now, and very confused, and he released a whimper as he ran, 'What am I going to do?!'  
  
"Stop him!"  
  
Zhou Yu snarled, 'NO! STAY BACK! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!'  
  
It was not long before he found himself surrounded, and he backed into the wall, seeing his own soldiers, wielding their spears and swords at him, as if he were some sort of demon. But he wasn't, he knew he wasn't. He would have cried for them to see the truth, but no tears would flow, only fear and this undying urge for their blood.   
  
'I cannot escape... perhaps it is best... to let them kill me...'  
  
"There are two! The other creature has Lord Lu Xun!" cried another soldier to the others, as he ran into the hallway.  
  
This made Zhou Yu jerk his head up, and he growled, 'No... I will NOT allow this to happen to anyone else!'  
  
He could hear the footsteps of more arriving, and the fear only grew and grew. He rose his claws to shield his face, wishing for nothing more than for this nightmare to end. 'End this confusion; end this pain!'  
  
'You should have come to me, you inexperienced fool...'  
  
That voice; he almost cried with joy when he heard it. 'Where?! Where are you?!'  
  
'What? Now you WANT to come to me? My, my...' The voice laughed. 'Find your own means of escape... plow through them if you must, but you know where to find me...'  
  
'I... I can't! I'll HURT them!' Zhou Yu cried, staring at the soldiers. 'They know no better!'  
  
'Then die... they will never accept you for what you are now...'  
  
The strategist finally gave a howl, plowing through the soldiers, 'I'm sorry... but if I stay I may hurt you even more...'  
  
He did what he could only do; scratch, bite, and kick. He was amazed at how much power he had, merely tapping a soldier sent him flying into the wall. But he didn't care; he HAD to escape from here, before someone he knew arrived.   
  
He finally made it outside, and his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, 'Now... where am I supposed to go?'  
  
Now a woman screamed, grabbing her child, "It's that beast!!!!!"  
  
Those words caused Zhou Yu more pain than anything else that had happened this night. Even his physical discomfort was nothing compared to the agony those words wrought, 'Whenever I find you... I will make you pay for this...'  
  
The guards only came by the dozen, and he was on the run of his life, trying to divert their weapons and divert his own from striking them. He could see the gates now, and he zoomed towards it, praying for nothing else to stand in his way.  
  
He was lucky, and ran into the woods, hiding amongst the trees and bushes. 'Please... just give up... do not continue to chase me...'  
  
They seemed to have obeyed his thoughts, as their shouts became nothing more than distant cries to his ears. He was free, he was finally free. Still, he continued to run, making as much distance as possible from the place. He had no desire to meet with anyone else; all he wanted was to be alone...  
  
But that was no granted to him, and as he fell to the damp grass, to drown in his own sorrow, he heard the werefox's snickering. 'Go away... just go away...'  
  
'You do have constant changes of heart, don't you?'  
  
'You did this to me... what have you DONE to me?!' Zhou Yu regained his vigor, digging his claws into the ground and tearing the grass apart. 'What have I become?!'  
  
'You are far too intelligent to need me to tell you that...' Now, Zhou Yu looked up to face this beast, and he could easily see is face now. Yes, he only had one eye, but there was something else, some familiarity within him. 'Tell me... do you know me?'  
  
'I... I do not think so...' The strategist answered. 'Though... I feel I do...'  
  
That seemed to have disappointed him, but never the less, the creature grew closer to him. 'To be honest, I was amazed when I drove my teeth into your arm... I was hungering for another, more susceptible flesh...'  
  
'You wanted Sun Ce?!' Zhou Yu gave an audible snarl, his fur bristling, 'I'm glad it is me then that has gotten this... just so I can kill you!'  
  
'You can't... and you won't...'  
  
The Wu strategist rose, 'Try me... I can and I WILL!'  
  
When the creature laughed again, Zhou Yu instantly recognized him, and he asked, 'Xiahou Dun? Is that you?'  
  
'I'm surprised it took you so long...' Xiahou Dun, whose face was now only so obvious through the thick fur, laughed. 'And I fear that your other may know this too... and that's certainly not good, for me nor you...'  
  
'My other?' Zhou Yu sneered. 'To whom do you refer?'  
  
'The other strategist... young Lu Xun...'  
  
'Lu Xun knows? Good then! Whenever I change back, we can both hunt you down!' Zhou Yu smiled, hating to smile with such canines. When Xiahou Dun drew closer, he swiped, backing away. 'Unless... you plan to do the same to him as you did to me...'  
  
'I just might... he'd be MUCH more obedient...'  
  
Zhou Yu snarled, striking him openly. But he was over powered and pinned, much to his dismay. 'You won't touch him, nor anyone else! I won't let you!'  
  
'What makes you think you have a choice?' Xiahou Dun's eye sparkled with amusement, not once easing his grip upon him. 'And I am sure that Lu Xun could figure out what you've become, since he know knows that this is all true. What makes you think he'll trust you... what makes you think even Sun Ce will trust you?'  
  
Zhou Yu growled, 'Because they are my friends... that's why. And I will NOT let you harm them! You'll have to kill me first!'  
  
'Maybe later... you might want to have a decent meal first...'  
  
The strategist snarled, 'I want nothing but to kill you!'  
  
He was released, and the one-eyed werefox turned away. 'Then starve then... stay here, mope, whine, cry... but don't raise your voice with me...'  
  
'And why not? You act as though I should be afraid of you,' Zhou Yu rose, his fur bristling all the more. 'And that is one thing I am not...'  
  
Xiahou Dun was a man that he knew about, but he was almost completely different now. He never hated the man, until now. 'Then go back home if you want... the spell wears off at dawn, but you'll become this by nightfall. Do you really wish to return there, only to go through the same experience?'  
  
This made the Wu strategist pause, and he shuddered, 'No... of course not...'  
  
Who would want that, he thought. The fear in the women's eyes, the anger and hatred towards him by the soldiers. No one wished for that, and, he asked, berating himself with every word. 'What do I do then? Where am I to go... and what's to become of me?'  
  
'You may go wherever you like, do whatever you like. No one can stop you... but going back there will not help anything.'  
  
'Oh. How I wish for your death...'  
  
'I am sorry... I have no intention of dying...' Xiahou Dun sneered, beginning to leave. 'So... will fish suit you well?'  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, falling in step beside him, 'What does it matter? It's not as though you really care...'  
  
'Would you rather human flesh then?'  
  
This made his jaw drop, and he answered quickly, though angrily, 'DON'T EVEN TEASE!'  
  
Xiahou Dun only laughed before disappearing into the darkness, leaving poor Zhou Yu with his own raging breath as company. He was alone again, and now he could feel tears streaming down his fuzzy face. He brought his clawed fingers to his cheeks, feeling the fur, and he moaned. 'What have I become? This can't be real...'  
  
He whimpered, curling into a ball, and his tail moved restlessly, 'I want to wake up...'  
  
But he could not... he could see a small puddle of water in the distance, and he slowly made his way towards it. He had to see it for himself, maybe then he would believe it. So he drug himself to it, and looked down. He could see his own chocolate brown eyes, shining with tears, but there was not much else that was human. He had fur on his face, and a pair of fox ears, and when he opened his mouth, he could see his teeth, so perfect for ripping apart flesh, 'Oh Gods... no...'  
  
Now he believed it, but he did not want to. He drove his paw into the water, breaking the image. 'I'm not a werefox, I'm not this?! THIS IS NOT ME...'  
  
'How long will you lie to yourself?'  
  
That damn voice again, and he once again curled himself into a ball, weeping, wishing only to wake from this dream. It did not take him long to cry himself to sleep... 'I'm human... I'm human...'  
  
He was awakened by the prodding of a cold nose, 'No, you cannot sleep. Wake up and eat...'  
  
'Let me sleep... maybe then I can wake up...' Zhou Yu moaned, burying his head beneath his paw-like hands. 'Leave me be...'  
  
'But you need to keep up your strength... I won't always be there to hunt your meat...'  
  
'Why do you care so much about whether or not I eat?!' Zhou Yu demanded, raising his head. 'What am I to you?'  
  
The question was answered with another question. 'What do you think I am to you?'  
  
'That is no answers!' The strategist half-growled, his ears raising. 'You treat me as your... puppy almost!'  
  
Dropping the fish in front of him, Xiahou Dun backed away, sitting at a comfortable distance. 'Eat... if you plan on returning to Jian Ye in the morning, I suggest you come up with a good excuse of how you escaped from me...'  
  
'I do not understand you, not at all!' The confused Zhou Yu responded, but rising to eat the fish. The fish was raw, but he found himself enjoying it. But he kept his back turned from the one-eyed werefox, snarling as he began to plot his excuse. 'Once I leave, I will track you down and kill you...'  
  
'Silly puppy...' Xiahou Dun snickered, now laying on his back. 'It's sad...'  
  
Zhou Yu could feel his ears flatten against his skull, and he growled, "I am no one's puppy..."  
  
Those words went through his own lips, and he was surprised to hear how deep his voice was now. He could see Xiahou Dun grinning, and he barked, "Leave me to sleep now... I've had enough for one day..."  
  
"I do wish you were a bit more obedient..."  
  
"You can go to hell... never will I obey you!" Zhou Yu howled, his eyes narrowing and his teeth baring, "You are not my master!"  
  
The look Xiahou Dun gave him was almost frightening, and his grin was the worst feature. "I will be soon enough... for now, you can go back to your friends and see how they welcome you when they discover what you are..."  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Zhou Yu leapt upon the cocky beast, his teeth aching to sink into that throat, "DIE!"  
  
"How DARE you show your fangs at me?!" Xiahou Dun caught him, any form of gentleness was long since gone. Zhou Yu was thrown into the puddle, and the beast now stood over him, snarling wildly. "You'll learn... soon you WILL call me master..."  
  
"Never!" Zhou Yu snarled, equally wild. "I will NEVER call you master! Not now, not EVER!"  
  
"Have it your way... I will meet you here, same time as tonight..." Xiahou Dun said with a gruff, turning away and once again disappearing into the woods. Zhou Yu only glared at his shadows, then turned away, looking at the sorry excuse for himself in the water.  
  
'I don't want to come... but what can I do? I am a danger to all around me now...' Zhou Yu sobbed to himself. 'I cannot live like this... I cannot live with this... BEAST!'  
  
No one was there to comfort him now, and he wiped his own tears away. Somehow, he was going to end this, but for now, he only had to get used to this new thing, as much as he hated it. He could not deny this now, as it all seemed very true. 'There must be a way to break this spell... there has to be...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lu Xun woke slowly, though he instantly knew he was no longer outside. Firelight flickered onto the walls, and he spoke sleepily, "Where am I?"  
  
He was answered by a doctor, "You're in the infirmary, sir... how do you feel?"  
  
"I feel okay... what happened?"  
  
Now the doctor was almost pushed aside, and an angry pirate answered him, "That son of a bitch nearly tore your HEAD off, that's what happened!"  
  
Lu Xun winced, "Oh... hello, Gan Ning. Are you quite well?"  
  
"Don't give ME that..." Someone was trying to hold Gan Ning back from strangling the young officer, and he shouted to Lu Meng. "Let go of me, will you?! Somebody has to knock some sense into that boy, and it might as well be ME!"  
  
"You will do no such thing, Gan Ning!" Lu Meng spoke firmly. "Leave the boy alone..."  
  
The doctors forbid any sort of violence, and they came to an agreement as Lu Meng released him. Gan Ning promised not to touch Lu Xun, but he struck violently with words. "What the hell were you thinking, trying to lure that thing, with YOU as bait?"  
  
"I was TRYING to spare our men, you silly pirate! AND DON'T YELL AT ME!' Lu Xun snapped, hiding beneath his blankets.  
  
He noticed his entire right arm was bandaged, and he asked, directing his question towards the doctors. "What's happened to my arm, may I ask?"  
  
"You were injured while battling the beast, sir..." The doctor drew the blankets from his head, showing him the bandages. "When you dropped the gunpowder, you miscalculated the distance and some of the flames got your sleeves."   
  
That was relieving to hear, "So I wasn't bitten..."  
  
"Unless we haven't found the bite, no sir..."  
  
Lu Xun yawned, "Can I be alone now? I wish to sleep, if you all do not mind..."  
  
Lu Meng and the doctor had no problem with it, but it was apparent that Gan Ning did. "But what if that thing comes back for you? That THING could be anywhere!"  
  
"Well, if you're THAT worried, you can stand guard outside if you want..." Lu Meng said in a gruff voice. He shook his head, turning to Lu Xun now. "Just thought you should know that the beast took off with Zhou Yu... Lord Sun Ce wishes for your full recovery so that we can begin finding the means of getting him back."  
  
"Yes sir. Good night."  
  
It was quite as the two left, leaving only Lu Xun and the still steaming pirate alone in the room. Lu Xun asked almost timidly, "How mad are you?"  
  
"Pretty damn mad..." Gan Ning said with a hiss, trying to hard to keep his voice low. "Do you realize that you could have been KILLED?!"  
  
"Of course I realize it. I am not stupid," Lu Xun sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I worried you... but I'm fine."  
  
Gan Ning set himself down on the side of the bed, sighing angrily, "I can't believe you... I just can't..."  
  
Lu Xun scooted closer, embracing the pirate carefully, "I really am sorry... I never meant to upset you..."  
  
He could see how much this had affected him now, and it seemed that though he did not capture the beast, he succeeded in that little test. Gan Ning's red eyes narrowed, as he wrapped an arm around him. "NEXT time you do that, though, I will seriously kill you myself... and don't smile like that, wipe if off! Makes me think you did this to test my ... shit..."  
  
Lu Xun snuggled closer, "Don't be mad... just hold me..."  
  
"You COULD have been killed; I think I have the right to be mad..." Never the less, he granted him his wish, trying not to touch the bandages. "Just be yourself, okay? Be that careful and cautious kid you usually are..."  
  
"I'm not a child... do not treat me as one," Lu Xun spoke seriously, meeting the crimson eyes with his own golden ones. "I am just your love, and nothing more... nothing less..."  
  
"If you insist..."  
  
The other man sighed, "I love you, you silly pirate, though I know you sometimes doubt it..."  
  
It was a sweet moment, one that they were both rather thankful that no one else saw. Gan Ning rested his head on Lu Xun's soft hair, smiling thoughtfully. "Meh... only time we get is the time alone..."  
  
"Then you had better not waste it..."  
  
Blinking, Gan Ning asked, "What exactly do you MEAN by that..."  
  
Snuggling all the more, Lu Xun only smiled, "Figure it out..."  
  
He felt Gan Ning's chest vibrate when the pirate laughed, and he was thankful to hear them. He couldn't erase what that beast had said to him earlier, wondering if it would return once again. He shook his head; he need not worry about that, at least not now.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Gan Ning..." He said softly, yawning.   
  
"You are, eh? And just why is that?"  
  
Should he tell him what the animal told him? He decided to, knowing best if he told someone else. "I think that thing is real... and I think... it's after me next..."  
  
THAT made the pirate stiffen, but he spoke soothingly, "I won't let him take you... so just sleep easy..."  
  
Lu Xun only nodded, but those words alone could not soothe his fears. He not only feared for himself, but for Zhou Yu now. That was definitely real, and since Zhou Yu was bitten, the chances of him becoming one was high now...  
  
'I shall have to tell Sun Ce... tomorrow...' The young strategist yawned, before allowing himself to fall asleep in the pirate's warm arms. Yes... tomorrow they would have to being the search anew... 


	4. Rising Stress

Dawn was something every creature was looking forward to. Well, except for poor Zhou Yu... he could feel the morning dew drip from the laves above him, slide down his cheek and onto his nose. That gentle touch was enough to wake him from his slumber, and he sat up. "What a night..."  
  
He had not forgotten a single event, and he winced, rising shakily to his feet, "Every night... will this happen to me?"  
  
Again, no one was there to answer him, and as he rose, he was thankful to feel his own skin again. However, he felt a bit too much, and he gave a gasp as he looked down. "Goodness..."  
  
Apparently becoming a werewolf meant ripping apart all of your clothes, as he stood completely naked. "Oh dear..."  
  
He swore that he could hear that cackling from a distance, but he refused to respond to it. For now, he had to find a way to sneak back to Jian Ye, WITHOUT being caught streaking.  
  
He knew it would not be an easy task with so many extra guards, "And just how do I explain THIS?!"  
  
Simple... he could tell them the truth and be forced back out, or he could lie and proclaimed he was raped by that creature... neither choices he liked.  
  
"That's it, I don't care WHAT happens to me now... but I am NEVER meeting with that beast again! Let him howl away all he wants... I can hide this from the others, I know I can..."  
  
So, with that being said, he began his trek make to Jian Ye, hoping to find some low branches to cover himself with by the time he got there. 'Well... at least Sun Ce would be pleased...'  
  
The thought made him blush, and he chided himself, "Who am I kidding? Sun Ce would run in fear..."  
  
Yes, the guy so childish... 'They'll suspect me... best come up with a good lie... still, if I were to have escaped from the beast, then they'll never believe that I was unharmed...'  
  
He ran a hand through his long hair, sighing deeply, "Great... maybe it WOULD be better just to tell them the truth. Surely... surely they can find some way of helping me cope with it..."  
  
But what were the odds of that? He remembered how the soldiers reacted to him, and what if he received the same treatment upon his arrival. Lu Xun knew, he HAD to have known this. 'But he would never turn on me... if I know him, he's already finding some kind of cure...'  
  
Perhaps they could simply set him loose in the woods at night, and then he would come back every morning... 'Of course, I'd bring some clothes with me...'  
  
Still, would that help the situation at all? No, he knew it wouldn't. He was a monster, even now. 'Oh, what a predicament..."  
  
He finally saw the walls, and he took a deep breath, preparing to dash towards them, 'It's now or never...'  
  
Luckily, he had found a few bushes, putting them to good use as he made his way towards the gate. His heart raced with slight fear, but he fought it down, prepared to speak with the guards, to bribe them if necessary. However, there were no guards there...  
  
He blinked, 'Well... THAT'S odd... there should be someone there!'  
  
"Well, if me eyes aren't playing tricks with me," He heard a voice say, and he froze, jumping when he felt someone grab him. "Pardon me, lady, but are you... ZHOU YU?!"  
  
Oh great, of all the people, it had to be, "GAN NING! LET ME GO!" Zhou Yu demanded, struggling to get free.  
  
The pirate quickly released him, his eyes wide with surprise, though not as wide as his mouth. "You're alive?! We were about to go looking for you!"  
  
"Well, now that you've found me, would you stop gawking at me and GET ME SOME CLOTHES?!" Zhou Yu hated to shout, but he could feel his face turning redder by the moment.   
  
"Right away, sir!" Gan Ning smirked, turning to shout as he left, "Though I have GOT to tell you, it's a shame you don't run around this way more often! You hide so much beneath your robes!"  
  
"Gan Ning, I'm in NO mood for your talk..." Zhou Yu growled, but he sighed. "At least it wasn't Sun Ce..."  
  
"Zhou Yu!" And matters just got worse...  
  
What was the poor strategist to do? He immediately dived deeper into the bushes, exposing only his head to the coming Sun Ce, "Good morning, my lord..."  
  
He could see the relief on his friends face, but he avoided his touch. "My God, you're alive! Thank them with countless prayers... you're... naked..."  
  
Oh how he BLUSHED, "Why yes sir. Thank you for noticing..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had taken longer than anyone expected for Zhou Yu to be brought back into the city's walls and clothed, and though he was confined to his quarters for rest, he felt no safer then before. No one had visited him, came to check on him, or accuse him of his crimes yet. He was almost worried for himself... did they or did they not know?  
  
How could they not know? He buried his head into his hands, "I'm doomed..."  
  
He jumped when he heard the rapping at his door, and, making sure he was presentable, rose from the bed. "Come in..."  
  
He was not very surprised to see a pair of golden eyes met his own, and Lu Xun spoke rather good-naturedly, "Hello Zhou Yu..."  
  
'Charming...' Zhou Yu smiled, quickly offering his fellow strategist a seat. "Hello... I assume you're here on business?"  
  
"I wish I was not, my friend... but I know the truth." Lu Xun sighed, "But I have told no one else, not even Gan Ning..."  
  
His eyes widened slightly, and Zhou Yu found that statement rather blunt, even for Lu Xun. But, he did not argue, falling onto the bed again with a desperate sigh. "I somehow knew you would... that's just like you to know these things. But why?"  
  
"I'm seeking a cure for you..."  
  
"I'm thankful, my friend... the sooner the curse is lifted without others knowing, the better... I'm a danger to everyone here..."  
  
Lu Xun nodded, "But only at night. I can help you sneak out until we can fix this..."  
  
"But then I'll be putting YOU in danger..." Zhou Yu shook his head, "And I will not risk that..."  
  
Seeing him like this made Lu Xun sigh, shaking his head and speaking lowly. "I'm already in danger..."  
  
Zhou Yu stiffened, "What do you mean?"  
  
"He wished to strike me last night, and I've been studying the guards that have gone missing. They all have something in common, something that I and several others have in common as well..." Lu Xun was precise and to the point, though he did not take any feelings into consideration. "Though how he got you, I'm not so sure..."  
  
"He got me by mistake; he was really after Sun Ce," Zhou Yu spoke confusedly. "But what do you, he, and all those soldiers share in common?"  
  
Now he could see a small blush arise, but Lu Xun spoke as if it did not bother him. "They're all presuming gay, and, as I can kindly put it, they're the more softer side..."  
  
THIS made Zhou Yu's eyes widen, "YOU?!"  
  
"He's an alpha male, and he wishes to have more power over the others..."  
  
Zhou Yu half-growled, "The sick bastard... no wonder he wanted me more... 'obedient'..."  
  
Sighing, Lu Xun tried to calm him down, "I did not get too much of a good look at him last night, but I know you did... who is he?"  
  
"Xiahou Dun..."  
  
That brought definite recognition to Lu Xun's face, placing his hands behind his back in his most obvious position. He was scheming something. "The question of how he became one is beyond me, but I assume he's grown used to it by now... I shall ask Lord Sun Ce to send a message to Lord Cao Cao, asking of his cousin's where-abouts..."  
  
"It will not matter... he will not be found if he does not wish to..."  
  
"True, but my question is if Cao Cao knows... or if he meant for this to happen."  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, "I doubt it immensely, but if he did..."  
  
Now Lu Xun was a bit worried, leaning against the foot of the bed. "Well, we know what he's after now, and the means of protecting our men is the important question here."  
  
Those chocolate brown eyes met his own, and his fellow strategist spoke softly, "Come on Lu Xun. How are we going to ask those men, not only if they like other men, but if they participate on the bottom? Who is going to admit that?"  
  
"No one..." Lu Xun said almost sadly, looking away. "Then how do we protect them..."  
  
"There is only one way I know; kill the beast..."  
  
Shaking his head, Lu Xun replied, "Then how do we explain this to Lord Cao Cao? He will not accept the truth, nor will he forgive us for killing his own blood."  
  
Zhou Yu sighed deeply, "Either way we choose, we cannot win..."  
  
"Unless we can cure all of the ones that were cursed..."  
  
"Have you any idea how?"  
  
The younger strategist shook his head sadly, but had a look of determination in his golden eyes. "No, but I will dedicate my time in finding out... until then, I'm afraid you're going to have to bare with the fact that you're what he is... and he may very well return tonight, to claim more of our men."  
  
Zhou Yu made a decision then, "No; he won't. I will keep him occupied..."  
  
"Then what of the ones he claimed already... don't you think that they will do his work for him?"  
  
"He hasn't claimed them... he killed them..." Zhou Yu stated firmly, despite the skeptical look Lu Xun gave him. "I found no others there, and he openly admitted to tasting human flesh."  
  
Lu Xun paled slightly, but nodded, "I see..."  
  
Zhou Yu saw his face, and he asked, "You think he'll try to devour you instead?"  
  
"S-somehow I doubt that..." Lu Xun smiled to cover his true feelings, still remembering Xiahou Dun's words. "Either way, he will try to turn you against us... even try to get you to change me. You know this, right?"  
  
"I can resist him, never fear..."  
  
Somehow, that gave Lu Xun a little bit of relief, and he was able to smile without feeling the need to cover his emotions. "I shall get to work then... I will come back at around seven, before night falls..."  
  
Zhou Yu nodded, "I will be ready. And you'll umm... have to hide some clothes for me somewhere..."  
  
A rich laugh came from Lu Xun, one that was rare and genuine. "Don't worry about the clothes... I have everything taken care of, my lord..."  
  
"Thank you Lu Xun... thank you so much...."  
  
All Lu Xun did was nod in return, but that was enough. Now Zhou Yu felt secure, knowing that there was someone who knew of his situation and was on his side. He feared for him, but that was only natural. "At least I know someone understands..."  
  
Then, knowing he was to get no sleep the coming night, he settled down and tried to rest. 'Sleep...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Perhaps the person most relieved throughout all of this was Sun Ce, and the Little Conqueror probably had a few shots before finally bringing himself out of his chambers. He was grateful that Zhou Yu had returned, alive and fairly untouched, though he wished to remove the thought of him being naked from his head... it was a crime to enjoy such a sight, right?  
  
He just couldn't help it though! His hair had shown so brightly in the morning sun, his body so perfect. He had looked like some sort of angel...  
  
"Nahhhhhhhh, get that thought out of your head, you sick pervert!" Sun Ce shouted to himself, rubbing his temples as a headache began to rise. "As good as it was, it should NOT be in there!"  
  
But the image tormented him, refusing to go away. At least it was a nice little image...  
  
Sighing, Sun Ce did not bother to fight it anymore, as his head had begun to hurt.  
  
"Headache, my lord?"  
  
Sun Ce stiffened, whirling about to see Lu Meng, "Oh... its you..."  
  
Lu Meng gave him a slightly suggestible look, but he quickly wiped it away. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you... did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
"No, though you are right; my head is pounding..." Sun Ce shrugged, taking a seat once again and rubbing his forehead in a feeble attempt to stop the growing pain. "What do you want?"  
  
"We are ready to hunt down the beast, sir."  
  
Now that was good news to hear. "It's about time... did Lu Xun give you enough information about the bastard?"  
  
"Not much, but more than we had..." Lu Meng held papers in his hand, handing them to Sun Ce before remembering the simple fact that the man cared not for details. "The werefox fears fire, so our best bet is to have torches stationed at each party."   
  
"Then do so immediately!" Sun Ce snapped, getting back to his feet. "How do we kill the damn thing?"  
  
"Still no information on that, my lord..."  
  
That news sent Sun Ce storming out the door, with Lu Meng in hot pursuit. He asked, as he stormed down the hallways, ready to throw the soldiers and maids aside. "Is Lu Xun looking into that?!"  
  
"Yes sir; he is researching now..." Lu Meng could hardly keep up with him. "He's been in the library ever since he woke up... well, he DID talk to Zhou Yu earlier, but he's spent most of the day looking for that, sir..."  
  
"Then by now he should have found something, right?"  
  
Trapped in a corner, he answered. "I suppose, sir..."  
  
"Good, because I am DYING to know!"  
  
With that last note, he kicked open the doors to the library, taking the only man in there by complete surprise. Lu Xun nearly feel from the ladder, but luckily, he caught himself as Sun Ce demanded some answers. "Anything on destroying that beast, Lu Xun?"  
  
Lu Xun spoke calmly, "I am still researching, sir."  
  
He did not need to be an empath to see how much this affected his lord, and he flipped through the pages, to divert his gaze from him. He hated being so pressured, and he was horribly pressed for time as it was. "The thing is, sir, that no one is for certain on how to kill the beast, because it was never truly recorded before..."  
  
"Well, Lu Xun, you had BETTER find something!" The lord shouted, smashing his hand along the bookshelf and nearly making the young strategist fall again. "If I find another soldiers missing, it's entirely on YOUR lack of preparation... perhaps you should have been looking that up instead of nearly KILLING yourself last night!"  
  
"Please calm down sir. I will eventually find something..."  
  
But that was simply not good enough, and Sun Ce turned to leave, nearly knocking Lu Meng aside. "Be quick about it... only a few more hours until the sun sets again!"  
  
"I shall do my best, my lord..." Lu Xun was more than thankful that he left, and he nearly hide his head within the book, sighing deeply. He had almost forgotten Lu Meng was still there, as he spoke aloud. "He should try this... it's NOT as easy as it seems..."  
  
"Have a little patience with him; he is quite worried about both his people and Zhou Yu..."  
  
Picking his head up, Lu Xun rubbed his tired eyes, continuing his reading from where he left off. "I know..."  
  
Still, he sighed, showing Lu Meng the book, "But these aren't very helpful! They go on and on about the powers of a werefox, but say nothing about how to defeat or cure one! It seems that no one ever had to do either...."  
  
"But why would you want to cure one?"  
  
Lu Xun almost cursed for nearly letting Zhou Yu's secret slip, but he quickly covered it, "In case one of our people get bitten of course..."  
  
Luckily for him, the thought never crossed Lu Meng's mind, and the general sighed, "That's right... even though he's a beast by night, he's still human... finding a cure WOULD be useful..."  
  
"I'm so glad we both agree."  
  
There were countless books, but none helpful, and it took all the patience he had from throwing it out the window in a fit of rage. He didn't hear Lu Meng calling to him until the third sound of his name, and he finally looked up. "You want me to get you anything, like food or tea?"  
  
"Are you insane? I have no time for refreshment; I must find this information!"  
  
"Just offering..." Lu Meng sighed, setting the tray down. "You're going to work yourself to death..."  
  
He was simply ignored, per usual, and he decided to stay, just to keep the guy company if he wanted someone to talk to. And, if he should fall asleep from the top of the ladder, he would be there to catch him. And what was worse was he could hear footsteps coming towards them. 'Tell me it's not Sun Ce again...'  
  
No, whomever it was at least had the decency to KNOCK on the door, and Lu Xun called back, "Come in; the door is open..."  
  
No one entered, and as Lu Meng was going to open the door, he was stopped by Zhou Yu's voice. "Lu Xun... are you in there?!"  
  
"Yes. What do you need, Zhou Yu?"  
  
He could tell that there was something wrong, hearing the urgency in his voice, and he wondered if it was safe for Lu Meng to open the door or not. Zhou Yu replied quickly, "Can I see you for a second... are you alone?"  
  
"No... Lu Meng is here as well..."  
  
The reply was harsh, almost a growl, "Then tell him to jump out of the window! I have no TIME for this!"  
  
Seeing Lu Xun pale, Lu Meng asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"He wishes to help me in the research I presume... however, Sun Ce forbid him to leave his quarters and fears you ratting on him." Lu Xun lied, he was a horrible liar, but he did it well enough. He slid down the ladder, quickly looking for another exit for the general. "Don't take any offense to this, but it's strictly our business to find how to destroy this beast..."  
  
"So... why can't I go out the door?"  
  
He was silenced by the loud banging, swearing they heard wood crack. "Lu Xun, this is VERY important! Just throw him out the window!"  
  
"I am SO sorry, Lu Meng... but surely you understand?" Lu Xun asked, ushering him to the window.  
  
Of course, Lu Meng struggled a bit, "Are you serious?!"  
  
"I'm afraid so..." Lu Xun couldn't think of anything else to get him out of the library, and the door was nearly broken by the time they reached the window. He refused to let Lu Meng look back, knowing he wasn't helping the situation. "The fall is not too long... and I'm sure that you will land in the bathing balcony if I'm not mistaken..."  
  
"Just so you know... I want a FULL explanation of this later!"  
  
Now the door was open, and Lu Xun said a quick prayer and gave the man a push, quickly closing the window and turning to Zhou Yu, "I hope there is a good... well shit..."  
  
"Now... do you see... why he had to go?"  
  
Zhou Yu was only half transformed, but it was enough to cause suspicion. Lu Xun was appalled but his fangs and claws, almost terrified. Zhou Yu saw that, and he almost fell to his knees to beg. "Please... I... I can't let them find me... not like this..."  
  
"Oh Zhou Yu... of course I'll help..." Lu Xun wasted no time, and he quickly grabbed the curtains from the window and tore them down. "What a waste of beautiful fabric... Lord Sun Ce will kill me..."  
  
"No... I'm sure he won't..."  
  
Without a second thought, Lu Xun draped the curtains over him, trying his best to form it into a cape and hood. He was almost done with his task, but he barely dodged the claws that struck out at him, losing his balance and falling to the floor. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
"But I have to complete my task!' The younger strategist protested.  
  
He could see the raising panic in those pained chocolate brown eyes, and he could see how much he held back. "I'm sorry... I... I just can't have you touching me! Don't you UNDERSTAND that?!"  
  
"There, there," Lu Xun spoke soothingly. "Of course I won't touch you..."  
  
Lu Xun rose to his feet, letting Zhou Yu tie the knot for himself. He walked towards the door, to see if there was anyone roaming the hallways. What luck to see it completely empty, and he motioned for Zhou Yu to follow. "Be quick... we'll make it out of the castle before it finishes if we're fast enough."  
  
"You... need... to leave me..."  
  
Nevertheless, Zhou Yu began to follow, though even that seemed painful. He only wished for Lu Xun's, and everyone else's safety at this point; he simply could not control himself. But Lu Xun refused, "Not until you're outside the walls..."  
  
"Please... I-I can't..."  
  
"We're almost there... just a little bit longer..." It was easy for Lu Xun to sneak about the hallways, as many officers would not take care to notice him. But seeing someone hunched over, draped in curtains, and panting was hard to get by unnoticed.  
  
"There... ISN'T... any... little bit longer!"  
  
And what was worse. "So, who's the masquerading person behind you, Lu Xun?"  
  
Lu Xun whirled around, not only seeing Gan Ning, who had spoken, but Sun Ce as well, 'Oh dear... this is bad...'  
  
The angry lord had a face of a beast himself, as he quickly grabbed Lu Xun's wrist and squeezed it harshly until Lu Xun gasped. "What are you doing out of the library! I TOLD you not to come out until you find out how to KILL that damned beast!"  
  
"Hey, leave him alone, Sun Ce!" Gan Ning could barely contain himself as he reached for the other man's arm, "I'm sure he has a good reason!"  
  
"Well, he best explain now, before I tear his arm off!"  
  
"Sun Ce... don't..." That was a mistake, and Zhou Yu quickly realized it, seeing Lu Xun's expression of pain not change at all as his angered friend seemed not to hear him at all.  
  
"Well Lu Xun? What IS your excuse?!"  
  
Again, Lu Xun lied. "This old lady... she got lost and wishes to be brought back to her home! I was only helping her out, my lord!"  
  
Gan Ning nodded, "See? He's only doing something nice for one of the subjects. Surely you cannot be angry at him for THAT, Lord Sun Ce!"  
  
"You want to bet..." Sun Ce gave the arm a twist, nearly snapping it. "Gan Ning will direct this hag home; you march back to the library, or I WILL kill you..."  
  
Hearing Lu Xun's cries of pain were almost impossible for Gan Ning to bear, "P-please my lord! I meant no harm..."  
  
"Good, now go... I'll have a maid bring you food in the morning." With a growl, he was basically thrown to the wall, and Sun Ce, not caring for the 'old woman', nor anyone else, turned and stormed away. "Be quick about it, Gan Ning... we have that demon hound to catch!"  
  
Zhou Yu did not dare to help the younger strategist, but Gan Ning was immediately at his side, "Did he hurt you?! Because if he did, so help me, Lord or no Lord, I will KILL him!"  
  
The poor boy held his wrist, but that did no justice for his damage pride. "I'm fine... just go about your business sir, and take care of this kind lady... once she leaves the castle she knows where to go."  
  
The pirate was worried, but he only nodded, "Okay... if it matter so much to you. But I'll come by later and... uh... help bind your wrist..."  
  
"Thanks..." Then, sending Zhou Yu a rather worried look, Lu Xun began his walk back to the library. "Good day, madam..."  
  
Gan Ning gallantly offered the 'lady' his arm, "Shall we go?"  
  
Instantly, he was refused, and the 'old lady' gave a vicious snarl, taking him by surprise as she began down the hallways on her own. "Don't TOUCH me! Leave... me alone!"  
  
"What a strange person," Gan Ning blinked, running until he could see that she had run straight out of the building and into the night. "Gee... I sure hope she DOES know her way home..."  
  
That was truly an odd and unlikely experience for him, as he was worried about three things now. The well being of Lu Xun, the well being of his lord, and the well being about Zhou Yu. Somehow, he felt truly justified to be worried about all three of them. Hopefully, things would begin to make sense soon... damn, he hated being so dense! 


	5. Laws of the Pack

Zhou Yu was glad to get away from Gan Ning so quickly; he was terrified that any moment he would have turned on his pirate friend.  
  
Once again, he found himself on all four, practically gliding along the damp grass as he roamed freely away from the city walls. Now it was safe; he could bring no harm to anymore, nor to himself. Perhaps he could try to get used to this, if he had to.  
  
'What am I saying?' He berated himself angrily, 'I am never going to get used to this! NEVER!'  
  
He ran and ran until he found himself lost in the woods. At least no one else was there. 'Now what do I do? What am I supposed to do...'  
  
His keen nose picked up the scent of water, so he followed it to a stream. He suddenly realized just how thirsty he had become from the running, and he paused to take a drink. He wasn't worried about letting his guard down, 'Why should I be? No one else is here...'  
  
So, he did what he thought he'd never do. He lowered his tongue into the icy cool water, lapping it up contently, begging for more. It was hard to drink like this, but he did not care. He had to get used to this, for he wasn't sure how long it would take for Lu Xun to find the cure.  
  
"How cute... the puppy takes his first drink..."  
  
'You again...' Zhou Yu turned his canine shaped head to the one eyed general, snarling instantly. 'Be gone with you... and let me loathe my curse in peace!'  
  
"That's not very nice, and why don't you speak using your own lips? I know you can..." Xiahou Dun did not advance, knowing best to keep his distance for now. "You'll have to get used to this, I'm afraid... as far as I know, there is no cure..."  
  
The Wu strategist snarled, turning back to his water, "Lu Xun will find one... I have trust in him..."  
  
That made him laugh, and now he took a step closer, against Zhou Yu's will. "I doubt it... smart he is, but if Sima Yi could not find the cure, then no one can."  
  
He hissed, taking a step back, "Stay away from me, beast! I will not tolerate such slander against him. If ANYONE could find a cure, it would be Lu Xun..."  
  
"We'll see... do you think I haven't searched for a cure myself?"  
  
Zhou Yu answered truthfully, turning his back on the other werefox, "I do not believe you searched hard enough; you seem to enjoy this..."  
  
Xiahou Dun struck with unmatched speed, and Zhou Yu could not quite describe the situation, as the one eyed werefox hurled himself upon him, pinning him down onto the wet bank. He howled, beginning to struggle as Xiahou Dun laughed. "Get OFF of me, demon!"  
  
He attempted to scratch him and bite him to no avail, and he howled never ceasing his struggles.  
  
"Settle down... you know Lord Sun Ce is hunting for the both of us, right? You wouldn't want to lure him here..."  
  
Zhou Yu snarled, his ears flattening to his skull, "I DON'T CARE! GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
It was a struggle indeed, as Xiahou Dun could hardly contain him. "Temper, temper... don't make me do something I'll regret..."  
  
Still Zhou Yu struggled, slipping about in the mud beneath him, "If you don't want to do it, then let me go! I don't want you TOUCHING me!"  
  
"How I wish you were more obedient!" Zhou Yu screamed when he felt the jaws close around his neck, in fear of a single movement would snap his neck in two. He knew what was going to come, but he was going to fight it! 'I bet that little one would be much more entertaining then this...'  
  
'Leave... Lu Xun alone...' He would have growled if he could, and he wished he could continue to struggle. 'I will not let you touch him...'  
  
The jaws around his neck only go tighter. 'Then stay still... this won't hurt a bit!'  
  
'Maybe not for YOU!' Zhou Yu no longer cared about his own safety, beginning to struggle as best he could, attempting to scratch and bite his way free. 'I will NOT be used like this!'  
  
'You will watch your TONGUE when you're around me!' Now the claws dug into his side, and he could not hold by the pain filled cry.  
  
He whimpered, feeling the beast's tongue gently lick his face, and he cursed, 'You sick bastard! Let me GO!'  
  
That did not release him, nor stop the tongue. 'You're too stiff... relax a little and accept the fact that you're no longer human...'  
  
Zhou Yu gave a howl before their lips met, biting the invading tongue until he could feel the blood seep into his mouth. Strangely, it was an enticing, taste,, 'No... I'm human... I don't like the taste of blood... and I'm going to FIGHT to get this... BEAST OFF OF ME!'  
  
The minute Xiahou Dun felt the stabbing pain, he released Zhou Yu, and the strategist took the opportunity to wiggle himself out from under the weight. He did not get far before being pounced and pinned again. "Damn you! I will train you, come Hell or high waters!"  
  
"Train me? TRAIN ME?!" Those words made the strategist struggle all the harder, "You will NEVER train me! You will NEVER possess me!"  
  
'I shall prove you wrong then...'  
  
Zhou Yu howled again, again struggling against the uncannily strong grip of his assailant, again trying to resist the kisses, 'Why do you do this to me?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!'  
  
'What do you THINK I want? I want what my cousin possesses, I want what his rivals possess...' Xiahou Dun spoke with true lust in his eyes. 'I want power...'  
  
The claws dug into his flesh, and Zhou Yu could not contain his whimper, 'Don't do this to me...' His obvious fear did not save him. Nothing could.  
  
'Why do you fight me so much, little puppy? It will be easier if you cease to resist...'  
  
'Because, I know I don't want this... I never did!' Zhou Yu dug his claws into Xiahou Dun's chest, snarling viciously as his flames for freedom burned once again. 'I won't be disgraced in such a manner, not by you, not by ANYONE!'  
  
'You don't have a choice...' Oh, how Zhou Yu feared that lustful look in his eye, and the hard, canine pants rapped his ears. 'Do you realize how many of us men envy you...'  
  
He dug his claws deeper, drawing blood from Xiahou Dun's chest, and although it seemed to have little effect, it assured him his struggles were not totally in vain, 'Envy me?! What on earth for?!"  
  
'You know why... look at yourself! Not only do the women adore your looks, but several others as well...'  
  
Zhou Yu continued to try and push him away, though the obvious strength advantage belonged to the other werefox. 'I cannot help what I was born with...'  
  
He could feel drool dripping onto his sleek fur, and he barked, 'Control yourself!!!! Don't you see how much of a beast you've become?! How can you not HATE it?!'  
  
'How can you hate it?'  
  
'Because this is NOT me... and this is not you! What would your cousin think, to see you behave so primitively?!'  
  
'Do you think I care? You misunderstand, sweet puppy. I like allowing myself to be free...'  
  
He was clawed in the face, and once again Zhou Yu was spared his virginity, this time getting a bit further before Xiahou Dun could recover. He snarled, prepared to use his claws and teeth as a weapon now, "Demon! Lu Xun will find a way to cure me, and then I'll destroy you! Mark my words!"  
  
Xiahou Dun laughed, "Me a demon? I have heard you called the same. We are one and the same now..."  
  
"Not... for long..." Zhou Yu growled, never turning from his opponent, "But we are not the same, though we share this curse. I am nothing like you, nor will I EVER be!"  
  
Their argument was shattered by the sound of voices and feet rummaging through the bushes. As both werefoxes stood perfectly aware, it did not take them long to figure out who it was. Their acute sense of hearing had nothing to do with the fact that a deaf man could hear Sun Ce's voice from a distance of five yards. "Keep your eyes open... the beasts are damn tricky..."  
  
'Sun Ce?!' Zhou Yu almost moaned in agony, but contained it. 'Why did you have to come out hunting?!'  
  
He turned to Xiahou Dun, only to see that he had already fled. Cursing, he did the same, jumping into the river and trying his best to go against the flow, to cover his trails. He knew that they would not recognize him, nor care, and he didn't want to risk any harm, especially towards Sun Ce.  
  
He was lucky, for Sun Ce and his men were so engrossed with the sign of the recent struggles that he managed to get further upstream, though he could still hear his lord cry, "They must be close; don't give up men!"  
  
'I suppose I will just have to test my own men... there could be some slight advantage to this situation...' Zhou Yu thought, slowly climbing out of the water and continuing on his way.  
  
He paused briefly to shake some of the water from his fur, and he sneered, 'My poor coat... oh well; at least they won't have a water trail to follow...'  
  
"Damn... if Zhou Yu was here, he could track him down easier..." Sun Ce sighed, breaking through the foliage. 'But I won't give up; I'll kill the thing that hurt him...'  
  
If Zhou Yu knew his friend had thought this, he would have rejoiced. However, he crept on all four, praying that he was not caught. How horrible, to try to outsmart his own men! He hoped he didn't train them too well...  
  
'Come this way...'  
  
He froze, darting his eyes. 'Who's there?'  
  
The voice was not harsh, deep, and gruff as Xiahou Dun's. Not, this mental voice was much softer and gentler, 'I won't harm you; I'm trying to help you...'  
  
What other choice did he have? 'Where are you?'  
  
'Over here; in the bushes.'  
  
That voice was so familiar, and as Zhou Yu followed it into the bushes, he could not believe the sight he saw. "Zhao Yun!"  
  
Yes, it was the Shu general. And it did not take long for Zhou Yu to see the fur, the ears, and the tail, and Zhao Yun whimpered, taking a step back, "Please... keep your voice down. Or talk through our minds, as I was doing..."  
  
'Sorry...' Zhou Yu bowed his head slightly and wasted no more time, following the general into the bushes. It was so strange, and he could not help but ask, as they roved through the endless maze of bushes. 'You are cursed as well? Did Xiahou Dun do this to you?'  
  
Another whimper rose from Zhao Yun, and Zhou Yu could smell the fear on him, 'Y-yes...'  
  
Once again Zhou Yu apologized, deciding it was best to keep quiet until they were a safe distance from the soldiers. 'I'm sorry...'  
  
'As am I. I do not mean to be so weak... please don't be mad at me!'  
  
'Why would I be mad at you? You're helping me...' Zhou asked confused. 'It's not like I would hurt you...'  
  
Zhao Yun stopped, looking at him, with eyes wide, 'You wouldn't?'  
  
'Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?'  
  
'Nevermind... I'll tell you later...' Zhao Yun looked back, his eyes narrowing, 'For now, we have to put some distance between the humans and ourselves... follow me...'  
  
Zhou Yu followed without question, now beginning to wonder how many were affected by this curse. It was strange that Xiahou Dun had caught Zhao Yun, Shu's greatest general. He remembered Lu Xun's theory, and wondered if Zhao Yun was caught by mistake or not. Surely he wasn't as easy to submit...  
  
The reached a clearing, and the Shu general sighed in relief, 'There... we're safe. They're miles behind us and have no way to follow our trail.' He seemed to feel Zhou Yu's eyes upon him, and he turned around, cocking his head, 'Is something wrong?'  
  
'How many has Xiahou Dun affected?'  
  
'Before you, or including you?'  
  
Zhou Yu hated the question, but he answered anyway. "Before me... trust me, I WILL be the last infected by this..."  
  
Zhao Yun sighed, "I pray you are correct. Before you, and not including... you know, there are three of us..."  
  
Feeling a bit safer, Zhou Yu finally sat down, panting from the run he did. "You, Xiahou Dun... and the third?"  
  
Zhao Yun shuddered, "How can you mention Xiahou Dun's name! I can hardly bear to! That's why I did not name him before! But there are two others besides he... Jiang Wei and Zhang He..."  
  
Hearing the other two names, Zhou Yu's felt his ears flatten, snarling, "So that's why Sima Yi was looking for the cure as well... oh, how did all of this happen? Do you remember anything, or is it too much for you to say?"  
  
"F-for you I will try," the Shu general half-whimpered, resting his head onto his paws. "I have been a part of this the longest; I was the first victim... of Xiahou Dun..."  
  
"If you don't wish to talk about it, you don't have to..."  
  
Zhao Yun looked up, tears sparkling within his emerald green eyes, "W-why are you so kind to me? You... you know you don't have to be..."  
  
Zhou Yu was taken back by this question, and he returned it with another. "Why do you feel that I shouldn't be kind to you? I am no different from you now, and don't worry, Lu Xun is looking for a cure. He will have no problem offering it to you as well."  
  
"But you're my superior now... like all the others..." The Shu general spoke, confusion and pain obvious in his voice, "So why aren't you cruel?"  
  
"How can I be your superior if you were infected before me?" Zhou Yu asked, genuinely confused. "That doesn't make sense..."  
  
Now he could see that Zhao Yun was embarrassed, and Zhou Yu caught on, nodding slowly. "Nevermind, I think I understand now... Lu Xun told me before..."  
  
"H-how did Lu Xun find out?! Don't tell me everybody knows! No one's supposed to know... they PROMISED..."  
  
"Calm down... only Lu Xun and I know, and we will be the ONLY ones to know." Zhou Yu hated to see a general so brave and valiant in war to be brought to this, and he tried to comfort him. "He knows that I am affected as well, and he'll do everything that's within his power to stop this madness..."  
  
"I truly hope that he can; it is about time such a monster was brought down..."  
  
Seeing that he was a bit calmer now, Zhou Yu asked, "So... where's the rest of our pack?"  
  
Zhao Yun only remained in his place, "They are supposed to meet us here; I cannot imagine what is keeping them..."  
  
As Zhou Yu went to sit, he heard a snap of a twig, smelling the presence of another werefox. He saw what he guessed was Jiang Wei before hearing his soft words, "I'm here... but Zhang He is out hunting..."  
  
Zhao Yun immediately rose, nuzzling his fellow werefox gently in such a display of brotherly affection that it made Zhou Yu stare, "I'm glad to see you, Jiang Wei..."  
  
He was much smaller than the other two, and though he did not seem as scarred as Zhao Yun, he still had his problems. Zhou Yu could see it in his chocolate brown eyes, almost pitying them more than himself. He shouldn't have been here, but it seemed now that it was for the best. At least for these two...  
  
"Well, I hope everyone is hungry from all their exercise because I have a feast for us indeed..."  
  
All heads turned, and by the remarkable beauty and graceful posing of this new, sleek black werefox, Zhou Yu just KNEW it was Zhang He. His violet eyes sparkled until they met with him, and he almost snarled, "You're new..."  
  
Zhao Yun immediately rose, standing between the two, "Please don't fuss, Zhang He. It's hardly Zhou Yu's fault..."  
  
"Zhou Yu... well, at least Alpha has good taste..." Zhang He said with a bristle of his mane. It did not take long for Zhou Yu to understand why he called Xiahou Dun Alpha. He figured, if Xiahou Dun was Alpha, then Zhang He was definitely the Beta of the pack. "How delightful..."  
  
Jiang Wei broke the tension, playfully pawing the black werefox, before asking cutely "So what did you bring us?"  
  
Licking his lips, Zhang He turned away, grabbing the freshly killed doe and dragging her towards the rest of his pack. He could see the look of disgust in Zhou Yu's eyes, and he barked, "Well, you shouldn't be too picky..."  
  
"He just needs time... we all had to adjust..."  
  
Zhou Yu looked at the others, as they seemed to hesitate towards the dead deer as well. Except they were not disgusted... they were waiting. He barked curiously, "What are you all waiting for?"  
  
As Zhang He began to gracefully tear apart the skin, Zhao Yun answered. "We have to wait for Alpha and Beta to eat first... we get whatever's left..."  
  
Zhou Yu blinked, "But what if it takes a while for Xiahou Dun to get here? You all just have to sit here and STARE at the thing?"  
  
"I'm afraid so..." Jiang Wei was starving, and he nearly drooled at the sight of food. "That's just the way things are... we're not strong enough to oppose it..."  
  
"Well, that's ridiculous! Why should all three of you have to wait for one person?" The Wu strategist snarled. "I say if one of us isn't here, no matter WHO it is, then that person misses out. That's so much more logical than this..."  
  
Zhang He had no true objection to it, but he snarled, almost mocking him. "Then you can face his wrath... don't say that they didn't warn you."  
  
"I hold no fear of him," Zhou Yu snorted, approaching the carcass. No one really stopped him from taking a piece, and he dropped it at Jiang Wei's paws, "There. Now I'll be the one in trouble; you go ahead and eat."  
  
They stared at him for the longest of time, and Jiang Wei asked softly, "You'll take the blame?"  
  
Zhou Yu nodded, "Of course. I was the one that gave it to you; why wouldn't I take the blame?"  
  
Without another word, Jiang Wei dove into the piece, and it was not long before Zhou Yu tore another piece from the carcass. However, he heard a menacing growl, and Zhang He's graceful and calm nature had suddenly disappeared. "You won't touch another piece..."  
  
Dropping his current piece in front of Zhao Yun, he nodded in reply, "You are quite right. I have no further desire to, since you can tear your own piece if you so choose."  
  
"Zhao Yun, touch that piece and I will kill you..." Zhang He snarled with a warning glare. Zhao Yun backed away from the piece, not daring to disobey the Beta.  
  
Zhou Yu's fur bristled, and he growled, "What did you do that for?! Let him eat it if he's hungry; I already said I would be responsible for it..."  
  
"We have rules, and a person as cultured as you should respect them!"  
  
"But the rules are stupid, and meant for animals, which we are not!" Zhou Yu hissed. "We are PEOPLE!"  
  
He was struck with such speed he could not counter, and the others backed away as Zhang He pinned him to the ground, sneering. "Look at me, look at them, look at YOURSELF! We are NOT humans... and nor will we EVER be again!"  
  
"Not if you think THAT way about it!" The Wu strategist's brown eyes flared with anger, "We are as human as we allow ourselves to be, even in this state!"  
  
As he struggled, he continued, "Though you're trapped under that fur coat, you have the will to ACT as you once were, as human, correct?! Or do you PREFER to be this demon, this low animal that you've become?!"  
  
"It's easy for YOU! You are newly made!" Zhang He snarled, his violet eyes twin flames. "You have no idea what it is like to lose yourself to this... but you will..."  
  
Jiang Wei almost pleaded, "Stop it, you two... this isn't settling anything!"  
  
Zhao Yun sighed, laying down, "You know it has to happen, Jiang Wei, eventually. It might as well be now..."  
  
Zhou Yu asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
The younger Shu general whimpered, "But does it have to be so SOON? I hate it when they fight..."  
  
He was interrupted by Zhou Yu's fearsome growl, as he pushed Zhang He off of him. "There will BE no fight... I refuse to succumb to this primitive curse!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Zhou Yu," Zhao Yun said softly. "It eventually takes you over..."  
  
Now those eyes of determination turned to him, making him tremble to its power. "No, it won't, because I won't let it! I am Zhou Yu, and I will NOT be defeated like this! You should all be ASHAMED of yourselves, to accept this!"  
  
"Don't you think we are?" Surprisingly, it was Zhang He who said this, and all of his fury seemed to disappear. "But you make it sound simple... not to look at yourself and see what you've become and deny it..."  
  
Jiang Wei begged, his ears and tail low, "Zhang He, will you please not fight him now? I... I know you'll have to eventually, but please? There's so much he doesn't understand..."  
  
The Beta looked at the youngest, almost sighing as he returned to his station of guarding the food. Zhou Yu could see his anger and shame now, but he felt no more pity towards him then towards the others. However, he did speak up, "Lu Xun will find the cure... and soon, we can become our TRUE selves again..."  
  
"It is nice to dream..."  
  
With a snarl, Zhou Yu nearly pounced him, but he refrained, "It will NOT be a dream, but a reality!"  
  
"As you say."  
  
"If it helps, Zhou Yu, I have hope, too..." Jiang Wei said, wagging his tail slightly.  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, "I'm glad someone besides me does..."  
  
He did not doubt for a second that Lu Xun would find the cure, and he only hoped it was soon. He did not know how long the others had been under the spell, but he feared that too much exposure would destroy all that was human inside of him. He shuddered; he would NOT let that happen! He couldn't! His very sanity depended on it...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How many books am I going to have to go through?!"  
  
Lu Xun hardly complained when doing research, nor was it usual that he spoke to himself. But this was a different occasion. Never before had he researched when locked in the library, so hurt and pressured, until now. What was worse was that he would find a teardrop or two, smearing the words slightly.  
  
He could not fail this task, no matter what. Zhou Yu was counting on him, and Sun Ce would surely kill him...  
  
Not that he blamed his lord for his concerns... but he felt used and wasted, something he never felt before. Oh, how he wished he were not alone...  
  
He turned his head when he heard a sound, but when no one seemed to demand entrance, he shook his head, "Now I'm imaging things..."  
  
Alone again... he went back to work, setting the next book aside and making his way towards the bookshelf in another feeble search for the answers...  
  
Sighing, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "This is going to be a long night..."  
  
Long indeed... for, if he was correct, it was only midnight...  
  
MIDNIGHT?! Surely not! He began wondering if his men were safe, yet another problem for his weary brain, "Hurray for me..."  
  
He felt miserable, completely miserable... but he sucked it up, found the next folk tales book, and brought it down with him to the table. It was a heavy book, one that showed promise. However, it would not be the first time he were to be disappointed...  
  
He jerked his head up when he heard scuffling in the bushes beneath his window, and he called out, hesitantly, "Zhou Yu?"  
  
No answer... except for a low chuckle, one that was not welcoming. Almost immediately, Lu Xun rose to his feet, knocking over a chair and doing the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed the lit candle with one hand, and the bottle of wine with the other.  
  
"Alone? How unwise of you... a strategist should know better..."  
  
Bringing the bottle to his mouth, he replied, hoping to hear where the voice was coming from. "I suppose to... but how do you know this is not some trap and I only appear to be alone, fox demon?"  
  
"I don't hear anybody else, I don't smell anybody else... and most importantly, I do not see anybody else..."  
  
'He's right in front of me...' Lu Xun said nothing, pouring some wine into his mouth. Oh, it burned to take in so much, but he did not care, bringing the candle up now and spitting, letting the two mix and cause flames to arise. He heard Xiahou Dun snarl, using the extra bit of light to see his silhouette in the window. "Best for you to stay out of here... I will fight back."  
  
"It seems to be the Wu flaw..."  
  
Taking another sip, Lu Xun almost swallowed, letting out another spurt of flames when he tried to get closer. "Though your human instincts tell you not to care, your animal instincts rather fears it..."  
  
"Somebody's done his homework."  
  
Xiahou Dun smiled, as he stood perched on the window sill. He could see a little bit of fear in Lu Xun, but pure confidence as well. "And I suppose, if I were to saunter right in, that you would set the library alight just to be rid of me?"  
  
"Surely you do not believe me so foolish," Lu Xun responded. "I need my books..."  
  
That was when Xiahou Dun took another step into room, bringing his arms up to shield himself as the flames came again. If he could only waste away the wine... he sneered, leaping back onto the sill to buy time. "Clever boy... I see why Zhou Yu has so much faith in you now..."  
  
"I am glad that his faith has not yet been shaken," The younger Wu strategist said coldly, preparing for another attack. He neglected to check the level of the ruby liquid, for he stepped forward, letting the flames get closer to the beast. "Now, go away..."  
  
Ducking the flames again, Xiahou Dun barked, "Surely we can be friends? You treat me as if I was a scoundrel! I was once human too..."  
  
"I treat you as you wish to be treated, as a beast," Lu Xun responded. "No one would doom others to their fate if they were truly human..."  
  
"So do you think the one who's done this to me deserves the same treatment as I?"  
  
This was an interesting question, and Lu Xun asked, "I HAVE been dying to know; what happened to the one who did this to you?"  
  
Seeing his chance for sympathy slowly rise, he replied, a bit softer, "He still roams free, and I only get others so that I can challenge him... have my revenge for what he's done to me... is that such a crime?"  
  
Lu Xun hesitated, but nodded, "Yes. Revenge is your own... you do not need to bring others into it..."  
  
"But don't you see? His pack could kill me, and I only wished for protection..." Xiahou Dun continued. "What if I told you that I knew a cure..."  
  
Those golden eyes burned into him, and Lu Xun spoke softly, "You've made a mistake..."  
  
Seeing him rise to set the flames loose again, the one eyed werefox grinned, "And so have you..."  
  
"I would have believed you, had you not added in the bit about a cure. If you knew it, you would have used it early on." Lu Xun said tightly. "As for me, I have no idea of what mistake I have made..."  
  
When he brought the bottle to his lips, it hit him, and he mentally cursed, still wearing his poker face to hide the fact that there wasn't enough for even a little spat of flames. 'Damn you Gan Ning... had to take a few cups before giving it to me...'  
  
"Now do you know?"  
  
"I can improvise... how else do you think I was promoted?"  
  
"I always supposed it was because Sun Ce or another higher up had a thing for you..." Oh, that was a harsh thing to say, and he could see the glint in those golden eyes, hinting anger. "Who are you with? Oh, yes, I remember... was it or was it NOT him that saved you in that battle a few months ago?"  
  
Lu Xun clinched his fists, hissing, "Shut up..."  
  
Now Xiahou Dun found his leverage, and he slipped into the room, but staying close to the window, crouched and ready. "I remember it well... he dove to save you from those arrows... I had a hunch from where I saw it."  
  
He could smell the anger rising from the small officer, and his voice was venom, "I mean it, beast. Quit while you are ahead..."  
  
"Tell me... was it him that bruised your arm, and hurt you so?" Xiahou Dun's voice was sly, almost frightening. "Before you noticed me, I could feel your sorrow... was it he who's hurt you so badly?"  
  
"No... he would NEVER harm me!" Lu Xun practically shouted the words without realizing exactly what he had said. When he did, he flushed, cursing at himself mentally. 'Damn you... don't get distracted by his taunts...'  
  
"Temper, temper... it's not wise for a strategist to lose his cool..." Xiahou Dun drew closer, but stopped when Lu Xun looked to throw the candlestick at him. "I smell your anger... and your fear... what is it that you fear, dear boy?"  
  
He snorted, avoiding the question, "Not you, if THAT'S what you think..."  
  
Another step was taken, and Lu Xun sneered. "You're walking on the narrow lines of death, beast... leave if you value your life..."  
  
"What are you so scared of?"  
  
Backing into the table, the strategist swallowed his nerves, searching the room for a weapon without taking his eyes off of his foe. "I fear failure in finding the cure..."  
  
"How silly of you..." Licking his lips, Xiahou Dun asked. "But what is it really?"  
  
Lu Xun sneered, "I have given you my answer; what do you feel I fear?"  
  
Smiling, Xiahou Dun answered. "For one, you fear me, and don't deny it. And two, you fear of becoming one like me... and three... you fear what the pirate will think when he sees that you have become one of the beasts he's helping hunt down..."  
  
"That is IT; I have had it with your taunts," Lu Xun screamed, his anger rising above all else as he gripped the closet weapon, which happened to be a book. "DIE!"  
  
The book barely missed him, and Lu Xun felt the impact of the beast leaping upon him falling onto the table and crushing it with the impact of the blow and the weight of the werefox. Now he was pinned, and unconsciousness once again nipped in the back of his mind as Xiahou Dun laughed. "My, my... doesn't THIS look familiar..."  
  
"Get OFF of me, you demon!" Lu Xun snarled, attempting not to lose consciousness.  
  
"Now WHY would I want to do that?" A single claw traced down his cheek. "One little scratch... and you're infected..."  
  
His heart rate increased, but the Wu strategist hissed, "You liar! You have to bite me to infect me!"  
  
He was licked, and he groaned in disgust as the werefox laughed. "Don't believe the books... they never met a true werefox in their lives..."  
  
Swallowing his fear, Lu Xun turned his face away, "If you are going to infect me, do it then. Stop these foolish taunts..."  
  
He seemed ready to do so, but a rapping at the door was enough to catch their attention. "Lord Lu Xun, I've come with your tea..."  
  
The door opened to reveal a common maiden, who spoke without ever looking up, "You are so silly to leave the door locked like that, sir. It was quite difficult to turn the key with the tea in my hands..."  
  
She noticed the table had fallen, and then she noticed the situation, dropping the tea and screaming in horror. "WEREFOXXXXX!"  
  
Xiahou Dun immediately leapt to her, teeth bare, and Lu Xun screamed, "NO! DON'T KILL HER!"  
  
It was already too late; the animal within Xiahou Dun had completely taken over, knowing that the best way to silence a scream was to cut off its air passage. And that was exactly what he did, snapping her neck instantly in an attempt to silence her. Lu Xun heard it well, seeing the maiden fall limp in his jaws.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Lu Xun fell to his knees, sobbing, not ashamed to let his tear flow. "You... you didn't have to kill her..."  
  
Dropping her dead body to the floor, Xiahou Dun looked back at him, blood seeping through his lips until he licked it away. He snarled, "I did not want her catching the guard's attention..."  
  
"There were other ways; I could have sent her away," The poor officer could not stop his cries, and he shook his head, "Gods..."  
  
However, her short cry was enough to alert the guards, as rapid footsteps echoed into the library. Xiahou Dun was quick to his feet, quickly dashing towards the window and leaping out before he could be noticed by the incoming guards.  
  
Lu Xun only whispered, "You shall pay for this..."  
  
When the guards finally arrived, Lu Xun quickly gave orders, telling them to track the beast. He knew it was already too late, and as they ran to do their task, he looked at the body of the unfortunate woman, shaking his head as he picked her up into his arms. "She didn't have to die... but... at least she would not become a demon..."  
  
Bringing her outside to find a place to bury her, he sighed to himself, "Which is more than poor Zhou Yu can say..." 


	6. Betrayed Heart

Zhou Yu lay curled up in a sleeping position, though he was not sleeping. His eyes and ears were wide open, but he was tired of standing. Tensions between himself and his other pack members had died away, much to his relief, and he smiled to see Jiang Wei pull teasingly on Zhao Yun's tail, 'Like a kid...'  
  
He wondered, though, that after finding a cure, would they remain scarred like this? Would they remember... or would they forget? He worried for them, even for Zhang He, whom he guessed was cursed the longest out of these three.  
  
'Then you guess wrong...'  
  
Looking up at the jet-black werefox, he asked, "Excluding Xiahou Dun... but tell me, then, who was affected first?"  
  
Zhang He jerked his head towards Zhao Yun, "He was, poor thing. I'm actually quite a recent addition..."  
  
"You were closer to him... why were you not the first?"  
  
"You would have to ask him, though I believe because I was not quite what he was looking for. I suspect my primary purpose is to get Sima Yi to search for a cure..." Zhang He said with a slight snarl, but he just lay onto his belly, looking towards the orange moon. "It's not SO bad... it's tolerable, I suppose..."  
  
"Anything is... if you have to live through it..."  
  
Watching the other werefoxes was entertaining, until Zhang He rose to his feet quickly, barking, "Alpha's here..."  
  
The change over Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei was immediate, as both lost their good humor, and the elder of the two actually whimpered, hiding behind Zhang He. Soon enough, the one eyed werefox had arrived, receiving an immediate bow from Zhang He before noticing the partially eaten doe. "You've began without me... how rude of you..."  
  
Zhou Yu sniffed, refusing to rise, "It was my doing, as you could probably guess..."  
  
That immediately sent the Alpha snarling, preparing to strike him. "Then have you eaten at all, or did the others follow you?!"  
  
"I didn't eat a thing; I gave it to them to eat..."  
  
Hearing Zhao Yun's whimper, he immediately rose to intercept the strike, saving both Zhang He and Zhao Yun from his wrath. Jiang Wei was quick to disappear, not wishing to be involved in anyway.  
  
"Leave them alone; they did NOTHING!" Zhou Yu snarled. "The one you want to punish is me..."  
  
Xiahou Dun sneered, backing a bit to shakes his head. "Perhaps I SHOULD... you should be grateful, Zhou Yu... I've spared Lu Xun for tonight, but I don't know how long I will continue sparing him if you keep disobeying me..."  
  
Zhou Yu's blood ran cold, and he growled, "You will not touch ANYONE to hurt me! If you have a problem to deal with, give it to me directly!"  
  
"With pleasure..."  
  
The speed with which the beast leapt at him was startling, but Zhou Yu was not to be bested a second time, sinking his teeth into Xiahou Dun's leg, howling as he tasted blood, "Take that demon!"  
  
Almost the instant that they had started, the other members of the pack began to circle, and Zhou Yu had a feeling deep within his gut what was happening now. He had questioned orders, and defied the leader, which, to the animals of the pack, was considered a challenge for leadership. This was to be a fight to the death...  
  
Or, not necessarily to the death. But he would definitely be pushed below into the lower ranks if he did not agree, and he snarled, "Fine then! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"  
  
He could see the spark in Xiahou Dun's eyes, though not as intimidating as that teethy grin. "I will enjoy this with much passion, fiend..."  
  
"Not nearly as much as I..."  
  
The two struck with the speed of lightning, and the fight had begun. The two foxes circled around them, one rather delighted to see the inevitable, and the other praying that it would haven't come so quickly. And Jiang Wei was still nowhere to be found... but that did not stop the fight.  
  
Zhou Yu thought he was doing pretty well for himself, considering this was his first fight. His opponent was bleeding from many places where his teeth and claws had struck, while his own coat remained spotless, "Ha! This is hardly an interesting fight!"  
  
Perhaps his own conceit got the better of him, as Xiahou Dun's second wind struck him like a hammer to the chest. Though he was quicker, he felt the Alpha's sheer strength, unable to combat that. Still, he fought on, fighting with all of his might and wits.  
  
He did not know exactly when it struck him that he was going to lose this fight, but suddenly he knew. He was going to lose. Xiahou Dun had more experience, more raw strength, more stamina, and more energy. Still he did not give up, though he was now bleeding profusely, though he was not wounded severely, and his breath was in ragged pants, 'I... can't... give up...'  
  
"Perhaps you should... then you can die and rid yourself of your own stupidity..."  
  
Zhou Yu snarled, his fur bristling, "Death may be better... than this..."  
  
He could see now, that Zhang He drew closer, and he dodged the beast before his teeth could seep into his throat. He snarled, "Can't fight me alone?! You have me beat... but you can't do your own work?!"  
  
"You have to find your own place in this pack..."  
  
Zhao Yun barked, "Surely we can come to SOME sort of agreement here... we are too small to lose anymore..."  
  
"Don't worry, sweetness," Xiahou Dun almost purred. "This one does not get death..."  
  
Hearing those words made the poor man shudder, backing away with his tail between his legs to join Jiang Wei in hiding.  
  
Zhou Yu looked at Zhang He, and he shook his head, "Don't fight me. I don't care if you keep your Beta position..."  
  
He only got a laugh from the jet-black werefox, but he backed down. "You might become even lower than Zhao Yun then... how embarrassing for you..."  
  
Zhou Yu snarled, "If I have to fight them, I will... though I'd rather not... at least for now. Although I will stay higher than Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun, if only to protect them..."  
  
"How sickeningly noble of you... however, I find it admirable..." Xiahou Dun licked away the blood, glancing towards the fading moon. "If that is how you feel, then so be it... but remember, I can simply kill you and then who would be there to protect them, or soon to be Lu Xun?"  
  
The Wu strategist growled, "You bastard... you knew I'd protect the three of them and used it against me! I hate you..."  
  
He was merely laughed at, as Xiahou Dun now stand up, as if to mock him some more. "That's done you in quick... no matter. It will be dawn soon, and if you wish to return to your day home, be my guest... consider yourself lucky to have a place to stay for awhile."  
  
Zhou Yu snarled, turning to walk away, his voice dripping sarcasm, "Oh yes, my eternal master. I am SO lucky..."  
  
"You won't be for long... after I claim my newest member, we shall continue on our way..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Zhou Yu demanded.  
  
Xiahou Dun explained, scratching behind his bloody ear. "We move as a pack... how ELSE do you think we got here?"  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Zhou Yu almost roared, his brown eyes exploding into angry flame, "I'm not leaving my clan to travel with you!"  
  
"You have no choice... and neither will Lu Xun, unless you want them to track you down and kill you for what you've become..."  
  
"I refuse!"  
  
As sunlight began to brighten the sky, Xiahou Dun disappeared into the woods. "So be it..."  
  
Zhou Yu stared up at the sun, waiting for it's warming rays, 'Heal me...'  
  
At least that gave him what he wanted, and this time he was conscious as the peaceful conversion took place. His nerves felt tingly, as the fur slowly died away until he was human once again. Now, he stood, naked once again, but this time, with a small reassurance of getting back home. He wondered, though, if his wounds from the past fight would still be there...  
  
It did not take long for him to see that they did not, as he was no longer bleeding nor had wounds. 'That's a relief...'  
  
It left him a little less explaining to do, as he headed back home. "Hopefully Lu Xun will have the clothes waiting for me..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"WHERE IS ZHOU YU?!"  
  
The problems left for Lu Xun had piled up so much in the past few hours, as Sun Ce returned from the unsuccessful hunt. The minute Lu Xun saw his troops entering the gates, he knew he was in deep trouble, but he did not fear it, standing perfectly still as Sun Ce was held down by the equally tired pirate and Lu Meng. He answered quickly, as he had just returned from dropping off Zhou Yu's clothing at the edge of the woods unguarded. "I do not know my lord... I was in the library most of the night!"  
  
"I want to see him NOW! Find him!"  
  
Lu Meng answered for Lu Xun, "We'll start now, my lord... but you need to rest before you over extend yourself..."  
  
Lu Xun quickly seconded it, "Yes, my lord Sun Ce. You have not had a decent sleep in days!"  
  
"How can I sleep when Zhou Yu's missing?! Are you THAT heartless?" Sun Ce sneered, almost breaking from their hold.  
  
"Please calm down my lord; I am never far from you," Zhou Yu said, walking upon the scene after dressing himself. He'd never seen so many relieved faces, especially that on his friends. He asked, "I'm sorry if I've worried you my lord, but I was bathing..."  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Sun Ce was on him in a heartbeat, trying his best not to plow him over with the embrace. "You had me worried, dammit!"  
  
Zhou Yu only returned the embrace, stroking his lord's hair gently, "I am sorry..."  
  
Giving a sigh, Gan Ning laughed, not liking how Lu Xun took a seat in the closest chair so quickly. "See, all worked up over nothing!"  
  
"Indeed," Lu Meng hesitated to do so, but he tapped his lord on the shoulder, "Sir... you really should rest..."  
  
Sun Ce snapped, "I will in a second..."  
  
Zhou Yu murmured, "Would you like me to accompany you, sir? I did not sleep well during the night; a nap would suit me well..."  
  
That made Gan Ning and Lu Meng stare at them, and he instantly blushed, knowing that they took that the wrong way. But he saw Lu Xun, sitting with his forehead in his hand, and sighed. "If you don't mind, of course..."  
  
"No... I don't mind at all..."  
  
The tension finally broke, and Zhou Yu nodded, wondering if he was going to have to carry his lord and friend to his chambers.  
  
The answer was apparent when he heard Sun Ce snore lightly, and he sighed, "Well... I suppose I shall see all of you later..."  
  
"I suppose so... I'll help you with him..." Lu Meng offered his service, going to Sun Ce's other side and putting his arm over his shoulders. He gave Gan Ning a look, hinting him to console Lu Xun as they were to be left alone in the room.  
  
Gan Ning took the hint, wrapping an arm around Lu Xun's shoulders, "What's wrong?"  
  
They were alone now, and he could see the tears streaming down Lu Xun's tried face, his hand not covering much. And what was worse was that he was almost convulsing, trying to hold the tears back. "Lu Xun, tell me what's wrong, will you? Why are you crying?"  
  
"N-no reason..."  
  
Now that was a lie, and even Gan Ning, the dense pirate, could tell. "Don't say that; you HAVE a reason..."  
  
How could Lu Xun resist the man to whom he had given his heart? "Sun Ce... he hates me now, for not being able to find the cure or the way to destroy a werefox, I'M frustrated because I can't find the information, and... and..."  
  
"And what? You shouldn't let what Sun Ce says get to you... you KNOW he's worried about Zhou Yu, just as I'm worried about you!"  
  
The strategist's voice dropped, "The... the werefox came back for me..."  
  
The tears wouldn't stop, and Gan Ning's shout didn't help. "What?! Why in heaven's name would that thing be after you?!"  
  
"BECAUSE HE KNOWS! HE KNOWS WHAT POSITION I KEEP!" Lu Xun cried, his golden eyes sparkling with tears. He hid his face from Gan Ning's look, unable to counter it. "That's what he's after... he's Alpha and wishes to stay that way, so he 'recruits' ones that are lower than him..."  
  
"Oh HELL no!" Gan Ning drew his love close, "Don't you worry! I'm NOT going to let him have you!"  
  
Even his touch could not soothe him, "But I shouldn't have TOLD you that... God, I'm so STUPID! How could I just say it so easily, without regards to anyone else?! Dammit!"  
  
"Listen to me! You are FAR from stupid! And I will protect you..."  
  
"No, then he'll make the SAME mistake as he did before..." Lu Xun never felt so defeated in his life, as he looked away, unable to believe himself. "Look at me now... how can I let him get the better of me? While I'm wasting time, pitying myself, I should be finding that CURE!"  
  
"What IS it with you and finding this cure?!"  
  
He was pushed away, and the pirate had trouble keeping up with him. Lu Xun sneered, "You know too much already... please understand that for the safety of you and others that you CANNOT know!"  
  
"So now we're keeping secrets from one another?"  
  
"Gan Ning..." Lu Xun stopped so suddenly that Gan Ning nearly plowed him over, but it was only a mere bump. His fists were clenched and his knuckles were white, as he seethed, "If I tell you... then I would feel as if I was betraying someone in dire need of help right now."  
  
"So in short, you feel you HAVE to keep secrets from me; that I cannot be trusted..."  
  
That seemed to be the last blow to his nerves, and Gan Ning barely caught the fist that was aimed for his bare chest. He could see the raw pain in the youth's bright golden eyes, but his words were like needles, hinting nothing but anger. "It's not YOU I don't trust! I DON'T TRUST MYSELF! There, are you SATISFIED?!"  
  
The pirate's response was to draw him close, "Look, calm down. If it's that important, then I don't want to know, alright? But I want you to be happy again..."  
  
"How can I be happy... when that beast is roaming free?" Again, he was pushed away, trying to hard to recollect himself. "When the creature comes for me... don't try to save me. I do not wish for you to be harmed, like that poor maiden, or worse..."  
  
His answer was a kiss, and in his troubled state, he found it hard to resist, though he broke it, "Stop! This is NOT the time for that!"  
  
"Then when?" Gan Ning asked, not impatient, but worried, beyond worried for his love.  
  
"I... I don't know," Lu Xun whispered, feeling the tears begin to start once more, and bearing his head into the pirate's chest. "I don't know..."  
  
'Poor guy...' Gan Ning could almost feel tears rising himself, but as he went to embrace his love, two small hands pushed into his chest, and Lu Xun freed himself. "I must get to work now... if you need me, I shall be in the library..."  
  
"When was the last time you slept?"  
  
"It does not matter... if I sleep, then I am wasting valuable time..."  
  
"How can you work if you do not take care of yourself?!" The pirate asked, but when Lu Xun had turned away, he caught his hand, accidentally squeezing the one that was twisted last night. Hearing Lu Xun's cry, Gan Ning quickly apologized, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"I-It's not your fault," Lu Xun whimpered, cradling his hand. "It's just a little tender..."  
  
He could see the small gash there, left from when he cut himself two nights before, but he thought nothing of it, dodging Gan Ning's touch again. "I must go now... please, just let me go!"  
  
"Look at yourself! This is tearing you apart!"  
  
"Then let it... then perhaps he would not want me anymore!" Lu Xun cried. "Can't you see THAT is what I fear?!"  
  
Their voices carried, and it was not long before they brought attention, unwanted attention, to themselves. Gan Ning's temper snapped, something that was not wished upon as he slapped the young strategist across the face, knocking him into the wall violently. "Control yourself!"  
  
Lu Xun sobbed, "GO AHEAD! STRIKE ME! Everyone else does; does that make you feel like you have some kind of power over me?!"  
  
It was a stalemate, and as Gan Ning stood, in complete and utter shock of what he had just done, Lu Xun took the opportunity to flee, quickly rising and running down the hallway. If Gan Ning would have had his nerves about him, he would have followed, or called out his name, or something. But no... he just sighed, shaking his head. "Man... I really messed up today..."  
  
Lu Xun ran to the library, slamming the door shut and locking it before his sobs renewed, gaining vigor, "Why did you do it, Gan Ning? I trusted you..."  
  
No one was there to answer him, and evidence of the struggle remained there. Of course it did... only he was the fool who would go to the library! His heart and pride was shattered, and the pieces were far too small to pick up.  
  
So he did the only thing he could do, as the golden rays of sunshine shined through his window; he cried.  
  
He knew he had work to do, but he didn't care anymore. Surely Zhou Yu would understand if he took this little bit of time to cry. He promised that after his tears finally stopped, he would get back to work, but not now... let the tears come. Maybe he would feel better once they'd fallen...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu drew the blanket up to Sun Ce's neck, "Comfortable, sir?"  
  
It was almost too cute for words, and as Sun Ce gave a small nod, he smiled, looking at his friend warmly, "You had me worried... and I know you know how much I hate to worry..."  
  
"There was no need to worry, my lord. I would never leave you..." Zhou Yu winced, realizing how much like a come on it sounded, but he did not take the words back. They were the truth... So he put on the smile, getting on his knees and resting his chin upon the blankets. "Now you need to rest... you've overworked yourself..."  
  
"No I haven't! I still haven't beaten the beast; that means I haven't worked hard enough..."  
  
Zhou Yu's smile was rare, "Don't worry about him now, my lord... I shall join Lu Xun in searching for ways of destroying that beast."  
  
"You will NOT!" Sun Ce shook his head, "You said you wanted to take a nap!"  
  
"I will... though after my nap, may I join Lu Xun in research?"  
  
"Yes... and apologize for me..." Seeing Zhou Yu's look, Sun Ce decided to explain, sighing as he dug deeper into the warm blankets. "I was so worried about you... I guessed I was a bit harsh on him, and I think I pressured him a bit, too..."  
  
"That was wrong of you, my lord."  
  
Feeling ashamed, the Little Conqueror agreed. "I know, I know... just make sure you apologize to him for me... okay?"  
  
"Of course." Giving him his smile for reassurance, Zhou Yu wished him rest. "Sleep well, my lord..."  
  
"Stay with me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sun Ce swallowed the knot in his throat, repeating himself, "Stay with me..."  
  
How could Zhou Yu disobey? He smiled, nodding. "Of course... I'll set up a bed..."  
  
"You can share mine..." When Sun Ce said this, Zhou Yu laughed, thinking he was merely joking. He was not. "I'm serious... there's more than enough room..."  
  
Did his lord have any idea how he was playing with his heart? Zhou Yu doubted it, so he simply asked softly, "Is that what you wish of me?"  
  
Sadly, Sun Ce could almost see his hesitation, but he was firm to the idea. "Yeah... don't make me make it an order..."  
  
"Alright," The strategist nodded, trying to calm his beating heart. He laid down beside his lord, on top of the covers, and rested his head on a pillow. He could feel himself blushing, and he wished for nothing more than for Sun Ce to fall into sleep. But, no, his friend only looked at him, with that devilish grin upon his face.  
  
"Is there something you need, my lord?"  
  
Snickering, Sun Ce shook his head, deciding now would not be the best time to spill his heart out. Not just yet, anyway. "Just making sure you're going to sleep, that's all..."  
  
"I am, sir... I am..."  
  
"Good... sleep well... and DON'T worry me again..."  
  
"Never..." 


	7. Zhou Yu's Mistake

A few tears lead to a nap, and a nap lead to a slumber. Lu Xun was content to just sleep the rest of the day away, and he realized, as he heard a soft rapping at the door, that he truly did need rest. But he didn't wish to get up, now that he was curled into a ball in the corner of the room.  
  
"Go away..."  
  
He had heard people walking by earlier, someone asking of his wear abouts. A maiden would answer their question, but would not allow them entrance in the library. He was thankful to them, until now. She was not doing her job, as the rapping came again.  
  
"I said... go away..."  
  
"Lu Xun, locking yourself won't help matters..." He heard Lu Meng whisper softly. "I brought you some food, and something to help you feel better..."  
  
How could he resist? He sighed, "Okay... come in..."  
  
A few seconds later, he heard Lu Meng laugh. "Unlock the door first..."  
  
Now he had to rise from his nice warm spot, and he unlocked it, "You can come in now..."  
  
He could see the concern on his friend's face, and he pointed to what was left of the table. He chuckled, unable to control himself. "Put it on the table... heh..."  
  
He slumped into a chair, and asked without looking at the tray, "So, what did you bring me?"  
  
"What they had... rice... that beast's been raiding the kitchens as well..." Lu Meng handed him a bowl, seeing how Lu Xun nearly raised his lips at it. "Look, you have to eat, or that thing WILL get you next time. You can't afford to lose anymore strength..."  
  
"I don't care..."  
  
Lu Meng didn't like that answer at all, now handing him the chopsticks. "You better... unless you want to become one too..."  
  
"He will not have it any other way..." Lu Xun put aside the food gently, shaking his head. "Perhaps I SHOULD be bait... I shall lure it out, and have you all kill it. Then, if I were to be bitten, you should kill me as well..."  
  
"We've already been through this, and last time you won. You shall not do so again..."  
  
He could see a small smile creep upon the young man's troubled face, and that only worried him more. He looked like a man brought to the edge, and that was certainly not good. "He'll come again tonight... but this time, he WON'T leave the castle alive..."  
  
"Lu Xun... you need to rest..." Lu Meng insisted, seeing his amber eyes gaze away from him. "Maybe we can call off the research for a day, and we'll tighten our security, if it makes you feel secure enough to sleep."  
  
"Sleep? I have no time for such a luxury..." Once again, Lu Xun could feel tears begin to rise, but he fought them down, refusing to cry in front of his superior. "I NEED to find a way to destroy them... and a possible cure, if one of us WERE to be bitten..."  
  
"You need to rest! Look at yourself!"  
  
"Why does it matter anyway if I find the damn cure or not... I am told to do something, but I get told to do something else!" Lu Xun rose to his feet, nearly turning over the chair as he went back to the bookshelf. He ignored Lu Meng's sigh, as he scaled the ladder. "Unless you wish to help me, I suggest you leave..."  
  
"I'm worried about you..." Lu Meng said rather bluntly, rising from his seat. "You rushed me out the WINDOW yesterday, and I know you're stressed, but I do wish to have an explanation..."  
  
Lu Xun sighed, "I... I cannot tell you..."  
  
Then, Lu Meng asked, "So you pushed me out the window for nothing?"  
  
"N-no. Of course not!" Lu Xun wished to hide behind the opened book, not wanting to betray himself. "If I told you... then I'm putting someone else in danger, and I can't allow it."  
  
"Do what you feel is right..."  
  
Looking up from the book, Lu Xun gave a weak, a terribly weak smile, and Lu Meng feared that the man would fall over if he were to lean forward anymore. "At least you understand... unlike other people..."  
  
"You mean Gan Ning?" Lu Meng asked, and when Lu Xun returned his gaze to the book, he saw the welt along his red cheek. "What happened there?"  
  
"N-Nothing..."  
  
"You're lying... was that from the werefox, or from Gan Ning?"  
  
Lu Xun's silence answered all, and Lu Meng cursed, "Damn that pirate!"  
  
Immediately, Lu Xun spoke for the pirate's defense. "I provoked him... he didn't take my refusal of information as you did..."  
  
"YOU ARE NOT HIS TO HIT!"  
  
To their luck, Gan Ning had just so happened to be there, and he heard Lu Meng's shout well. He brought himself tot he library, seeing the young strategist, tear stained, sitting on the ladder and trying to block out Lu Meng's lecturing. "He shouldn't hurt you like that, when he knows how vulnerable you are..."  
  
"He... he does not mean to hurt me..." Lu Xun wished to drop the conversation, though it seemed useless. If he would have known that the pirate was there, he would have kept silent. "I made him angry, so I deserved everything I got. I shouldn't worry him so, but he will not understand, and neither would you if I told you."  
  
"So, if you anger him, you are his punching bag?"  
  
Closing his eyes to rest for a second, Lu Xun answered, returning the blow to Gan Ning with it. "Yes..."  
  
Lu Meng shook his head, "That isn't right, and you know it! That's not how a relationship should be!"  
  
'It's not...' Gan Ning looked on, waiting to see Lu Xun's response before deciding rather or not to reveal himself. When Lu Xun said nothing, Gan Ning spoke up, catching them both by surprise, "Lu Meng, now what would a good general like you be doing disturbing our little busybody? That's MY job!"  
  
The look he was sent was cold, but the response from Lu Meng was even colder, "So I see..."  
  
Nothing seemed to help the situation at all, and Lu Xun spoke softly, bringing his head back into the books. "I cannot afford to be distracted... Lu Meng, if you don't mind, I do wish to work alone for now. And Gan Ning, you might want to look into tightening the defense during the night and inform your men exactly HOW dangerous the situation is."  
  
Lu Meng nodded, and his words were meant almost as much for Gan Ning as for Lu Xun, "You know where to find me if you need me..."  
  
Without much else of a fight, Lu Meng rose, grabbing Gan Ning's arm as he granted Lu Xun's wish.  
  
"Heeey! What did you do that for?!" Gan Ning demanded.  
  
"You disgust me... it's hard to believe I call you my FRIEND sometimes." Lu Meng's words were like stabbing knives to his chest, though it was not the fact that it was coming from him but the fact that he was addressing the way he had treated poor Lu Xun earlier that caused so much pain. "Though he doesn't act like it, he IS human..."  
  
"Don't you think I KNOW that?!"  
  
"Then why did you strike him?"  
  
"I... didn't mean to..." The pirate was quick to defend himself, and he tried harder when he saw his fellow general's skeptical face. "I lost myself, okay? He left before I could apologize!"  
  
"Well, there's nothing to stop you from doing it now..."  
  
Why hadn't he yet? Gan Ning didn't know, turning away, "You heard him... he WISHES to work alone for now. I'll wait... and besides, the guards do not need to be aware of the situation."  
  
"You're just avoiding it..." Lu Meng gave a weary sigh, crossing his arms but showing no further anger. "I remember talking to Lu Xun earlier when all this began, and we both came to the conclusion that this werefox was after gay men, and I think that it bares into his mind that he's next... he needs you now more then ever, Gan Ning, and you wish to deny him of that protection?"  
  
"He doesn't WANT my protection..." The pirate sneered. "He pushed me away as if I had no business with him at all!"  
  
"Of course he did! What else did you expect him to do?! He fears that the werefox will hurt you trying to get him; he feels if he pushes you away he is protecting you. But we both know that isn't that case, and YOU have to make him see that!"  
  
That hit the head of the nail with the hammer indeed, and quickly, Gan Ning was out of the argument, knowing that what Lu Meng said was surely true. However, they had not time, as a soldier ran to them, saluting. "Lord Lu Meng, a messenger from Shu has arrived! He wishes to speak with Lord Sun Ce immediately!"  
  
"A messenger from Shu? Did they mention what they wanted to speak to Lord Sun Ce about?"  
  
The soldier nodded, "He wishes to hold a meeting regarding two of his missing generals...I believe it has something to do with that werefox."  
  
Lu Meng nodded, "Then alert Lord Sun Ce at once, and bring him to meet him."  
  
As the soldier saluted again, he went to dot he task quickly, and Lu Meng looked to Gan Ning, "The last thing we need is the other forces accusing us of all this mess... I wonder if Lord Cao has the same problems..."  
  
"It looks like we'll find out soon..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The news of Lord Liu Bei's arrival was spread around Jian Ye immediately, as he would arrive within two days. And it was not long before they received a message from Lord Cao Cao of Wei, requesting to come to the Wu capital to discuss the serious issue. It was as many feared; what was their problem was also everyone else's...  
  
Sun Ce was trying to act dignified, but in truth, he was nervous more than anything else. Even though it was a relief to perhaps gain some allies in this war against the beast, he could not forget that at any other time they would be enemies.  
  
Perhaps they were behind this? God, he felt so paranoid! And Zhou Yu's calm nature was NOT helping at all... "Stop fidgeting... they won't be here for another two days, so we have plenty of time to prepare..."  
  
"How can you be so CALM?! What if two days isn't enough?!"  
  
Zhou Yu had a plan; he would simply keep Xiahou Dun occupied until they arrived, and then he could reveal the truth to Cao Cao. Perhaps the discovery of his own blood causing this would lend them aid in finding a cure. Zhou Yu sighed, "It WILL be enough... we just need to tighten the security and be weary of travelers."  
  
Sun Ce sighed, "I'm glad YOU know what do..."  
  
"One of us does... I suggest you rest as much as you can, my Lord... I shall be joining Lu Xun in the library now."  
  
"But I've been resting all day!" Sun Ce protested. "I'm TIRED of resting!"  
  
Unfortunately, Zhou Yu knew this, but he needed a reason to be away from Sun Ce and to be sure that he would not walk in on his and Lu Xun's conversation. He could NOT let him know the truth, at least not yet. Though, he thought for a second, that perhaps if he knew the truth, it would ease Sun Ce some tension? 'No...'  
  
So, he spoke soothingly, "But sir, we need you at your finest, and sometimes that means doing things you don't want to do. Rest and save your strength, if not for your sake, then for the sake of your people!"  
  
"If I did knew better, I'd say you WANT me to be asleep... I think you're UP to something..." Sun Ce looked at him suspiciously, though only for a joke.  
  
"Why, whatever could you mean, sir?" Zhou Yu asked, slightly worried now, and if he were in his right mind, he would have known it to be a joke.  
  
"I'll bet you just want me to go to sleep so you can take advantage of me somehow!"  
  
That's when the joke was obvious, and Zhou Yu nearly fell from the window sill, barely catching himself as he sputtered, "Sir, surely you jest! I would do NO such thing!"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
As the sun threatened to drop from the skies, Zhou Yu sighed, wishing to prolong its rest for a little while longer. He hadn't realized he slept most of the day, and he sighed, jumping from the windowsill and trying to guide his friend tot he bed. "Sir, such accusations are result of your lack of sleep... you need to rest before the other lords present themselves."  
  
"You worry too much, but if it will make you happy, I shall try and sleep," Sun Ce sighed.  
  
He was worried, and truly suspicious now. But he dared not try to think about it. Him, his best friend and companion, a werefox? HA! What a foolish idea, and he shrugged it away. "See what you can do with Lu Xun, okay?"  
  
"I will... goodnight sir." It did not take him long to get out of the room, and he leaned against the now closed door, sighing. It seemed that time passed too quickly during the day... could he not have but a few more hours being his TRUE self?  
  
The curse seemed to not wish this for him, and he sighed. Soon enough he would have the cure, and he would not have to worry about changing anymore...  
  
'Best see Lu Xun... before my time runs out.' Zhou Yu began his trek to the library, going down the many flights without a word. The pain of the transformation had yet to come, and he was thankful. He figured it was when the moonlight touched him that it happened... as long as he prolonged it enough to get a word in, he would be content.  
  
He knocked quietly on the library door, "Lu Xun?"  
  
The voice that replied was soft, almost weak. "Zhou Yu... good... come in..."  
  
Something about the tone concerned him, so after he had shut the door, he asked, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
He could see Lu Xun resting his head on the book that laid on the fixed table, and he seemed half asleep. Still, the man was kind enough to raise his head and give a polite bow, though his face seemed a bit flushed. "It's good to see that the transformation hasn't taken place yet... good... I was starting to worry a little..."  
  
"You're beginning to worry me. You should rest; you look exhausted." Zhou Yu said softly, wondering how many times someone had to say that today. He took a seat next to Lu Xun, figuring a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Seeing that Lu Xun wasn't going to budge, he asked, "Did you find anything important?"  
  
"No..."  
  
That was truly discouraging, and Zhou Yu rested a hand on his shoulder, seeing him stiffen slightly. "Look, don't worry about it. The other lords will arrive in two days, and I think I can hold off Xiahou Dun for a little while longer. Perhaps... with their help, we'll find the cure."  
  
"I hope so..." Lu Xun looked ready to collapse, and he practically slammed his head onto the book. "I don't know how much more of this I can take, and I fear that the answer is right under my nose, but I'm too stressed to see it."  
  
"But, if you keep looking, I know you will see it," Zhou Yu assured him. "It is about time for me to go; please get some rest while I'm gone. Sleep with an armed guard if you have to."  
  
All Lu Xun did was nod, and he rose from the seat, closing the book with a slam, hinting anger as he began to scale the ladder. It was a mistake for him to do so, as now Zhou Yu could see the sky clear from the sun's golden light. It was night... it was time.  
  
He wondered if the pain from the transformation would ever go away; he wondered if he really wanted it to. Without pain there would be no rush to cure himself...  
  
"Zhou Yu, you best be quick, and be carefu-" Lu Xun's sentence was cut off, and he heard a vicious roar arise from Zhou Yu's throat. He was half way down when he was thrown from the ladder, hitting the hard wooden floor as the transformation began to take place. "Blast..."  
  
Zhou Yu glared at him with eyes half-glazed, and he spoke aloud, though it seemed more to himself than to Lu Xun, "What am I DOING?!"  
  
He knew exactly what he was doing, and he wished for it not to happen. As Lu Xun tried to rise to his feet, he lunged himself at him, his claws were the first to be completed.  
  
It was horrible and Lu Xun cried out in both fear and shock. Here he had been worrying about Xiahou Dun's attack, when apparently he should have been weary of his fellow strategist. He whispered, knowing it was useless, "Zhou Yu... don't..."  
  
It was too late, and Lu Xun was only so quick, unable to match the werefox speed. He dodged the teeth, but he could not dodge those deadly claws, trying to stifle his scream as they tore into his arm.  
  
Xiahou Dun's words haunted him, and he whispered, "So, I am to be infected like this?"  
  
"No..." Zhou Yu's senses came back to him too late, and he knelt to the ground, watching as a blood dripped freely from Lu Xun's arm. "What have I done...?"  
  
Lu Xun winced, moving back, "You... have to go. If... anyone finds you here now, they'll try and destroy you..."  
  
"I... I'm sorry..." Zhou Yu backed away, knowing if he stayed here any longer that someone would find him. As he turned to leave, he swore he could hear Xiahou Dun laughing, and he only ran faster, tears streaming. 'What have I done? Damn...'  
  
He allowed the night to cloak him, stopping only when he felt no one from his clan would hear his howl of pain. How could he let it happen, he wondered, berating himself even more as he knew that soon, Lu Xun would have to join him like this. But it wasn't his fault... and he knew it. "XIAHOU DUNNNN!"  
  
"You called?" Xiahou Dun was resting upon the rock, a toothy grin brightening his one eyed face. Zhou Yu growled, snarling like the beast he had become. "I hope you realize that now, Lu Xun will only search harder for that cure..."  
  
"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE SPURRED ON BY THE FACT THAT HE TOO HAS THE DISEASE!" Zhou Yu snarled, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. "I can't believe I did this... to him, to ANYONE!"  
  
The one eyed werefox laughed, "No... you did that to him. You must control yourself, before anyone ELSE is hurt..."  
  
The Wu strategist whirled on him, "Control?! You're a FINE one to be talking about CONTROL! Look at what you've done to me and the other members of the pack! Where was your CONTROL then?!"  
  
"Silly puppy... look at the bright side. At least now HE won't be alone when he first transforms." Xiahou Dun said with a snort, leaping from the rock and landing at a safe distance from the angered beast. He turned to Zhang He, seeing as the other two members revealed themselves as well. "What did you find tonight?"  
  
"Hunting was more difficult, but I managed to capture a few rabbits..."  
  
Zhou Yu could see one hanging from Jiang Wei's mouth, and he said nothing when Xiahou Dun nodded. "Good... I'll bring Zhou Yu for his own first hunt... take care of those two while I'm gone."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Perhaps a good hunt would soothe his pain and anger, Zhou Yu thought as he rose to his feet, brushing by the others without a word. He heard Zhao Yun speak though, his voice low to where Xiahou Dun could not hear him. "I'm sorry about what happened..."  
  
"Not nearly as much as I am..." Zhou Yu smiled, though, for him as well as for the younger Shu officer. "This won't hinder his attempts, and soon we will have aid from our kingdoms... including you, Zhang He."  
  
Zhang He's ears perked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Smiling to give them hope, he answered, "Lord Cao Cao and Lord Liu Bei will arrive within two days, and if I know Lu Xun, as well as Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang, they WILL find a way to end this..."  
  
He could see that they wanted to ask more questions, but he only kept walking, "I have no more news about it, so I will tell you all when I do..."  
  
Jiang Wei barked, wagging his tail slightly, "Good luck..."  
  
"Thank you..." As he wandered away from them now, he turned back to Xiahou Dun, his ears bent in anger. "What are we hunting tonight? Another innocent human I presume..."  
  
"I would think you would have had enough of hunting humans, but we can if you REALLY want to..."  
  
A growl was enough, "No..."  
  
"A stag then? They have a rather nice one in this forest..." Hearing no sounds of rejection arise from the angered Zhou Yu, Xiahou Dun nodded. "I presume you know where their weak spots are, correct? Stags can be quite a challenge if you let them."  
  
"I can handle myself," Zhou Yu said, walking ahead of the other werefox without saying another word.  
  
He was beyond angered now, and he eagerly waited to spot a stag, or anything for that matter. He wished to inflict as much pain onto that creature, as he had just done to Lu Xun. Xiahou Dun snarled, "You don't have to think of it that way, you know... taking out your anger on a poor stag won't make you feel any better."  
  
Zhou Yu's fur bristled, and he growled, "Since when have you cared how I felt?"  
  
"You'd be surprised..."  
  
The Wu strategist snorted, "Nothing you could say would surprise me; try me."  
  
Stopping from the trek, Xiahou Dun replied, "I rather do wish for a cure to be found..."  
  
Or all the things that could have been said, Zhou Yu had to admit that this was the one that surprised him, "Do you really? One would never guess from your actions..."  
  
"Tell me truthfully... do you think that I could return to my cousin, like this? Just as you cannot return to Sun Ce, I know that Cao Cao cannot accept me for what I am now." Xiahou Dun spoke softly, lowering his head slightly. "You weren't ALONE when this happened. Hell, I was in such fury on my first night that I found the one who infected me and slayed him."  
  
"Don't doubt for a moment that I would not have slain you if I could have," Zhou Yu growled. "And you know NOTHING of my pain; you cannot possible care for your lord as I do mine..." Realizing what he had just said, he fought the urge to curse. 'Maybe... maybe he won't understand what I mean...'  
  
Rather it was good or bad, Xiahou Dun ignored the statement, continuing on with his tale. "After I killed him, I realized how foolish it was, because I was alone, and I had no control. You are lucky to have others who know what you're going through..."  
  
The sarcasm in Zhou Yu's voice was thick, "I feel so privileged..."  
  
"Why else do you think I got so many involved? I do not WISH to be alone in this... and perhaps, with others involved, I could get help from those much smarter then me, to find the cure."  
  
"So you cursed others in order to ease your own pain; there is no excuse for such a thing."  
  
Snarling, he was pushed to the ground. "I got the others cursed because it was the only way to get help! Do you truly think that I could turn to Sima Yi for aide?! He ALONE would not help..."  
  
Zhou Yu's ears flattened to his skull, "So you cursed his love! Anything and everything to get what you need, no matter who or what you hurt along the way!"  
  
"If it works, then so be it..." Xiahou Dun lowered his gaze, as if ashamed, but it was short lived. "But it appears to be working... not bad I suppose. I'm no strategist..."  
  
"No, you are not. Now, get off of me," Zhou growled. "We're supposed to be hunting..."  
  
With another push, Xiahou Dun released him, sneering to bare his white fangs. "Do you even know where to start?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can figure it out."  
  
How hard was it to track down a stag when he was 'gifted' with enhanced hearing and a keen sense of smell? Even before he had started to concentrate he picked up the scent, following it.  
  
It was mating season for the deer, so finding a stag's scent was simple. Like all males, they'd mark which territory was there, and that gave away their position. This was a young stag, no older than a few seasons. That was good...  
  
He froze when the quarry came into sight. Yes, as he suspected, a younger male with less experience and shorter horns. The only disadvantage might be speed, but he sincerely doubted that. What could outrun him if he put his mind to catching it?  
  
The innocent creature was near a stream, lapping the water as quickly as he could. Great... an alert young stag. Just what he needed, but never the less, he began to plot the way to slay his meal...  
  
He rejected the obvious plan of running up and leaping upon it. It would be long gone before he could even get there. No, he had to stalk this beast to bring it down. Having decided this, he began to creep towards it, careful not to make any sudden movements or sounds.  
  
The stag rose its head for a second, freezing Zhou Yu momentarily, before turning back to the water.  
  
He was behind it now, and it while it was distracted by its drink, he leapt, burying his fangs deeply into its throat and relishing the blood that filled his mouth. It gave a cry, begging to be released, but it was already too late, as Zhou Yu gave a quick snap of its neck, ending its pain as quickly as he could. No, this poor creature didn't need to suffer more then he needed to...  
  
He released the animal, almost ashamed to taste the blood that clung to his lips, and he sneered, addressing Xiahou Dun, "There. Easy."  
  
"You put Zhang He to shame in quickness, but he outmatches you with entertainment..." Xiahou Dun rose his hind paw to scratch behind his ear. "That was boring..."  
  
"Why should it be entertaining? I hunt for food, not sport," Zhou Yu growled.  
  
Nevertheless, Xiahou Dun nodded, "Well, good job, nevertheless... not a single scratch on you. I remember Zhao Yun's first hunt..."  
  
"I'll bet you do. What, did you allow his first kill to harm him, or was all the pain he endured made by your own hand?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Zhou Yu snarled, "What did you do to that poor man?"  
  
Sniffing at the stag, Xiahou Dun replied, "When the stag attacked him, it wasn't my fault. Served him right for asking me NOT to aid him, and I was only obeying his wishes."  
  
"You're avoiding the question. I didn't ask what the stag did to him; I asked what YOU did to him," the Wu strategist said.  
  
"That's what I did... I sat back as the stag nearly took his life. Need I say more?"  
  
Zhou Yu began to tear into his kill, "I doubt that is why he hates you so..."  
  
The one eyed werefox gave a yawn, letting his tongue curl a bit as he lowered his gaze upon the dear. He rested his head on his paws, now, as he watched, showing no signs of hunger. "Perhaps not... but who cares? Soon Zhuge Liang will arrive, and as much as I hate to admit of his brilliance, the cure will be mine."  
  
"Not to mention the rest of the pack. That should make them all happy..."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Zhou Yu sneered, licking his lips, "You sound so enthusiastic."  
  
Xiahou Dun rolled onto his back, sighing. He seemed more distracted today then usual, almost to the point of worrying him. "I've grown too used to this, and I am afraid that I will miss it."  
  
"You will be the only one," Zhou Yu assured him. "If the others feel the way I do, they cannot wait to get away from you."  
  
"I know... but it won't be long now..." Xiahou Dun rose to his feet again, and he turned to leave. Something else was on his mind, and though he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, Zhou Yu watched as he walked away. "Return to the pack when you're done, and don't gloat. You're the first one to get a stag on your first night hunting."  
  
"Joy..." 


	8. Crime and Punishment

"Damn... got to stop this bleeding..." Lu Xun cursed, tearing the sleeve of his shirt to make a bandage.  
  
He already felt the effects of the curse coming upon him, as he had to stop from his actions and wait for the dizzy spell to pass. His tired body, already weak prior to the attack, begged for sleep now, but he forced himself to stay awake. Somehow, he had to hide his injury from the others, at least until the others arrived.  
  
Luckily the wound was not deep. It could be easily concealed...  
  
The thought of it being infected simply slipped his mind; it being infected was the LAST thing on his mind, for it already was. But he could not blame Zhou Yu, nor hold any anger towards anyone but himself. It was foolish for him to keep him there for too long...  
  
Now, more so than ever, he needed to find a cure. But how could he even try, when as he rose, his legs would give away from under him. He needed rest, and he gave a defeated sigh, resting his head on the last rung of the ladder.  
  
Sleeping here was perhaps not the wisest thing to do, but he had no choice. 'Forgive me, Zhou Yu... but surely you'll understand...'  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his attempt at rest, "Lu Xun?"  
  
Without a doubt, it was Gan Ning, and Lu Xun gave an exasperated sigh. He was the last person he wanted to see right now, but what choice did he have? Make matters worse by disregarding his love, or let him see him like this to be lectured? He sighed, "Come... in..."  
  
"What on earth happened to you?!"  
  
Those were the first words that left him, as Gan Ning entered to see the poor guy, resting upon the floor. He asked, as he knelt next to him, seeing how pale he had become. "Are you alright?!"  
  
"Of course..." Lu Xun smiled weakly. "I always lie around like this when I feel alright..."  
  
That was a lie, and the pirate had spotted the blood upon the floor in the background. He asked, now walking towards the spilt blood upon the floor. "Was that thing in here?! Whose blood is this?"  
  
"I-It's mine," Lu Xun whispered. "But don't worry about it..."  
  
"Don't worry about it? Did it bite you, scratch you, anything?"  
  
"Scratched me a little, but nothing bad."  
  
He could see Gan Ning's concern grow, and he shook his head, fighting off the urge of sleep more. "Could... you help me to my bed? I... I don't think I can... get up on my own."  
  
The pirate scooped him up into his arms, "Of course I will..."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
He was shushed, "You stay quiet. I'll take care of you now..."  
  
Lu Xun could see the pirate's concern, seeing his confusion in his red eyes. He knew why Gan Ning had come in the first place, and if he had the strength to speak, he would have forgiven him. But he felt his eyes drop, and he couldn't stay awake any longer, letting his wounded hand slip from its position around the pirate's shoulder.  
  
Gan Ning sighed, "Oh Lu Xun... how could you have allowed this to happen to you?"  
  
"Gan Ning, what in God's name happened to him?!" Lu Meng demanded, spying the two in the hallway. Gan Ning stopped for a second, just enough to have Lu Meng catch up to him, and the first thing the general noticed was the blood dripping from Lu Xun's arm. "He's bleeding!  
  
"I know; the beast scratched him..."  
  
The look Lu Meng gave was frightening, "What?"  
  
"That's what he told me, anyway," Gan Ning sighed. "I was going to apologize to him, and I found him, okay? I didn't hit him!"  
  
"I know you didn't; not even you would hurt him so much..." Now Lu Meng was concerned, but for different reasons. "Where are you bringing him?"  
  
"To his room so that he can rest."  
  
The hiss that rose from Lu Meng was almost frightening, "Don't you think you should bring him to the doctors, first? If he was scratched by that thing, don't you think that he TOO could be infected?"  
  
"Even if he is, how can they help him?"  
  
"Don't you think it's better if we bring him there? He could become one of them now as well!"  
  
Gan Ning snarled, "You are not LISTENING to me! Lu Xun was searching for a cure in that library, and as far as I know, he hasn't found one. What makes you think the doctors will be able to help him?"  
  
Somehow, he had a feeling what Lu Meng was getting at, and Lu Meng sighed, deciding to remain silent until they entered Lu Xun's quarters. He spoke lowly, as the pirate helped the boy into bed. "That's not what I mean... if he's infected, then he'll become on, and he may very well turn on us when he transforms."  
  
"It is a chance I am willing to take," Gan Ning spat, resting a blanket over him before turning to Lu Meng. "If that's the case, don't you think we should start suspecting Zhou Yu..."  
  
Lu Meng blinked, "Now, why didn't we think of that before?"  
  
Now they understood Lu Xun's stress, and Zhou Yu's disappearance. Lu Meng nearly fell to the floor from exasperation, resting his forehead in his hands as Gan Ning smashed his hand into the wall, growling viciously. "Shit... we've had the werefox under our noses the whole time, and that's why Lu Xun was so desperate to find that damn cure! God, we're so stupid!"  
  
"What are we going to tell Sun Ce?"  
  
It wasn't like Lu Meng to ask Gan Ning such a thing, and he replied, "Tell him nothing... if Lu Xun tried so hard to cover it up, then WE shouldn't be the ones to ruin it!"  
  
"I guess we'll just have to take up his search for the cure..." Lu Meng proclaimed, getting back to his feet. "It won't be long before he becomes one as well, and if it was hard for him to conceal the truth from Sun Ce for just one werefox, then it'll be hard to explain both."  
  
"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now we have to let Lu Xun rest."  
  
Nodding, Lu Meng wasted no time, exiting the room and heading straight for the library. Just as they walked out of the room, they were greeted by none other than Sun Ce, and neither one could stop the small rise of panic from showing. He had his hands on his hips, and he looked angry. Did he over hear them?  
  
Lu Meng swallowed, "Can I help you, my lord?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Sun Ce nodded, "Yeah... I'd like to know where Zhou Yu is THIS time. I noticed that Lu Xun is resting now, so that must mean that he's continuing the work in the library, correct?"  
  
"Well, no sir, not exactly..."  
  
"Then where is he?" Sun Ce demanded. "I want to see him NOW!"  
  
Gan Ning gave a laugh, a nervous laugh, trying to cover everything. "You worry WAY too much about Zhou Yu! You'll get gray hairs if you keep this up, you know..."  
  
"Where... is... ZHOU YU?!"  
  
What was the point in hiding it anymore? Lu Meng was ready to spill the truth, but Lu Xun's weak voice beat him to it. "I know... where he is, sir..."  
  
"Yes, Lu Xun?" Sun Ce looked past the two, not seeing their grim looks, as he brushed past them. He could see how pale Lu Xun had become, and the sweat began to dampen his forehead, just as Zhou Yu was a few nights earlier. "Hey, you getting sick on us?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, sir." Lu Xun sighed, looking to the other two with a weak smile. "Can't you guys try to explain it to him... if I pass out before finishing?"  
  
Lu Meng nodded, "To the best of our ability."  
  
So, the truth was going to be told, and Lu Xun looked at his lord again, trying to find the best way to explain it and fight off the urge to sleep at the same time. "Zhou Yu was bitten by the werefox... and he, too, is one now... that's why he's been disappearing, and I don't know about the others but the alpha, the one that struck him... was Xiahou Dun..."  
  
Sun Ce blinked, "You really are ill..."  
  
"I only wish so... you were right... when you said it was a werefox that attacked you..." Lu Xun struggled for consciousness, "And... the other clans have people affected too, which is why their lords are coming..."  
  
He could see the look on confusion and doubt rise from Sun Ce's eyes, and the lord did not believe him. "You're so sick that you're delirious!"  
  
"No sir. You have to believe me."  
  
The pirate and the other general didn't know what else to do, and Lu Meng spoke up, "Zhou Yu would tell you once he returns..."  
  
Sun Ce sighed, "Then I shall wait to ask him."  
  
"Please believe me sir..." Lu Xun almost wanted to cry, but he held them back well. "It's... the truth... I swear..."  
  
"It is hard, but I am willing to believe you, Lu Xun. For now, accept my apologies for working you so hard and get some rest."  
  
The smile on his face was weak, and the exhausted strategist gave a nod, before slipping into unconsciousness again. It was quiet after that, and the two officers did not know what to say, waiting for their lord to give orders before doing a thing.  
  
"Take care of him, and then start researching again." Sun Ce ordered, any signs of his childish behavior was gone. "We HAVE to find the cure before he transforms... otherwise we may never have the chance to find it again."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu hated to leave so much of his first kill to rot away, but there was no possible way that he could eat the entire thing himself. Perhaps one of the others wouldn't mind sharing the meal with him, and he saw no harm into asking one of them to join him.  
  
'Jiang Wei should be thrilled, and it would give Zhao Yun a chance to leave Xiahou Dun for a while,' he thought to himself.  
  
It did not take him long to find the rest of his pack, and he was instantly pounced by the puppy of them, unable to catch him in time. He was ready to defend himself, until he heard Jiang Wei bark, leaping off of him in an instant. "You're it!"  
  
Zhou Yu growled playfully, "Not for long!"  
  
It did not take him long to find himself trapped in the game, forgetting about his troubles, his catch, his worries, as he chased the smaller werefox about, ducking and dodging, but never catching him.  
  
"You're too slow, old man! My grandmother could run faster," Jiang Wei teased.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Zhou Yu said, finally pinning the younger werefox to the ground beneath him, "HA! GOT YOU!"  
  
He couldn't see the others watching them, so he did not see Zhang He's exasperated look and Zhao Yun's smile. He nibbled playfully on Jiang Wei's ear, not truly knowing why eh was even acting this way... how easy it was to forget that just earlier he had infected a friend...  
  
"Get off, Zhou Yu! Come on!"  
  
"Not until you admit who's better!"  
  
Jiang Wei resisted, wriggling beneath him in an effort to escape, "Admit you are better? NEVER!"  
  
Hearing them laugh made Zhao Yun's smile widen, and he rose, ready to join in with the fun as well. However, Zhang He nearly took his ear, and he forced himself back down.  
  
He hissed, "What? There's no harm if I play, Zhang He..."  
  
"You should know better... it will attract attention to ourselves, and we don't need that." Zhang He warned him, then looked towards the other two as he snarled. "Calm down, you two... you're much too loud."  
  
"Spoil sport! You're just upset because you weren't invited to play," Jiang Wei barked, poking his tongue out at the other werefox.  
  
Zhang He's next threat was ignored, as Zhao Yun defied him. "Xiahou Dun said for us to stay calm... you'll lure the hunters here."  
  
"You need to lighten up..."  
  
Zhou Yu agreed with Zhao Yun, as he kept Jiang Wei still. "Lord Sun Ce has called off the hunters for now, so we have nothing to worry about."  
  
"So you will all disobey orders?" Seeing that he was ignored, Zhang He gave up, turning away and laying down, gruffing. "Fine... you know what happens when you disobey the rules..."  
  
Zhou Yu blinked, "Well, I don't. What happens?"  
  
It seemed that the threat was enough to stop Zhao Yun, as he quickly retreated from the game. Jiang Wei snapped, barking happily as he gnawed on Zhou Yu's leg playfully. "Surely Xiahou Dun would understand... we can't just sit here and do nothing all night long."  
  
A deep growl was his answer, "Will I understand? Please explain, Jiang Wei..."  
  
Xiahou Dun struck so fast that Zhou Yu never saw him coming, and as he regained his senses, he heard the poor puppy's whimpering, see the position he was in. He growled, "Get off of him; we were only playing a simple game to calm our nerves!"  
  
Zhao Yun only whispered to him, "Don't interfere, Zhou Yu. It'll only make it worse..."  
  
"I gave strict orders for everyone to remain still... suppose there were hunters about? Do you think you'd even be alive right now?!" Xiahou Dun growled, pressing down onto the younger werefox until he gave him no room to move. "I'd expect YOU to know better, Jiang Wei!"  
  
Jiang Wei whimpered again, "I'm sorry; I promise I won't do it again. Please be merciful!"  
  
Snarling, Zhou Yu drew closer, ready to strike. "I mean it, Xiahou Dun! Let him go!"  
  
Now it was Zhang He that intervened, "Stand down Zhou Yu! Zhao Yun is right; the more you try and help the child, the harder it will be for him!"  
  
Zhou Yu snarled, "This is wrong; this is no pack!"  
  
"Be that as it may, Xiahou Dun will SERIOUSLY hurt him if you try to interfere. At least... at least now he may be gentle..." Zhang He said, before turning to Alpha. "Could you at least do it in private? It IS his punishment..."  
  
Xiahou Dun nipped his captive's ears and throat, "You three may leave, if you wish..."  
  
Zhou Yu looked ready to revolt, but Zhao Yun almost pleaded with him. "Please, don't make matters worse..."  
  
Jiang Wei shuddered as his superior's tongue trailed down his cheek, "J-Just go, Zhou Yu. I-It's okay..."  
  
"If you wish..." Zhou Yu felt horrible now, realizing that he was the one responsible for this. He turned away, following behind the other two with his head hanging, wishing he couldn't hear Jiang Wei's cries.  
  
Jiang Wei received another nip to his throat as reward, "Good puppy..."  
  
"Why? Why is THIS a punishment?" The poor Shu officer whimpered, turning his head away. "I could endure isolation, pain, ANYTHING but this!"  
  
Xiahou Dun's jaws closed around the back of his neck, preventing any more movement as he was given his answer. 'Because I rather like you...'  
  
'Well, I don't like you! I-I hate you!' Jiang Wei howled, tears dripping down his sweet, innocent face.  
  
"Who DO you like then? Tell me..."  
  
"T-that's NONE of your concern!"  
  
His howl of pain could be heard throughout the woods, as Xiahou Dun drove the unwanted guest into his victim. He felt it many times before, and it felt no better than the last. Only worse.  
  
'Tell me Jiang Wei. Tell me who it is you wish to do what I am doing to you...'  
  
His reply was weak, wishing to end it quickly. "Zhu..."  
  
'What? Speak up; I can't hear you...'  
  
"Zhu...ge... NO! DON'T MAKE ME SAY HIS NAME!" Jiang Wei begged, his tears only flowing faster. "Please..."  
  
He gave another howl, as Xiahou Dun only thrust harder. "Say it!"  
  
"Zhu...ge... Li...ang..." That did not save him, and he cried it out again. "ZHUGE LIANG!!!"  
  
'There... that wasn't so hard was it?' Xiahou Dun asked, not moving from the spot, but withdrawing. "And don't fear... your secret's safe with me..."  
  
Jiang Wei whimpered, curling into a ball, "Why? Why did you make me say it? What possible use could it be to you?"  
  
Now Xiahou Dun freed him from his touch, and he sat upon the grass, looking down at the poor, frightened little werefox. "You must learn your place, little one... you knew better than to disobey my orders..."  
  
"G-go away," Jiang Wei begged, his voice strained from restraining his sobs. "J-just go away and leave me alone..."  
  
"As you wish..."  
  
Jiang Wei did not even look up, burying his faces in his paws and sobbing. He could hear him leave, and that only made him cry harder. He felt so ashamed and hurt, and he growled when he heard footsteps, "Go away!"  
  
"It's just me, Jiang Wei..." Zhou Yu spoke softly, looking at the poor werefox. "I won't hurt you... I promise..."  
  
The younger pack member cringed, "P-please... I-I don't want to be seen... like this..."  
  
Zhou Yu could understand, as he retreated back into the bushes. "I understand... I will be waiting whenever you feel better. Don't rush yourself..."  
  
Now he was angry, and he brushed past Zhang He and Zhao Yun, determined to find Xiahou Dun, "The bastard... I will KILL him for this!"  
  
Zhao Yun tried to stop him, but it was useless. "He'll be fine... don't be so reckless!"  
  
Zhou Yu ignored him, howling, "XIAHOU DUN! SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
"Later... Im hunting my own prey right now..." Xiahou Dun spoke with a gruff.  
  
"NOT later. NOW!" The Wu strategist snarled. "I will NOT stand back and allow you to do this to them!"  
  
He could see the bright sparkle of the lone eye that face him, and Xiahou Dun laid upon the grass, tongue rolled out and teeth baring. He laughed, as if he simply ignored the rage in Zhou Yu's voice. "Do what? That was his punishment for disobeying my orders, and you're in no position to change the rules."  
  
This made his fur bristle, and the fury only increased, "How dare you?! Who are you to use him in such a manner, to torture him and degrade him?! I swear, by all that is holy, I will not allow this to continue!"  
  
Neither Zhao Yun nor Zhang He could stop him, and yet, another fight broke off between the two. This time, Xiahou Dun was ready, and it seemed equally matched, neither one nor the other getting the upperhand.  
  
Zhou Yu hissed as he was driven into the dirt, burying his fangs into the other werefox's throat, 'You bastard... I'm tempted just to kill you. They'd all be better off for it, even if Zhang He becomes the leader...'  
  
'That's a joke... you kill me!' Xiahou Dun gave a hearty laugh, even in the predicament he was in.  
  
Warm blood trickled into his mouth, and the jaws tightened, 'How can you be so CALM?!'  
  
He felt the claws slowly sinking into his shoulders, but it did not loosen his grips. 'Because I know you won't kill me...'  
  
Zhou Yu growled, his ears flattening, 'Give me one good reason... why I shouldn't....'  
  
When Xiahou Dun drove his feet into his gut, he was forced to let go, falling to the ground and catching the beast before he could sink those deadly claws into his throat and heart. 'Because you're not strong enough, and if you shall kill me, then the chances of the cure being found are decreased...'  
  
Zhou Yu spat, licking the blood from his lips, "I hate you..."  
  
'So what else is new?'  
  
Breaking away, the Wu officer sneered, turning to walk away, "You win, for now. But I will not give up protecting them..."  
  
And that was a crucial mistake; one that Zhou Yu was fortunate, and unfortunate, enough to live to remember. He felt the weight of the larger werefox collapse upon him, nearly breaking his legs from under him, and before he could even resist, the jaws were gripped around his neck, trapping him in that position.  
  
He howled, but it was utterly useless, as he could not move, "NO! GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!"  
  
'Lesson one... never turn your back on your superiors...'  
  
Zhou Yu snarled, "You are NOT my superior! You never were, and you NEVER will be!"  
  
He screamed again, feeling the same pain as Jiang Wei had felt just a few minutes before. 'That's where you're wrong...'  
  
Zhou Yu could only scream and cry as the degrading experience continued, and he sobbed, not realizing he spoke aloud, "Sun Ce..."  
  
'Sun Ce? No... I wish for you to shout MY name... I want to cry my name, and relish it!'  
  
The noble officer gasped, struggling now just to maintain some shred of his dignity, "Never... never will I do such a thing!"  
  
It only came harder, and more painful, and he almost found himself begging, clawing at the ground, and desperately trying to escape from this hell. What made it worse was that he could hear the loud panting in his ear, the hot air brushing along the hairs on the back of his neck. How humiliating!  
  
But the worst part was that he realized this was what he had wanted to share with Sun Ce for so, so long. Would this be how his love would feel, even if he could accept him? Although his mind told him there had to be a better way than this, and his heart screamed it would be better with he and his love, his tormented soul was in doubt, and again, he clung to his one pillar of hope, "Sun... Ce..."  
  
"Zhou Yu?" The Little Conqueror raised his head, swearing he heard the voice of his friend. He could hear its pain, its misery, and his heart sprung to life with panic. Something was wrong... he was in danger...  
  
"Don't worry Zhou Yu... I'll find a way to cure you, even if I have to look through every single book myself!" Sun Ce swore, leaping from his bed and racing towards the library. How was he to know the danger was occurring even as he ran?  
  
And the thought of Lu Xun having little or no luck was depressing as well. If Lu Xun couldn't find anything, then how could he?!  
  
'No... I can't give up hope... Zhou Yu is counting on me. And so is Lu Xun... now...'  
  
The mere thought of Sun Ce's attempts would have made Zhou Yu feel better, but for now, he had nothing but the pain and the slight feeling of pleasure to deal with now. It got worse and worse... but better. But he did not want it to be any better! He wanted no pleasure from this!  
  
That did not stop the moan from escaping his throat, and he dug his claws into the earth, "N-no..."  
  
"But yes... admit it... you're ENJOYING this, aren't you?'  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, to keep his tears from leaking out, "NO! I hate it; I will ALWAYS hate it, ESPECIALLY if it comes from you!"  
  
That didn't make it any easier for him. Not at all. "You're lying..."  
  
Zhou Yu half-whimpered, half-whispered, "No... I-I... h-hate it..."  
  
"Call my name... howl my name, and I shall release you."  
  
Even now the valiant officer resisted, although his tone lowered, "Never... n-never will I do such a thing... I already t-told you so..."  
  
Xiahou Dun laughed, his grip getting tighter and tighter until Zhou Yu gave a sorrowful howl. It echoed throughout the woods, but not once did he mention any name possible. Xiahou Dun laughed, "Say it, and it's all over..."  
  
Zhou Yu finally just pleaded, too overcome with his conflicting emotions and wounded soul to care about his pride, "Please... no..."  
  
"Say it..."  
  
He attempted to turn, to wake from this living nightmare, "NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WON'T!"  
  
He gave another howl, and Xiahou Dun's words were fierce. "Say it now!"  
  
What choice did he have? He was exhausted, mentally and physically, damaged emotionally, and within inches of being destroyed spiritually. He licked his dry lips, his voice hardly a whisper, "X... X..."  
  
"What? I can't hear you..."  
  
"X-Xiahou... D-d..." The pain got worse, but it stopped for a second as he spoke the name, using the last of his strength. "Xiahou... Dun!"  
  
There, he had said it, the cursed name had passed through his unholy lips. Nothing could stop his tears now, "Oh gods... what have I done?!"  
  
"You've done the only thing you could have done..." With that being said, Xiahou Dun released him, letting him lay upon the ground in the heap of disgrace that he was. "Learn your place..."  
  
And yet, through the tears, through the pain, Zhou Yu's voice whispered fiercely, "This changes... nothing..."  
  
He heard the footsteps getting distant, perhaps those were the sweetest sounds to hear right now. Soon he would be alone... alone to wallow in his own self-pity.  
  
But it appeared it was not to be, and he raised his head to stare into Zhao Yun's green eyes, "Please, go away."  
  
He remembered that those were the exact same words that Jiang Wei had said earlier, and they sounded just as bad. He lowered his head, as Zhao Yun crawled on his belly, daring to get closer. "Zhou Yu... I... I'm sorry..."  
  
Nor was he the only one of the pack to come forward, as Zhang He strode over to lie beside him, nuzzling him gently, "As am I..."  
  
"Why would you be?" Zhou Yu tried to control his voice, trembling slightly but not pushing them away.  
  
The black werefox only smiled sadly, "Because we have all experienced this under Xiahou Dun, and I from times before this. This is what a pack is truly for, Zhou Yu; to comfort you when there is no one else."  
  
Was THIS coming from Zhang He? He was speechless, even as Jiang Wei whimpered slightly, "Zhou Yu..."  
  
"Yes, Jiang Wei?"  
  
Jiang Wei seemed to have slowly recovered from his own experience, as he slowly wagged his tail. "You'll be okay, won't you?"  
  
It was Zhang He that answered, "Of course he will. He is too strong and too noble to let something like this destroy him."  
  
The very thought that he wasn't alone gave him strength, and he smiled, laughing as the choking sobs wished to break through. "Thank you... thank you all..."  
  
"You protect us; what ever made you think we would not protect you?"  
  
Zhou Yu couldn't say anything else, and he only feared that poor Lu Xun would have to suffer this way as well.  
  
As if reading his agonized expression, Zhang He shook his head, "Do not worry about the little one; nothing will happen to him."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Zhou Yu sighed, shaking his head. "There's no doubt that Xiahou Dun will do the very same to him..."  
  
"That is not your concern; leave that to me. I promise you that I will not let anything happen to him..."  
  
The look little Jiang Wei gave to Zhang He was confusing, as if he knew something that Zhou Yu did not. "Just be careful..."  
  
Zhang He sighed, "It may take some convincing on Sima Yi's part, but it will keep the rest of you from having to live through this anymore..."  
  
"What... are you planning to do?" Zhou Yu asked, feeling his strength and dignity slowly return to him as he forced himself to sit up. He had a hint of what Zhang He was planning, but still... the very thought of it...  
  
"Nothing that I haven't done before, so cease to worry. Just rest for now..."  
  
Now Zhou Yu had a good idea, but he did not argue, resting his head on his paws with a deep sigh. He had to worry about finding the cure and helping Lu Xun when all of this happened... and worrying about Zhang He was not to be his concern.  
  
Zhao Yun spoke softly, "You don't have to, Zhang He..."  
  
Zhang He snorted, as if insulted, "Then tell me, would YOU rather do it?"  
  
"No. Please don't be upset; I only wish for you to know that no one would ask this of you..."  
  
"I understand... now be silent, before he hears us."  
  
Zhou Yu only closed his eyes, allowing his tired body to rest. After all, soon the other Lords would arrive, and he would need to be awake... to help them all search for the cure. 


	9. Help Has Arrived

Morning came too quickly for any of them, and Sun Ce was fast asleep, halfway reading through the book he had pulled out to research. He would have stayed asleep, however, he woke when he heard the sound of another book falling upon the table with a thud. "Aieeee.... keep the noise down!"  
  
"Sorry, sir..."  
  
Lu Xun was sitting right across from him, and Sun Ce did a double take, just to make sure he saw him and not an illusion. "Lu Xun, you should be in bed! Did you sneak past the guards?"  
  
"That doesn't matter; what DOES matter is finding the cure! Do not forget, sir, that the Lords of the other two kingdoms will be arriving sometimes today or tomorrow, and we have GOT to have news for them!"  
  
Lu Xun sounded like a man possessed, and the attitude change was so obvious. Lu Xun never spoke through grit teeth like this, never! "Blast... surely it's here somewhere..."  
  
"Calm down; being so agitated will not help us find it," Lu Meng spoke, attempting to soothe him.  
  
Flipping through the pages, Lu Xun gave his reply through a growl, not once leaving his gaze from the book's words. "YOU try looking for this! I should have found something by now... DAMMIT!"  
  
"Aw... that's so SWEET!"  
  
They looked towards the pirate, seeing him upside down on top of the bookshelf, with a book in his hands. Lu Meng sighed, wishing to poke him down with his halberd. "Gan Ning, you do realize that you SHOULD be looking for a cure for this, and not reading such things."  
  
"Hey, I'm not TOTALLY goofing off!" The pirate said in his own defense. "This is a romance novel written about a man who was cursed into becoming a werefox and how his true love saved him."  
  
"Gee, I didn't know the idiot could read..." Lu Xun snarled, and Sun Ce could see the almost strained anger brighten his pale face. Zhou Yu wasn't like this at all... and he wondered, as Lu Xun asked, "And what use is it to us? It's a novel, something that is not true, nor will it EVER be!"  
  
"And werefoxes are?"  
  
Before Lu Xun could reply, Sun Ce asked, "So what's THAT book say?"  
  
Gan Ning blinked, "How should I know? I haven't finished it yet, a real page-turner, ya know?"  
  
He was nearly thrown off of the bookshelf when Lu Xun flew from his desk with amazing speed and climbed the ladder, prying it out of his hands. Gan Ning shouted as Lu Xun looked through it for himself. "I wasn't done yet!"  
  
"You can ALWAYS skip to the end you... you... IMBECILE!"  
  
"Hey, now that's getting personal..." Gan Ning said with a pout, not liking this sudden mood change in Lu Xun at all. He asked, not knowing if it was wise to do so in the first place. "What's with you? You're not like this, so grumpy and aggravated..."  
  
"You would be aggravated too if you had to deal CONSTANTLY with such stupidity!"  
  
As Lu Xun feverishly skipped towards the end, Lu Meng addressed Sun Ce, keeping his voice down. "This must be the effect of the curse... I've never seen him like this before."  
  
"But Zhou Yu does not act in such a manner..."  
  
Lu Xun snapped, nearly tearing the book apart. "Look, perhaps it has a DIFFERENT effect on others... but please shut up! I can hardly THINK with your loud traps going on and on like the things that would never end!"  
  
Gan Ning's crimson eyes narrowed, and he leapt down, snatching the book away, "What is WRONG with you?! What has you so upset?!"  
  
To his surprise, Lu Xun fought back, grabbing the book again and pushing the officer away with a growl. That was when Lu Meng grabbed Gan Ning, pulling him away from the angered, cursed man, speaking lowly, "It's the curse... for some reason it's made him quick tempered and completely opposite of his true nature."  
  
"I don't care; I want my Lu Xun back!"  
  
The book was thrown at him, and if you could hear the rage in Lu Xun's words, you would have instantly called for security. "Silence, imbecile! Can't you see I'm trying to work?!"  
  
The hurt pirate took the poor book back into his hands, staring down at it, "It won't help?"  
  
Something snapped inside of Lu Xun's head, as you could see his feral eyes flinch. Gan Ning barely caught the fist that was aimed for his jaw, and he used the book as shield for the next. That was when Sun Ce did call for the guards, as Lu Xun's words cut through the pirate's defenses like his silver blades. "Who cares about he cure now?! That's all I'm good for, is staying locked up in the library, looking for stuff for war-hungry imbeciles like you, like ALL of you!"  
  
Gan Ning tried to stop the tears rising to his eyes, and he whispered, "No... you're worth more than that... to me. I love you..."  
  
"Gan Ning, he's not sane..." Lu Meng grabbed the halberd that was resting along the wall, wondering if he had to use it.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S SANE! I STILL LOVE HIM!"  
  
With a howl, Lu Xun drove his foot into Gan Ning's gut, all signs of sanity lost. "SHUT UP!"  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Sun Ce shouted, rising from the table as the guards finally showed up, quickly pouncing the smaller man and pinning him to the ground, trying to stop his struggles. It was as if Lu Xun had already transformed, any sign of his humanity had long since overtaken by the animal instincts that hid inside of him. "Lu Xun, control yourself!"  
  
"Yes, Lu Xun, you must control yourself..." All but Lu Xun turned to him, and Zhou Yu seemed hesitant to enter the room. He saw the looks on their faces... did they already know? "What seems to be the problem here?"  
  
Now the young officer turned his face towards him, and his golden eyes glimmered with anger that hinted insanity, "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"  
  
That was the truth, Zhou Yu sadly knew, but he did not say anything, in fear of the others knowing. Lu Meng answered Zhou Yu's question, "It's the curse... he's not quite himself at the moment."  
  
"No... I guess not..." The elder strategist sighed, walking towards the officer. "I am sorry, Lu Xun, truly sorry this happened. And I know what you are feeling now..."  
  
"Don't touch me, bitch!" Lu Xun hissed, his yellow eyes glinted with insanity. Seeing the blood drain from Zhou Yu's face, he sneered, "That's right; I heard you howling last night. You're nothing but his BITCH now!"  
  
It was Sun Ce that asked, "What is he talking about? Lu Xun, silence yourself before I have to beheaded!"  
  
"He doesn't know? HE DOESN'T KNOW!" The officer began to laugh, his small frame shaking terribly from the maniacal laughs leaving his throat, "Go ahead, Zhou Yu! Tell him!"  
  
He was silenced by Lu Meng's golden tip of the end of the halberd, and even through unconsciousness his struggles did not cease, his face tensed. Lu Meng quickly apologized as the guards released him, mostly towards Gan Ning then anyone else. "Sorry..."  
  
Gan Ning only opened the book he still held in his hands, and his voice was almost a sob, "Why didn't he look in here? I know the answer is here..."  
  
"When did he start acting like that?" Zhou Yu asked, noticing Sun Ce's look. He asked quietly, "Is something bothering you, sir?"  
  
"What did he mean, Zhou Yu?"  
  
All could see how hesitant Zhou Yu had come, and he lowered his gaze, trying to avoid Sun Ce's own blue eyes. "Sir, he's not well, so I'm sure he knows nothing of what he speaks..."  
  
His Lord's voice lowered, "I see. You would rather lie than tell me the truth..."  
  
"Sir, I don't mean it like that... it's just..."  
  
He froze when he saw the pain flash over Sun Ce's face, "No. That is it exactly. I thought we wouldn't keep secrets between us much longer, Zhou Yu. It seems I was wrong..."  
  
The two looked at each other, and Lu Meng took a hint, grabbing Lu Xun and lifting him up, asking to break the silence, "What should I do with Lu Xun, sir? It might be dangerous not to restrain him..."  
  
Sun Ce turned, trying, and failing to hide the pain in his voice, "I don't care anymore... do whatever you think is best. If anyone needs me for anything important, I'll be getting ready to meet with the other Lords..."  
  
Before he could leave, Zhou Yu shouted, not wishing for him to leave, "Sun Ce, wait... I do have something to tell you..."  
  
"Yes?" Sun Ce looked back at him, waiting for Lu Meng and the others to take the hint. With Gan Ning's help, they carried Lu Xun out of the library, going off to do something as Sun Ce repeated himself. "So you're finally going to fill me in?"  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, "How could I tell you before, my lord?"  
  
His friend gave a shrug, closing the doors and hoping that no one heard them. "Maybe if you would have told us earlier about your curse, then we could have prevented a LOT of this. It's not like you to hide such things from me, Zhou Yu."  
  
"Forgive me..." Zhou Yu bowed his head, trying to stop his tears though it seemed impossible. He felt horrible, so horrible, almost to where he regretted ever coming back. "I'm a werefox, Sun Ce? How? How could I just simply tell you such things?"  
  
"You're SUPPOSED to be able to tell me anything!" Sun Ce almost-shouted, turning away so that the tears in his own eyes would not be seen. "I'm your superior officer and your best friend! And..."  
  
Zhou Yu dared not look up, trembling uncontrollably, berating himself for acting like this. Should he tell him he was raped? He asked, "If you were in my position... would you have told me?"  
  
His lord's response was soft, "Yes. I already trust you with my heart; why would I not trust you with such a silly thing?"  
  
The look Zhou Yu gave him was almost priceless, and he was speechless, as Sun Ce knelt down, resting a warm, welcoming hand on his shoulder. "I guess I should just spit it out, but... Zhou Yu, I love you more than just a friend..."  
  
He was struck speechless, and Sun Ce reddened, breaking away, "I-I'm sorry. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but... I can't hide it anymore. God, you probably hate me now!"  
  
"No... anything but that... I love you too..." Zhou Yu whispered, rising to embrace the other man. He rested his chin on his hair, kissing his forehead lightly, "I've been wanting to tell you for so... so long..."  
  
He could almost hear Sun Ce's sobs wanting to break free, and he sighed, "Please don't cry... I never wished to hurt you, but I was afraid... I didn't want you to see me as that DEMON..."  
  
"I wouldn't have cared; I still don't!" Sun Ce said quickly, quickly ridding himself of the tears and regaining his usual perkyness, one that Zhou Yu was more then thrilled to see. "Come on, cheer up! I mean, nothing we can do about it now but correct the mistakes, right?"  
  
"Right. So, what do you want to know first?"  
  
Sun Ce smiled, helping his friend back to his feet, not realizing how much pain it caused Zhou Yu to even stand right now. "Well, finding a cure would be nice, and I think Gan Ning might have found it."  
  
His strategist smiled, "Nothing else you're curious about? Nothing at all?"  
  
"Does it matter? All I'm concerned about is curing you, Zhou Yu! What else IS there?"  
  
Zhou Yu's smile deepened, kissing his lord's nose, "Nothing of any importance."  
  
A soldier had interrupted them, though he had not seen anything. "Sir! Lord Cao Cao has arrived!"  
  
Sun Ce nodded, turning to Zhou Yu, "Shall we go to greet him?"  
  
"It would be the most polite thing to do..."  
  
"Alright then! To the meeting we go!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Gan Ning, you're a genius, a GENIUS I say!"  
  
The pirate chuckled, "That's right! You should compliment me more!"  
  
It was the weirdest place to find a cure, Lu Meng had to admit, but as he reread the page again and again, it was the only thing logical! This HAD to be the cure! And to think, it came from a romance novel and it was Gan Ning who had found it!  
  
"The only thing is, it just CAN'T be this easy. There has to be a catch somewhere..."  
  
Lu Meng said with a sigh, looking at the pirate with a slight look of concern. "But it's the only chance we have..."  
  
Gan Ning pointed to the now bound Lu Xun, "Should I try it now?"  
  
Looking at the poor kid, Lu Meng shook his head, "No... I think he has to be transformed for it to work... and that could be dangerous."  
  
"I don't care how dangerous it is..." Gan Ning proclaimed, hating the fact that they had to bound Lu Xun in shackles in the dungeon, in fear of him losing control again. His words hurt so much, and Gan Ning sighed. "I just don't want him acting like this again, that's all..."  
  
"You know he does not mean what he said..."  
  
He knew that, but it still hurt. They looked to Lu Xun when they heard his soft voice, "What... where am I?"  
  
Lu Meng answered, "In the dungeon, chained up. I'm sorry Lu Xun, but we had to do it before you hurt someone..."  
  
The young man slowly looked up, his yellow eyes slowly showing awareness as he took in his surroundings, showing no resistance to the shackles that held his hands above his head. He couldn't explain the look he was given, as he sighed, "I guess I did lose control...  
  
"Yes..." That was all that Gan Ning could say, as he could hardly look at him.  
  
Lu Xun spoke softly, "Gan Ning... I am so sorry..."  
  
The pirate smiled, wishing to release him but he knew better. "Nah, don't worry about it..."  
  
"I-I wouldn't blame you if you hated me now..." Lu Xun lowered his gaze, wishing to avoid the red eyes of the pirate now. Even as he showed remorse, his hands were searching for a way to escape from the bonds.   
  
Lu Meng sighed, "We should go, Gan Ning..."  
  
"What do you mean? We can't just leave Lu Xun here..."  
  
"We have to go to the meeting..." Lu Meng replied, looking at Lu Xun's fidgeting hands, not liking that at all. "I'm sure Lu Xun will be fine... it will spare him from hurting anyone else."  
  
"Please... don't leave me... alone..." They stopped to look at him, wondering if it was actually him or the werefox within him that gave the plea. Gan Ning looked to actually release him, but Lu Meng's hand stopped him as Lu Xun gave a low snarl, "Look, I wont hurt anyone, okay?!"  
  
"You'll be safer here..." Gan Ning assured him. "This way we all know you can't hurt anyone or yourself."  
  
But simple words weren't enough, and the poor boy threw a fit! He was like a child, screaming, spurting out insults, kicking away, trying to free himself from the bonds. The two men were surprised to see him do such a thing, backing away to a safe distance, uncertain of what to do. A soldier entered the room, was silent for a few seconds, then found his nerve to speak, "Lord Lu Meng, Lord Gan Ning, they are waiting for your arrival in the meeting hall."  
  
That was when Gan Ning made a decision, "Lu Meng, tell Sun Ce some excuse for me not being there. I'll stay here and watch over Lu Xun."  
  
"Just be careful..." Lu Meng said, looking at the thrashing man before nodding, and leaving up the stairs.  
  
Lu Xun snarled, "You should have gone with him..."  
  
When they were alone, Gan Ning turned to him again, and as if he had lost all of his strength, Lu Xun's struggles stopped, leaving Gan Ning to wonder what he was scheming. He spoke softly, not wishing to arose that fury again. "Tell me... is that the curse that's making you do that, or the thought that we have to bind you that makes you so angry?"  
  
"I don't like being chained here like... some animal!" Lu Xun whispered, turning his head to look away from the pirate, "And I don't want to transform..."  
  
Now for that, Gan Ning could not blame him, and he sighed deeply, wishing there was a way to stop this. "Don't take this personally, Lu Xun, but you could seriously hurt someone like this."  
  
The smaller man answered, "I-I know. I don't want to, but I'm just so frustrated and... scared..."  
  
"Scared?" Gan Ning asked, sitting down with his back to the opposite wall, in order to face him, "What are you scared of? I mean, Zhou Yu can help you get adjusted, and we'll be able to cure you soon..."  
  
That was when he noticed the tears forming in Lu Xun's amber eyes, and he spoke softly, though his voice strained, as if to fight the next urge for a fit. "You... don't... understand!"  
  
"You're right," the pirate admitted, running a hand through his short hair. "I may just be stupid and missing something TOTALLY obvious, but I DON'T understand! Could you explain it to me?"  
  
He saw the hands clutch the chains again, but Lu Xun showed no signs of the fit rising again. "I know... what will happen to me... if I transform... I know from hearing Zhou Yu's cries last night... COULDN'T YOU HEAR THEM?!"  
  
"I heard some howling, but that was all..."  
  
"So you did not hear what was IN the howling, or why he was howling..." A slow smile crept upon his face, bringing Gan Ning to worry some more now. "I will be howling as well... but I don't want that! DAMMIT!"  
  
Gan Ning could no longer resist, rising and embracing the chained man, "Are you afraid that I won't love you just as much after? Listen to me, no matter WHAT happens out there, or whatever it is you're talking about, I will STILL be here and still care for you just as much as before."  
  
He could feel the tears streaming down his chest, and Lu Xun practically wept, his entire form just trembling within his hold. That only made the pirate's hold stronger, as if he wanted to squeeze the misery out of him. But it wouldn't be that easy...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sun Ce had to admit that it was rather strange to sit at a table with the two men he had fought for so very long. To gather with Lord Cao Cao of Wei and Lord Liu Bei of Shu in order to discuss a mutual problem made him nervous, though he tried not to let it show, and the fact that many of their officers had accompanied them did not help much.  
  
Sitting to his lord's left was Sima Yi, who glared at the sight of his arch nemesis, Zhuge Liang, sitting across from him. Cao Cao was receiving a heated gaze as well, as Ma Chao's gaze NEVER left the Wei Lord.  
  
Zhou Yu found it rather funny that, of all the werefoxes, he seemed to be the only one present. Perhaps the others simply had not arrived yet?  
  
Or the fact that they were missing as well. He waited for the meeting to start, as Sun Ce rose, clearing his throat so that all gazes could turn to him. "Gentlemen, we have come here today to discuss an issue, not stare at each other, unless you don't MIND admiring the other's good looks, of course."  
  
Zhou Yu could feel himself embarrassed FOR his lord and love, and he hoped his blush was not TOO obvious. However, he saw soon that he had nothing to fear, as Ma Chao seemed to shrink further back into his helmet and Sima Yi hid behind his fan. Did he even detect a faint shade of color on the cheeks of the cold-hearted Zhuge Liang?!  
  
Seeing as it eased some of the tension, Sun Ce clapped his hands together, smiling, "Good! Now, where shall we start, eh?"  
  
It was Zhuge Liang that spoke, his quiet and controlled voice filling the air, "As you well now, Lord Sun Ce, we have gathered in order to receive aid in locating our missing officers."  
  
"I have two officers missing, my cousin and one of my greatest generals, whom I know would never abandon me." Lord Cao Cao interrupted, his voice hinting anger. He looked towards Sun Ce, as if it was addressed towards him. "I fail to see how you can keep a good mood in all of this? It leads to suspicions..."  
  
"Not to mention that, while many of your lower level officers have disappeared, none of your generals have," Liu Bei added, his eyes narrowing. "As Lord Cao Cao, I also have two generals missing, and yet you have none, Lord Sun Ce?"  
  
That was a sudden change, and with the fingers pointed at him, Sun Ce chuckled, "I can assure you, this is NOT my doing! Zhou Yu can explain a little better, buttttt I don't think you'd believe him. I hardly believe it myself!"  
  
"You'd be surprised, at what we might believe," Ma Chao said quietly, surprising them all by speaking at all.  
  
With all the work being dumped upon him now, Zhou Yu sighed, rising and sending an almost evil glare towards his friend, wishing to wipe that smile off his face. However, he just sighed, and decided to tell the truth now, despite how odd it was. "Gentlemen, I believe our problem is with a myth that has somehow been proven true... what we have on our hands are werefoxes..."  
  
While the looks on both Cao Cao and Liu Bei's faces immediately turned to disbelief, none of the other men did such a thing. Sima Yi only nodded, speaking from behind his large, black fan, "I must agree with your conclusion, Zhou Yu. I have suspected such a thing for quite some time, and I apologize my lord Cao Cao from keeping it from you, for I thought you might doubt my sanity."  
  
"A werefox?" Liu Bei looked to Zhou Yu, then to his own strategist. "Surely it's just a myth!"  
  
Zhuge Liang chose his words with care, "While under normal circumstances I would agree, my lord, I cannot do so. These are NOT normal circumstances; these are quite strange circumstances. I must confess that I too, have thought of this conclusion, as it fits the facts we have before us."  
  
"Are you all mad?" Cao Cao laughed at the thought still, shaking his head at this foolishness.  
  
Zhou Yu only nodded, "I understand your disbelief, sir. If I myself were not affected by this curse, I would be in disbelief too. I have seen all of your officers, whom you have not named other than Xiahou Dun, whom we know to be your cousin. Shall I prove it now? Aside from Xiahou Dun, the missing officers are Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, and Zhang He. How could I have come to know such a thing without seeing them?"  
  
A slight uproar occurred, but it stopped when Sima Yi growled, "Then how is it that YOU have seen them then?"  
  
"Did I not make myself clear? If not, I apologize. Perhaps, instead of saying I was AFFECTED by the curse, I should have said that I am INFECTED with the curse. Does that answer your question, Sima Yi?"  
  
The look Sima Yi gave was almost frightening, as he withdrew the dagger from his sleeves, rising and pointing it directly at Zhou Yu's neck. "Then you are one... demon!"  
  
Sun Ce's words were quick, and frosty, "If you don't remove that dagger from my strategist's neck this instant I will kill you where you stand, Sima Yi."  
  
And who was there to protect his own strategist? Sun Ce found the long silver blade of Cao Cao's sword directed at his own neck, and the man's words were NOT to be taken lightly. "You might want to rethink that, boy..."  
  
None of the Shu officers deemed it appropriate to interfere, and Zhou Yu's words were low, "I am as much of a demon as your own beloved Zhang He, Sima Yi. You gain nothing by killing me."  
  
That was enough to lower the dagger blade, and Sima Yi sneered, "And here I was hoping that he was captured... damn."  
  
The removal of the dagger was all it took for all of the tensions to be relieved, and Zhou Yu sighed, "I am sorry to have ruined it for you then, but it is the truth."  
  
"In that case, it appears that researching a cure was not in vain..." Zhuge Liang spoke aloud, making Liu Bei eye him weirdly. It was obvious that the man did this all behind his back, and as the others retook their seats, the Shu strategist asked, directing his question to Zhou Yu. "Are you the only Wu officer infected?"  
  
"I was for a time, but am not any longer. Unfortunately, Lu Xun has been infected as well."  
  
It was as if on queue, as Lu Meng finally arrived, and he froze at the sight of the other officers staring at him. He held the romance novel in his hands, and he sighed, "Sorry I'm late, my lord... and Gan Ning can't make it. Have I missed anything?"  
  
Sun Ce chuckled, "Oh no! Besides the fact that we know who the other werefoxes are, and Sima Yi nearly set in a motion a long line of deaths, nothing at all!"  
  
"I see..." Lu Meng took a seat, just as Zhuge Liang noticed the book. The perceptive strategist asked, "And what might that be?"  
  
Seeing all eyes upon him again, Lu Meng looked to his lord, as if waiting to be given permission. He rose after he received a nod, and he spoke, trying to ignore the staring eyes. "I believe Gan Ning found a possible cure while reading this book... so far it's the only thing we've been able to find."  
  
Sima Yi scowled, again hiding behind his fan, "It has to be better than my research; absolutely NOTHING did I find!"  
  
"A pirate researched and found a cure?" Zuge Liang smiled, almost laughing. "I'm amazed... what does it say?"  
  
Lu Meng gave an embarrassed look, "Must I read it?"  
  
"I don't see any harm in it!" Sun Ce laughed, sitting back in his chair. "Closest thing we've got so far..."  
  
Zhou Yu did not understand the man's hesitation, though once Lu Meng spoke, he did, "Well, it says that the only way to cure a werefox is for his or her true love to embrace the infected person and say their name three times..."  
  
He had skipped a few minor details, due to the pressing time, and Lu Meng looked up as he received odd looks from the group, wondering if he had to repeat himself. Well, he noticed many of their blushes, and it was Ma Chao that asked, more annoyed then anything. "Are you SURE that's what's suppose to be done?"  
  
"Well, yes. Perfectly sure..."  
  
"How embarrassing..."  
  
Sun Ce smirked, "I don't see what's so embarrassing. Would anyone care to explain it to me?"  
  
All eyes turned upon him now, and Cao Cao laughed, giving the young lord a rather humorous look. "You see, you noticed how it was ALL guys who were infected... and I did not bring Sima Yi along JUST to add his input..."  
  
The poor strategist's voice rose to almost a shriek, "LORD CAO CAO!"  
  
Though he was not the only one blushing, Zhuge Liang spoke up again, hiding behind his own white fan. "It's practically releasing personal information... however, if we do not act, then we are forsaking our officers to this fate..."  
  
Lie Bei could not contain his own laughter, "And we certainly do not want that, no matter what price we may pay, hm?"  
  
"It appears that way..." Cao Cao snickered, looking to Zhou Yu. "Who do YOU fancy?"  
  
Zhou Yu stiffened, "I BEG your pardon?!"  
  
Quick to take up for his love's defense, Sun Ce sneered, crossing his arms, "Yeah, I have a feeling this will be getting a bit personal... so if we DO wish to save our officers, we should try to keep it private. Capture them, put them in separate cages or something, and cure them..."  
  
Liu Bei looked to Cao Cao, his smirk deepening, "His lord? I suppose there IS no accounting for taste, eh?"  
  
As the Wei officer laughed, Sun Ce's blush was ever so obvious, and Zhuge Liang actually spoke for his defense. "But it appears to be the only way, personal or not... Sun Ce, you state that Zhou Yu and Lu Xun are infected... may I ask where Lu Xun is?"  
  
"You may ask, but that does not mean we have to tell you," Lu Meng answered.  
  
That wasn't the answer Zhuge Liang was looking for, and Zhou Yu added in, "He just recently got infected, and he is taking it much differently then I had. He... hasn't transformed yet."  
  
"Is he irritated or angry? Seems to be aggravated at anything and everything?"  
  
Surprised to hear that, Sun Ce answered, "That's exactly how he is... he nearly blew up in the library this morning."  
  
Zhuge Liang nodded, speaking softly, "That's how Jiang Wei was acting before he disappeared..."  
  
"As well as Zhao Yun..." Liu Bei stated, looking at Ma Chao for reassurance. "How did you take it, Zhou Yu?"  
  
Zhou Yu blinked, "Well, I had a fever for a day or two, but other than that, I didn't change at all before the transformation..."  
  
He was surprised that many of them did not ask, but he knew why he had taken it so differently. By the look on Sima Yi's face, it was obvious that Zhang He grew the violent nature as well... that thought brought him back towards what Zhang He had said earlier...  
  
He was going to ask him if perhaps he knew what the man was planning, but Cao Cao asked before he had a chance, "But what of Xiahou Dun? He underwent no change and simply disappeared. What news have you of my cousin, Zhou Yu?"  
  
"He's the Alpha, and he was the one that infected them all..." Zhou Yu lowered his gaze. "I've infected Lu Xun, but all others were infected by him. He did this as blackmail, to insure that a cure would be found."  
  
The Lord of the Wei stiffened, turning to gaze at Sima Yi, "Is this true?"  
  
Sima Yi looked to him, and he replied, "That's why he took Zhang He, sir..."  
  
Liu Bei in turn questioned his own officers, "Ma Chao? Zhuge Liang?"  
  
Their silent nods was enough, and Zhou Yu nodded, "I was captured by accident; he was aiming for Sun Ce, so that I would search for the cure as well. I don't really know what happened to make him become one, but Xiahou Dun only wishes to be cured as well..."  
  
Cao Cao only nodded, "I apologize to you all for my cousin's behavior, though I had no knowledge of it. And, as much as I wish him cured, I do not know how to have it done. I do not know if he loves anyone, or if anyone loves him in return."  
  
"What a shame then... to do all of this and to not be cured..."  
  
Sima Yi coughed, "There may yet be hope for him, if you wish to save him, my lord..."  
  
As Cao Cao looked at him, Zhou Yu looked towards the window, seeing the midday sun reach its peak. He sighed... they only had a few more hours to discuss this, and he wondered how Lu Xun could handle those few hours. He sighed... this wasn't good at all.  
  
"The only problem is, we have to isolate each member so that they can be cured..." Liu Bei stated the obvious. "We already have two in the castle now, but catching the others might be a challenge..."  
  
A musical voice floated to the air, one that had not been there before, "What you need is a distraction..."  
  
They froze, all turning their eyes to the new generals leaning against the frame of the opened door. Sima Yi rose to his feet, unable to contain the pure joy from leaping from his words. "Zhang He?!"  
  
Indeed it was, and the Wei general smiled, "Hello, Yi-chan. Have you missed me?"  
  
Zhang He stood at the doorway, wearing nothing but a robe that he was given upon his arrival to Jian Ye. He wore a slight smile, and it took all the strength that Sima Yi had not to rush to him. He only nodded, keeping professional as Cao Cao welcomed him. "It's good to see you again, general."  
  
"It is good to see you as well, sir, and it appears I have arrived just in time to be of service." Zhang He gave a polite and graceful bow, and he took the seat next to the Wei strategist, who still held back. Now they had business to attend to, and he could wait. "I regret to say that Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei could not make it... I did not wish for Al... I mean, Xiahou Dun would have been suspicious."   
  
Liu Bei nodded, "Wise of you. Just assure me my officers are well, and I will take your word for it."  
  
"As long as they're together, they are safe..."  
  
Zhuge Liang cocked an eyebrow, but did not ask about it, instead questioning the subject at hand, "You said we needed a distraction. What did you have in mind, if I may ask?"  
  
If anyone could see the grin rise upon his face, they knew it would have meant trouble. Sima Yi knew it well, as his face flushed when Zhang He explained, "That's between Xiahou Dun and myself... I am Beta of the pack, so I am given more privileges then the others. I know how to deal with the situation..."   
  
Sima Yi clenched his hands into fists, and seeing his distress, the Wei general asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I know what you're planning... and you smile about it?" Sima Yi seethed, a side of him that he tried hard to conceal now ever so obvious.  
  
Zhang He turned his luminous amethyst eyes to him before resting his head on the other man's arm, "I must do this, Yi-chan; I can think of nothing else. And since I must do it, why should I not at least pretend that I am okay with it? As I told sweet little Zhao Yun, it is nothing I have not done before. It won't change anything..."  
  
It seemed the only one who didn't get it was Sun Ce, and he asked, "What are you gonna do, Zhang he?"  
  
"Well, if my bodyguards are here, I am going to gather them and prepare that distraction," the general replied. He petted Sima Yi's arm, his voice a purr, "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
To avoid the other's glance, he nodded, "Yes... just to make sure that you're not to be harmed."  
  
Zhou Yu just stared, unable to help himself. How could these two be so... OPEN?!  
  
It could not be helped, he supposed, and he looked to the others, to continue the meeting. "It will be another few hours until we transform, and I will ask that I be alone with Lu Xun when he changes. This will be his first time and I wish to help him cope with it."  
  
Lu Meng nodded, "That would probably be for the best."  
  
"And how do we capture a werefox? As Xiahou Dun is distracted, what then?" Liu Bei questioned. "I don't wish for my officers to be harmed... I trust that you can understand that request."  
  
Zhang He stretched, "Even in werefox form we know who you are, and we can control our actions up to a certain point."  
  
Even as he said that, Zhou Yu's facial expression did not help, as he remembered how easily he lost control around Lu Xun... he wondered if it would have been as bad for Lu Xun, but he felt better, knowing that Lu Xun would not be one for long if the cure were to work.  
  
Ma Chao asked, his voice gruff, "But can it be controlled to where we can cure them? Or is it necessary to chain them up or what?"  
  
"We chained Lu Xun up because he were afraid he was going to hurt himself, or others... how he will be after he transform is beyond our question." Lu Meng stated, figuring telling them that information wouldn't do any harm. "Zhou Yu, how did Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei act?"  
  
Zhou Yu hesitated, "It... is not for me to say."  
  
"All we wish to know is that if they will be violent towards us when we approach them." Zhuge Liang reassured him. "We don't wish to cause any harm by locking them up if it's not truly necessary."  
  
"I think they're gentle enough, but I've never seen them around people..."  
  
Sun Ce nodded, "Sounds dangerous, but I assure you, we'll contain them with no harm upon them. It must bite to be captured by the people you trust, though..."  
  
Zhang He shrugged, "They'll probably walk right into the cage if you ask them too. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go and prepare."  
  
With no further objections, Zhang He and Sima Yi made their leave, as the others began the plan to capture the other three were foxes. Hours passed, and Zhou Yu only prayed that he was given enough time to go to the dungeons, to help Lu Xun. The sooner they were lifted from the curse, the better... 


	10. The Plans

"Gan Ning? What time is it?"  
  
Lu Xun was almost exhausted from his efforts, and sweat dampened his tired face. He wished to sleep, but sleep would not come. The minute he would get comfortable, his temper would snap, the burning desire in him taking over again. And what was worse? He could see the light brown fur grow from his scratches, as if the transformation had already begun. Not something to look forward to...  
  
"Hmmm... I dunno. There aren't any windows..." Gan Ning's concern never faded, and he looked towards him, trying to get feeling in his legs again as he went to stand up. "I was actually hoping that they would have come down here by now... you thirsty or anything?"  
  
"Some water would be nice..."  
  
The pirate smiled, grabbing the keg that rested next to him and went to help Lu Xun. He kept a safe distance, though he knew it hurt Lu Xun. Some water didn't make it to Lu Xun's lips as he closed them, and Gan Ning noticed the tears forming again. "What's wrong, kid?"  
  
"You need to leave..." Lu Xun half-sobbed. "I-I'm changing, and I don't want you to see me... as a beast..."  
  
"Nighttime already?" Gan Ning nearly dropped the keg, feeling his own heart race at the words. "You want me to get Zhou Yu? Or someone?"  
  
"There's no need Gan Ning; I'm already here..."  
  
Hearing the restraint in Zhou Yu's voice, Gan Ning turned to see the sight of what looked to be a fuzzy Zhou Yu. He was only half transformed, but it was still a sight to see the fangs and claws already grown to their fullest. "I'll call you back when it's safe..."  
  
The pirate did not argue, leaving quickly, and Zhou Yu sighed, "How is it going Lu Xun? Do you hurt at all?"  
  
"Y-yes... a little... Zhou Y-Yu..."  
  
"Are you fighting it at all?" Zhou Yu asked, walking down the steps as his clothes began to rip apart. It still hurt him to transform, but it was not as painful as his first time. Hearing Lu Xun's strangled cry, he shook his head, "Don't fight it; let it happen. It won't hurt so much..."  
  
"The chains... are tightening," Lu Xun whimpered.  
  
He could see his pain, and Zhou Yu tried to soothe it, going to the bonds and trying to loosen them. No, he couldn't let him free, not yet... Lu Xun was the test subject, to make sure this cure worked. "Any better?"  
  
"A little bit, yes," the smaller officer replied, but he still whimpered. "Why can't I just be freed?"  
  
"Because, we don't want you to hurt Gan Ning when he cures you..." Zhou Yu answered, allowing his own transformation to complete itself. He saw Lu Xun's eyes widen, so he spoke, using his mind voice rather than the gruff animalistic one the transformation graced him with, 'This should be your first and last time to ever experience this...'  
  
The clawed fingers gripped the chains, and Lu Xun gave another cry, revealing his fangs as the transformation was just about done. Zhou Yu had never seen it happen to another before, and he surely did not wish to see it again. 'Almost there... soon the pain will stop.'  
  
"Do you really think... it will work?"  
  
'It's our only chance... so I hope so...' Lu Xun's cries began to lessen, and the last of his clothing was torn away, revealing his light brown fur coat. His new tail thrashed about wildly, and tears were streaming down his half human, half canine face. 'There...'  
  
Zhou Yu came closer, stroking his head gently, 'Shh... no need to cry now. It's okay...'  
  
Lu Xun's golden eyes only seemed feral now, as he gave a snarl from his throat. He couldn't even formulate words now, as he remained silent, turning his head away.  
  
'No; try and speak to me. You don't have to use your throat yet; just form the words in your mind.'  
  
Even that seemed stress, and Lu Xun gave a low whimper, turning away from Zhou Yu, as if to FEAR him. 'Don't...'  
  
'Don't what? I'm not going to do anything to hurt you...' Zhou Yu tried to assure him, but as he got closer again, Lu Xun gave a loud, almost annoying yelp that he heard before. 'Please, I know this is very new to you, but please try to calm down...'  
  
'CALM DOWN?! Zhou Yu, don't you understand? You infected me, just as Xiahou Dun did to all the others. Can't you guess what that must mean?!'  
  
Now it dawned on Zhou Yu, and he gave a hearty laugh, something that sounded like a mixture between a growl and a laugh when it came from his throat. 'You silly boy... I see now. Well, if you wish, I will keep my distance from you until we cure you. Would you feel safer then?'  
  
'Yes...' Lu Xun looked up, and even in this form, his golden eyes shone out. 'I'm sorry, but I don't want anything to happen that both of us would regret...'  
  
'I can understand...'  
  
'Shouldn't you call Gan Ning back?'  
  
Licking his lips, Zhou Yu nodded, looking up towards the stairs and giving a growl. Lu Xun was amazed with how different his voice was, and he wondered how his had changed too. "Gan Ning, it is time to test your theory."  
  
The pirate popped his head back in, unable to control his cry, "GOOD LORD!"  
  
Now Lu Xun growled, hissing, "Don't look at me!"  
  
Zhou Yu's eyes narrowed, "You are NOT helping, Gan Ning!"  
  
The pirate looked at the beast his love had become, and he sighed, making his way down the small flight of stairs. "I'm sorry... Lu Xun, I just... damn, are you alright?"  
  
"I... just go! This was a bad idea; you can't even LOOK at me!"  
  
"No... now stop moping... just think, Zhou Yu had to do this alone!" Gan Ning said with a light smile, as he now stood in front of him. Lu Xun slowly looked up at him, his golden eyes dancing as tears tried to flow from them again. The pirate took in a breath, to touch him, but Lu Xun withdrew from the touch, giving a sudden jerk on the chains. "I'm not leaving until you're cured... you got that?"  
  
Seeing the hesitance, Zhou Yu asked, "Is it me you wish to go, Lu Xun?"  
  
'It... would be nice...' Lu Xun answered, his gaze falling. 'I just... can't RELAX!'  
  
Nodding, Zhou Yu made to exit, wondering if it were safe, considering the fact that anyone could see him and panic would ensue. But nevertheless, he granted Lu Xun his wishes, closing the door behind him when he left.  
  
He wished he could leave them both in complete privacy, but it was not possible to do so. A part of him WANTED to stay, and another told him that it would be dangerous for Gan Ning to be without aid nearby.  
  
So he sat outside, thankful that no one else was around to see him. He would simply wait until it was safe...  
  
Gan Ning spoke softly, reaching out to stroke Lu Xun's face, "Better?"  
  
He dodged the teeth, and he sighed, as Lu Xun replied, "Just... get it over with..."  
  
"How am I supposed to embrace you if you keep trying to bite me?" Gan Ning asked, seeing this slight rise of panic in Lu Xun's eyes as he dodged the teeth again. He could hear a distant howling, but he could not hear its words. Xiahou Dun was calling to the young werefox... but he did not know.  
  
"I-I don't want this! I'm scared..." Lu Xun whimpered, trying to ignore the calling. "Go away!"  
  
"I don't know WHAT that howling is about, but don't you listen to it! Just try and calm down so I can cure you!" Gan Ning said, his voice heavy with worry.  
  
'Lu Xun, where are you?' Xiahou Dun's voice flooded Lu Xun's mind, despite how hard he tried to block it out. All he wanted was to see Gan Ning in front of him... and to be cured. 'Lu Xun?'  
  
'LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'  
  
"Lu Xun?" Gan Ning grabbed him, cautious of the fangs as he tried to calm Lu Xun down enough to where he could embrace him. "You okay, kid?"  
  
"H-he's CALLING me! Don't let him come for me, Gan Ning!" Lu Xun whimpered, the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
One could only imagine the pirate's concern, as he never been like this before, over anyone. He tried to hug him, but it seemed useless, as Lu Xun began to struggle, kicking and thrashing his dangerous claws about.  
  
Zhou Yu heard the howling as well, and also the beginning of the thrashing below. Despite his promise to stay out, he ran in, snarling, "LU XUN! CALM DOWN! The howling means NOTHING!"  
  
It already seemed to late, as one of the bonds broke, releasing one claw, filled hand. Zhou Yu quickly grabbed Gan Ning, pulling him away from the insane beast as the second one was freed shortly after. Insanity brimmed the yellow eyes, but its source was fear, as Lu Xun fled from Zhou Yu, now trying to find an escape. "GO AWAY!"  
  
"Do you want to go to him?! He will surely find you if you leave!"  
  
Gan Ning could only stare in disbelief as the frightened werefox drew himself in the corner, grasping his head and trembling uncontrollably. Zhou Yu sighed, daring to inch towards Lu Xun, "Lu Xun, soon the distraction will start, and he'll leave you alone. I promise..."  
  
"H-He's calling me, Zhou Yu, telling me things," the officer whimpered, closing his golden eyes. "He's not going to stop until he sees me like this..."  
  
"Then I'll kill him myself for doing this to you..." Gan Ning hissed, but his fury left when he saw Lu Xun like this.  
  
Zhou Yu spoke softly, "I know, but you must calm yourself. I cannot and will not leave you to him."  
  
"I can't control myself anymore... I just... can't..." Lu Xun said, "And... I'm sorry."  
  
Before either Zhou Yu or Gan Ning could grab him, the frightened werefox dashed up the stairs, crashing right through the closed door, making his grand escape. Zhou Yu was the first after him, but Gan Ning was not too far behind, fearing for the life of his love, as well as the innocents that were in the castle.  
  
Zhou Yu's growl was immediate, "Stay behind, Gan Ning! Go tell the others what has happened. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone... including you..."  
  
"You got it..." Gan Ning reluctantly cut off the chase, taking a turn at the next corridor and now searching for inhabitants and guests, to warn them. The last thing they needed was Lu Xun's guilt trip if he would have hurt anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lu Xun, of course, had no intention of hurting anyone. What he WAS determined to do was to get that mocking, subtle voice out of the air, and out of his mind. He whimpered, 'I'm coming! Just shut up already!'  
  
He hated to find himself on all four, running like an animal, but he could care less now. That was exactly what he was, nothing but a lowly animal, to be treated just as one's bitch. He knew this, but still, he searched for the one eyed werefox.  
  
'You won't have to search long, my pretty little Lu Xun...'  
  
Finally, Lu Xun found the voice, and he fell to the ground, out of breath as he looked up at the sight of the one-eyed werefox, seeing nothing but his single eye as he was disguised in pure darkness. He panted, feeling an unforgiving fear rise from within him. 'You...'  
  
Xiahou Dun looked him up and down, appearing from the shadows to circle about him, 'Beautiful, simply beautiful. I do not know in which form I prefer you...'  
  
'Do... you say this to all the new ones?' Lu Xun trembled uncontrollably, backing away slightly.  
  
'What do you think?'  
  
'Yes...' The young Wu strategist answered, backing away another step as the larger werefox stepped forward. 'J-just stop it! I know you don't care anything about me, and I do not need your false compliments...'  
  
That only made Xiahou Dun laugh, but it died away when they heard another werefox running through the grass. 'Zhou Yu, you're late...'  
  
Leaping between the two, the elder of the Wu strategists snarled, his chocolate brown eyes glimmering with anger, 'I don't care; I owe you no allegiance! Leave him alone!'  
  
'And why should I? Jealous that I won't give you enough attention tonight?'  
  
Zhou Yu's eyes narrowed, and he growled, 'You know better...'  
  
Lu Xun hid behind Zhou Yu, still trembling as Xiahou Dun gave a deathly snarl, 'You're wearing on my nerves...'  
  
'I don't care! I will not allow you to harm him as you have the others!'  
  
'Stand down, Zhou Yu... or I'll break your neck this time...'  
  
Zhou Yu sneered, 'I dare you...'  
  
Fearing a fight, Lu Xun backed away, only to bump into someone. He turned, as Zhang He gave a laugh from deep within his throat. 'Xiahou Dun, it's not good in reacting to threats... surely you know better then to let whatever he says get to you.'  
  
The one-eyed general gave a look, 'What are you doing here, Zhang He?'  
  
He only gave a smile in return, as he went to lie on his back, rolling and revealing his belly in a famous gesture of surrender. 'I'm lonely, sir... and I'm hurt to see you'd rather play with this little runt and not me. Truly you find ME to be more beautiful, do you not?'  
  
Lu Xun gave a gasp, his golden eyes wide in disbelief, and Zhou Yu growled, in order not to arouse suspicion, 'What about Sima Yi? You dare to betray one who loves you so?!'  
  
'Well, he's not here, now is he?' Zhang He gave a rather sickly smile, rolling a bit to get closer to the curious Xiahou Dun. 'What he doesn't know... won't hurt him.'  
  
Zhou Yu sneered, 'You disgust me...'  
  
However, Xiahou Dun only laughed, as if to welcome the invitation. 'You are rather tempting, Zhang He, I'll admit to that...'  
  
'Rather tempting? Oh, that hurts, sir! Surely I am more than just that, hm?' Zhang He's voice was almost a purr, and he lowered it to a husky, seductive tone, 'I have far more experience than these puppies. Surely that has a certain appeal?'  
  
Zhou Yu kept his disgusted image up, though it was hard for Lu Xun to do the same, as he crawled to Zhou Yu, for comfort. Zhou Yu nuzzled him, 'It's okay... just try to ignore them...'  
  
'It's hard, Zhou Yu...'  
  
'I know it is, but do your best...' Zhou Yu gave him a smile, to calm him down, and he nudged him along, hoping that Xiahou Dun would take the bait and not notice their absence.  
  
The one-eyed werefox seemed to be quite distracted, as Zhang He rolled onto his feet, walking closer to his superior with that same seductive smile on his face, 'Your silence disturbs me, sir.'  
  
'Your behavior makes me suspicious...'  
  
'Suspicious sir? Why would it?' Zhang He asked, drawing close enough to rub his face against that of Xiahou Dun, 'I do not like thinking I am losing your favor, or that ANYONE could be more beautiful than I...'  
  
Now that seemed to ease any and all hesitation Xiahou Dun had, as he took his place on top of the sleek black werefox. 'No... I'll admit that you are, by far, the finest one among us...'  
  
He was shocked when the swift Zhang He slipped away, taking him further by surprise when he pinned him to the ground, 'You move too fast, sir, and it leaves you unsatisfied. Allow me to pleasure you...'  
  
'Pleasure me?' Xiahou Dun's smile was frightening, turning his full attention to Zhang He now. 'I would like that...'  
  
Leaning down to kiss him, the black werefox only chuckled, 'I thought you might...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean he got away?" Sun Ce asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice from rising. He already knew how hurt Gan Ning was, and he did not wish to cause anymore damage there. "Well, you shouldn't worry about him... Zhou Yu's with him, and Zhang He's probably started the distraction."  
  
"I know, but he was so scared and so... changed. Not to mention that NOW we don't know if the cure will work or not!" Gan Ning sighed.  
  
Zhuge Liang, who had been making preparations for the traps, also joined in with consoling the pirate, not once turning away from his work. "It was his first night, so I presume that it could not be helped. Either way, we might have to make another cage for him as well."  
  
"I just hope that Zhou Yu can convince the others to actually trust us enough to enter them," Ma Chao said, leaning against a tree.  
  
"If they acted anything like Lu Xun did, then there might be a problem..." Sun Ce said, shaking his head. "How long will it take to get another cage prepared?"  
  
"Not too long, if we hurry." Zhuge Liang replied, turning to Ma Chao. "I need more wood."  
  
"Yes sir," the Shu officer replied, leaving to obtain some. Now it was just the three of them, and Sun Ce had an odd feeling growl from within his gut. He hated this silence... a few minutes ago they heard howling, but it had stopped so suddenly that it worried even Sun Ce.  
  
"Do you think Zhang He will be okay?" Sun Ce asked, looking towards the light orange moon. "It seems a bit dangerous..."  
  
"He had better be, or Sima Yi is sure to have some sort of fit and mental breakdown," Zhuge Liang answered, little or no concern in his calm voice.  
  
He could tell he was either uncaring or focused on getting whomever he liked back. Not that Sun Ce blamed him, as Ma Chao returned with a stack of wood in his arms. "Good... this will not take long."  
  
Gan Ning brought up the conversation that everyone wanted to, but did not dare to, "Well, we know I want Lu Xun back, and that Sima Yi wants Zhang He, so it only seems fair for the rest of you to have to spill."  
  
That seemed to stop Zhuge Liang from his work, and he grabbed Ma Chao before he could cause any damage to the pirate. "We were keeping them in separate cages for a reason, I believe..."  
  
"Look, it isn't fair for only some of our weaknesses to be apparent. If everyone tells everyone else, we can agree to keep it to ourselves for whenever we start fighting again. Or I can just guess until you get violently red. Take your pick."  
  
"If it'll shut the pirate up... Zhao Yun." Ma Chao was the first to confess, sneering before turning back to work. He didn't want anyone to see his blush at all...  
  
"Then that leaves you with Jiang Wei, right Zhuge Liang?"  
  
With a spat, Zhuge Liang nodded, knowing better then to deny it. "Look at that... the pirate can subtract."  
  
Gan Ning sneered, "It's not something to be ashamed of, at least not here."  
  
"As long as we promise not to hold it AGAINST one another, it's all fine!" Sun Ce said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Zhuge Liang nodded, "Wise words, Lord Sun Ce."  
  
They heard footsteps coming from the woods, and they looked to see Liu Bei running towards them. He paused to catch his breath, then spoke low, "Lord Sima Yi has the cages ready... what's with the new one?"  
  
"Lu Xun escaped before he could be cured," Sun Ce replied. "So Zhuge Liang has to make ANOTHER cage..."  
  
"Never fear, my lord. It will be completed on time," the strategist assured him giving a simply nod of his calm face. "We will just have to inform Gan Ning on the plan now, but I am sure that Zhou Yu can get them all to cooperate..."  
  
Gan Ning blinked, "What plan?"  
  
Addressing him as if he was an idiot, Ma Chao exclaimed. "On capturing the others if they don't willingly come."  
  
"There's a plan for that?"  
  
They all wanted to take turns slapping the pirate, but surprisingly, they were able to hold themselves back, and it was Sun Ce who replied, "Yes... I'll inform you elsewhere... let's leave Zhuge Liang to his work... no need for him to be distracted."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lu Xun was too terrified to even move now, much to Zhou Yu's dismay. He was trying to nudge Lu Xun out, but there was no way of moving the frightened puppy. He could not remember if he was this bad, but he knew he wasn't. It must have been the fact that he was a mistake, and he laid on his belly, trying to sweet talk him out. "I assure you, they won't hurt you, Lu Xun...."  
  
"I am NOT coming out and that is that! How do you know they won't hurt me?"  
  
Now that was something Zhou Yu wasn't expecting, and he gave a light chuckle, "Because I'm not LIKE Xiahou Dun... I can fight down the instincts, and so can you..."  
  
"Instincts? I don't HAVE instincts! It's you and the others who do!" Lu Xun protested. Zhou Yu could see him now, seeing his tail between his legs and teeth snarled, as if ready to strike him. He snapped, "I'll just stay here until morning if I have to!"  
  
"Come on Lu Xun; we don't HAVE until morning!" Zhou Yu inched closer, dodging the strike. "Look, unless you want this to happen again, we HAVE to go back tonight... don't you understand that we can only be cured at night?"  
  
"I know... I... I can trust you?"  
  
That made Zhou Yu laugh again, not noticing the other two were foxes that crept towards them now. "Of course you can trust me..."  
  
"Okay then... I'll come out..."  
  
Zhou Yu smiled, backing away to give Lu Xun room. That's when he noticed the others, and he gave a bow with his head as Lu Xun crawled from behind the bushes. He instantly caught sight of them, but his response was nothing, just a blank stare. "I did not know others were here..."  
  
Jiang Wei wagged his tail, smiling, "He's my size! YAY! Maybe I can have someone my own size to play with now!"  
  
Seeing such a reaction, Lu Xun's tension ceased, and he crawled towards them, still a bit hesitant. "Jiang Wei... and Zhao Yun?"  
  
Zhao Yun nodded, "Hello, Lu Xun. I am sorry you had to experience this curse with us, but at least you will not have to for long..."  
  
"I'll live..."  
  
The bitterness in his tone made Zhao Yun jerk back, "You needn't mock me..."  
  
Quickly, Zhou Yu tried to patch things up, "Lu Xun's had a rough day... I'm sure he meant no harm by it, Zhao Yun."  
  
Lu Xun said nothing, and the Shu general only nodded, though sadly, "I suppose..."  
  
When Zhou Yu sent Lu Xun a slight glare, the poor puppy surrendered back into the bushes, only to be intercepted by a tail-wagging Jiang Wei. He froze, asking, afraid of how intimidated he was. "What?"  
  
"YOU'RE IT!" The puppy yelped, tapping the Wu strategist gently.  
  
It was too funny, to see Jiang Wei dart from Lu Xun, stopping to see Lu Xun still sitting there, just as confused as ever. Zhou Yu could not help but laugh at this, rolling on the grassy floor as Lu Xun asked, "Huh? I'm what?"  
  
Jiang Wei cocked his head, "It. You know; it's your turn to tag..."  
  
"Tag?"  
  
"Don't you know how to play?"  
  
Seeing Lu Xun shake his head, Zhou Yu laughed, wondering if Lu Xun had a sheltered life as a kid. He spoke softly, trying not to be overcome with laughter, "Jiang Wei, why don't you teach him how to play, while I talk with Zhao Yun?"  
  
"Okay! Come on Lu Xun; it'll be fun!" The puppy all but dragged the newest were fox away, his tail wagging happily.  
  
Lu Xun asked, "Will it be painful?"  
  
"Of course not! It's only a game!"  
  
Looking to Zhou Yu, then turning back to Jiang Wei, Lu Xun gave in, forcing himself up.  
  
Zhao Yun waited for them to leave to speak, "What is it, Zhou Yu?"  
  
"We found the cure, Zhao Yun! We can't let Xiahou Dun know yet, but we found it, and we're ready to test it."  
  
"That's wonderful! What do we have to do?"  
  
Now, the hardest part was going to come. And Zhou Yu tried to explain it, keeping his voice down in fear of Xiahou Dun hearing the plan. "You have to get the one you love to embrace you, and they must call your name three times. Then you will be cured..."  
  
Zhao Yun stiffened, and he sighed, "Then... we will never be cured. They know nothing of us..."  
  
"It's the only way, Zhao Yun, and tell me, do you TRULY wish to be like this forever?" Zhou Yu sighed, trying to convince him. "No one but he or she will know of this... trust me, your secret is safe."  
  
"I want to be cured, but... are our loves there, waiting for us?" Zhao Yun asked, his voice soft. "I... I would hate to go... with no one there..."  
  
"Trust me... all I ask of you it to walk into the cage without a fight... the same for Jiang Wei, myself, and Lu Xun."  
  
"W-what about Zhang He? We can't leave him behind..."  
  
Nodding, Zhou Yu answered, "Zhang He is doing his part of the plan as we speak, so we have little time. He will be fine, and he won't be left behind... neither will Xiahou Dun, though finding the cure for him will be hard..."  
  
Zhao Yun seemed to hesitate, but when he spoke, his words were firm, "I will accept this, Zhou Yu."  
  
Greatly relieved, Zhou Yu sighed, thankful that convincing him wasn't as hard as he thoguht it would be. "Thank you, Zhao Yun..." 


	11. The First Cured

Zhang He lay apart from his superior, his soft fur brushing against the even softer grass as he asked, "Did you enjoy it, sir?"  
  
His superior was damp with sweat, but it did not seem to take away from his excitement, as he gave a low laugh, circling Zhang He with lust in that one eye of his. It was obvious that the ploy was working well, as he had forgotten about the newest addition to his pack.  
  
The beta gave a low, false sigh of pleasure as his ear was nibbled upon, "Hmm... you are too good to me, sir..."  
  
"I am too good for anyone..."  
  
Zhang He licked the one-eyed general's face teasingly, "Care to back up that claim?"  
  
Xiahou Dun only laughed, not taking the time to notice the slight scent of human in the air. Zhang He only smiled, teasing him some more as he gave a low bark. "Surely we have enough time for a little more fun..."  
  
"Hmm... I'm up to it if you are, my little courtesan..." Hearing such a thing made Zhang He's fur bristle slightly, but he quickly covered it up as Xiahou Dun grew closer to him. "You have not changed much since we found you at Guan Du..."  
  
Now the black were fox could not contain the anger glimmering in his amethyst eyes, and his voice was a bit rougher, though he hoped his superior would not notice, "You do not believe so?"  
  
Hearing a slight bit of agitation in his voice, Xiahou Dun didn't ignore it, but nor did he pay too much attention to it. "No... I don't really think you've changed at all."  
  
Stiffening, Zhang He lowered his voice, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's see... Yuan Shao wasn't too pleased to let you go, and it was NOT just the fact that you abandoned his... ranks... to join his arch rival."  
  
Hearing the blood roar in his ears, the black were fox all but whispered, "Pray continue... and why do you believe this to be so?"  
  
He was pushed down, and Xiahou Dun had an awful knack of striking ones nerves so deeply. "You should have seen the look on his face when you arrived, pledging your alliance to my cousin... a look of pure disgust and near heartbreak."  
  
This was too much, brought too many memories, and Zhang He looked away, tears in his eyes, "Please... no more..."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Choking, the beta attempted to control his emotions, to remember the plan and stick to it, "Please, do not torture me with talk of Yuan Shao anymore..."  
  
Now Xiahou Dun smiled, "Oh, so you DO have feelings for him?"  
  
Zhang He's response was a harsh whisper, "That is no concern of yours!"  
  
"And... why not?"  
  
Now he began to tremble, turning those purple, jewel-like eyes up to his alpha, "Why do you delight in this torment? My feelings are my own!"  
  
Hearing his pain, Xiahou Dun backed away, cocking his head slightly with the sudden change of the mood. "I see... then tell me, if you are NOT a courtesan, then why are you even here right now?"  
  
And was he to tell him a lie? He would know the instant it slipped past his lips. Zhang He only sobbed, "How can you ask this of me?! You, who know good and well that I was purchased and given to Lord Sima Yi... as a gift!"  
  
"Aha... I knew it. I was right then..."  
  
Zhang He forced himself to stop his tears, though they still remained on his face, glimmering silver in the moonlight, "But that is over now; I have been freed. Now I decide for myself where to go and whom to be with. No one can buy me... or sell me..."  
  
"Not even Lord Cao Cao?"  
  
Again, Zhang stiffened, his voice low, "No..."  
  
Now Xiahou Dun sat down, pawing at Zhang He's tail as he spoke, "So... what is your REAL reason for being with me tonight..."  
  
Zhang He resumed his act, swallowing his feelings and nuzzling his superior, "What ever do you mean?"  
  
"Enough of this act, Zhang He... you're UP to something..." Xiahou Dun's eye narrowed as his suspicion began to rise.  
  
"What could I possibly be up to, sir? What would make you think such a thing?" The black werefox controlled his face and voice, again rolling onto his back, and cocking his head, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Your sudden mood change makes me suspicious, that's all..." Xiahou Dun nodded, rising and walking towards him. 'What IS he up to...'  
  
Zhang He laughed, "You brought up a very painful subject, my alpha, and one that took me completely off guard. You hurt me; I think the least you can do is kiss me and make it better..."  
  
Now, as tempting as it was, Xiahou Dun refused, instead, giving him a little tease, "You visited Jian Ye today, didn't you?"  
  
Zhang He's eyes widened, but he kept his calm, "So someone ratted me out, did they? I-I had to go, sir..."  
  
"And what made you think that you HAD to go?"  
  
Swallowing the knot in his throat, the other werefox answered with a half-truth, "I had to see Yi-ch... Lord Sima Yi again..."  
  
That statement made Xiahou Dun's eyes widen, and he asked, almost growling, "So they have arrived?!"  
  
Nearly cursing, Zhang He nodded, "Why, yes sir. I thought you knew..."  
  
"They are early then..." As if to forget about the open invitation in front of him, Xiahou Dun rose, snarling. "Blast!"  
  
This made his beta rise as well, as the sleek, black werefox nuzzled him, "Do not fret, sir. We can worry about this tomorrow, but not tonight..."  
  
Again, he was pushed down, and any sign of his playfulness was gone, "This is why you've been acting like this, to distract me... you went to Jian Ye to discuss the cure with them, did you not?"  
  
Zhang He squirmed beneath the tight grip, lying, "No! I went to see Lord Sima Yi; nothing more and nothing less. Now stop, sir! You're hurting me..."  
  
"You're lying, I can smell it!"  
  
Zhang He cried out as the claws buried themselves into his flesh, and he whimpered, "Stop, alpha! I have not lied; I DID go to see Lord Sima Yi!"  
  
An arrow seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, nipping Xiahou Dun's ear as he tried to dodge it, releasing Zhang He as he whirled upon his attacker. Sima Yi had already reloaded, and he spoke through grit teeth, preparing to fire again. "It's over, Xiahou Dun... I suggest you come quietly if you do not wish for a hundred arrows protruding through your bare body in the morning."  
  
Zhang He coughed, licking his open wound, "Not a moment too soon, Yi-chan..."  
  
"So, all of this is a trap?" Xiahou Dun asked, glaring at the clever strategist with a slight growl from his throat as he spat a warning to him. "And risk harming Zhang He as well? Besides, if my cousin were to know that you've threatened me, then he'll have your head."  
  
"Our Lord Cao Cao knows full well of our intent and actions, as does someone else, who wishes to speak with you..."  
  
Xiahou Dun's lone eye widened, as fear shone for the first time. "You surely don't mean..."  
  
Zhang He crawled towards Sima Yi, even as a deep baritone voice asked, "Lord Xiahou Dun?"  
  
Now Xiahou Dun was in complete disbelief, and he backed away with a growl at the sight of the man that appeared from the shadows. He couldn't see the glimmer of the axe's blade, as it was not there, and the blue and white cloaks seemed to flow with the light breeze that was there. Xiahou Dun lowered his head at the sight of him, "So... you've finally had the honor of finding the beast, have you not?"  
  
Xu Huang's face only clouded with anguish, "Why did you not tell me?"  
  
Yes, as many were asked that question before, Xiahou Dun gave the same response, and his brown eye sparkled, "You know the answer, Xu Huang... why else would I keep it from you? It's only so obvious, is it not?"  
  
"Not to me. Did you think I would reject you? I would never do such a thing...  
  
"Oh, shut up with the sweet talk..." Xiahou Dun growled, lowering onto his stomach as the general approached him. "How was I to be certain... why are you here?"  
  
"To give you it is you desire most. I have come to heal and cleanse you..." Xu Huang stated, looking past the fur coat and seeing the man he admired so long ago. "I'm sure you don't wish to carry on like this..."  
  
Xiahou Dun growled, his ears flattening, "Stay back... I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
It was Zhang He who sighed, "Yet you've shown us no pity?"  
  
"You didn't matter! NONE of the pack matters! HE does..."  
  
It was as if Xu Huang wanted to hear those words, and he practically pounced the one-eyed werefox, catching him off guard and holding him down with an almost passionate yet forceful embrace. As hard as he tried, Xiahou Dun could not break the hold, and he growled, his teeth bare. "What are you DOING?!"  
  
"I'm going to heal you! Xiahou Dun..." Xu Huang said almost softly, as he squeezed even harder. He tried to remember the next step, and he closed his eyes, praying that it would work. "Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Dun... Xiahou Dun!"  
  
The one-eyed general gave a rather vicious howl, knocking the man away. His brown eye glimmered with pain, and he growled, "What... is this?"  
  
Xu Huang couldn't answer, as he was amazed for himself, seeing the instant change within the man. His long, sharp claws began to shrink as well as the dark, overwhelming hair. His ears, which were bent with anger, had changed as well, and he gave a cry, falling to the floor.  
  
Sima Yi blinked, stating the obvious, "Well, THAT wasn't written in the book in such detail..."  
  
"Xiahou Dun, are you alright?" Xu Huang's voice was filled with worry, as he ran back to his love, kneeling beside him.  
  
The change had completely finished by now, revealing a completely naked and slightly trembling Xiahou Dun, and his breaths came out his ragged pants, as he slowly looked up to reveal his now human face. "Xu..."  
  
"Shh... it'll be okay now." The blue and white robed man assured him, taking the him of his robes to wipe his face. "I'm here..."  
  
"What happened?" Xiahou Dun looked around, almost paranoid, as if to forget everything that happened.  
  
Xu Huang spoke gently, "You don't remember anything?"  
  
How could respond? He knew what he did, or at least he thought he did. He groaned, "Yes and no... am I cured?!"  
  
Zhang He flicked his tail, "Apparently so. You don't feel any hair or fangs or claws, do you?"  
  
No, he certainly did not... just bare skin. He screeched, finally realizing he was naked, "Goodness..."  
  
Despite everything, the still cursed werewolf laughed, his purple eyes narrowing, "Perhaps now would be the time to give him his clothes, eh?"  
  
As Xu Huang instantly agreed, Sima Yi could not help but lean against the tree, a light smile brightening his face. It was a rather suspicious smile, one that Zhang He recognized instantly, joining in with the smile as well as he wagged his tail playfully. "Behave..."  
  
"I cannot help myself; they remind me so much of a certain pair I know quite well..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
The Wei strategist's grin deepened as he scratched the black werefox behind the ears, "Don't act so smug; I see your smile as well."  
  
Giving a rather happy sigh, Zhang He asked, "So, is it my turn now, or will you be too embarrassed?"  
  
"Do you want me to do it now?" Sima Yi was a bit concerned, but he wasn't hesitant to do so. "It will be quite embarrassing to return to Lord Cao Cao with you like that..."   
  
Zhang He smiled, rubbing his head against his lord's hand, "I have nothing to hide..."  
  
It was strange, as the minute he touched him, he nearly bit the hand, but luckily, Sima Yi was able to withdraw his hand in time. The strategist asked as a small growl rose deep from within Zhang He's throat. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I don't know. I feel suddenly like... I can't bear for you to touch me..."  
  
"Odd... you acted almost as Xiahou Dun did..." Sima Yi narrowed his eyes, shaking his head with disapproval. "Perhaps... by the means of curing you, the animal instincts within you do not wish to be cured..."  
  
Zhang He's eyes widened, "Then... I could harm you?"  
  
"It appears so..."  
  
That made the black were fox shrink back, shaking his head, "No! I won't allow it! I will not put you in such a position!"  
  
Being a quick thinker. Sima Yi instead came up with a solution. "I'll chain you up and gag you if I must... as well as the others."  
  
"What if my instincts won't even allow you to do even THAT?! I... I do not wish to harm you!"  
  
With a single movement, archers surrounded him and aimed their deadly weapons at him, leaving Zhang He speechless as Sima Yi apologized, "Please understand why I'm doing this..."  
  
Oh, the pain in those purple eyes were like amethyst daggers, "You had all this planned ahead of time?"  
  
"What else do you expect, Zhang He? If I am cursed as well, I don't think I could be able to cure you..." Sima Yi lowered his gaze, but his words remained firm. "Don't think of me as cruel, but cautious..."  
  
And although the cursed Wei general knew it was for his own good, he could not help the feelings of betrayal in his heart, "I still love you... or I think I will..."  
  
"Tie him up, but make sure he doesn't bite you... try not to harm him or I will have your head removed instantly..."  
  
Zhang He snarled, lying on the ground, digging his claws deep into the earth and drooping his head, "Hurry... I don't know how long my self control will last..."  
  
They did not question the orders, quickly grabbing the rope and trying to lasso him without causing any sort of discomfort for their general. It was indeed a challenging task...  
  
It was equally challenging for Zhang He to resist harming the men, squeezing his eyes shut, though they flew open when he heard a gasp, "LORD ZHANG HE?!"  
  
He looked at his trusted bodyguards, giving a hiss, "I'm fine... stand down now."  
  
"But sir! A-are you quite certain?!"  
  
Silly bodyguards, Zhang He thought, giving them a forced smile. He trained them all too well he feared. "Yes..."  
  
As an afterthought, he told them, "Until further notice, I want you to protect Lord Sima Yi, no matter who may attack him. I put his life in your hands; do not fail me..."  
  
"Yes sir!" They instantly gave their salute, not seeing the blush on Sima Yi's cheeks as they did so. So loyal... he had them wrapped around his little finger.  
  
Smiling to himself, he winced, struggling slightly against his bonds, "Are they done?"  
  
"Almost done sir..."  
  
Zhang He did not dare raise his head, but he asked, all the same, "And what about our two lovebirds over there? Are they quite ready?"  
  
Sima Yi dared not look, "Fine, I suppose... you know, I never would have guessed it was him..."  
  
Zhang He chuckled, "You should have listened to the gossip; that's how I found out you truly loved me, after all."  
  
"Enough... save it for later..." Sima Yi hid his blush well from behind his fan. He tried to ignore the looks from the others, though it was impossible. "Guess I'm a bit slow on the romantic part..."  
  
"I understood, and still understand..." Zhang He gave a weak smile, as he was completely bound. The soldiers backed away to give him room, and he gave Sima Yi one last, pathetic look. "Will it be as hard for the others?"  
  
"I pray not, but I fear it is so..." Sima Yi shook his head as the soldiers directed Zhang He into the cage. "We will be prepared at least..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Jiang Wei... what is the point of this game?" Lu Xun was tired, and he fell to the ground, panting hard as he tried to regain his breath. He was sick of running, dodging, ducking. He hated this, but he hated it more when Jiang Wei still begged for more.  
  
"To have fun! Do you want to stop? You look exhausted..."  
  
Still, panting, Lu Xun lowered his head onto the soft grass, sighing, "I am young, but you are younger... and I was tired long before this...  
  
The puppy-like werefox cocked his head, lying down beside him, "Then why did you not tell me to stop? I would have, for your sake..."  
  
"I don't know... I don't know ANYTHING anymore..." Lu Xun gave another sigh, wishing to regain his breath quickly. His wounds from the human part of him still existed with the exhaustion, and his eyes began to droop. "Go play with someone else... I'm too sleepy..."  
  
Jiang Wei bopped him on the nose, "DON'T SLEEP!"  
  
Sneering, he asked, trying to stay awake to hear the explanation. "Why?"  
  
"Because you can't protect yourself when you sleep..."  
  
"That's a stupid reason... who cares if I'm protected or not?" Lu Xun gave a yawn, trying to go back to the blissful sleep that called. "The humans will come to cure me... and if they catch me while I am in this state, it will be best for them, and you as well..."  
  
"What on EARTH are you talking about?"  
  
His question came to late, as the only words that arose from Lu Xun's lips were sounds of light snoring, and Jiang Wei, now slightly frightened and confused, tried to wake him again. What did he mean?  
  
He tried pawing at him gently, then a bit rougher, but when this did not work, he pounced, jumping up and down on the sleeping werefox's belly, "WAKE UP!"  
  
Barely dodging the claws and fangs that were aimed at him, Jiang Wei retreated as Lu Xun jumped to his feet with a howl, his golden eyes feral as he snapped, "LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!!!"  
  
"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU BIG POO-POO HEAD! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE CURSED TOO; I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT!"  
  
With those simple words, a fight broke out, and Zhou Yu was the first to arrive, seeing the two small werefoxes at each other's throats. He had never seen Lu Xun so violent before as he easily overpowered the bigger Jiang Wei, but the younger put up an excellent fight. "Stop it you two! Stop this right now!"  
  
When neither obeyed him, he physically pulled them apart, glaring at them both before growling, "Just WHAT is going on here?! The last time I saw you two you were playing happily; what on earth happened?!"  
  
"I want to sleep, that all I want, is to SLEEP!" Lu Xun growled, deep frustration rising from within his voice. The pain in his eyes was so obvious as he backed away. "He started it..."  
  
"He said something about a cure and tried to get out of telling me!" Jiang Wei said, in his own defense. "So HE started it!"  
  
"I swear, you're like a bunch of children!" Zhou Yu growled, then looked to Jiang Wei. "I suppose you left before you could hear the plan..."  
  
"You told me to come teach him tag. I'm never playing with him again!"  
  
Now Zhou Yu could not help but laugh, shaking his head at the very sight of them. Seeing Lu Xun brood and hearing Jiang Wei say such a thing... the curse must have brought about the youthfulness in them, Jiang Wei being the puppy and Lu Xun the moody teenager. "Well, why don't you go play with Zhao Yun then... I'm sure he can explain it to you."  
  
The puppy gave a happy bark, wagging his tail, "Okay! But tell him that he CANNOT sleep; I don't want you know who to catch him off guard!"  
  
With that being said, Jiang Wei left, leaving Zhou Yu with the moody Lu Xun. "You need to control yourself... the instincts aren't easy to cope with, but I know you can do better than this."  
  
"Maybe I don't WANT to do better than this! Why should I spend my time playing with stupid puppy? All I want to do is SLEEP!" Lu Xun said in a gruff, resting his head on his paws, growling at the sight of them. "Don't see why you even care... we have the cure and if I'm asleep then capturing me would be easier."  
  
"Because magic requires you to HEAR it; if you do not hear it, then Gan Ning might not as well waste his time."  
  
Giving an exasperated sigh, Lu Xun whined, something he hardly did and when he did it, many found it quite annoying. "Then tell him to hurry up and catch me then! What's taking him so long?"  
  
"Would you please stop your complaining? If you find you are unable to do so, then I shall be forced to stop it FOR you!"  
  
That instantly silenced Lu Xun, who only apologized, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Zhou Yu tried to resist the instinct to protect him, but to no avail, as he drew the smaller werefox into his arms, "I understand, but you have to handle this better than you are! You're making everyone miserable, including yourself..."  
  
Lu Xun had nothing better to say, as he rested his head against his superior's chest, trembling uncontrollably to even be touched by him. He was ashamed of himself, to see himself act this way...  
  
Almost unconsciously Zhou Yu licked his ears, nibbling on the tips, "Calm yourself..."  
  
"How can I when you do that?!" Lu Xun demanded, struggling to break free, "Let GO of me!"  
  
Zhou Yu gave no argument, letting him scramble away into a safe distance. "Sorry..."  
  
Those golden orbs glared at him, keeping his rapt attention, "You ask me if I can control my instincts; I ask if you can control yours?"  
  
"Touché..." Zhou Yu lowered his gaze, taking noticed in the slight jingle of a bell not too far off. He turned his head in the direction, realizing that Gan Ning had caught up with them. Lu Xun knew this as well, as his ears lifted, then flattened, as if to panic. "He's here..."  
  
"What should I DO?!" With a whimper, Lu Xun began to crawl away, "I... I don't want him to see me!"  
  
Zhou Yu pinned him to the ground, "He already has, Lu Xun! You have nothing to hide from him!"  
  
"Get off of me! Don't touch me!" Lu Xun snarled, "Can't you keep your stinking paws to yourself?!"  
  
This time, Zhou Yu did not remove himself, and the pirate appeared, jumping through the bushes and tearing away the last of the thorns and vines. "You got him?"  
  
"Yes, but you'd better bind him quickly..."  
  
Lu Xun gave a howl, his struggles getting even more violent, "Release me, dammit! LET GO OF ME!"  
  
Sinking his teeth into his scruff in an effort to decrease the boy's struggles, Zhou Yu tried to soothe him through mindspeech, 'Settle down; this is necessary so you can be cured...'  
  
'Just let me go... and I'll find my way into the cage... I just don't want you touching me... please, just stop touching me...'  
  
'Don't you trust me?'  
  
As soldiers surrounded the two, they began to carefully tied his paws, doing their best to avoid the deadly claws. Lu Xun replied, foam almost dripping through his lips as he tried to fight against Zhou Yu and the overwhelming forces. "Don't... touch... me..."  
  
'I won't harm you, but I must touch you...'  
  
Gan Ning watched from a distance, unable to believe his eyes. This couldn't be Lu Xun! "Calm down already; no one's going to hurt you..."  
  
"Tell him to let GO of me, Gan Ning! I DON'T WANT HIM!" He nearly choked on the foam and spit, hurting himself more as he pushed the soldiers away. "Call them off!"  
  
"I can't; this is for your own good..."  
  
And that was it. Lu Xun was overpowered, and they had to carry his tied body into the cage that was set up for him. He struggled the entire time, snapping and wiggling under the bonds, but to no avail. He gave a desperate howl before cutting it off, the human side of him trying to take over once again.   
  
Zhou Yu sighed, "What about the others?"  
  
Looking at the insane beast, Gan Ning tried to answer, "Xiahou Dun is cured, and Zhang He is captured... just you and the other two left..."  
  
"The other two should have a bit more control..."  
  
"That's good." 


	12. Two Left

"Zhuge Liang, are you quite sure these cages will hold?"  
  
It was just like Liu Bei to worry, as he inspected the cages for himself, and Cao Cao only rolled his eyes as the young man plucked at the wooden door, testing its strength. "I was told that werefoxes have enhanced strength..."  
  
The soothing, almost seductive voice of the Shu's main strategist could not be denied of its confidence, "I am perfectly sure the cages will hold, my lord."  
  
Even the makeshift one seemed worthy of being called the work of Zhuge Liang's, as they seemed almost too good to be true. Cao Cao almost envied the man for being so brilliant, as well as the other for having him.  
  
Not that anyone noticed. Sun Ce was busy inspecting the locks; Ma Chao was double checking the cages in their entirety, and the Lord and head strategist of Shu conversed over the plans.  
  
Cao Cao sneered, walking up to one and testing it, slamming the cage door shut while poor Liu Bei was inside. Seeing the man jump in alarm made him snicker, "Do you think the sound will frighten the others we're capturing as well?"  
  
"I think THEY will be expecting it," Liu Bei answered stiffly, his grey eyes narrowing. "Let me out!"  
  
"I was only testing it..." Cao Cao gave a slight grin, liking, for the short amount of time it had lasted, the small look of fear in the Imperial Uncle's eyes. He gave him his wish, rather a demand, and opened the door, commenting to Zhuge Liang as he did so. "I find it hard to close the door... do you intend for it to be that way?"  
  
"The door may be hard to close, sir, but once it closes, it is equally hard to open, as you yourself can attest."  
  
Boy was he ever true, as he had to use both hands to complete the task. Liu Bei hardly looked at him when he did, and he asked another simple question, "Hard for us, but will it be hard for them if we do not get the lock on in enough time?"  
  
"That is what we are hoping for, sir, but you forget that they will also be chained, which will allow us more time, if we should need it," Zhuge Liang answered. "Hopefully, we shall be able to cure them quickly without them becoming overly frightened."  
  
Gan Ning's voice was heard over the jingle of his bells, and all eyes turned to him as he and a few soldiers were trying to carry the struggling form of Lu Xun, avoiding the teeth and drool quite well. "Trust me, it WON'T take too long to get them frightened if they're anything like Lu Xun... prepare for a fight, boys..."  
  
Zhou Yu responded, slinking in from the forest, "But the others are going to try much more than he is. He hasn't had the time to adjust..."  
  
It was the first time seeing a werefox for some of them, and Lu Xun wasn't really a good example, as he showed nothing but fear and anger towards them. They could see how easily Gan Ning was losing his patience with him, and if it weren't for the fact that he was needed to hear the words, then he would have easily knocked him into unconsciousness to stop his struggles.  
  
Gan Ning was trying, trying so hard to remain gentle, even as he set his love in the cage and shut the door. Sighing, he asked Zhou Yu, "Where are the others? I didn't see them behind us; are they even there?"  
  
Fearing to be seen by Sun Ce so quickly, Zhou Yu tried to answer, keeping his voice down but trying to speak over Lu Xun's howling. "They will come shortly... I sent Jiang Wei off so that Zhao Yun could explain the plans with him."  
  
"Will they be willing to come out with both of us here, or should I leave?"  
  
Zhou Yu didn't have a sure answer, but he looked to Liu Bei and Cao Cao, addressing them, "I know for sure that you two should not be seen... you might want to hide elsewhere until they are all captured."  
  
Liu Bei nodded, instantly seeing the wisdom in this, "Simply inform us when we may see our officers again, and we shall not bother you until then."  
  
"I trust you with the matter then..." Cao Cao stated, waiting and seeing where the other lord went before following him. He was curious about his two officers, however, he had a feeling that they were safe. Besides, it gave him time to be alone... well, not completely, anyway. There was Liu Bei to be concerned with.  
  
The afore mentioned officer stared at him, his cold, silvery eyes suspicious, "What are you staring at me for?"  
  
Cao Cao only grinned, leaning against the closest tree and looking at him through the corner of his eyes as he replied, fingering the hilt of his beautiful sword. "Do you think it will work?"  
  
The Lord of Shu sighed, slowly sliding to the ground as he leaned against a tree, "I hope so. I hate seeing my officers like this..."  
  
"You haven't even seen them and you automatically presume they were like him?"  
  
"I was referring to Zhuge Liang and Ma Chao..."  
  
Now Cao Cao gave a small chuckle, making Liu Bei wonder as the Hero of Chaos shook his head. "My mistake then."  
  
Liu Bei raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you didn't notice anything wrong with Sima Yi. I have a feeling he was worse than mine!"  
  
"You apparently don't know Sima Yi..." Cao Cao grinned, lowering his gaze to look at him again through his point of view. He hadn't changed much since the Yellow Turbans or Chang Ban... he found himself grinning a rather teethy grin, one that he and only he could own.  
  
"Would you care to share the good humor?" Liu Bei asked, raising his hand to remove his strange hat, his dark hair floating softly in the night breeze. "I fail to see anything worth smiling about..."  
  
Taking a seat next to him, Cao Cao tried to explain, enjoying the sudden rise of fear in Liu Bei's grey eyes once again. He felt as if it gave him power and strength, something he loved. "You don't seem to have enough trust in your officers... you worry too much over the smallest of things, and that's why you will never defeat me, dear old friend."  
  
The determination and strength that entered the man's voice was amazing to see, as the fear in his eyes turned to flame, "Then I will die trying..."  
  
Liu Bei's anger turned into confusion, as Cao Cao observed him, grabbing his chin and holding his head still, "Quite a spirit for such an underdog. It makes your admirable... like your eyes."  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" The Lord of Shu demanded, jerking away. "Get your hands off of me!"  
  
However, Cao Cao did not obey, as his grip got a little bit tighter. "Is that fear or anxiety I see in your eyes, and if it's the latter, why so anxious?"  
  
Liu Bei hissed, "I am not afraid of you, not now, and not ever!"  
  
"I don't think of it as that way..." Cao Cao narrowed his eyes, releasing him to turn back to observing him from the corner of his eyes. They were alone; there was no business to discuss. Now was the perfect time, and that was what Liu Bei feared, as he quickly turned away. Mutual feelings?  
  
What the Shu lord said was something he did not expect, "I see you are much like your cousin then..."  
  
Curious, Cao Cao asked, "Why?"  
  
"You both love in intimidate, and dominate those you feel are weaker than you. You would both be willing to rape to get that feeling, am I right?"  
  
Now that was truly unexpected, and how else could Cao Cao answer the question without one of his own. "If I were to kiss you right now, would you consider it love or rape? I could see it in your eyes that you would wish for it."  
  
Liu Bei could not stop his blush, but he tried to keep his voice calm, "If you try and kiss me right now, I will remove this blade of mine and run it through you!"  
  
"Let's test that then, shall we?" Before Liu Bei could even bring his hand towards his sword, Cao Cao had turned about, his hand grabbing his own and his lips meeting his own.  
  
It did not take long for Liu Bei to succumb, melting into the kiss and not trying in the least to pull away. And it wasn't that he didn't realize he was doing this, but he knew very well what he was doing. He loved it! He never realized how long he had been waiting...  
  
He moaned as he was released, "Don't stop..."  
  
"Aha! So you do enjoy this... then it's not rape!"  
  
Liu Bei gave a hiss through his teeth, closing his grey eyes, "Don't mock me."  
  
It was more of a relief then anything to see that he wanted this, and Cao Cao snickered as he obliged by his wishes. This earned him a glare, as Liu Bei hissed again, "I'm serious! Do not mock me for my feelings!"  
  
"I don't mock you, at least not willingly... I can't help it if I'm the Hero of Chaos..."  
  
"So you think I am in chaos?" Liu Bei asked in a most curious voice, one that Cao Cao could not help but smile at. "How so?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Cao Cao countered the question, then, as quick as a panther, struck, pinning the smaller man on the ground and giving a rather sly look. "As much as I wish to be with you, I'd much rather see you on the opposite side of the battlefield... I like men with such strong will..."  
  
"I will destroy you one day. You realize this?" Liu Bei responded, his silver eyes shining.  
  
Somehow, Cao Cao could not help but laugh at this, speaking a few more words as he went back to the pleasure once again. "I'd like to see you try..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu looked at his cage, his nose crinkling in distaste, "I hate this... I hate having to do this, although it is necessary..."  
  
The cages were rather large, but it gave the werefoxes enough room to where they would not injure themselves if they begun to panic. Now Lu Xun and Zhang He were within the cages, and Zhang He only sat quietly as Lu Xun still continued his violent struggles, wearing on everyone's nerves quickly. Ma Chao asked, "Don't you think it's time we get the others?"  
  
Zhou Yu went to answer, but the soft voice of Zhao Yun called out, "We're... we're here, Ma Chao..."  
  
Once again, all heads turned tot he general direction, and Zhang He rose his ears, giving a small bark, "Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, you can show yourselves... they won't hurt you."  
  
It was actually Jiang Wei who slunk out of the bushes first, his tail between his legs and scared to death. The puppy gave a whimper when his eye fell upon Zhuge Liang, and he began to crawl away.  
  
Seeing this, Zhuge Liang lowered his gaze, wondering if the same thing would have to be done for these two as well. "It's quite alright, Jiang Wei... you have no reason to fear... neither of you."  
  
"D-do you hate me, Prime Minister? Are you angry at me because of this?"  
  
"Of course not..."  
  
Ma Chao took his cue from this conversation, "And I, of course, harbor nothing but good for you, Zhao Yun..."  
  
From wherever Zhao Yun was, he only lowered himself even more to the ground, in fear and shame. Zhou Yu found him, trying to nudge him along, "Why do you hold back?"  
  
"Oh Zhou Yu. I... I cannot face him! Do you know how many nights I've spent, with another member of the pack upon me, in a position only HE should have occupied?" The werefox spoke mournfully, trying not to cry, "I am dirty, and soiled. He deserves better..."  
  
He understood his troubles, and Zhou Yu only did his best to console it, "But that shouldn't get in the way of correcting that mistake... he doesn't deserve the one he loves refusing to return to him."  
  
Again, Ma Chao called, a tone of pleading in his voice, "Zhao Yun... please..."  
  
"Go to him..." Zhou Yu whispered, nuzzling the other werefox in a friendly manner. "He doesn't care what has happened to you; he still loves you..."  
  
Heeding his words, Zhao Yun crawled from the bushes, even twice as frightened as poor Jiang Wei. He trembled when he lay onto his stomach, looking up at Ma Chao with the saddest of eyes. To see a warrior a great as he, turned into something so fearful and weak...  
  
Unable to resist, and knowing full aware of the danger, Ma Chao threw himself at his love, scooping him up into his arms, and swiftly, almost fearfully whispering, "Zhao Yun... Zhao Yun... Zhao Yun..."  
  
No one could stop him, and though Zhuge Liang nearly grabbed him, to tell him of the danger is acting to rash, it only seemed to help Zhao Yun that it was done so quickly. He gave a small howl, as all others watched the transformation begin to take place.  
  
Panting, naked, the Shu warrior gazed into Ma Chao's eyes, "W-was that it?'  
  
The smile on Ma Chao's face was enough, but the slight purr that rose from Zhang He told all, as he stared clearly at his naked rear. "Quite nice..."  
  
Zhao Yun's face turned as red as any Wu tunic, and Jiang Wei barked happily, "Wow! You're human, and at night too!"  
  
Holding back his laughter, Zhuge Liang spoke, hiding behind his fan as Sima Yi did the same. "It works then... welcome back tot he human world, Zhao Yun."  
  
"I don't suppose I could be welcomed back into the human world a little less... naked?" Zhao Yun asked as his face was bright, bright red, and he was thankful to hear his own voice at night, not the animalistic one that had haunted him so. He went deeper into Ma Chao's hold, resting his head against his chest. "It's... finally... over..."  
  
"No fair! No fair! I wanna be human again too!" Jiang Wei pouted.  
  
Unable to help himself, Zhuge Liang laughed, rather enjoying the youthful enthusiasm of his prized pupil. "Your turn is next then..."  
  
Forgetting his fear, the puppy gave a yelp, sprinting over to the strategist, and sitting at his feet, barely able to control himself, "YAY! My turn! My turn!"  
  
They did not see Zhang He's, nor Lu Xun's eyes upon them, and Lu Xun growled, once again trying to pry the chains from him. "Why... do they make it look so easy?!"  
  
The Wei general answered, his voice sad, "I don't think it will be so easy for Jiang Wei..."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Lu Xun asked, confusion in his words.  
  
"The same thing happened with Xiahou Dun and myself; Xiahou Dun was taken by surprise and easily cured; I was waiting and not easily cured. But, heaven may smile upon the poor child..."  
  
Zhuge Liang could not help bu overhear the conversation, and he spoke softly to Jiang Wei, wishing to prove them wrong. "I know you're stronger then you look, strong on the inside, and I know you can control your instincts long enough for me to cure you. Do you doubt that?"  
  
"If you have faith in me, Prime Minister, how can I fail?"  
  
That thought along made the Prime Minister smile, and, with a rather quick movement, he began the task. Instantly, Jiang Wei stiffened, and his puppyish expression was gone, and the first time his name was spoken, he gave a howl, as if he had been stabbed.  
  
Zhou Yu struck quickly, pouncing and pushing Zhuge Liang away from the now raging puppy, doing his best not to scratch him with his deadly claws. He gave a cry as well, as Jiang Wei threw himself at him, driving his jaws into his neck with a deadly thrust.  
  
'NO! LET HIM FINISH IT!'  
  
Jiang Wei could not even think coherent thoughts, and the jaws got tighter and tighter, drawing even more blood to run down his sleek back. He gave a yelp, uncertain of what to do, "Sun Ce!"  
  
Sun Ce was as pale as a sheet, wishing he had his tonfas. As it was, he did the only thing he could think to do; he tackled the mad beast head on. The chaos was almost unimaginable, as Sun Ce tried to pin the mad beast down and avoid being injured at the same time. Others came to assist, and Lu Xun began barking as the soldiers and Sun Ce tried to bind Jiang Wei as well.  
  
The pain that shined in those tawny eyes was terrible to behold, but at last the deed was done, and he whimpered, curling into a ball within his locked cage. Zhang He sighed, "Alas, the fates are indeed cruel..."  
  
As the excitement was over, Lu Xun's barks came to a cease, sneering, "Indeed..."  
  
Amethyst eyes met his own through wooden bars, and the normally sultry voice of Zhang He held a tinge of anger, "I fail to see how one so beautiful can be so pitiless. That puppy has endured things you have never had to, and if I were you, I would treat him kindly..."  
  
Gan Ning spoke for Lu Xun's defense, "Knock it off... not like anyone's been having a good day, you know."   
  
"So you feel a cold, merciless heart is appropriate? But, then again, I'd expect you to say that, oh Belled one..."  
  
The pirate withdrew his sword, and luckily for Zhang He, there were two things between him and the pirate. The cage bars and Sima Yi.  
  
Never in all of his life had Gan Ning EVER seen the Wei strategist so angry, or so powerful looking, the black fan he had once joked of now seeming as deadly as any blade, "I would advise you to put that away, pirate."  
  
Zhou Yu choked, trying to rise from his wound to stop them, but unable to even stand now as blood gushed from his wounds. "This... is getting... us nowhere!"  
  
Zhao Yun, now semi-clothed with a piece of cloth, could not help but agree, "Please, gentle sirs, do not reduce yourselves to petty squabbling! It is not helping your loves at all!"  
  
"Easy... for you to say..." Lu Xun said in a low whisper, lowering his head and giving a small gruff, but nothing more. Even Gan Ning was ashamed of him, and he felt nothing but the overwhelming sense of shame and anger circle within his mind.  
  
Zhang He flicked his tail, resting his head onto his paws, "Someone, please bind poor Zhou Yu's wounds. It pains me to see him so..."  
  
Many were already on it, but before any could touch him, Zhou Yu bared his teeth, "Later... I might strike you... if you do it now..."  
  
Zhang He was firm, "Then you must be healed of the curse NOW, before you bleed to death. Once the transformation is complete, the wounds will disappear."  
  
Now, to that Zhou Yu had no objections, and he practically collapsed to the ground as he tried to stand again, but this time, Sun Ce was there. "Zhou Yu... I'm sorry I didn't act sooner..."   
  
"W-why? So that you could have been hurt?" The Wu strategist asked, his breathing ragged. "I'd rather... you safe. Isn't that how this curse got started for me in the first place?"  
  
They could feel eyes upon them, but they did not care. Sun Ce laughed, daring to touch him with his own gentle hands. "Of course only you would remember something like that... well, I'll make up for it. I promise."  
  
Zhou Yu instantly stiffened, but he did not attack, his voice dropping, "You already make up for it, just by being you..."  
  
Careful not to touch the wounds, Sun Ce embraced his closest friend, his strategist, and his love tightly, whispering the names in his ears. "Return to me, okay? Zhou Yu... Zhou Yu... Zhou Yu..."  
  
The transformation, the one everyone had witnessed at least once, began, and Zhou Yu gave a gasp as his wounds seemed to knit themselves shut. Even as he felt the transformation end, he asked, licking his suddenly dry lips, "Am... am I... human, again?"  
  
"Yes..." Lu Xun said with a sigh, speaking before Sun Ce could. The Little Conqueror, however, did not release him, even as he saw how the curse ending, too afraid to reveal to the others that he was crying.  
  
Zhou Yu only returned the embrace, neglecting his naked state to murmur in his ear, "It's okay..."  
  
Now Lu Xun was begging for it, as he gave a low bark, "Can we continue? The night is passing away quickly!"  
  
Zhang He sighed, "By all means. Though, if it comes down to the final minutes, cure these young ones first. I can bear this curse... one more night."  
  
"But Zhang He..."  
  
The black werefox shook his head, "No buts. Not from anyone, not even you, Yi-chan."  
  
"Prime Minister... I'm so sorry... please forgive me..." Jiang Wei whimpered, finally finding the nerves to speak again. All could see Zhuge Liang's concern, as he knelt against the cage bars, eyeing his pupil with deep concern.   
  
His voice, always so deep and seductive, was doubly so, as he spoke from the heart, softly "Oh my dear, what on earth should you be sorry for?"  
  
The puppy only trembled more, not wishing to speak another word for in fear of shaking his Prime minister again.  
  
After a few minutes, as no one seemed to say anything, he finally answered again, "I... I didn't mean to disappoint you sir, with my weakness."  
  
"Weakness?" Nonsense... it's not entirely your fault..."  
  
"W-will you trust me enough... to try again?"  
  
The look on his face was enough, but he gave a nod for reassurance. However, he did turn to Zhou Yu, speaking lowly, "You saved me... why?"  
  
Those chocolate brown eyes burned into him, "Why do you think? For poor Jiang Wei. Certainly not to help you; that is only an unfortunate side effect of curing my little puppy friend..."  
  
"As I expected... well, I thank you for his sake then." Zhuge Liang gave a bow, showing no grudge.  
  
"His cure will be my thanks..."  
  
Once again Lu Xun gave a bark, looking to the moon in slight fear. "Spare the suspense..."  
  
Jiang Wei said nothing as his Prime Minister opened the door to the cage and stepped inside, though his light brown eyes never left the other man's face.  
  
"Are you ready this time, Jiang Wei?"  
  
"I... I am prepared if you are, Prime Minister."  
  
Instead of saying anything, Lu Xun knew better, keeping his mouth shut and turning away.  
  
Zhuge Liang slowly wrapped his arms around the puppy, gently pulling him closer, "Shh... it will be over soon..."  
  
"I'm still sorry..." Jiang Wei whimpered, resting his head on the other man's arm, "I will try... try to be stronger for you..."  
  
His almost secretive smile meant something, but no one cared enough to notice it. "You already showed me your strength."  
  
Then, he repeated the words, like a mantra, like a prayer, "Jiang Wei... Jiang Wei... Jiang Wei..."  
  
Now it was Gan Ning who commented, speaking for his love in an attempt to keep him silent as Jiang Wei began the transformation. "It's easy... almost... TOO easy..."  
  
Giving a heartfelt moan, Lu Xun cried out, "I know... I know. But look! The sun is rising!"  
  
All heads turned to great the small light breaking through the mountain tops, and Zhang He gave a sigh, bowing his head to welcome the morning, "So be it then... we will have to wait another night it seems, Lu Xun... perhaps then you will adjust to this as we have."  
  
The Wu officer hissed, "I don't WANT to adjust!"  
  
It appeared the only one who had compassion for him was Gan Ning, as the pirate tried his best to console him, "Don't worry about it, buddy... it's only for one more night! Surely you can handle it..."  
  
Zhao Yun spoke, equally soft, "Surely Lu Xun, you can find the strengh for one more night of a torture I have spent months enduring..."  
  
He was only given a hated glare, and Lu Xun gave a moan, as the sun's warm ways turned his fur and burned it away, leaving him and Zhang He now bare and chained still. Gan Ning was within the cage in an instant, untying him and trying to console him as Zhuge Liang agreed with his officer. "It hardly seems fair for you to even complain..."  
  
But Jiang Wei instantly protested, tightening his grip on his Prime Minister's robes, "Oh sir, it may not be fair, but I think we all understand. Please... I... I don't want to see anymore fighting. He and Zhang He are part of my pack, it would seem, for a little while longer."  
  
As a new day begun, no one could truly argue, but they were thankful that most of their task was complete. Cao Cao and Liu Bei had arrived, figuring it was safe, and as questions began to arise, they wondered what the future brought in their paths now... 


	13. Lu Xun's Turn

It was a beautiful morning. The sky had never seemed to be a bluer blue, and the sunlight that floated down in golden tendrils to the earth was warm. Never had there been a more beautiful morning, and yet, the witnesses could not enjoy it.  
  
They were all welcomed into the castle now, and as the whereabouts of Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang were still unknown, they only figured they were safe.  
  
Not that any of the pack members cared in the least. No one had to mention the one-eyed man to know that they all would rather his death than seeing him alive and happy. None of them felt he deserved to be happy...  
  
But he was the least of their concerns, and Zhou Yu looked over himself in the mirror, unable to wipe the smile off of his face. At last, he was human again! Why think of Xiahou Dun when he was perfectly fit once more?  
  
Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei seemed equally thrilled, and he could not help but grin as he looked at their happy faces. His smile instantly faded, however, when Zhang He waltzed into the room, an elegant hand rubbing his tired, purple eyes. Not everyone was so happy....  
  
What was he to say to Zhang He, he thought as he turned back to the mirror, to see his normal, charming self again. How could he even try to comfort him?  
  
And he didn't even wish to see Lu Xun right now, as his feelings towards his current behavior were confusing to himself as well. He felt for him, but he was ashamed to see someone turn into that, especially Lu Xun. Still, he spoke nothing to Zhang He when he arrived.  
  
Zhao Yun seemed willing to make the effort, smiling to try and cheer the Wei officer up, "It's only one more night..."  
  
Jiang Wei joined in, sitting beside them both, "Yeah! And you always looked the best in fox form anyway!"  
  
It was odd to see how the events still affected them, though, and he wondered how anyone would adjust when all of this was over. Would they return to their kingdoms and forget this EVER happened, or would it change the course of history for them?  
  
Still, looking at the three of them, he could not help but smile. If only they could remain friends...  
  
"I can handle it... I just need a little rest, that's all." Zhang He said, trying to assure them. He noticed how Zhou Yu practically ignored him, and he spoke softly, "What's on your mind?"   
  
Shifting his eyes away, the Wu strategist lied, "Oh... nothing..."  
  
What else was there to talk about? He found something, however, speaking mainly to Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei then anyone else. "I'm sorry about the way Lu Xun behaved towards you two... it's not like him at all to be like this and I'm surprised he has not come to apologize for himself."  
  
Zhao Yun only smiled gently, and in Zhou Yu's eyes, he had never been more beautiful, "It is understandable. All of us are affected in different ways."  
  
"He'll be fine." Zhang He insisted, resting his head on Jiang Wei's shoulders and appearing to drift into sleep.  
  
Poor Jiang Wei! He looked just as surprised as the others, and he swallowed nervously, "Oh my..."  
  
Seeing this, Zhou Yu gave a slight smile, his spirits lifting slightly. "Perhaps you would like a room to sleep in, Zhang He? It's the least we can do to keep you comfortable."  
  
"Oh, but where can I find a softer, warmer, and more wonderful pillow than this?" That brought quite a blush to Jiang Wei's cheeks, one that Zhou Yu could not help but laugh gently at. Still, even as he said this, Zhang He removed himself from the position, giving a slight bow, "Well, a bed would be nice... and I suggest that Lu Xun sleeps as well... he needs nothing more to fuel anymore hostility  
  
Zhou Yu nodded, "Follow me then, and we'll find somewhere acceptable."  
  
As they were walking down the hallway, Zhou Yu turned to Zhang He, feeling safer to speak to him now without the concern for the other two's feelings. "Xiahou Dun is healed... but who healed him?"  
  
"Xu Huang, believe it or not. Those two have been a favorite topic for gossip for months..."  
  
Yes, Zhou Yu remembered the man, and he asked, out of pure curiosity, "But I did not see him at the meeting!"  
  
Amused amethyst eyes meet his own, as Zhang He explained, "Of course not. Do you know how long he has kept his feelings a secret, fearing that Xiahou Dun felt no love for him in return? And Xiahou Dun did the same, for the same reasons. It is really a strange story really..."  
  
"Strange indeed..." Zhou Yu gave a sigh. "It was too easy for him... and I don't like it..."  
  
"I agree; it was far too easy for him. He should have suffered, as we have suffered, but how could that happen?"  
  
Still, Zhou Yu felt that this was long from over, and he expressed his concern. "Now I wonder... where are they now... they worry me greatly, especially Xiahou Dun."  
  
"Xu Huang would never do anything to hurt you or anyone else, well, not anywhere but the battlefield anyway. Xiahou Dun..." Zhang He froze, gripping the other man's arm, and his voice was deathly serious, "Please, make sure the little ones are not left alone..."  
  
Seeing the fear in his eyes, Zhou Yu nodded, "Don't worry about it...I will make sure they are all properly surveillanced."  
  
"You need to watch over Lu Xun most of all. You may not realize, but this cure will not change Xiahou Dun. He... has done these kinds of things before ever becoming a werefox..."  
  
Now the fear rose from within him, and Zhou Yu almost rushed to find him a room. They had left Lu Xun alone all morning, and with the disappearance of Xiahou Dun and this news being brought up, he already feared it would have been too late.  
  
But Zhang He seemed to realize, and he paled, "Oh lord... no, go. I can find my own room. Lu Xun may need you..."  
  
Without another word heing said, Zhou Yu forgot the officer, dashing down the hallway in full sprints, rushing towards the lower dormitories. This was certainly NOT good news...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lu Xun was, as they feared utterly alone, but he liked it that way. He didn't want to be around anyone, for fear of hurting them or saying something he would regret. He was appalled by his treatment of the other pack members, and could not bear to face them, nor anyone else.  
  
He knew he was in the wrong, curse or not, and he huddled into a ball on his bed, looking towards the sickening sight of the blue skies outside. How could the day be so happy and bright, when he felt so miserable?  
  
"Just one more night... just need to stay away from them long enough..."  
  
"Ah, but to deprive them of your sweet presence, is surely a crime?"  
  
He froze, feeling the slight rise of fear within his heart as he slowly turned to the window. He simply could not believe his eyes, as a half clothed Xiahou Dun sat on the sill, a grin from ear to ear on his human face. He asked, his voice caught in a gasp, "Wh-what are you doing here?!"  
  
"An intelligent strategist like yourself surely knows the answer to that question..."  
  
"Get out..." Lu Xun grabbed the nearest object, grabbing the unlit candle and throwing it at him. He paled as the one-eyed man merely caught it, backing away, "J-just stay away from me!"  
  
Tilting his head slightly, Xiahou Dun asked as he stepped into the room. "Why do you fear me?"  
  
Defiance sprung into those golden eyes, "I fear no one. And I told you to get out; I wasn't joking."  
  
"I know you weren't joking... you're still a werefox, are you not?"  
  
Lu Xun sneered, continuing to back away, "What concern is it of yours?"  
  
"Strange... how you are the only one who wasn't initiated into the pack..." That smile only got worse, and he only laughed at Lu Xun's obvious fear.  
  
"I wish NO sort of initiation!" Lu Xun inched towards the door, pure and utter terror fueling him right now. He could have screamed to get someone's attention, but he knew it was useless...  
  
"Do you know how completely charming you look when you are terrified out of your mind?"  
  
It was a risky move, but Lu Xun dove for the door, already knowing that he wouldn't even make it halfway there. And this was no different, as Xiahou Dun, even without the werefox power, intercepted him and tackled him to the ground. Lu Xun landed on his bad arm, but he did not scream because of that, and he tried to fight, screaming, "Gan Ning!"  
  
"Calling your lover won't save you..."  
  
"You're sick! I don't want you touching me!" Lu Xun bit his arm, for once praying he was a werefox now to infect him again. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Amusement glittered in the larger man's one eye, and he cooed, "Now why would I want to do something like that?"  
  
"Gan Ning help me!" The smaller man cried, tears pricking his eyes. Why couldn't his love hear him? Why wasn't he there? "GAN NING! PLEASE!"  
  
"He can't hear you, so why even bother?"  
  
Lu Xun tried to stop his tears, again biting the man's arm as he was brought closer, not stopping until he had enough blood in his mouth to spit into Xiahou Dun's face, "LET GO OF ME! GAN NING! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"  
  
Gripping his wrists, Xiahou Dun only relished in his cry of pain, lifting the boy up and draping him over his shoulders against his will. "Silence already... you don't think it's fair that the others were treated so well and not you, eh? "  
  
"NO! I don't want you to TOUCH me!" Lu Xun howled, even as he was flung onto the bed, pinned to the soft pillows and mattress. He could not be rid of the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, and he continued to struggle, thrashing about wildly, "GET OFF OF ME YOU BEAST!"  
  
"It appears that there are only two beasts now... you and Zhang He... so you have no right to call me such things, foolish brat..."  
  
"That's where you are wrong!" Lu Xun hissed, his amber eyes flashing. "Neither Zhang He or myself, or any other member of the pack will hang to their bestial behavior as you do. You are nothing more than a rutting boar!"  
  
He paid dearly for that remark, feeling one side of his face explode with pain as the stronger man began to rip apart his clothes. "Little runt... you should show your elders some respect..."  
  
Perhaps it was the sound of the ripping silk that finally broke the last defenses, as Lu Xun could not longer keep the tears from streaking down his face, some of the warm, silver drops caressing Xiahou Dun's hands as he cupped his face, "Please... don't do this to me..."  
  
"You've been a bad boy, and you need to be... punished..."  
  
The poor, frightened Wu officer could not escape the brutal, bruising kiss that seared his lips, a whimper escaping his throat as he hopelessly tried to push the larger man away.  
  
How could he possibly win? He knew he deserved this, and as much as he was willing to accept his punishment, this was not what he wanted, not even close.  
  
He could not help his bitter tears, "It... it isn't supposed to be you. This... this isn't supposed to HAPPEN with you.."  
  
"Well, not all things can be prevented..." Xiahou Dun only laughed, dropping his pants in a second. "You're just out of luck..."  
  
Lu Xun shuddered as those bare arms wrapped about him, "What about your true love? The one that cured you?"  
  
Xu Huang... that thought made him hesitant, but the man did not change his mind. "He knows..."  
  
This was certainly the last thing in the world Lu Xun had expected to hear, and he resisted the man's embrace, "What do you mean 'he knows'?! How... how could you tell him something such as that?!"  
  
"Because... if I take out my aggression on you, it spares him from the pain..." Xiahou Dun answered truthfully, kissing Lu Xun's forehead with a great amount of care. "Just lie back and relax. You never know; you may even enjoy this..."  
  
A weak, pitiful cry was released from Lu Xun's throat; all of his fighting spirit had died. "But... I don't want to..."  
  
Licking his throat and nipping it gently, the one-eyed general only smiled, "You know you want this, beautiful one. You have ever since your transformation..."  
  
"No!" Lu Xun shouted, "I've NEVER wanted this, not from you!"  
  
A sick laugh as Lu Xun's pants were ripped away. "Whoever said I cared about who you wanted it from?"  
  
"Just... stop touching me! Get it over with and go away!" The young man whimpered, closing his eyes, attempting to hide from the cold hands that roamed about his body, "I want you out of my life..."  
  
"At last you accept it..."  
  
He hissed as the hands slid down his stomach, "Just... end this. Do not torture me longer with your false caresses."  
  
Those silken hands slid to grip his thighs tenderly, but just as quickly, the grip became ice, and he screamed again as his legs were spread apart to reveal his treasures to the crazed rapist. How humiliating for this to happen, and he cried out, praying that he could be heard still, "Gan Ning, forgive me!"  
  
He waited to be flipped over, for the horrible experience to begin, and he gasped, as those hands dared to travel lower, "W-what are you doing?!"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Lu Xun felt his tears increase, "Is it not enough to just have your way with me? Must you add to the torture?"  
  
Xiahou Dun snickered, "Like I care what you want..."  
  
Giving a moan of disgust, the younger man tried desperately to ignore just what those hands were doing, "You... bastard..."  
  
"A bastard, am I? What of your love? Where is HE, might I add? I'm willing to bet he doesn't even CARE for you..."  
  
"You LIAR!" Lu Xun shouted, even as he shivered. "You know NOTHING about my love! NOTHING!"  
  
Now he was turned over, and he gave a cry of pure agony, as it came fast and quick. "G-an... N-ing..."  
  
"You can pretend I'm your precious pirate all you want, but it will change nothing. In the end, it was I who claimed you first, I who have power over you, a power he will never have..."  
  
Those words were perhaps the most painful part of the whole, tormenting process, and never had Xiahou Dun heard a cry filled with such pain and agony as now. That cry could have been heard all around the castle and even into the heavens, and he had indeed won, shattering the little pride that this pathetic little Lu Xun had left.  
  
What he held now was a trembling, broken being, and he nuzzled the back of his neck, "That... was lovely..."  
  
No words could come from Lu Xun's mouth, only desperate and weak sobs. However, before any more pain could be inflicted, Xiahou Dun heard the loud pounding at the door, then Zhou Yu's voice. "Lu Xun, are you in there?!"  
  
"Ach, that is my cue to go. Later, my little toy."  
  
He was up and gone in a flash, with the only evidence of his presence was a broken Lu Xun, who could not even bring himself to answer Zhou Yu's calls.  
  
Zhou Yu, in the meantime, was panicking, practically beating down the door, "LU XUN! ANWSER ME! PLEASE!"  
  
"G-go away..." Lu Xun was able to spat, though even that brought great pain and humiliation.  
  
The tone of his voice made Zhou Yu worry even more, and he had to keep himself from shouting, "Are you alright? Let me in there!"  
  
He couldn't even move, so how could he let him in? He gave a half sob, "Please... just go..."  
  
"Do... do you want me to go get Gan Ning?"  
  
Oh God, no. Lu Xun sneered, "No... I w-want nobody... just GO!"  
  
But, on this point, Zhou Yu stood firm, "Someone is coming in there to check on you. It doesn't have to be me; it doesn't have to be Gan Ning. TELL me who to go fetch!"  
  
Lu Xun couldn't stand for Gan Ning to see him like this, so he made his choice, gripping the blankets and trying to get them to cover his torn body. "You... hang on..."  
  
The minute he opened the door, Zhou Yu knew he was too late. His heart froze, and his blood ran cold, and he whispered, "Oh Lu Xun... I'm so sorry. I should have been here..."  
  
"Don't tell Gan Ning..." The pain in his eyes was hard enough to bear as Zhou Yu tried his best to make him presentable, careful not to touch him. "Please..."  
  
"Are you going to tell him, then? You should not hide this from him..."  
  
Slight anger rose just as quickly as it died, "How? How can I even face him?! Ah..."  
  
"Would you like me to send Zhao Yun too you? Or another member of the pack? Perhaps they would be able to help you more than I..."  
  
"I don't want anyone... leave me alone..."  
  
The elder strategist shook his head, "That I will not do. Tell me who can help you!"  
  
His tears were only so obvious, and Lu Xun tried to hard to stop them, but to no avail. "I don't need help... I'm not weak, dammit..."  
  
"Even I needed help, Lu Xun..." Zhou Yu could remember that experience all too well, and he tried to console him without touching him, not wishing to inflict any more pain to the poor child. "The worst thing to do is to leave you alone... you need to be with others right now, so that they can protect you..."  
  
"But... I-I was so cruel to them, without ever meaning to be. I couldn't control myself, and none of them would come to my aid now," He whispered, tears streaking down his cheeks.  
  
Feeling the bed move slightly, Zhou Yu took a seat, his voice soft and tender to soothe the wounds. "But that's where you're wrong... they hold nothing against you, and they will be glad to help you. Why don't you go to them?"  
  
"I... I hurt too much to move very far," Lu Xun admitted with a blush. "I could hardly walk to the door..."  
  
"Then I shall get them... but then I would have to leave you alone for a little while and I don't want him to come back..."  
  
"I'll.... I'll be okay. I'll lock the door and the windows, and wait for you to come back..."  
  
Still, Zhou Yu was hesitant, but he did not argue. "I'll do that for you... just lay still..."  
  
"Alright. Please hurry back?"  
  
"Will do..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had not taken long for Lu Xun to hear someone at the door, and Jiang Wei called out, "Lu Xun? Will you open the door for me?"  
  
Lu Xun had just gotten some clothing on, and he grumbled, mainly from the extreme amount of pain is caused just to do that. However, he did not argue, trying to bring himself to his feet to do the task without gasping. "Yes sir..."  
  
When he did so, he noticed that the younger man had a bowl of some steaming substance in his hands, and he cocked his head, asking, "What is that?"  
  
Looking down at it, Jiang Wei gave a warm smile, slightly blushing when the older officer had called him 'sir. He held it to Lu Xun, "It's from Prime Minister... it's suppose to ease the pain. It works quite well..."  
  
The Wu officer gasped, immediately stepping back, "You TOLD him? How could you?!"  
  
"Oh no, please don't think that!" Jiang Wei gave a quick bow, speaking so quickly that Lu Xun could hardly make out what hew as saying. "He gave it to me many times, for certain reasons, and I have had plenty of them myself... I told no one that shouldn't have been told, not even the Prime Minister!"  
  
Lu Xun flushed, almost ashamed for having said such a thing, and he stammered, "I... I am sorry, Jiang Wei. Here you are, trying to help me, and I am being so cruel. Please, accept my apologies..."  
  
His light chuckle was pleasing to hear, "Apology accepted... It's understandable..."  
  
Accepting the bowl, and taking a small drink of it, Lu Xun bowed his head, "I thank you..."  
  
"Don't mention it... I know what you've been through, that's all."  
  
Knowing it was a delicate question, Lu Xun asked, slowly, "Jiang Wei? H-have you told Zhuge Liang about... what... Xiahou Dun did to you and the others?"  
  
Jiang Wei seemed hesitant to tell, but he held back nothing, "Yes... I have told him. Maybe not everything, but I could keep nothing from Prime Minister..."  
  
Taking another sip, Lu Xun's voice dropped, "How... how did you find the strength?"  
  
"The strength..." Now Jiang Wei blushed, and he lied. "I don't know sir... hard to say, but when he was in front of me, I knew it was best not to lie and hide anything."  
  
They both jumped when there was a timid knock, and Zhao Yun's voice was quiet, "May I come in?"  
  
Smiling softly, Lu Xun nodded as Jiang Wei opened the doors. The other Shu officer entered, immediately embracing Lu Xun upon his entrance, "Oh, I am so sorry, Lu Xun. I was hoping you would be spared from this..."  
  
He did not realize he touched his tender spots until Lu Xun gave a slight gasp, and he was released. "I'm sorry... are you alright?"  
  
"I should be okay... Jiang Wei gave me some medicine to help the pain," Lu Xun said. He was rather glad, now, that Zhou Yu had insisted he see someone else; he really did NOT wish to be alone...  
  
"The one that Zhuge Liang makes... that should work well..." Zhao Yun seemed at a little lose for words, trying not to stare at him too much...  
  
Jiang Wei spoke softly, "We were just discussing how I found the strength to tell Prime Minister about what happened while I was a member of the pack. Care to contribute?"  
  
That made Zhao Yun lower his gaze, and he tried not to blush. "Well..."  
  
Lu Xun saw the blush, and he added quickly, "You don't have to tell if you don't want to..."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be good to not say anything when I'm sure Jiang Wei bleed his heart out..."  
  
Jiang Wei flushed, "I... simply told him the truth."  
  
Wincing slightly, Lu Xun decided to dropt he issue, giving a sigh and going to lie back down. "How do I tell him, then..."  
  
"Do you really wish to know?" As the two Shu officers turned their heads, Lu Xun gazed, not wishing to move anymore then he had to in order look at Zhang He. The man seemed so exhausted, but he still wore a smile. "Welcome to the counseling session... enjoy your stay."  
  
Lu Xun could not help but feel a pang of guilt as he saw the Wei officer's eyes drooping, "Zhang He... you... you don't have to stay, if you don't want to. You should sleep..."  
  
"How could I? It's hard..."  
  
"But... it's hard on you as well, is it not?" Lu Xun asked. "It's not that I don't WANT you here; I'm just concerned for you..."  
  
Zhang He only smiled, crossing his arms with a small snicker, "If you really wish to tell him, please do... I suggest that if you do, you should tell him soon. It's not best to keep such things from him."  
  
"But... I don't know how to tell him," Lu Xun sighed. He stared at ceiling, trying not to look at them and finally feeling the effects of the pain reliever. "How can I just approach him and tell him what happened? I know Gan Ning... he just wouldn't understand."  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
There was absolutely no doubt in his mind when Lu Xun answered, "Yes."  
  
Zhao Yun spoke softly, "Then he will understand."  
  
"But... would he really?" Lu Xun closed his eyes, trying not to think about it. "I fear I don't have the strength as you all do..."  
  
Zhang He sighed, "My dear child, it's not a matter of strength. Do you think it was easy, for ANY of us to admit to our truest loves, the things that bind out hearts together, that we were all repeatedly raped? It comes down to a matter of trust. You must trust the one you love.'  
  
Hearing that was probably enough, and Lu Xun gave a small, little sigh, one that made them worry. "I trust him with my life... perhaps... perhaps now is the best time to tell him..."  
  
Jiang Wei shook his head, "That medicine is going to make you sleepy; you should rest for a while first."  
  
"But if I sleep now, I won't wake up until I change... and I don't want that..."  
  
Zhang He walked over to him, sitting down upon the bed beside him, "I'll tell you what. You and I will sleep together in here for the rest of the day, and tonight, after our curing, we'll tell our loves together."   
  
It was almost too tempting, but he blushed, trying to stay awake. "But what if he sees us like that? Aren't you a little bit concerned?"  
  
"Good heavens no!" Zhang He laughed. "I would never attempt to steal a pirate's treasure, and surely Gan Ning knows that as well."  
  
"He's right, though... you should just sleep here." Jiang Wei told him, "You aren't going to get very far once that drug kicks in. And, with Zhang He here, you have someone to guard you. He has to be the LIGHTEST sleeper I have ever known!"  
  
Looking up at Zhang He, Lu Xun gave a sigh, knowing he couldn't win. "I'll try... thank you all for your help..."  
  
"What is a pack for?"  
  
Giving a small yawn, Lu Xun shook his head, "You tell me..."  
  
Wrapping a warm arm around his shoulders, just for comfort, Zhang He replied as the Shu officers left, "To watch out for you when no one else will..." 


	14. Mad World

"So, after tonight, this grand adventure will be over, eh?" Gan Ning asked, stretching and leaning back in his chair. If he had known anything about what had been going on in his love's room, he wouldn't have been sitting about in the dining hall. Instead he would have been out hunting for the one-eyed general... but he was completely clueless.  
  
Liu Bei raised an eyebrow, smiling, "Don't even try to say you do not wish for it to be so, pirate."  
  
The only ones even in the dining hall were Liu Bei, who was remarkably silent throughout most of the day, Lu Meng, who had dozed off not too far away from them, and Gan Ning, who now grew restless. He shrugged, fiddling with his bells to get on the man's nerves. "It certainly gave us a little action... but it would be good if it was over."  
  
If he was trying to rattle the calmness of the Shu leader, he was failing horribly, and the man's grey eyes lit up as he spoke softly, "I think we will all be happy to go back to the way things were."  
  
"Hey, take it easy, will ya?" Resting his boots on the table, Gan Ning spoke with a cocky smile, though something was nagging at him and gnawing on the back of his head. "Don't see why you want to go back to war so quickly... I thought you WANTED peace!"  
  
"I do, but surely you've realized, as I have, that there will be no peace as long as our three kingdoms remain. None of us are willing to give up fighting for what we believe in."  
  
Shrugging, Gan Ning closed his eyes to avoid his stare, "Perhaps... you two want to rule the land... we just want nothing to do with you. Got that?"  
  
Liu Bei's chuckle was unnerving, "Yet, you fight us, which is having something to do with us, is it not?"  
  
"Touché..." Gan Ning was beginning to become very uncomfortable speaking to the Lord of Shu, and he asked, "Shouldn't you be checking on your officers to make sure they're okay or something?"  
  
Liu Bei could sense it, and he just shook his, not wishing to speak with the pirate either. How could anyone trust a pirate, especially one as annoying as this? He rose and left, not even saying farewell.  
  
Lu Meng's voice was a tired murmur, "You should have been more polite. He was not bothering you..."  
  
Being taken by surprise was something Gan Ning hated, and he looked over to the now awakening general, poking out his tongue. "Whose side are you on anyway?"  
  
"His. Could you not see something was on his mind? You should show him some respect, even if he is our enemy."  
  
Now Liu Bei was a smart man, knowing best to take the opportunity to walk away, leaving the two to argue the rest of the afternoon away. He had better things to do, and he walked down the hallways, not really caring if he got lost or not. He would rather be alone for his thoughts...  
  
He wondered what it was about his actions that had tipped off Lu Meng that something was preying on his mind. True, the foolish pirate had not noticed, but somehow the perceptive Wu officer had, "He's almost too perceptive..."  
  
"Who is? Surely you don't mean the pirate!" He heard Cao Cao say, as he jumped when the man practically appeared from the shadows behind him.  
  
Liu Bei gave a hiss, "Were you SPYING on me?!"  
  
The Wei emperor gave an obviously fake look of surprise, as if to be offended by such a comment. "Now why would I stoop THAT low to spy on you? It's not my fault if you say your thoughts aloud..."  
  
Those eyes were like chips of stone glaring at him, "I did not mention the pirate aloud. Don't even try to tell me you can read my mind."  
  
"Hm, can't fool you, can I?" Cao Cao grinned, something that sent shivers through Liu Bei's form. He had seen it, he MUST have seen it, as his grin got deeper. "So perhaps I was spying on you... we're at a time of peace, remember? Not like you were doing anything political in there anyway."  
  
"You still have no right to spy on me! It disturbs me," Liu Bei admitted, suddenly wishing he hadn't as the man's grin grew even deeper, his baby blue eyes sparkling with a most frightening glint. He shuddered, "Don't look at me like that... it's like..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
The words were a whisper, "Like you own me..."  
  
That only made the dark emperor laugh, one that was as equally frightening to hear for poor Liu Bei. It gave him power, and he only fed that power with his uncontrollable fear. "Perhaps not now, but soon..."  
  
The Shu leader jerked back, his grey eyes full of fear, but his voice was defiant, "I am not your property! I will not tolerate being treated as such."  
  
"That's what I like about you, Liu Bei... your will to fight the impossible, even if you are no match for it. I like that indeed."  
  
Liu Bei took another step back, "You are indeed a strange, strange person..."  
  
As some familiar faces began to appear from around the corner, Cao Cao ended the conversation on an equally frightening note, turning to greet Lord Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. "Perhaps so, but it has gotten me this far and it will get me much further than many would think."  
  
Sun Ce gave a teasing smile, "Now, I know my two worst enemies wouldn't be standing in the dark, conspiring against me, right?"  
  
They gave him such a look, but Liu Bei spoke softly, resting his hands in his long grey sleeves. "It would be foolish to do so in your land... and we're still on our peace treaty."  
  
Zhou Yu was bitter, "There are some who do not seem to care about that treaty..."  
  
"I cannot apologize for my cousin enough... and have you found him yet? I don't like the fact that two of my officers are still missing."  
  
The officer's brown eyes flamed with anger and something very akin to hatred, but he kept his voice cold, "Oh, I have found evidence of him, sir."  
  
Raising en eyebrow, Cao Cao had a feeling of what it was, "Where is he, and has he done something he shouldn't have?"  
  
"I have no idea where he is now, and yes, he has done something that I would kill him for if I had the chance..."  
  
Now Liu Bei was curious, "May we ask what happened?"  
  
Zhou Yu's words were frigid, "I shall only say that your cousin is no better at controlling himself now than when he was cursed..."  
  
Cao Cao needed no further explanation, and his face was almost indescribable, almost shameful to hear of his own blood doing something like this. He asked, "Who was it, then?"  
  
"Lu Xun, the only one he had not managed to catch before."  
  
Sun Ce almost growled, trying to lighten the situation, "We were just coming to talk to you about that... and you're pretty lucky that he wasn't hurt worse then what he is now. Do you have ANY idea where we could find your cousin, before somebody else gets hurt?"  
  
The Wei lord shook his head, "I am sorry to say that I haven't the faintest idea."  
  
Of course he was lying, and neither man there could hardly blame him. However, Liu Bei pushed the issue for the other two, "Perhaps he is still feeling the effects of the curse and is not in control of himself. He could very well harm another... are you sure of this, Cao Cao?"  
  
The man remained firm, "Perfectly."  
  
Now Sun Ce pressed it, his tone not as polite at Liu Bei's, but quickly getting angrier by the second. "You HAVE to know something... otherwise we'll just send more troops then we have now to track his sorry hide down."  
  
Liu Bei's voice softened, "Please, Cao Cao."  
  
"Suppose I have a hunch..." Cao Cao could not resist the plea, feeling strength come from that to turn against his own blood for a second. "However, I don't think killing him would solve anything, except make matters worse. Because if you do kill him, then I will drop this treaty quicker then it was meant to be."  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, "You cannot deny that he must be punished, am I correct?"  
  
Cao Cao nodded, giving a sigh, "You may punish him as you see fit, but I am firm to my words if you take his life."  
  
The strategist bowed his head, "I understand, Lord Cao Cao. Thank you."  
  
Saying nothing, the lord simply turned away, preparing to go into the dining hall when he noticed the still arguing Gan Ning and Lu Meng. He asked, "Does he know?"  
  
Sun Ce rubbed his temples, "No. Not yet. We... we don't want to be the ones to tell him. We feel Lu Xun will want to do it himself."  
  
"Do you think he will take it well?" Liu Bei asked this, slightly concerned.  
  
It was Cao Cao who responded, turning to leave now, "He had better, for the boy's sake."  
  
They supposed that Cao Cao was angry, and none stopped him either. He had the right to be angry, and Liu Bei gave a small sigh of relief, hoping that the other two did not hear him.  
  
His blood ran cold, therefore, when the Lord of Wei called back, "Lord Liu Bei? May I have a word with you?"  
  
Now Sun Ce saw the look, but he said nothing as Zhou Yu pinched him, giving him a look of death if he should say anything. Knowing better than to ignore him, Liu Bei nodded, turning to catch up with him. "Yes?"  
  
Cao Cao's voice was an angry mutter, "Not here, not where they can hear. I want to talk to you in private..."  
  
"Why should I even bother?" Liu Bei demanded, though he dared not turn aside from the path. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest, and he thought it would burst as he spoke, "What can you have to say to me that they cannot hear?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Cao Cao spoke in a harsh whisper, one not to be taken lightly, "You'll see... if you wish to know where my cousin is."  
  
"Why... why would you show him to me?"  
  
"If I show them to them, then he will surely be killed." Cao Cao said harshly as they continued their walk, constantly looking over his shoulders to check and make sure they were not being followed. "You know as well as any other man that I can't just let my blood be destroyed, even for crimes such as this. I can't stand aside and let them kill him."  
  
Liu Bei shook his head, "You have Zhou Yu's word that he will not be killed, and his word is his bond."  
  
"I don't trust them as far as I can throw them..."  
  
The Shu's lord froze, his voice angry, "Then why should I trust you? I have faith in the honor of Wu."  
  
Cao Cao gave him a look, one that hinted deep pain, "Nothing can excuse my cousin for what he has done... if I were in their position, or yours even, don't you think you would be concerned for his life? I can't strike against my blood, no more then you can strike against Guan Yu or Zhang Fei."  
  
Liu Bei's expression softened, and he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "I know, but put his life in my hands. I know that Zhou Yu is trustworthy, or I would never have pressed you to reveal that you knew your cousin's whereabouts." Then, hardly knowing why, he stood on his tiptoes, giving the taller man a peck on the cheek, "I know everything will turn out okay."  
  
Now that was a surprise, even to Cao Cao, and Liu Bei could hardly believe himself for doing that. However, Cao Cao did not complain, as he gave that artful grin. "Taking a liking for me at last?"  
  
Blushing furiously, Liu Bei lowered his grey eyes, "I... I don't why I did that. It just sort of... happened."  
  
"I liked it..." Cao Cao grinned wolfishly, pulling the man closer. "And so did you..."  
  
Now Liu Bei pulled away, "We have more important things to do, Cao Cao... and we haven't too much time left."  
  
"More important than this? We'll never be together again..."  
  
"Perhaps... it's for the best." The Lord of Shu whispered, again pushing himself away. "If... if we never touch, it will be easier to say good-bye. I cannot put you before my people. You... you do know that?"  
  
Cao Cao gave him such a look, one that was horribly frightening to look at. Liu Bei felt himself weak under those eyes, but he knew better, as Cao Cao turned away. "I see... for that I do not blame you. Perhaps one day we shall meet again, off of the battlefield."  
  
Liu Bei spoke softly, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "Have I hurt you?"  
  
He was almost struck, and his hand was caught in a vice grip, nearly shattering the bones in his fingers. He gasped, as Cao Cao spoke softly, "Not often, but for now... yes."   
  
His heart thudded within his chest, and as much as he tried to, he could not break free of that grasp, "I-I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be. We're enemies... we're supposed to be enemies here."  
  
Swallowing the knot in his throat, Liu Bei asked, "Will you let go of my hand now? You're hurting me..."  
  
After a final, yet painful squeeze, he was released, and Cao Cao almost stormed down the hallway, not even giving Liu Bei a second glance.  
  
The pain in Liu Bei's hand was nothing compared to the throbbing of his heart, and he raised a hand to cover his tears, as he went his own way.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu could not stop himself from looking at Gan Ning with a growing dread from inside of him, and as Sun Ce tried to start up a friendly conversation with the pirate, to butter him up, the strategist stayed back. He didn't know how or when they were to tell him the truth, but they knew it could not be held back. Eventually the truth would seep out...  
  
He knew, however, that when it did, he would not be ready for it. He was not ready for it now, and the thought of trying to talk to Gan Ning when he held such a secret sickened him. He decided, instead, to go for a walk in the forest, perhaps play his flute. That would give him time to collect his thoughts... and decide how he would act when Gan Ning was told.  
  
He never even told Sun Ce the entire truth... he knew exactly how Lu Xun felt.  
  
As he strolled out into the sun, he paused to let it warm his flesh before moving on into the forest. Yes, that was a question indeed, how to tell his love the truth.  
  
It was something to be well considered, and he would have been content as to not even think about it for now. "Hm... not good at all..."  
  
Ever since his transformation, he had grown a deep attachment to the forested areas, with their cool, shady trees and quietness. True, there were some bad memories attached to them, but overall their gentle demeanor made him wish he were there more often. He found a comfortable rock to sit upon, and raised the instrument to his lips, playing the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
The song seemed so sad to listen to, so sad that any creature would raise their head to mourn with it, and he almost felt his own tears mingle on his cheeks as he did not strain to hit those beautiful notes. This was to help relieve stress, and it was working until he heard footsteps brush through the bushes. He stopped, almost forgetting that he was human again. "Who's there...?"  
  
"I would never have guessed that you fancied a flute..."  
  
Sneering, Zhou Yu's cultured voice was low and feral, as he turned to the one eyed general. "There are many things you don't know."  
  
Unfazed, Xiahou Dun commented, "You play better than Zhen Ji. And you are right, there are many things I do not know, but also many things I'd love to learn."  
  
"Why do you feel as if you must torment so many?" Zhou Yu growled, tightening the grip upon his instrument, and wishing that he had brought his sword. "Be gone."  
  
Xiahou Dun gave a low grin, not moving forward but not backing away as well. He wasn't afraid of Zhou Yu, especially not here. "Why do you seek impossible information? Can't you accept the fact that people just are because they feel like it?"  
  
The Wu strategist narrowed his chocolate brown eyes, turning his face away, "I will never understand how anyone can 'feel' like being cruel."  
  
"Perhaps you are not meant to understand. You can't accept that, can you?"  
  
Again tightening his grip on his flute, he answered truthfully, though lowly, "No. I can't."  
  
"Then I'm sorry for your ignorance..." Xiahou Dun did not smile, nor boast. Instead, he drew closer. "Why alone, may I ask? Where's Sun Ce?"  
  
Fiery eyes were turned to him, and hatred was so obvious in that cultured voice, "Talking with Gan Ning. Trying to keep him occupied while Lu Xun prepares to confess to him. I couldn't bear to stay..."  
  
"Have you told Sun Ce?"  
  
Zhou Yu drew back, avoiding the question with one of his own, "What do you care?"  
  
He could see the slight amusement in his eye, and though he seemed as if he wished to edge it on, another voice broke their conversation, one that took Xiahou Dun off guard completely. "Why would you care, may I ask? Aren't you healed?"  
  
Xu Huang was the owner of the voice, and despite everything, Zhou Yu felt a wave of pity sweep over him. Xiahou Dun's voice was cool, "Just curious..."  
  
Now the man had his axe, and Zhou Yu seemed hesitant to even speak right now, as Xu Huang directed his next question towards his love. "Where were you this morning? You had me worried."  
  
"I certainly never meant to worry you."  
  
When around Xu Huang, Xiahou Dun was completely different, no longer this aggressive, seductive man. Instead, he was almost kind, almost enough to make Zhou Yu forget his crimes. Almost. "He was raping Lu Xun this morning..."  
  
The look that one eye sent him could kill, and Xu Huang looked utterly crushed, and again, he felt pity sweep over him. He didn't deserve this...  
  
What else was there to say, and Xu Huang's grip on his axe tightened, his knuckles white. "That's impossible to believe... he's not longer a beast so... he no longer has that sort of instinct cursing him."  
  
Zhou Yu spoke softly, "I wish... I wish I could tell you that was true."  
  
"Is this true, Dun?" The man's voice was pleading, tears welling in his eyes. "Tell me... tell me it isn't true, that he's lying..."  
  
Now Xiahou Dun kept his cool attitude, keeping up this false self when around him. It made Zhou Yu sick to be witnessing this, but it appeared that Xiahou Dun knew better than to even lie. "Believe what you want... but if you want, go ask Lu Xun."  
  
Now the tears coursed down his face, and Xu Huang choked, "You did do it, didn't you? Otherwise you would say so; I know you cannot lie to me. How... how could you? Don't I mean anything to you at all?"  
  
"Wonderful..." Zhou Yu began to back away, wondering why he had even showed up at all. This was a stupid idea...  
  
Xiahou Dun growled, "Oh no... you got me into this mess, and you are helping me get out of it..."  
  
Zhou Yu, however, refused, "You got yourself into this... get yourself out."  
  
But it was too late for that. Distressed beyond all belief, Xu Huang had frozen where he stood before taking his axe and running deeper into the forest. He did not want anyone to see his tears or his pain, not even saying goodbye. To even speak to his love hurt too much...  
  
Seeing Xiahou Dun's pain seemed unbelievable, but it was there, as plain as day. He called to him, but he could not pursue. Zhou Yu almost smiled if it wasn't for the fact that Xu Huang was the victim in all of this. "I don't think you can get out of this one..."  
  
"I should kill you..."  
  
Already on his way, Zhou Yu sneered, "Not while I am needed elsewhere... if you truly love him, then go to him. Running from it will not help."  
  
And he never looked back, making sure he had his flute before turning and beginning to walk out of the forest. Let the demon deal with his own troubles... that was a crucial mistake, one that he had felt before, but this time, it was a blade against his back that he felt.  
  
He stiffened, and tried to remain calm, "What are you doing? This will not help you get him back..."  
  
"But it'll make me feel better... I'll slice your head off and send it back to Sun Ce! I'll be quick, though, so that you can still be alive to see the look of horror on his face!"  
  
Zhou Yu knew he was in a bad situation. He could not fight back against this, and a tinge of fear went down his spine. Then he sighed, bowing his head, "I cannot stop you. Kill me then and break the truce, which our kingdoms hold. And wait, for Sun Ce will surely destroy you, your cousin, your love, and your entire clan."  
  
Those words seemed to knock some sense into him, and he was relieved when the foot removed itself from his back. Still, he could see his blood dripping from the blade, as Xiahou Dun spoke with pure rage. "I shall wait, then... but I promise you, Zhou Yu... I'll have your head!"  
  
Zhou Yu smirked, despite the pain in his back, "Not... before... I have yours..."  
  
"We'll see about that..."  
  
"I have given your cousin my promise not to kill you... yet." Zhou Yu winced, now feeling the affects of the wound more prominently as he tried to walk away. "You're lucky."  
  
Saying nothing else, Xiahou Dun disappeared into the woods behind Xu Huang, leaving Zhou Yu alone to take care of his wound. He wished he would have expected the attack, or that the warm blood would cease to trickle down his spine. How was he going to explain THIS to Sun Ce?  
  
He knew he could have told him the truth, that Xiahou Dun struck him from behind, but he didn't right now, knowing it was best to quickly return to Jian Ye before he lost too much blood. Damn that Xiahou Dun, and damn himself for hurting Xu Huang so...  
  
It was cruel of him and totally unnecessary. Yes, it had hurt Xiahou Dun, but there was no excuse for hurting the innocent. What ever was he thinking?  
  
"I hope he can understand this..." Zhou Yu gasped, stopping for a second to catch his breath. "Xu Huang, I'm sorry..."  
  
He tried to make it to the walls, and he succeeded in his goal. He knew his wound was not serious, but he also knew it was bleeding enough to become a problem.  
  
He tried to make it to the walls, and he succeeded in his goal. He knew his wound was not serious, but he also knew it was bleeding enough to become a problem. As he slipped through the hallways now, he wondered exactly how far he could get before anyone noticed his injury, and it seemed he would have gotten pretty far... had it not been for the fact he saw Lu Xun slinking out of his quarters.  
  
And, of course, the boy's first words were stating the obvious, "Sun Ce's not going to like those wounds on your back."  
  
Putting up a fake smile, Zhou Yu laughed softly, despite the little pain it caused. "And you shouldn't be running about..."  
  
"I want to go see Gan Ning..." Lu Xun's voice was low, and though he knew he shouldn't have been keeping him from sick bay. Something must have spooked him, as he held his hands nervously. "He should know... he has the right, and I should do it myself..."  
  
Zhou Yu looked at him, forgetting his own wound in light of the boy's fear, "Where's Zhang He? He's supposed to be guarding you..."  
  
"Still in the room, at least last time I checked... when I woke up I was alone... so I thought, since he's gone, that now would have been the best time to.... you know..."  
  
This news disturbed Zhou Yu immensely, but he did not wish to take anything away from the strength Lu Xun had suddenly gained, "Well, you go ahead and tell Gan Ning. I'll go get patched up and search for Zhang He."  
  
Lu Xun had nodded, and as he turned, hoping that the few steps towards Gan Ning would give him more strength, two strong hands rose from behind the wall, and the pirate's laugh was the first thing he heard. "Come here!"  
  
Zhou Yu gasped as he heard Lu Xun begin to giggle, suddenly realizing that the pirate was tickling the younger man. But he could also see the tears running down the boy's face, and he tried to step in, "No, Gan Ning! Leave him be!"  
  
Rather it was the cry or the fists of self-defense that stopped Gan Ning, Zhou Yu wasn't sure, but when the pirate ceased, Lu Xun fell to the floor, cringing as pain coursed throughout his entire body. Gan Ning asked, seeing the obvious pain and the way Lu Xun held himself, "Lu Xun... what? Are you hurt?"  
  
Lu Xun sobbed, "I was coming to tell you... and you pull something like this! W-why?"  
  
Confusion lit Gan Ning's face, and for the second time today, Zhou Yu found himself in an old position, feeling completely useless, but doing his best to soothe Lu Xun, "He didn't know, Lu Xun, don't be angry with him..."  
  
"What... what's going on? I never meant to hurt you, Lu Xun!"  
  
As Lu Xun tried to rise, he seemed to lose any strength he had left, but by the way he presented himself, it was only so obvious. Footsteps were heard, as Sun Ce, Liu Bei, and Lu Meng arrived. "What's going on?"  
  
Gan Ning backed away from his love, his crimson eyes wide, "I... I just... tickled him..."  
  
He had that feeling that all of them knew something he didn't, and he asked, directing his question now towards Sun Ce, who had talked with him earlier, "What's going on?"  
  
His lord looked away, "It is up to Lu Xun to tell you..."  
  
"Lu Xun?" Now his eyes went back to him, and by this time, Lu Xun finally rose back to his feet, but he leaned against the wall, head hung, tears still streaming down his face. The pirate spoke through clenched teeth, as he looked him over and had a good guess at what happened, "Lu Xun, tell me..."  
  
"Don't be angry at me... please..."  
  
"Why would I be angry with you? Just tell me, so that I can make it better..."  
  
And Lu Xun tried, running his tongue over his lips, "I..."  
  
To see the anger growing within the pirate was frightening, and he didn't even need to be told, as he gripped the sword that hung from his belt. All looked to him, as he hissed, "Who?! I swear to GOD I'll have his head!"  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, "You can't, Gan Ning. I've already claimed it."  
  
"WHO?!" Gan Ning was beyond frightening now, his red eyes gleaming demonically. "Tell me Zhou Yu..."  
  
With the pressure upon him, Zhou Yu could hardly handle it, and he replied lowly, "Who else do you think?"  
  
" XIAHOU DUN! The bastard! I'll have his OTHER eye!"  
  
No one was expecting any other sort of reaction, and Lu Meng spoke softly, at Lu Xun's side in a heartbeat. "Calm down... you'll have your chance later tonight..."  
  
Liu Bei shook his head, "No. He cannot be killed."  
  
The sword was pointed as him now, and the pirate's rage was one to be feared, as Lu Xun trembled uncontrollably from those words, "Then let it be war! Tell Cao Cao to have a funeral service prepared for his sick-minded cousin! It's war!"  
  
He ran out, and Sun Ce headed after him, shouting, "GAN NING! DON'T DO ANYTHING SO FOOLISH!"  
  
Liu Bei did not know what to do, as he could have joined Sun Ce to stop the pirate, but some things were more important, as Zhou Yu finally collapsed, falling to his knees from the blood loss. Liu Bei went to help him as he noticed the blood, "My goodness, what happened to you?"  
  
"Got... stabbed in the back... for telling the truth..."  
  
Bringing his attention from Lu Xun Lu Meng asked, "Who did that?"  
  
Blackness clawed at his consciousness, and he only managed to whisper before he fainted, "Xiahou Dun..." 


	15. Under the Light of a Full Moon

Running away from a problem had never solved anything. Xu Huang had said that to many at different times. You had to be strong, to face whatever came at you. But, not even he was strong enough to face this...  
  
He was angry, hurt, and almost down right depressed. He was ashamed of himself, for being so weak, so he did what he always did when this feeling came. He took his trusted axe, and trained with all his might, destroyed the strongest trees.  
  
Normally the sounds of the splintering wood brought him some relief, but not today. The cracking wood reminded him too much of his shattered heart, and once more the tears began to flow from his eyes. He groaned in agony, "Dun... how could you do this to me?"  
  
So he stopped, almost dropping his blade as if it was far too heavy for him to carry now. He never felt so bad when he lost a duel, or a battle... no, that was nothing compared to this.  
  
His heart felt so heavy, and he simply could not stop crying. He felt as though some cornerstone of his had been ripped away, and pain... all the pain, "I don't... want to live like this. I can't..."  
  
Again, he cursed himself as he gripped his axe, looking to the sky to give a short cry. How weak he had become in so little time! He was too weak to deal with this; how could he continue if one incident occurred? He could curse himself to hell and back nine times, but still, no strength would come from this... none...  
  
Staring at the axe blade glinting in the fading sunlight, he wondered if he at least had the strength to end this pain. Gripping his weapon all the tighter, and preparing to deliver a blow to his own stomach, he whispered, "Goodbye... Dun..."  
  
And no one was there to stop him? He sighed... Xiahou Dun truly mustn't have loved him after all...  
  
"Is he worth it?"  
  
Stopping the blade for a second, Xu Huang turned to the voice, in fear of someone seeing him like this. "Zhang He... where are you hiding?!"  
  
Stepping from the bushes, the exotic general had a pile of cherries in his arms, and he spoke softly, "I'm not hiding anywhere, Xu Huang. I was never hiding..."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Xu Huang lowered his axe, now ashamed that someone had found him, especially him. "I thought you were at the castle..."  
  
"What does it matter why I am here? You need me; is that not enough?" Zhang He answered, popping one of the blood red fruits into his mouth and swallowing before speaking again. "But you never answered my question. Is he worth it? Is he worth you giving up all that life has to offer, the sunsets, the cherry blossoms in full bloom? Is he sweeter than this fruit I hold in my arms or stronger than the axe you carry? Is he really worth you giving up this life for him?"  
  
Angered to even be ASKED this, he sneered, "Of course he's worth it... he would not have done what he did, if... if I would have given him what he wanted."  
  
"And what was it that he wanted that you refused to give?"  
  
As if insulted, Xu Huang turned away, going elsewhere to train alone. "What do you think? You know what he wants..."  
  
Zhang He responded coldly, "If he wants you only as a love toy, then he does not love you, and he is unworthy of your love."  
  
"Silence! How would you know?!" Xu Huang hissed, annoyed to see the man following him. "I don't see why you should care... you've already stopped me, so your task is done. I must go train..."  
  
"Do you know how it pains me, to see you so misguided?"  
  
"Misguided?" Shaking his head, the man did not stop or slow down. He only sped up.  
  
Zhang He nodded, "Yes. Misguided. Don't you realize that what Xiahou Dun has done has nothing to do with you?"  
  
That statement stopped him, and he hissed, turning to the still cursed man and his cherries. "Take that back..."  
  
"Why? You know it is true..." Zhang He said, his lovely voice oh so soft.  
  
"I don't care... take it back, and I am not afraid of what Sima Yi will do to me when I return your body to him in a thousand pieces!"  
  
Those amethyst eyes, so full of life, were like jewels looking at him, and they shined with pity, a pity he hated, "Xu Huang, please listen to me. You did not drive Xiahou Dun away. It is not your fault what has happened to Lu Xun, or any of us. I know you are in pain; I know better than you do. But do not ask me to take back the truth; the truth is all I have..."  
  
Xu Huang turned away from them, sneering, "I know you speak the truth, though, but that is what I fear. What was it then that drove him away?"  
  
"Certainly not you..."  
  
"Xiahou Dun?!" It was hard to tell who was more surprised, but easily evident the most afraid. Xu Huang averted his eyes, almost avoiding his one-eyed gaze.  
  
It was quick for Zhang He to avoid the man, as Xiahou Dun practically pushed him aside. He did not care for him, as he only saw Xu Huang in front of him, seeing his grip upon the axe tighten as he drew closer. "Xu Huang, I truly don't know what to tell you..."  
  
"I... I thought you loved me..."  
  
Seeing his pain, Xiahou Dun once again mentally cursed that Zhou Yu, as he tried to dig himself out of this situation. "Of course I do... I can explain everything, but I fear if you will even listen to me, much less believe me."  
  
Zhang He hissed, "Why should he listen to you, when all you've ever done is betray him?"  
  
Remaining silent, Xu Huang said nothing, as Xiahou Dun turned about the man, decking him right in the jaw and squashing the cherries under his feet as he kicked at the body. "What do you know?! How many times have you betrayed Sima Yi then, and Yuan Shao too? Do not fool me that you are pure!"  
  
It almost made him smile to see the beautiful man at his feet tremble, but when Zhang He spoke, it became obvious that he was not trembling from fear, but rage, "I... have never betrayed... ANYONE!"  
  
"Why take out your anger on him? Why take out your anger on anyone?" Xu Huang asked, his voice soft. "There's no honor in that..."  
  
Beginning to rise to his feet, Zhang He's voice was bitter, "What care he of honor?"  
  
Xiahou Dun only kicked him back down, and he turned his full attention to Xu Huang, almost trembling in rage himself. "Xu Huang, they do not matter to me, nobody does! I would kill them all if I must for you to see that, even my own cousin if I must!"  
  
"Then, you have no respect for life? You think you have the right... to do this to people?"  
  
"If it keeps you safe, then yes," Xiahou Dun replied. "Can't you see that I'm only trying to protect you?"  
  
That was as surprising to hear to Xu Huang as it was to Zhang He, and carefully listening to his words, Zhang He wished to find any false behind them, not wishing for Xu Huang to fall to that possibly fake kindness. "I never told anyone because I did not wish to harm you, I tried to cover the truth because I feared you were unready or did not share the same feelings. Don't you understand that?"  
  
"But... those men. They didn't deserve for you to use them, to strip them of their dignity and pride..."  
  
Lowering his head, Xiahou Dun almost hinted tears, but he fought them well, "I know... and for that, I am wrong... but how do you expect me to apologize?"  
  
Xu Huang motioned to Zhang He, "Why don't you ask him?"  
  
"If only it was that easy..." The Wei officer half-whispered, his bare arms stained red from the smashed fruit that lay near him. "Xu Huang, surely you know I cannot forgive him? NONE of us can..."  
  
Eyeing him, the man in the robes and turban sighed, "Perhaps there is nothing more to discuss. What done is done, and there is nothing we can do to change that."  
  
"He will betray you again, you know. He cannot control himself; that he has made quite apparent. He may indeed be trying to protect you, but can you live with his continuing of these actions?"  
  
Those were difficult questions indeed, and Xu Huang gave Xiahou Dun a look. That was his answer, and he turned away to avoid that gaze. "I can... if I must..."  
  
Now, for the first time, Zhang He detected falsehood in his words, and his eyes narrowed, "No... you can't."  
  
"And how could you be so certain of the truth then?"  
  
The reply was soft, "I can tell when you lie. I always have been able to."  
  
Seeing Xu Huang back away, Xiahou Dun growled, his fist curled until his knuckles almost bled. "Xu Huang, please believe me... forgive me for what I've done, but I did it for you!"  
  
"You may have thought you did, but in reality... you did it for yourself," It hurt, oh it hurt for Xu Huang to say those words, but he knew they were true. "I forgive you, but... what guarantee do I have that you WON'T hurt me again?!"  
  
Zhang He could hardly believe what he was hearing; how could someone just forgive him like this? He looked to Xiahou Dun, to see his reaction. That voice was all to fake, but it was enough to fool a broken heart so easily. "Anything you want me to do... anything; all I want is you back!"  
  
And Xu Huang, though he knew he shouldn't bend so quickly, dropped his weapon to embrace his love, "Then... you shall have what you desire..."  
  
Seeing the two embrace was almost heartbreaking for Zhang He to see, but he did not object, knowing that there was nothing he could say to change any of this. Instead, he lowered his gaze, sighing and looking away.  
  
It would be best for him if he left them alone, and so, wincing a bit, he rose and began to stumble away, his grace losing to the new wounds that racked his body with pain.  
  
"Zhang He..." Xiahou Dun's voice came low, but it caught his attention well.  
  
He froze in his tracks, and spoke without turning, "What do you want?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Beginning to tremble again with barely contained emotions, he spoke as calmly as he could, "Anywhere away from here."  
  
He didn't know exactly struck him, but he was upon the forest ground within seconds, barely winning the struggle for consciousness as Xiahou Dun stood over him, bringing his sword back into it's sheath. "No... I'm afraid I can't let you go back..."  
  
"Heartless beast... I... did nothing... to you..." Zhang He murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open, "Why do you strike me?"  
  
"Because you saw too much..."  
  
When Xu Huang spoke, Zhang He barely caught his words. They sounded so distant... "W-what are you going to do to him?"  
  
As unconsciousness began to nibble at the back of his mind, Zhang He felt his arms being bound, and Xiahou Dun spoke quickly. "The sun will fall soon... and it's best that we keep him bound before he can heal his wounds."  
  
"Why can't we just let him go? He... he hasn't been healed yet..."  
  
However, Zhang He could not remain awake long enough to even hear the explanation, and he muttered his love's name before giving into the darkness, only wondering what this sick man had in mind for him...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu watched the sun setting, and his heart began to plummet. A horrible ending... to a horrible day.  
  
It had went from bad to worst in so little time, as Zhang He was missing, Gan Ning was on a rampage and now had a searching party after him, Lu Xun was in hiding, and he felt the effect of the blade get worse. He sighed... what next?  
  
He felt two, warm hands rest upon his shoulders, "Why is that you always look like you bear the weight of the world upon you?"  
  
"Because... I do..."  
  
"You work too hard..."  
  
Who was this? Zhou Yu figured he was in the hospital, and by the slight concern in that voice, he could only assume it was one person. Sun Ce.  
  
He tensed slightly as the hands began to massage his shoulders, "Don't you ever take a break?"  
  
He smiled, giving a small chuckle as he shook his head. Those drugs were something... Sun Ce's voice sounded so calm and gentle, so soothing. "You know as well as I that time waits for no man..."  
  
"Time will have to wait for you. You need time to heal." Zhou Yu almost purred as the massage deepened, "Relax and sleep now..."  
  
"If you command me, my Lord..." He murmured, leaning his head back to rest on those strong, but gentle hands. "You know I cannot resist you..."  
  
The person seemed hesitant, "Indeed?"  
  
"Do you question it? I knew I was drawn to you from the moment we first met, and only cowardice has had me containing these feelings for so long..."  
  
Yes, the drugs indeed infected him, as the hands slowly removed themselves from his body. The voice was full of surprise now, "I see... needless to say, I'm rather... shocked, about this..."  
  
Zhou Yu was only just getting comfortable, and he reached out to grab those warm, comforting hands, his eyes closed in contentment, "No... don't leave me..."  
  
"If you wish for me to stay, then I will..."  
  
"Why wouldn't I wish for you to stay?" Zhou Yu asked, his heart now beginning to race. "Don't... you feel the same?"  
  
The silence was painful to him, and he clung to those hands, "Oh gods. You have to love me! I-I can't LIVE without your love!"  
  
"Zhou Yu..."  
  
"How can you do this to me?!" Zhou Yu was near panic now, and he nearly whimpered.  
  
"Hey, calm down... it's not a big deal." How? How could Sun Ce SAY this?!  
  
"It is to me! It is VERY important to me! I've given you my heart, my soul!" He tightened his grip, "You... you have to love me."  
  
Without anything else being said, Zhou Yu brought his lips to this man he loved so, as if to deny anything he was saying. Sun Ce had to love him, otherwise why would the cure have worked? He wanted to cry, but he only held that kiss as if it was his last.  
  
"ZHOU YU?! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Now THAT voice was definitely Sun Ce's, and in an instant, Zhou Yu's brown eyes opened, seeing someone who was obviously NOT Sun Ce in front of him. He screamed, falling out of the bed as he tried to escape whom he had just kissed. "YOU?! What... what are YOU doing there?!"  
  
"I was ALWAYS here!" Zhuge Liang gave him such a look through his bright red face, and Sun Ce nearly plowed him over as he tried to get to his wounded friend. It was blissful that Jiang Wei was not there, as he would have probably killed himself to see such a sight.  
  
Zhou Yu was practically gagging now, and his brown eyes were filled with fury, "WHY DID YOU NOT IDENTIFY YOURSELF?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUN CE!"  
  
It was almost too confusing, and the Sleeping Dragon tried to defend himself, blushing horribly behind that white fan of his. "I thought you knew... your medication must be effecting your hearing and your sense of reality then."  
  
Zhou Yu was sputtering now, something Sun Ce had NEVER seen him do, and he hissed, "All you had to do was push me away or tell me to open my eyes..."  
  
Sun Ce hissed, "Okay, I think this is enough... Zhou Yu, are you alright? You fainted after you returned, will you be alright?"  
  
"If I can get over the fact that I just kissed my most hated enemy... then yes..."  
  
When he said this, Zhuge Liang gave him a look, but the tension did not last too long as Zhou Yu was helped back into bed. He looked to Sun Ce, rubbing his eyes. "Has anything come up with Zhang He or Gan Ning?"  
  
"I finally convinced Gan Ning to come back by reminding him that Lu Xun needed him tonight," Sun Ce sighed, taking a seat upon the bed. "But, unfortunately, nothing about Zhang He."  
  
That made many of them worry, and Zhuge Liang spoke softly, as if the past incident never occurred. "It will be night soon, so Lu Xun and Zhang He will change... I don't know if anyone has noticed, but tonight is the first night of the full moon. Do you think this will cause a problem?"  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, rubbing his temples, "I don't know; I haven't had enough time to do any research..."  
  
Giving a usual, clueless look, Sun Ce asked, "So... could that BE a problem? I mean, what if Zhang He's still loose in the woods somewhere?"  
  
Zhuge Liang frowned, "The moon is a very powerful thing. It can lead even ordinary men into madness. Can you imagine how it may affect the infected ones?"  
  
"Well... then I suppose it's good that Lu Xun locked himself away in his quarters..." Sun Ce sighed, looking at Zhou Yu. "Zhang He might be a problem indeed..."  
  
"Maybe... maybe that's why he left..."  
  
Nodding, Zhou Yu ran a hand through his hair, looking towards the window. "I don't think we should hold this off until the full moon is gone. Three days would be asking too much of them..."  
  
"I know Sima Yi and Gan Ning will be willing to do it, no matter what the risk," Sun Ce replied. "Crazy they are..."  
  
"As well as another person I know..." All eyes turned to the Little Conqueror when Zhou Yu said so, and he gave a confused look as Zhou Yu tried to rise, forgetting his wound that lay upon his pained back. "Your orders, sir?"  
  
"Well, for one, YOU stay in bed! We can't have you getting more hurt!" Sun Ce commanded, gently placing his hands on his friend's shoulders and forcing him to sit back down onto the bed. Zhou Yu offered no resistance, and he let Sun Ce continued. "Since he's here, we should worry more about Lu Xun first, then focus on finding Zhang He. We'll have to be extra careful..."  
  
Zhou Y nodded, "Perhaps it would be best if you discussed your plans with me, my Lord."  
  
Now, their eyes shifted to Zhuge Liang, and the man took hints well, giving a nod and leaving without a word of protest. He did what he needed to do anyway, and he walked down the halls quietly, in search of Sima Yi.  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, getting a strong grip on Sun Ce's shirt and pulling him close, "I thought he'd never leave..."  
  
"What was he doing in here anyways?" Sun Ce gave a look towards the door, shaking his head. "Nah, don't worry about him. He'll be gone soon..."  
  
"I don't know why... I thought he was you..."  
  
Now that made Sun Ce laugh, and he ruffled Zhou Yu's hair, knowing it would aggravate him. "You're goofy, mistaking that pompous ass for me! I thought you knew me better then that, Zhou Yu! You hurt my feelings!"  
  
The strategist smiled, drawing so close that their lips almost touched, "Well, how about I do something to make them feel better then?"  
  
As much as Sun Ce would have loved to oblige, they weren't given the chance as the door swung open, and the two whirled around as a soldier shouted to them, blood speeing from his mouth. "Sir, Lu Xun has changed and he is loose in the castle. We did what Lord Lu Meng ordered and locked all doors; there's no escape for him!"  
  
He blinked, seeing their position, and he coughed, "Did... did I come in at a bad time, sir?"  
  
Sun Ce snapped, ignoring the question, "Where is he? You didn't hurt him, did you?"  
  
"No sir; we're merely trying to contain him. He was heading eastward sir."  
  
Looking at Zhou Yu with a slightly grim look, Sun Ce gave a nod, rising and pulling out his tonfas that rested in his belt. Gripping them firmly, he gave a practice swing, then followed the soldier, "Lock the doors, Zhou Yu... it's safer for you here. You stay with him and guard him, alright?"  
  
Zhou Yu immediately protested, "Who's going to protect you?"  
  
"I can take care of myself..." Sun Ce then lowered his voice for his closest friend to hear. "And if he should hurt you, then he'd leave me no choice but to seriously hurt him... even kill him if I must."  
  
What could Zhou Yu say? He hated being this helpless, having to sit out, and he looked away, "Be safe..."  
  
"Will do, buddy."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lu Xun raced down the hallway, yearning for escape, and the feel of the night air on his fur. Not that he had that much; for some reason, this transformation felt... different...  
  
His clothes had not been torn to shreds; the obvious differences were clear. He did not need a mirror to see what he had become, but he had looked anyway...  
  
He had become somewhat used to the beast he had become, but tonight he had been shocked. His fur was so light and thin that it could hardly be seen; his golden eyes were shining brighter than ever. And the only physical changes towards werefox he had gained were the ears and the tail... and claws...  
  
He did not notice the full moon, but he did not care. This was his only chance to get revenge for what Xiahou Dun had done to him, and he wasn't going to waste it. Now he had the advantage... and as he was cornered yet again, he gave a sneer, looking to the soldiers and guards that stood in his way of that sweet taste...  
  
He gave a flick of his tail, and when he spoke, he was amazed that it was not the animalistic sound he was used to. It was soft... and sultry, "You don't want to stand in my way..."  
  
One of the soldiers rose his spears, and he knocked it away as another tried to explain. "You are to stay inside until you are cured, sir. Lord Lu Meng's orders."  
  
"Why won't you be good little boys and let me by?"  
  
His voice or appearance must have frightened them, as a few actually seemed to want to obey his wishes. However, one stood firm, and that man was tossed aside like a rag doll. Lu Xun had forgotten the strength increase, and he smiled, swearing he could taste his revenge even mow. "Interesting..."  
  
"Lu Xun... please don't do this..."  
  
Lu Xun looked to the younger man, and he did not care for an instant, curling his fist to keep his claws from striking the once-cursed kid. Jiang Wei hit the wall with a thud, instantly falling into unconsciousness as more soldiers began to arrive, only to be brutally attacked for going anywhere near the cursed beast.  
  
"Lu Xun... don't resist. This is for your own good, and you know it," Zhao Yun's voice was soft, so soft that Lu Xun almost jumped to realize the man had snuck up on him. "Don't make this any harder on us..."  
  
With a feral growl, Lu Xun turned to the warrior, grabbing the spear and nearly snapping it in two as he pried it out of his hands. Then, as many would have feared that Zhao Yun would soon join his fellow comrade, it was a complete shock to see Lu Xun pinning the taller man against the wall, and Zhao Yun asked, in an almost fearful voice, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Do you know how completely captivating your eyes are when you're frightened?"  
  
"Lu Xun!" The warrior struggled against his fear, but he could no longer keep it from his voice, "Don't! This is the beast in you!"  
  
That grin was too frightening, and perhaps Lu Xun would have done worse if the soldiers had not tried to strike him with their weapons. He was released, as Lu Xun turned to them, practically plowing through them with such force unequaled. "Leave me alone already... leave me to my prey!"  
  
He was knocked to the ground, and Zhao Yun struggled to keep him down, "No! I can't let you lose yourself like this!"  
  
He was thrown away so casually, and as Zhao Yun struggled for consciousness, Lu Xun growled, looking at the frightened soldiers. "I haven't killed or infected any of you yet... but don't bring me to that..."  
  
Yet, when he heard one voice, he froze, as the light sound of jingling accompanied them, "Don't make me hurt you..."  
  
"Gan Ning..."  
  
The shirtless pirate had withdrawn his sword, and his crimson eyes carefully hid his pain, "I mean it Lu Xun. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you harm anyone else. Please..."  
  
Looking at the mere blade, Lu Xun gave a smile, crawling onto his stomach and rolling to reveal his beautiful back. Gan Ning took a step back, as Lu Xun's voice came out like a calm stream, his words music to everyone's ears. "You'd draw your sword upon me... why?"  
  
Blinking, the pirate hardly hesitated, "To protect you from yourself..."  
  
"I need no protection..." Lu Xun smiled, seeing how Gan Ning held back as he rolled onto his belly and crawled towards him slowly, his gaze never leaving his love's confused and hurt face. "I can protect myself... I'm sick of people treating me as a weak, helpless child!"  
  
"That's not what I meant. I've never seen you as weak or helpless!" Gan Ning protested, lowering his weapon. "It's just... I want to protect you... I love you..."  
  
The soldiers said nothing when Lu Xun suddenly grew feral, swiping at his love without hesitation. "Where were you then to protect me?"  
  
The pirate barely jerked back to avoid those claws, and pain exploded in his heart, "I didn't know; how could I have known? Don't you think I would have DIED then let anything happen to you?"  
  
"Still... you were not there, but I don't need your strength anymore." Rising to his feet, Lu Xun gave a hiss, preparing to strike at his love and his soldiers once again. "I can kill Xiahou Dun with my own hands now... I don't need to rely on you to make things right... I can do it by myself..."  
  
"I know you can... but... I still love you..." Seeing that this hardly affected Lu Xun's lust for revenge, Gan Ning tried again, nearly throwing his weapon aside and he nearly pleaded with him. "Lu Xun, I know I can't take back what he's done, but so help me god, if there was a way to make it better, I would have done it in an instant! I wasn't there to protect you last time, but I will-"  
  
Lu Xun paused, turning back to his love with a grin, "Make it better? Do you truly wish to do so?"  
  
Now he lowered his sword, nearly driving it into the ground, and the pirate revealed his tender side as he spread his arms apart. "Yes... anything, Lu Xun..."  
  
Moving faster then he could even see, Gan Ning froze when he heard his love's voice behind him, "Remember... you asked for this..."  
  
"Lu Xun-" Gan Ning gasped, feeling a warm tongue lap his neck so softly. Lu Xun paused as he shuddered, and he whispered, "What? It's not like you to shiver in fear, my love..."  
  
This was not like Lu Xun at all, and Gan Ning almost panicked, gripping Lu Xun's hair and trying to pry him off of his back. "Lu Xun, you need to control yourself; this is not you!"  
  
"Oh... but it feels so nice..." Lu Xun's voice was so smooth, it was frightening, but before he could say or do anything, his ear flinched, but he moved too late. The clawed hands on Gan Ning's vest tightened for a second, and as Lu Xun whispered, they loosened, letting him slip off of his love's back. "Gan Ning..."  
  
Nearly crying, he only whispered, "I'm sorry Lu Xun... so sorry..."  
  
Lu Xun was upon the floor, and Sun Ce looked over him, giving a sigh. He had been watching the entire time, and he felt bad that he only acted now. He looked to the now awakening Shu officers, and then to Gan Ning. "He'll be normal soon, Gan Ning... and I'm sorry, but it was for his own good."  
  
"I know... I know..." 


	16. To the Battle

Zhang He knew he didn't want to open his eyes. He had awoken from the pains of transformation, and he soon realized that trying to escape would be useless. He could feel the rock he was tied to press cruelly against his back, and although he did not know just what it was that bound him, he found that he could not break it. Yes... better to pretend to be asleep... and maybe he'd be left alone...  
  
He could hear voices speaking softly in the distance, and he assumed that Xiahou Dun and his poor misguided mate were nearby, discussing what to do with him. He sighed. This was betrayal...  
  
He could not believe that Xu Huang was being so foolish. Then, sighing, he could not help the smile that crossed his face, "The things we do for love..."  
  
Knowing he could not combat against that, he continued to play dead, still listening in to their conversation and beginning to fear for himself and others as well.   
  
He flicked an ear, trying to hear them more clearly, because everything sounded like a mumble. All he could make out was that they were arguing over something... and he winced to hear the all too familiar sound of hand slapping a face. And that could only mean one thing; somehow, he had gotten Xu Huang in trouble with his lover...  
  
"Xu Huang..." Zhang He spoke softly, stopping and hearing his own silken voice. This couldn't be his voice... it simply could not... could it?  
  
It almost frightened him, how sly, how seductive it was. It sounded, even to his own ears, as soft and coaxing as velvet, and he whispered, "What... what's happened?"  
  
He could see his hand and sharp claws, but he was surprised that he found no thick coated fur. Perhaps the rock was blocking the moon's light and he was only half transformed?  
  
He had no time to consider this, as he heard footsteps approaching him... from the direction where there had once been arguing. He recognized those footsteps, their heaviness as they grew closer, and he quickly closed his violet eyes, again feigning sleep. He had no desire to face his enemy now...  
  
"You're only half transformed... how is this?" Xiahou Dun asked, as the man looked at him. "Open your eyes... I know you're awake."  
  
"Please... just go away..." Zhang He practically begged, making no attempt to hide his vocal change. He obeyed, as his instincts prodded him to, and his eyes shone slightly in the darkness. "Won't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Giving him a heated look, Xiahou Dun sneered, "Because I've come this close to losing him, and I won't let you or anyone else ruin it..."  
  
Lowering his voice, he almost winced to hear the seductive tone in it, "Why did you strike him?"  
  
"Why do you think, and why are you only half transformed?"  
  
"I am unable to answer either of your questions," Zhang He confessed. "I know not why my transformation has changed..."  
  
Looking upwards, Xiahou Dun questioned this, seeing the full moon. "Perhaps lady moon in the sky has a lot to do with it... and I suppose that Lu Xun has gone under the same transformation if he's not already cured."  
  
Sighing, the werefox lowered his eyes, "I pray he has been cured. He should never have had to endure any of this; it wasn't fair to him."  
  
He gave a yelp, as he was struck hard between the temples. When he looked away, he was struck again, and Xiahou Dun's voice was harsh, "I need to make sure... call to him, see if he answers!"  
  
"No... I won't do such a thing..."  
  
Again, he was struck, but this time, it was much, much harder than before. "Call to him, or I'll send a message myself... and whether he or ANYONE there comes out alive afterwards will not be my concern. Now call to him!"  
  
Zhang He asked, his voice soft, "What will you do if I won't?"  
  
"I'll do nothing..." Xiahou Dun sneered, lowering his voice when Xu Huang finally had the nerves to join them. "I only wish to know if he's been cured or not..."  
  
"It shouldn't matter to you now..." He cut off when he noticed the bruise beginning to form on Xu Huang's face, and knowing he was the cause made him sigh. "But I will call him..."  
  
Not looking at the man behind him, the one eyed general nodded, "Thank you..."  
  
He said nothing more to them, gently reaching out to brush Lu Xun's mind. All he saw was darkness, and he broke the link, speaking in that sultry voice of his, "He's either asleep or unconscious... I cannot tell which..."  
  
"But since you can contact him, he's still affected, right?" Xu Huang asked.  
  
The werefox nodded, "I would assume so."  
  
"Good... so perhaps we can lure him and the others here... perfect!" Xiahou Dun almost laughed, then turned to Xu Huang, as if he had never struck him. "You want to test your strength, correct, Xu Huang? This may be your chance... as werefoxes are extremely powerful creatures."  
  
Zhang He hissed, though it sounded more like a purr, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Xu Huang only nodded, gripping his axe now and turning away. His question seemed to have been gone unanswered, as Xiahou Dun gave, yet, another order. "Now, if you wish for your Sima Yi to remain alive long enough to cure you, I suggest you find a way to wake him up... howl to him, anything, but bring him and as many Wu officers as you can here."  
  
NOW he gave a snarl, and his amethyst eyes flashed, "What have you done with him? If you've harmed him, I SWEAR I will kill you myself and eat your black heart!"  
  
"Good luck with that... you'll have to go through Xu Huang in order to do that, and even a bloodthirsty maniac like you wouldn't dare harm him more then you and I already have."  
  
Trembling now, he cursed the tears in his eyes, and his voice was so beautiful, though full of sorrow, "I hate you..."  
  
Giving an evil smile, Xiahou Dun merely patted him on the cheeks, careful of those fangs. "I know... now call him before the night is over with."  
  
"Why did you do this to me? I mean everything, from the beginning," Zhang He almost whimpered, trying so hard to control his tears. "I never did anything to you..."  
  
"Now, or it's Sima Yi's life..."  
  
"ANWSER ME!" The werefox pressed against his bonds, even though he knew it was useless, "I DESERVE TO KNOW!"  
  
He was struck brutally, and he gave a loud half cry, half howl, as the fists came down mercilessly upon him. Xiahou Dun spoke through clenched teeth, hissing, "Tell me, then! Why do you have to catch my attention? Why must you make me so jealous? Why do you deem Sima Yi so worthy and not I?!"  
  
Zhang He cried out, his voice breaking, "I... I don't understand! You love Xu Huang; what do I matter?!"  
  
"Why must you make me turn away from him so? How can one be so beautiful and not be mine?" Xiahou Dun hissed, withdrawing from his attack. "Seeing you and Sima Yi makes me sick, you know... to see what I cannot get, not matter how hard I try."  
  
His long, black hair was gripped, and Zhang He whimpered, as he was forced to look into the man's one eye, "I... never encouraged you, gave you any hope! I didn't even know... you had any thoughts about me. My heart... has always belonged to Sima Yi... and nothing will change that!"  
  
"Good... then call Lu Xun... let's not waste another night." Xiahou Dun sneered, pushing him back against the rock. "And stop with the false voice; pouring on the charm will get you nowhere tonight..."  
  
Almost weeping, Zhang He begged to be released, and he sighed, waiting for the man to release him before even trying to reach Lu Xun again. He was too afraid for Sima Yi to care what this was all about, and he gave a long howl, though even that seemed too charming to be true.  
  
After a few cries, the werefox stopped, trembling, "He's awake now... and he'll come..."  
  
"Good..." Xiahou Dun said with a nod, and he soon lurked away, leaving Zhang He by himself now. Or he tried to, but he suddenly felt hands grasping the hem of his cape, and the werefox pleaded, his voice too sweet to resist, "Please... take me to Sima Yi..."  
  
By the look on his face, the man almost considered this, but he declined, using as much strength as he had to walk away. "You will see him soon enough, Zhang He... but first we must wait for Lu Xun and the others to come. Then you'll have your 'Yi-chan'."  
  
"How dare you?! No ONE calls him Yi-chan but me!" Zhang He's voice hinted rage, but it fled his voice as he hit his knees, desperation taking over, "Please... I'll do anything to see him..."  
  
That made Xiahou Dun smile, "Anything, you say?"  
  
There was only a moment's pause, but the answer was as firm as it was soft, "Yes... anything..."  
  
"Then wait here for a second... and I'll think about it."  
  
Zhang He clenched his clawed hands into fists, "What do I have to do to convince you?! I'm begging you, on my knees... please... name anything and it will be done!"  
  
That smile on Xiahou Dun's face was all too revealing, and Zhang He did not regret it for an instant. All he wanted was Sima Yi, to make sure he was alright. He cared for nothing else... just him... and he was going to see him!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu HATED not being able to fight. It was perhaps the worst part about his injury, though the fact that he was being treated as a child with a baby sitter was equally bad... However, at least he was not alone, and he forced his way out of the hospital, going to where the annoying loud howling was. He ignored everything Lu Meng had said... he didn't care anymore.  
  
He walked gently through the door, staring at Lu Xun's new form. Blinking, he did not even question it, instead asking, "Are you okay? Why do you howl?"  
  
Gan Ning spoke, cuffing his ears, "He's been going at it for a few minutes now... dammit... it's not like we're HURTING him, and he refuses to talk to us! He's a little brat, I swear!"  
  
Lu Xun merely whimpered, beginning the howl again, and Zhou Yu crept closer, kneeling to look into his bright, golden eyes, and he asked, so softly, "Lu Xun? What is it?"  
  
"I heard Zhang He..." Lu Xun spat, his voice normal and full of fear. Then, without further explanation, he began howling again, cutting it off to pace around even more before trying again.  
  
The elder strategist felt his heart beat increase, and he whispered, "And now... you cannot reach him... oh Gods..."  
  
Lu Meng asked, knowing that something was definitely wrong here, and he tried to speak over Lu Xun's frantic howling. "What's going on?"  
  
Zhou Yu answered, "Something's wrong with Zhang He..."  
  
And Sun Ce, who was raving mad to see Zhou Yu out of bed, banged a tonfa against the bars that contained Lu Xun, trying to quiet him down to where they did not need to scream to hear one another. Lu Xun stopped, now cowering in a corner but instead sitting down, giving Sun Ce such a look as the man asked, "Where's Zhang He? Is he in need of help?"  
  
"He may very well be, my lord..." Lu Xun tilted his head slightly, still feeling the effects of the tonfa against his neck. He gave a hiss, showing his teeth, then turned all sweet and coy, as he turned to Gan Ning, licking his fangs. "Let me out... he's in danger, and Xiahou Dun is there as well..."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
Looking at Zhou Yu, Lu Xun tried to interpret, once again rising and pacing within the cage. "Hard to say. Something about Xiahou Dun and Sima Yi. Something... dunno."  
  
"Sounds like a trap to me..." Gan Ning stated the obvious, and he asked, trying to calm Lu Xun down. "Where was he calling from?"  
  
The voice was so tempting, and not JUST to the pirate, "Let me out, and I'll show you..."  
  
It was Cao Cao that protested, as he practically stormed down the stairs after listening to the entire conversation. Liu Bei was right behind him, as he had just returned for checking on his generals. "You refer to him as if he's some sort of animal still... and what has he done with my three officers, Lu Xun?"  
  
Fixing his golden eyes upon him, Lu Xun answered truthfully, "I do not know, sir. However, I DO know that he is quite upset. Apparently, your cousin is holding your strategist hostage, and dangling him over Zhang He's head. As for Xu Huang, I do not know. He cut off rather abruptly..."  
  
"If they are in danger, then we should go help them..." Sun Ce stated, crossing his arms and giving Lu Xun a look, still wondering about is odd transformation. "But... it COULD be a trap, but for what? What could he possibly want?"  
  
Zhou Yu whispered, "What he's always wanted; power..."  
  
Lu Xun gave a bark, leaning against the wall. "Let me out and I can go see for myself... isn't their safety top priority here? Please... let me out..."  
  
Lu Meng sighed, "You know we can't do that..."  
  
"Pleassssssssseeeeeee..." Lu Xun pleaded, his voice so compelling. "I want to be free... and I want to help the only member of my pack that's left!"  
  
It was hard not to want to let him out, and Sun Ce stopped Gan Ning from opening the door, speaking softly though he knew Lu Xun could hear them well. "Are you sure we should trust him? It could be a trap and he could very well be harmed..."  
  
It was, surprisingly enough, Liu Bei who answered, "If he wishes to take the risk, then you should let him... if I were in his position, I know I would do the same..."  
  
"If it was Zhou Yu, you'd let him out." Gan Ning responded, beginning to open the door, "You know you would..."  
  
Now Sun Ce silenced himself, wanting to disagree, but knowing it was true. So he did nothing when the pirate opened the doors, and Lu Xun wagged his shabby tail, pure joy writen on his half transformed face. Like an obedient puppy to its master, he crawl to Gan Ning's feet, smiling, "Thank you..."  
  
"Don't make me regret it..."  
  
"Of course not!" Lu Xun gave a sigh. "Why would I make you regret it?"  
  
And, neglecting the others in the room, Gan Ning lifted the boy up, kissing him quickly before he could strike back, "Because I love you too much to see you hurt..."  
  
As the puppy gave a happy bark, Cao Cao growled, "How can we be sure that he won't try to kill him?"  
  
Zhou Yu met the challenge with one of his own, "Is my word not good enough for you?"  
  
Giving another bark, Lu Xun jumped out of Gan Ning arms, running up the stairs before anyone else could say anything. Not arguing, the first two to actually follow him were the pirate and Lu Meng, and Cao Cao answered Zhou Yu's question. "I know you are true to your words... but is he?"  
  
"I swear to you that I will not allow your cousin to be killed... though I make no guarantees that he will not be injured..."  
  
"Uh, shouldn't we get going before we're left in the dust?" Sun Ce asked, pushing Zhou Yu along.  
  
Once they had gone, Cao Cao went to follow, but he stopped when he heard Liu Bei speak softly, "Thank you..."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Cao Cao asked, resting against the cage. "I've done nothing but forsaken my cousin and three of my best officers..."  
  
"No... you have not forsaken them. Your cousin, perhaps, but it seems he is trying to betray you. Sima Yi, Zhang He, and Xu Huang are still yours..." Liu Bei answered, his grey eyes showing that he firmly believed it.  
  
Giving a sneer, Cao Cao wanted to believe this, but he did not. He did nothing, just walking up the stairs and showing no rush to find his officers, nor caring whether Liu Bei followed or not. "At least you do not have a reputation against you on this... however, that is the last of our concerns. You tagging along for the ride? You have all your officers... why don't you leave?"  
  
Biting his lip, the Lord of Shu answered, "Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?" Stopping halfway up, Cao Cao looked down at him, seeing his slight concern.  
  
"I...If I leave now, with my officers, and something were to happen that would hurt you... I-I would feel..."  
  
Cao Cao cut him off quickly, in fear of someone hearing them. "I thought we were over this. It wouldn't work... and how can we stage a war when neither of us keep these feelings aside?"  
  
Liu Bei did not answer immediately, but when he did, his voice was ice, and his grey eyes were twin chips of stone, but there was obvious pain there, "Of course. My apologies. I was trying to overcome my cowardice; I see that my initial rejection has lost you forever. I shall trouble you no more with my feelings, as they disgust you..."  
  
Now that was not what Cao Cao was looking for, and he quickly turned away, scaling the stairs to avoid his gaze. He was hoping more for Liu Bei to beg, to plea, but this... this was completely unexpected. His ego was shattered, but nothing compared to his shattered heart. Perhaps it truly WASN'T meant to be... he now cursed himself, but said nothing more to Liu Bei.  
  
After a pause, Liu Bei spoke, "You expected me to beg for you to take me back, didn't you?"  
  
Cao Cao did not even stop, as he practically fled from him, his pace quickening. He shouted back to the dungeons, tempted to lock him away for him to stay there for the remainder of his life for all he cared. "We have a werefox to follow!"  
  
He was shocked when the Lord of Shu grabbed his shoulders, and even more so when he was shoved against the wall. He was entranced by those burning grey eyes, and Liu Bei's voice was harsh, "I know. Why do you treat me like an inferior? Why did you expect me to beg? I am as strong as you, as determined as you. I am not a weakling; do not expect it of me..."  
  
"Unhand me... or we can settle it right here if you wish." Cao Cao withdrew his blade quickly, setting it down on the shorter man's side, but not piercing his skin. Cao Cao wanted nothing to do with him now; he knew how much he was defeated this night, and he cared nothing more then to grab his men and leave, to return to his plans of conquest.  
  
The smouldering fires in the man's eyes died, and the crystal pricks of tears could be seen, "Then you do not love me now... and I am a fool..."  
  
Once again, Cao Cao was silenced, and he couldn't find himself to speak, even now. He lowered his sword, eventually drawing it back into its sheath as he turned away, unable to stand those eyes. Finally, he spoke, "Then that should make the two of us."  
  
"Is this your revenge on me?" Liu Bei looked away, in a failed attempt to stop his rising tears. "For what I said earlier?"  
  
Anger flashed through Cao Cao; how could he ever THINK such a thing?! Then, his voice dripping acid, "Of course. Now you see what it is like to have your love shatter your heart into a thousand tiny pieces, to take all of the love you feel for them and treat it like it is garbage..."  
  
That did not help, and the fact that this was not true did not help either, as Liu Bei took all the strength he had NOT to withdraw his own blade. He cursed, "Damn you then... I will fight you until the end of the world if I must... taking my land and people is one thing... but this is war of Gods here!"  
  
"Oh Gods, Liu Bei, I..." Cao Cao sighed, his voice dropping, "It isn't easy for me to express my feelings. At all. And when I did... you hurt me, so much..."  
  
He was pushed away, and Liu Bei hissed, "I don't care... you are the same, and you'll never change. How do I even KNOW any of this is true? For all I know, this could be a ploy, a clever little ploy constructed by your own sick mind and Sima Yi's lust for power!"  
  
Cao Cao did nothing to defend himself, "Do you think I could do such a thing?"  
  
"Yes... you have done worse, after all..." Liu Bei responded. "Can you assure me that you are NOT behind this? That you are NOT responsible for the pain my officers have felt? Are you just stringing me along, for kicks, to see how you can reduce your worse enemy by pulling my heartstrings?"  
  
"If I knew a way... even if it was to kill myself, I'd do it..."  
  
Liu Bei sighed, "And can you trust me? There can be no love... without trust..."  
  
This was indeed a question, and Cao Cao felt weak now, uncertain of how to answer this question at all. He wanted to be truthful, but h knew it would be submission, and he wasn't sure if he was willing to do that. He said nothing, nothing at all, and he felt completely defeated. In one night, he was to lose his cousin and his heart.  
  
"You need to dominate me... don't you?"  
  
How could Cao Cao answer? He sighed, quite thankful now that no one else, especially his own generals, were not here to see this. "I don't like not getting what I want... but perhaps... being dominant is what is preventing me of that goal..."  
  
Liu Bei spoke in a hushed whisper, "I will not let you control me... but I want you... to love me..."  
  
"Then... tell me how..." Hating to sound weak, but not daring to do anything to scare this man away from him again, Cao Cao whispered as well, "I want to love you... and for you to love me, but I don't know how..."  
  
Seeing his smile was one of the most relieving things for him and Liu Bei spoke softly, "Then perhaps we can learn how..."  
  
"It will be hard... for me. I'm used to having things my way; you'll have to have patience with me..."  
  
Was Cao Cao actually bending? No, Liu Bei knew he was, but he wasn't the one to gloat. The Lord of Shu smiled, moving closer, "And you with me..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost too easy, and Zhang He still laid on the ground, though now, resting near him was his Sima Yi, a small amount of blood still caked upon his beautiful but dirty face. Not too far away now was Zhuge Liang, as it was he who led the Wei strategist here, only to be giving the same treatment as the one he brought.   
  
Licking his love's wounds, Zhang He asked, softly, "Why doesn't he stir? Surely you did not harm him too much?"  
  
Preparing his arrows (which were gladly supplied to him by the Shu strategist), Xiahou Dun gave his answer, testing its string and looking into the opening. "Hopefully I've hit him hard enough to forget most of this... thought you knew that much."  
  
"How would I know anything? You've told me nothing, not even the price of this favor," the cursed man said, running his palm down Sima Yi's face, careful not to scratch him with his claws.  
  
"You'll know soon enough... is Lu Xun coming or not?"  
  
"He said he would as soon as he was able," Zhang He murmured, his voice silk. "Have patience..."  
  
Now Xu Huang asked, gripping his axe again, this time he looked ready for a real fight. "Are you sure about this, Dun?"  
  
"Perfectly..." He took aim for a nearby tree, catching the limb perfectly. The one eyed general nodded, reloading the bow and this time, preparing to aim it at something else. A moving target. "If Sima Yi's studies were correct... then this should work."  
  
Once more that all too charming voice filled the air, "If I may; what should work?"  
  
They heard the sounds of something leaping onto the grass behind them, and Xiahou Dun turned as fast as he could, though it was already too late. The oddly transformed Lu Xun was already there, his bright, golden eyes shining oh the more with the beautiful full moon. Xu Huang instantly stood between the two, his weapon at the ready, and Zhang He eyed the situation from a safe distance.  
  
Lu Xun spoke, apparently unconcerned about the man before him, "Are you alright, Zhang He?"  
  
"Never better..." Zhang He lied, not daring to rise, in fear of anything happening to his love while he was away.  
  
"Good..." The boy's eyes narrowed, and his ears flattened as he hissed, staring directly at Xiahou Dun, "Gods... I wish I could kill you..."  
  
As he set the bow again, he took aim directly behind Xu Huang's back, preparing to strike the werefox, regardless of the barrier. He just had to get him to move in enough time, at least to spill his blood. "Then why don't you? After all, I did shatter your pride, did I not? How did the pirate take it?"  
  
Hearing a growl, he froze as the point of a sword pressed against his back, "Let's just say... 'the pirate' wasn't too happy... not at all..."  
  
'Well... that's not good...' Xiahou Dun thought, for once taken completely off guard. He did not move, instead, he replied, "I figured as much..."  
  
Gan Ning could barely restrain himself from plunging the blade into the man's back, but it was Zhou Yu's voice that caught the most attention, "I don't think you figured enough. A strategist, you are not. Why don't you just give up now?"  
  
Though it seemed horribly against him, Xiahou Dun had only begun, pulling back on the string for all to hear. "Because... God loves a tryer, does he not? Giving in is for the weak, and we are not weak, are we, Xu Huang?"  
  
Gripping his axe handle, the man shook his head, "No..."  
  
Lu Xun spat, giving the tip of his tail a playful yet deadly wag, as insanity seemed to brim his words. "Why don't you just move... so I can chew his head off?"  
  
Sun Ce sneered, "Remember Lu Xun; you can't kill him. Not yet, anyway..."  
  
However, Lu Xun did not seem too thrilled about that answer at all, as he gave a long growl, crouching lower and he teeth bared. Gan Ning spoke, more to stop Lu Xun then to threaten either of the two. "Drop your weapons already... we don't need any casualties here, and I will not stop him from slaying you, one-eyed bastard!"  
  
Xiahou Dun chuckled, "No... no I suppose not." He actually looked as if he was going to lower the weapon, however, Lu Xun gave a howl, lunging himself at both Xu Huang and Xiahou Dun. He did not care anymore; screw Cao Cao! He wanted his blood! He bypassed the axe and went directly for the one-eyed general, neglecting the weapon and going straight for his neck.  
  
The twang of the bow was heard, and although Lu Xun dodged it, he hissed as he realized he had been knicked by the axe blade. But what did it matter? He would have his revenge!  
  
The moment for his chance was gone, as Xiahou Dun allowed him to land on him, taking him over as he thrusted a blade into his side flank. The young werefox gave a yelp before being kicked off, and all hell broke loose.  
  
It was amazing how quickly Gan Ning and Xiahou Dun matched swords, and Sun Ce went after Xu Huang. Lu Xun, though wounded, was defiantly trying to help his love, and Zhou Yu was about to join his lord when he noticed Zhang He just staring at the battle. Confused, he almost yelled, "ZHANG HE?! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING?!"  
  
Zhang He just looked at them, saying absolutely nothing. This was not his place... he only called to Lu Xun telepathically, trying to persuade him to leave the fight.  
  
Lu Xun's response was swift, 'I won't leave Gan Ning..."  
  
'You must... or I will force you.' Zhang He almost begged, 'Don't make me fight you...'  
  
Now THAT stopped Lu Xun, and the young werefox looked to him, his golden eyes shining all the more. 'Would you?'  
  
'Only if you force me... I have no desire to hurt you...' Zhang He said, now rising and leaving his love's side, preparing himself for the fight. He would have hoped that, when he saw that he was serious, that Lu Xun would have backed down. Instead, that only edged him on, and he sneered. 'I hope you understand... I must do this for Yi-chan...'  
  
'I understand...'  
  
Then, to add to the chaos, the two still infected men clashed under the light of the full moon... and the night was slowly but surely slipping away. Just as Xiahou Dun was hoping for... 


	17. Closer to the End

Jiang Wei's eyes fluttered open, and he gave a slight moan in pain. The back of his head ached horribly, and he whimpered, "Zhuge Liang..."  
  
But he was not there. In fact, no one was there, or at least he thought so. He looked around in the infirmary, thinking he was completely alone until he saw Zhao Yun dash by, trying to adjust his armor. And Ma Chao was close behind him, as if to argue with him. What was going on?  
  
"Don't try and stop me, Ma Chao; I am going!" Zhao Yun was saying, looking around for his spear. Though it did not take him long to find the weapon, Ma Chao grabbed the spear, refusing him to go anywhere. "Let go..."  
  
"I will not! Do you really think, after all that's happened, that I am just going to let you go out there and get yourself hurt? Stay here! I'll go!"  
  
Jiang Wei watched, wondering if they'd ever notice him as they almost fought for the weapon. He couldn't understand anything, and he tried to remember what happened before he blacked out. He did remember Lu Xun, but that was about it.  
  
Raising a hand to his throbbing head, he begged, "Please... if the two of you are going to fight, could you do it elsewhere? My head really hurts..."  
  
Now they looked to him, and Zhao Yun asked, his fighting spirit suspended for a second. "Jiang Wei, are you alright?"  
  
Bringing his knees to his chest, the younger man responded, "I-I can't remember what happened..."  
  
"Lu Xun is what happened..."  
  
Jiang Wei nodded, "I know that much..." He asked, trying to rise from the bed, "Where's the Prime Minister?"  
  
It was Ma Chao that helped him back into bed, and he kept an eye on the Little Dragon as he spoke, "That's a very good question. He's missing, as well as Zhang He and Sima Yi... and we STILL haven't heard a thing about that one-eyed monster..."  
  
Zhao Yun sighed, "Yes we HAVE! I swear to you that was Zhang He howling for us! He's in trouble; and that trouble would HAVE to be Xiahou Dun!"  
  
"What? He was howling?" Jiang Wei asked. "I didn't hear any howling..."  
  
Growing slightly impatient, the vengeful Shu officer nodded, "Well... I can swear to you that it was him... and Lu Xun was calling back..."  
  
"I still swear it was only singing..."  
  
Singing? Jiang Wei didn't think about it too much, and he, once again, tried rising, but Ma Chao refused. "Where are the others? What's going on?"  
  
"The others have already left going to investigate, and I will be too, once Ma Chao stops being so overprotective," Zhao Yun said, his voice falsely gentle for Jiang Wei's sake. "You need to stay here, and he needs to watch over you. You must have been hit harder then we thought..."  
  
"But if the Prime Minister is in danger, then I must assist him!"  
  
Ma Chao's voice was firm, "NEITHER of you are going anywhere! You are BOTH injured, and I would rather kill myself then send either of you into battle!"  
  
But Jiang Wei insisted, wondering if he had to waste what little strength he had to fight his way out.  
  
Zhao Yun seemed to be in conflict, but suddenly he spoke, his voice softening, "I think that is wise of you Ma Chao..."  
  
Giving him such a look, the warrior wasn't too confident to trust that sudden change, and he asked, "So what's the sudden change of ideas?"  
  
Drawing closer, Zhao Yun wrapped his arms around his love's neck, his emerald eyes sparkling, "Because you know I love it when you sound so strong..."  
  
Surprised, Jiang Wei asked, "But... what about the others, Zhao Yun?"  
  
Moving only to nuzzle his love's face, he answered, "They'll be okay, Jiang Wei. I mean, we really wouldn't be able to help too much in our conditions, right?"  
  
"I... I suppose you are right..."  
  
Purring, Zhao Yun asked, "Forgive me, Ma Chao?"  
  
Still slightly suspicious, Ma Chao nodded, giving a sigh. "Of course I do... now quit trying to butter me up... and go back to bed."  
  
"If I do... will you give me a good night kiss?"  
  
Now Jiang Wei blushed, and he turned away, not really sure if he wanted to see that or not.  
  
Ma Chao seemed surprised, but he smiled, "If you wish me to..."  
  
It was strange to see Zhao Yun like this, and Ma Chao almost suspected it, but it came too late. Before their lips could ever met, Zhan Yun, the sneaky beast, grabbed a tray from Jiang Wei's table and smashed it on his love's helmet less head twice, knocking him senseless in an instant. The young boy watched as the warrior fell to the floor, lucky that the one that struck him was there.  
  
The warrior sighed, laying his love gently on the bed, speaking to him, although he knew he could not hear him, "I really did not wish to do that, but you left me no choice. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me..."  
  
"I'm sure he will..." Jiang Wei added in, trying to make Zhao Yun feel a little bit better. He knew it probably wouldn't have worked, but it was worth a shot, as he rubbed his tired eyes.  
  
Zhao Yun's voice was soft and concerned as he spoke to him, "Are you sure you're up to going? You don't have to; I swear I would bring back Lord Zhuge Liang safe if you did not..."  
  
Shaking his head, Jiang Wei stood, swaying slightly but gaining his balance again. "I must go... I want him safe and I do not wish to be here when Ma Chao wakes up..."  
  
"Alright then; let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu remembered his first fight as a werefox, and needless to say, Lu Xun didn't have a chance in hell against the more experienced Zhang He. Not used to the speed boost, the young one would overshoot his attacks, leaving himself completely open for attack, and he was nothing more than a bloody mess as Zhang He stood, the only blood caking his coat was Lu Xun's...  
  
"Lu Xun, please, just give up! I have no wish to kill you!"  
  
There was no use. Inexperienced and frightened of death, the puppy's beastly side took control, and any sign of the normal, timid little man that was trapped within there was gone.   
  
The sight of it made Zhou Yu angry suddenly. Why should two men be cursed in such a way, forced to fight to the death?! They fought each other enough at all other times, and for better reasons then this! He brought his blade down with a particularly savage blow, locking swords with Xiahou Dun and hissing, "You shall burn in hell for your crimes..."  
  
'So I may, but that's only after death... and I don't plan on dying.' Xiahou Dun thought with a smile, a cunning smile indeed.  
  
It was amazing how such a simple thing as a smile enraged the noble man all the more, and the fire in his eyes was truly entrancing when his cultured voice spoke again, "You dare to be amused at me?!"  
  
Nodding, the stronger man knocked him back, going now to block the even more enraged Gan Ning. "Of course..."  
  
NOW Zhou Yu was truly angered, and he growled, "Gan Ning, please... help Sun Ce... this one is MINE!"  
  
No, that certainly could not be done, as Gan Ning refused, his fury of offense only countered by Xiahou Dun's undeniable luck, able to block the faster blade by mere inches. The pirate was too into bloodlust to hear Zhou Yu, and he shouted, kicking Xiahou Dun's square in the gut and knocking him flat on his back. "Bastard!"  
  
"I feel honored, truly I do. I never imagined two such magnificent men would ever fight over who would get my head..."  
  
The man's tauntings weren't helping any, and as he dodged from the pirate's next assault, he heard a howl, turning around to see the blur of the psychotic creature that lusted for his blood. He raised his sword in defense, to shield himself from Lu Xun's attack. "Shit!"  
  
Lu Xun gave a howl that was not words, and the blade was barely keeping those away from his enemy's flesh. He could see the fury in his eyes, but he did not care, only smiling as the enraged werefox gave a pain filled whine, falling from the axe's blade that struck from his flank. Xu Huang asked, his voice slightly trembling, "Dun, are you alright?"  
  
"Thanks to you..."  
  
"Lu Xun!" Gan Ning's cry was ragged, and he rushed to his love's side, practically dropping his weapon and neglecting the battle to be near him.  
  
All action seemed to stop, and Sun Ce asked, as he finally noticed the bloody messy lump that was obviously his young officer. "Gan Ning, is he alright? Get him out of here and heal him quickly!"  
  
Zhang He thought this was sage advice indeed, and he cringed when he heard, "Oh... He-chan..."  
  
Turning away, he looked to the slowly waking Sima Yi, and he dashed to his side in an instant, everything else blocked. "Stay still... don't move... are you alright?"  
  
"My... head hurts..."  
  
And Gan Ning's screaming did not help, desperately trying to get Lu Xun to respond to anything. Guilt struck Zhang He, but fear struck him now as Xiahou Dun spat, rising from the ground. "Take care of them, Zhang He..."  
  
His heart fell when he looked at them, and his silken voice dropped, "No... do not ask it of me..."  
  
"I just did."  
  
Sima Yi was obviously confused, "He-chan... what's going on?"  
  
Now Zhou Yu joined Gan Ning's side, trying to convince him to leave before anything else happened. "Gan Ning, it's not safe here... take him away and cure him as soon as possible. His wounds will heal after he's cure; go quickly! There isn't much time left!"  
  
The pirate seemed only a bit more hesitant, but he scooped the small werefox into his arms, regardless of the danger, and trying to ignore the blood dripping into his arms.  
  
The minute he touched him, he sprung to life, and Lu Xun, almost panicking, looked about wildly before fixing his gaze to the almost crying pirate. "G-an-Ning?!"  
  
"Yes... don't worry. I'm going to save you..."  
  
His pants were ragged, but he said nothing more, waiting to be carried away. However, Xiahou Dun raised his sword again, growling, "Now Zhang He, or you will pay DEARLY!"  
  
The response was like ice, beautiful, but cold, "Yes... master..."  
  
So now, the last standing werefox stood in the pirate's path, but to counter the barrier was Zhou Yu, and had no regret in raising his sword against Zhang He. There was a stand off, and the silence was broken by the angered Zhou Yu, disgusted with all of this. "I thought you did not call him that anymore..."  
  
Those amethyst eyes glimmered with pain, and Zhang He whispered, "Please... don't make this any harder on me..."  
  
"Get going, Gan Ning..." Sun Ce growled, standing next to his own friend. "We'll cover you."  
  
Zhou Yu gripped his sword tighter, and he almost shuddered to feel Zhang He's mental caress, 'Please... I know you understand. If I do not obey... he will kill Yi-chan...'  
  
That made his eyes divert to the still confused strategist behind him, and he sighed, turning back to Xiahou Dun. "How low can you possibly get? To do something like this to your own clan?"  
  
"Can you blame me?"  
  
"Gan-Ning... I... I can't-breathe..."  
  
Gan Ning cursed, as Zhang He began to catch up to him, "I'm sorry... I have to embrace you to cure you... and I can't do that right now!"  
  
"Get them, Zhang He, before they escape!"  
  
Zhou Yu's voice was feral, soft and almost frightening, "You should worry about yourself..."  
  
To be quite honest, Zhang He was begging for someone to come and save the day for the two, and his prayers were answered, hearing the distant sound of hooves. Someone was SURELY coming, and he stopped his pursuit, calling to Xiahou Dun, "They have reinforcements..."  
  
"And the sun will be rising soon, at any rate," Xu Huang called, once more battling with Sun Ce.  
  
Angered, he foolishly threw his sword, only nicking Gan Ning's ear before the pirate and the wounded puppy were out of sight. He cursed, "Dammit! Damn them both to hell then!"  
  
Zhou Yu could not help but chuckled, his chocolate eyes lighting with hatred, "Demon... you should have known your plans would not succeed..."  
  
"What WERE they, anyway?" Sun Ce asked in a cocky manner, hoping to buy time for his officers and help himself alive.  
  
Drawing closer to Zhou Yu, so close they could almost touch, Xiahou Dun laughed in his ear, "What makes you think my plan has failed?"  
  
Now that was not too comforting to hear, and he slowly looked towards Sima Yi, who was finally getting to his feet with the careful help of his love. He growled, "You wouldn't... waste the life of your top strategist..."  
  
"Him? He is but a tool, to control the one I find I need most of all..."  
  
"What the HELL?!" Sun Ce's yell made Zhou Yu pull back, and the strategist hissed, 'W-what are you saying?"  
  
His smile only deepened, and Xiahou Dun called to Zhang He, rather enjoying as the poor cursed beast flinched and braced, as if waiting for his death sentence. "You didn't hold up your end of the deal... you've failed me."  
  
Zhang He whispered, "Please... I beg of you. Punish me... and not my love..."  
  
"He-chan, what in God's name is going on?!" Sima Yi asked, finally regaining some of his natural vigor as he tried to rise to his feet alone. "Xiahou Dun, what's the meaning of this?!"  
  
"Can't you guess?"  
  
Now Sima Yi noticed how different Zhang He was, and he asked, almost forgetting that look of horror on his face. "What happened to you?"  
  
His black tail and ears drooped, and his amethyst eyes glowed, as he whispered, shocking Sima Yi with the sheer magnificence in his voice, "I... am sorry. I know I must look horrible to you now..."  
  
"Anything but that..." Sima Yi murmured, doing his best not to stare at the glorious specimen of flesh that stood before him. "But please... what's going on?"  
  
Sun Ce was just as confused as Sima Yi was, and he looked to Zhou Yu, hoping for an answer, "What's the deal?"  
  
As Zhou Yu shook his head, Xiahou Dun drew even closer, cupping the man's chin in his hand, "Join me... and I'll tell you everything..."  
  
The cultured man narrowed his eyes, "No... you never had me whenever I was in your little pack, and you have nothing over me now..."  
  
Chuckling, the one-eyed man murmured, "Didn't I 'have' you? Have you told your beloved Sun Ce about that little adventure?"  
  
"Adventure?" Sun Ce rose an eyebrow, then looked to Zhou Yu, almost as if he was the enemy. "What adventure?!"  
  
His face paling, Zhou Yu growled, "You bastard..."  
  
"Perhaps I am... just remember that he may NEVER accept the truth..."  
  
"Zhou Yu... what is he talking about?" When the man turned away, Sun Ce got furious, and he asked again, this time with force as he nearly knocked Zhou Yu off of his feet. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
Zhang He's eyes narrowed, and he growled, "Why must you be so cruel to them?"  
  
He was decked to the ground, and Sima Yi rushed to his aid, only to be held in a headlock by Xu Huang. Feeling the pole of his axe against his throat, the confused strategist asked, choking, "Xu Huang-you-traitor!"  
  
"I had to follow the one I loved, Sima Yi. Would you not do the same, if it was Zhang He?"  
  
Still, though angry, the man only agreed, "I see... this will surely be an ending that I would not have wanted..."  
  
Zhou Yu growled, pressing his own blade to Xiahou Dun's throat as fast as lightening, "Release him!"  
  
And Zhang He begged as well, bowing and pleading, "Please!"  
  
Xiahou Dun chuckled again, "We are at a standstill, gentlemen..."  
  
Yes, it was certainly a standstill indeed, as either man did nothing now, unable to think of their next move. How did they get stuck into this was beyond the point now, and their only thoughts now where how to get out...  
  
Sun Ce spoke quietly, addressing his strategist, "What should we do?"  
  
That was the question indeed, and Zhou Yu sighed, hoping that at least Lu Xun would have been cured this night. He sighed, "I ... haven't a clue, Sun Ce... none at all..."  
  
"Might I propose a trade? Me... for Zhuge Liang..."  
  
All looked to Xiahou Dun, waiting for an explanation. As he pointed to the still unconscious Shu strategist, he smile was unequalled. "Take him with you and leave... it's already too late for Zhang He to be cured tonight, so you can have your little baby boy and be happy. However, Zhang He owes me something, now that I am sure Lu Xun is cured by now."  
  
Zhou Yu hesitated, "Will you not release Sima Yi instead?"  
  
"If I release him, then Zhang He will take me too lightly... and we don't need that..."  
  
Feeling his stomach clench, the strategist turned to Zhang He, his voice dropping, "Well? This is as much your decision as anyone's..."  
  
To him, it was a no win situation, and what choice did he have? Giving in, Zhang He lowered his head with such beauty that you swore he would not have said such things as this. "Trade accepted... now leave please. Tell Wu and Shu that matters are taken care of... they are no longer a threat."  
  
Reluctantly, Zhou Yu lowered his sword, and his voice was fierce, "Get away from me... demon..."  
  
That struck such a nerve, and Zhang He only obeyed, backing away slowly with his tail between his legs. It was a strange silence that came, as Sun Ce went directly for the unconscious Zhuge Liang, lifting him and resting him over his shoulders before calling to Zhou Yu softly, "You heard him... let's go."  
  
Zhou Yu cast one more dirty look before going, sighing mentally, 'Zhang He... I hope it all works out for you...'  
  
The werefox only shook his head, and he tried to stay strong, for Sima Yi's sake. 'As do I, but you know it will not. It's best that you and the others forget about this... and convince Lord Cao Cao to leave... we will eventually catch up with him...'  
  
'I shall do my best...'  
  
There was no further argument, and with one last heated glance towards the one-eyed demon that began all of this, Zhou Yu hissed to Sun Ce, "I am ready whenever you are, my lord..."  
  
"Then, by all means, let us go..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ga-n N-ing... st-op..."  
  
Hearing his love's voice beg, Gan Ning did stop, trying to catch his breath. His arms were now stained and dripping with blood, and tears flowed freely from his eyes, "I'm sorry, Lu Xun... so sorry..."  
  
By the time they had stopped, they could almost see sunlight reaching over the mountains, but Gan Ning didn't care. Seeing the pained eyes of his love, he laid him down, not daring to leave his side. "But just wait a little longer, okay? The sun will rise and you'll be healed! Please..."  
  
"N-no... I want you... to heal me..."  
  
The blood loss was horrific, and the pirate almost panicked, "If I touch your wounds I'll only cause more pain... but, if you think you can handle it..."  
  
Those golden eyes, once so bright, were fading, and Lu Xun coughed, "Please... no more... werefox..."  
  
"Of course..." Without a second thought, the pirate brought the wounded puppy into his arms,trying to ignore his pained cry. He could see the sun coming over the horizon, and he practically screamed his love's name, to beat the sun. "Lu Xun! Lu Xun! Lu Xun! Please, return to me!"  
  
The change was immediate, as the wounds began to vanish, as well as the tail, ears, claws, and fangs. Once more those pure, golden eyes looked up to him, and Lu Xun smiled weakly, "Thank... you..."  
  
"What are friend's for, eh, little buddy?"  
  
"I... I... love... you..."  
  
Placing a finger over his blood stained mouth, the pirate silenced him, "I know... save your strength. It's over now; things will get better. See? You're human again, once and for all..."  
  
Lu Xun smiled, softly, weakly, before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.  
  
Now Gan Ning practically wept, holding him close and realizing just how close he came to losing him. He stopped as quickly as he could when he heard footsteps, and he turned to face the angered Zhou Yu, trying to cover up his tears. "He's cured..."  
  
"Thank god for small miracles..." Sun Ce said with a grunt, and he looked over at Gan Ning and the resting Lu Xun, giving a small smile. "He alright over there? Need any healing?"  
  
Gan Ning ran a gentle hand over the spot in his love's back, where the cruel stroke of the axe had once been, and he shook his head, "No... he seems to be fine..."  
  
"That's good... that's good indeed..."  
  
Zhou Yu rubbed his forehead, his mood so deep and brooding that it was almost frightening to behold. Sun Ce was worried, but he feared the were more important things to do, as he tried to get the unconscious man in a good grip as he spoke up, breaking the short silence. "We should get these two back before anything else happens... and plan our next moves against that bastard."  
  
Zhou Yu's voice was very frightening indeed, "I want his head..."  
  
The pirate, however, didn't seem too surprised, as he spoke with little or no strength at all. "Have a go then... no one's holding you back."  
  
"No one... but myself... and my honor..."  
  
"Screw Cao Cao and what you said..." Sun Ce spat, almost losing grip on Zhuge Liang completely. They turned to him, surprised to hear him say that. "He's ruined enough lives and I'd rather go to all out war then to see HIS face again, unless it's hanging over the great hall, though... that'd be rather entertaining for the girls to see..."  
  
Zhou Yu shook his head, "No. War will bring even more innocent people to their death, and to things worse than death. For their sakes, I shall hold my temper, and rest my sword in its sheath. Perhaps Cao Cao will change his mind once he sees his cousin has betrayed him..."  
  
They heard a soft voice, and Sun Ce looked back at Zhuge Liang, swearing he saw a smile, "Cao Cao won't change his mind... you know he won't do such a thing..."  
  
"I disagree. I think he will, with the evidence put before him. Or, if he will not allow me to kill him, he shall do it himself..."  
  
Zhuge Liang only kept his smile, but it faded, as he tried to open his eyes but failed. "Tell me... is Lu Xun... still alive?"  
  
Gan Ning sneered, "Did you think I would let him die?"  
  
"Good then..." Resting his head against Sun Ce's shoulder, the man began to drift off again. "Then he must take Zhang He's blood, if it is assumed that he is still cursed..."  
  
"Take Zhang He's blood?! What are you talking about?!"  
  
It was too late as he drifted back into unconsciousness, and Sun Ce sighed, renewing his grip yet again. "No good..."  
  
Zhou Yu could feel his heart beat increase as he pondered the strange words of his what was once his worst enemy. And he did not like them... not at all... 


	18. Endless Days

Zhang He was, needless to say, unhappy with the situation. True, his love was alive,   
  
but that was only for the moment. And he was still cursed, a fact he knew all too   
  
well, as he sat upon a rock near the cave they had retreated to, waiting for the   
  
golden dawn to paint the sky… and take his demon shape away.  
  
When his true form came, he had weakness once again, and that's what Xiahou Dun   
  
was waiting for. Soon he'd be his normal self, and then, he would be easier to   
  
control...  
  
It was a horrible, shameful feeling, and he did not even try to control the sobs that   
  
racked his body. The only thing he was thankful for, was that Sima Yi was not there   
  
to see him so torn apart. No one was…  
  
"He-chan... don't get down to this..." He heard Sima Yi's voice, and he looked around   
  
for the man, fearing to be seen like this. "He's not worth getting down over..."  
  
"Oh Yi-chan…" He moaned, burying his face into those clawed hands. "It seems so   
  
hopeless now…"  
  
The robed man was brought out from the bushes as the sunlight began to coax   
  
Zhang He's body. He had made the blissful yet feared transformation, as Xiahou   
  
Dun, with his bloody sword still in hand, came into view. Sima Yi spat, "To think it'll   
  
end like this..."  
  
Back to normal, though still recovering from the transformation, Zhang He sat upon   
  
the ground, his voice soft, "I'm sorry…"  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for... except you didn't kill Lu Xun like you should have..."   
  
Xiahou Dun growled, stomping his foot on Sima Yi's back. "You held back..."  
  
  
  
Hearing his love's cry was too much, and Zhang He begged, "No… don't hurt him…   
  
please…"  
  
Instead, Xiahou Dun only struck harder, and he snapped, losing his temper easily.   
  
"You could have killed him in an instant... why didn't you?!"  
  
Choking back a sob, he tried to answer in a way that would be understood,   
  
"Because… I saw his pain, and his love's pain, and I couldn't… I couldn't tear them   
  
apart! Please! I know it was weakness, my weakness, and if anyone should be   
  
punished for it, it should be me!"  
  
"I still don't see why Sima Yi has to be brought into this..." Xu Huang insisted,   
  
though not really demanding at all.  
  
"Xu Huang… please go inside now and try and get some rest. I will need your help   
  
tonight, so you must sleep well…" Xiahou Dun said almost softly, turning into   
  
someone so completely different as he looked to his love. This false sympathy was   
  
only there to fool Xu Huang, to make him feel better. "I will join you shortly."  
  
"W-what will you be doing?"  
  
Another lie, but it was well told, "Merely telling Zhang He where his place is and   
  
where his fate lies, that's all..."  
  
Xu Huang believed it though, smiling softly, "Okay… please be kind, for my sake?"  
  
Oh, that smile was too frightening; "Of course I will... just for you."  
  
With that, the axe-wielding man disappeared, and Zhang He laughed, though it was   
  
obviously forced, "It is nice, at least, to see that you can be nice to your love…"  
  
When the sword pointed to him, Xiahou Dun only growled, then turned the blade to   
  
Sima Yi, to threaten him. "I know you, Sima Yi... you love to rat, and if I let you go,   
  
or even live, I know that you'll rat on me, because that's exactly what you are."  
  
Sima Yi looked and sounded much calmer than he felt, "Your insults do not hurt   
  
me…"  
  
"Perhaps not... but they could kill you..."  
  
"Only when words become swords… and have the ability to harm the flesh…"  
  
Sima Yi spat with a grin, ignoring the pain in his back as he looked up at him. "Until   
  
then, you can't do a thing... especially since you need me alive for the ransom,   
  
correct?"  
  
Zhang He's widened, and he pleaded, "No! Please, Yi-chan! Don't provoke him!"  
  
The blade was at his throat, and Sima Yi slammed his eyes shut when the one-eyed   
  
man's words broke into the air like deadly staccatos. "You're too smart for your   
  
own good, you know that? If I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut before my blade   
  
accidentally slits your beautiful throat."  
  
"I almost wish you would… just so Zhang He could break free…"  
  
That seemed impossible, as Zhang He sighed, "Yi-chan, just silence yourself before   
  
something horrible happens." Seeing the anger smoldering in his love's eyes, he   
  
lowered his voice, "Please… for me…"  
  
"I can't believe you... why do you let this man control you like this?!" Sima Yi hissed,   
  
almost beginning to struggle.  
  
Tears poured from those amethyst eyes, and Zhang He cried out, "BECAUSE I LOVE   
  
YOU! Because I can't live a single day without you! And I would endure ANYTHING,   
  
ANY torture, any abuse, in order to protect you!"  
  
"Which..." Breaking up their argument, Xiahou Dun grinned, removing the sword's   
  
tip from the strategist's throat. "Is why I will win this..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Zhang He said nothing, giving a defeated look as Sima Yi was kicked upwards, and   
  
he leaned against a rock as Xiahou Dun shrugged, "I'll win... that's all that matters."  
  
The cursed officer winced as the one-eyed man drew closer, and he looked away,   
  
trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible. It seemed impossible, and he   
  
heard Sima Yi asked, his voice edged with anger, "So... what's the punishment?"  
  
Zhang He squeezed his eyes shut, pleading mentally, 'Sima Yi… please don't watch…'  
  
"What are you going to do with him?!" Sima Yi asked angrily, his small fighting spirit   
  
slightly rising. "Xiahou Dun?!"  
  
"I'm going to do… whatever I want with him…" Xiahou Dun said with a rather cocky   
  
grin, pushing Sima Yi aside as he went to the disgraced Zhang He. "I should have   
  
fun as well... heh..."  
  
Zhang He made no attempt to move away, though he turned his head to look away.   
  
He knew even this small defiance would come with a price, but what more could he   
  
do? Not even Sima Yi's safety was promised here, and he was defeated. However,   
  
he looked to Xu Huang's direction, almost wishing for salvation for him...  
  
He could not repress his shudder as a hand was drawn gently across his face to cup   
  
his chin, forcing him to stare into that one, glimmering eye. He spoke softly,   
  
heartbroken, "Yes?"  
  
"Nothing... just wanted to look at your eyes..."  
  
He gave a false laugh, to try and cover his pain, "You have seen them before; they   
  
have not changed…"  
  
A harsh slap was his response, but he did not fall from where he sat. Instead, Zhang   
  
He sighed, "They're not that special..."  
  
"Oh, not at all. Everyone in the world has such perfect, amethysts for eyes… deep,   
  
entrancing…"  
  
"Oh please..." Sima Yi growled, not knowing when to silence himself.  
  
He did, however, when he heard his love's cry of pain, seeing the blood dripping   
  
from his beautiful face. Zhang He whimpered, "Please, Yi-chan… don't make it   
  
worse…"  
  
The Wei strategist could read his pain, and he instantly silenced himself, only   
  
berating the one-eyed general even more as he cursed him to the deepest pit of hell   
  
mentally. He would have his revenge one day, Sima Yi thought, turning away and   
  
trembling with rage.  
  
"You're too good to him, He-chan…" Xiahou Dun said with a spat, giving him a light   
  
kiss before pushing him off of the rock. "If I had him, I'd show him his place..."  
  
Zhang He looked away again, his heart aching at the sound of his petname, "Then it   
  
is lucky for him… that I am not you…"  
  
With a grin, the one eyed general only snickered, saying nothing as he gave the   
  
bound man such a look.  
  
  
  
Sighing, the exotic general said, "Please… let's just get this over with…"  
  
"But why?"  
  
Shuddering again as strong hands untied the ribbons that bound his hair, allowing   
  
the silken strands to fall upon the ground, he whispered, "Because… it hurts…"  
  
Yes, how useless it was, as Xiahou Dun almost lay on top of him, preparing to give   
  
him his punishment very well. He had no feelings any more, nothing but anger, and   
  
he wanted nothing more then to inflict as much pain as possible. He laughed,   
  
"Good... you should have killed them, then this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Zhang He only continued to look away, trembling as the hands ran down his body.   
  
So many memories attached to this, so many feelings he had long ago sought to   
  
forget. And, despite himself, he felt the warm tears caress his face, refusing to be   
  
denied their freedom.  
  
"Why do you cry?"  
  
His voice was roughened by the tears, "You couldn't possibly understand…"  
  
Gripping his hair, Xiahou Dun asked, "Why not?"  
  
  
  
Crying out, Zhang He answered, "BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO HEART! You have so soul,   
  
no compassion, no SHAME… and no memories…"  
  
Yes, this was nothing new to Zhang He, as this was nothing but old pain for him.   
  
Xiahou Dun seemed ready to do something, however, Sima Yi's shout forced his   
  
attention away, "Xiahou Dun, someone's coming..."  
  
Narrowing his one eye, and not releasing his victim, he asked, "Who?"  
  
"I dunno... I just heard something!" Sima Yi spat, trying to draw his hands off of the   
  
man. He had lied; he heard absolutely nothing, but he couldn't stand what was   
  
going on. He had to do SOMETHING!  
  
"Take care, Sima Yi. Consider that if you lie, the punishment I give… He-chan will be   
  
twice what it is now…"  
  
Wincing, the strategist almost wished he would have kept silent as the one-eyed   
  
general went to investigate, however, he wasted no time at all, rising and though   
  
with his hands still bound, he ran to Zhang He. "He-chan, are you alright?! Come   
  
on, you can run, can't you?"  
  
The sheer pain in those violet eyes was almost unimaginable, and he spoke softly,   
  
"He'll catch you… bound as you are… and I have not the strength to carry you…"  
  
"Then quickly cut me loose!" That did not kill his spirit, as Sima Yi helped him up   
  
anyways. "I'm not going to let this go unpunished... get up and cut me loose!"  
  
Mutely, almost against his own will he rose, finding a sharp rock and cutting the   
  
bonds away. Sima Yi urged him on, keeping watch and being wary for the return of   
  
the general. He spoke softly now, "He'll pay for what he's done to you... I won't let   
  
him get away; NOBODY double crosses me or anything of mine... nobody, not even   
  
blood of the one I serve!"  
  
"No matter what happens, Yi-chan… know that I love you…"  
  
The look Sima Yi gave him was frightening, but it did not last long, as the smaller   
  
man grabbed his hand, nudging him into a sprint. "No need to state the obvious...   
  
now let's go, before we are caught!"  
  
Zhang He nodded, trying to maintain a speed slow enough to stay with his love. The   
  
last thing he wished to do was leave him behind… to that madman they were   
  
escaping....  
  
It was actually surprising to see how far they got without being caught, however,   
  
Zhang He and Sima Yi were too fast to avoid the warrior that leaped out of the   
  
bushes, running right smack into him and the poor boy behind him. It was almost   
  
pure chaos, as Sima Yi's fighting spirit rose once again, thrashing about and   
  
screaming at his opponent, "AWAY WITH YOU, FOOLS! YOU WON'T HAVE MY HE-  
  
CHAN!"  
  
"Easy there… we don't WANT your He-chan!"  
  
Finally regaining his senses, Zhang He looked into the eyes of Zhao Yun, and he   
  
gave a relieved sigh, "Zhao Yun... Jiang Wei! What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We heard your howls…"  
  
Jiang Wei brushed the dirt from his clothing, lending the opposing strategist, who not   
  
stopped his assault, to his feet. "We've come to help... is everything alright?"  
  
Sima Yi hissed, "NO! We have to get OUT of here!"  
  
Taken back, Jiang Wei sighed, "Never been better myself, sir..."  
  
Seeing his love's ire rise, Zhang He did his best to soothe him, "Please, my lord.   
  
These men are our friends, and they do not deserve your wrath."  
  
"Keep the sympathy for later... let's go before it's too late!"  
  
Zhao Yun nodded, "As much as I hate to admit it, we must flee. You two should go   
  
ahead; Jiang Wei and I will keep Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang from following you…"  
  
Giving a nod, Sima Yi pulled his love along, his rage hardly contained. "Quit   
  
stalling... they can handle it..."  
  
Never slowing his pace, Zhang He asked, "Are you angry at me, my lord?"  
  
"Why the hell would I be mad at you?" Sima Yi spat, only running faster and   
  
knocking the bushes out of his way. "I'm angry at myself, for being so foolish to   
  
trust that Zhuge Liang... I am angry at Xiahou Dun, for causing all of this, and I'm   
  
angry at Zhuge Liang, for leaving us here to die! That bastard... I'll get him good!"  
  
"He did not leave us, Yi-chan. He was rather unconscious at the time and had little   
  
or no say in the matter…"  
  
Jiang Wei asked, "What of Prime Minister? Is he alright?"  
  
Sima Yi seethed, "He WON'T be once I get through him! I don't care HOW much he   
  
swears this will bring revenge… he should NEVER have brought He-chan into this!"  
  
"But he did it for the best I'm sure!" Poor Jiang Wei tried to cover up for his Prime   
  
Minister, but it seemed useless.  
  
  
  
Sima Yi paused, peering closely at Jiang Wei, as if noticing something for the first   
  
time, "You're his little lover, aren't you?"  
  
That made the poor boy blush, but Zhao Yun responded for him, "What's it to you?   
  
As you stated, escape is the top priority here... not shut your mouth and move your   
  
ass!"  
  
"Of course…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu was tired. He was tired of trying to listen to Zhuge Liang try and explain   
  
what had happened, tired of trying to get Gan Ning to take Lu Xun to the doctor. He   
  
excused himself, going straight to his room and lying on the bed.  
  
What a night it was... and still more was left to be done. Only one left, but he was   
  
told to forget about him. But how? Zhou Yu could hardly take anymore of this, and   
  
he didn't care about anyone else. He wanted nothing more than to sleep... he would   
  
find out everything later. He had enough.  
  
He nearly screamed when he heard a timid knock on his door, but contained it as he   
  
heard Sun Ce's voice, "Zhou Yu?"  
  
"Yes?" Zhou Yu sighed sadly, knowing that rest would never come to him again as   
  
long as he lived. "Come in... the door's unlocked."  
  
His lord did so, smiling at him, "Are you alright? You seemed really tense…"  
  
Sun Ce was almost clueless, but Zhou Yu did not mock him, only sitting up and   
  
shrugging ,"Stress, I suppose... a little bit of rest should do..."  
  
"Yes… I suppose rest is something we could all use…"  
  
Sighing, Zhou Yu fell onto the bed again, looking up at the ceiling. He felt horrible   
  
for leaving Sun Ce with the babbling Zhuge Liang, but he tried not to show it as he   
  
asked, trying to keep himself awake. "How's Lu Xun? Will he be alright?"  
  
"Let Gan Ning worry about that. Don't you ever worry about you?" Sun Ce asked,   
  
sitting on the edge of the bed, carefully, as to not try to disturb him too much. He   
  
looked to weak... so tired. "But if it makes you feel better, he'll be fine. A little   
  
bloodloss, but he'll be okay."  
  
"That's good," the tired strategist sighed, not even realizing how worn out and even   
  
old he seemed. He smiled at Sun Ce, "Care to take a little nap with me?"  
  
Almost gleaming with joy, Sun Ce used all of his strength to decline. Instead, he   
  
asked, "First... would you like to tell me what Xiahou Dun meant... back in the   
  
woods?"  
  
The smile faded, and he became guarded, "Never mind that… it's not important…"  
  
"But it is... to me, anyway..."  
  
Zhou Yu drew close, so close they almost touched, "Trust me…"  
  
Oh, how Sun Ce wished he could, but he couldn't find himself to do so, not now. His   
  
eyes looked hurt, but they were not to be denied, as he asked softly, "I think I know   
  
what happened, and if it's true, then I wouldn't blame you. But... still..."  
  
Pushing away, Zhou Yu spoke coldly, "You want to know?"  
  
"If it hurts you, then no..." Sun Ce turned away, sighing. "Why did we have to make   
  
the promise to keep him alive?"   
  
"In order to insure peace…" Pausing, the strategist searched his mind for a good way   
  
to tell his love the truth. And he could find none. So, he did the only he could, he   
  
said it bluntly, "I was raped…"  
  
Silence... and Zhou Yu turned over, not wishing to see his reaction. Now he knew   
  
why Lu Xun had feared to tell the pirate, why the others were hesitant to even be   
  
cured. This was too terrifying, to say such a thing, but he had no other choice. He   
  
had to know...  
  
He curled into a ball, his voice softening to hide the sobs he wished to release, "You…   
  
you don't have to stay… I'll understand if you cannot love me now…"  
  
"Don't say that..."  
  
"Why not?" Zhou Yu asked with a sigh, running a hand over his now damp face.   
  
"Doesn't that dishonor your love then?"  
  
Sun Ce spoke softly, "Look at me…"  
  
He could only obey, and he turned back around, freezing at he looked into those   
  
eyes. His lord drew him close, kissing his forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, "I   
  
will ALWAYS… love you. No matter what…"  
  
"Even after that..." Zhou Yu gave a golden smile. "I truly am blessed then..."  
  
  
  
"Did you ever doubt it?"  
  
It was too surprising for words for what happened next, but somehow, Zhou Yu   
  
found them, as he saw the sparkle in Sun Ce's bright eyes. He was pinned to the   
  
bed now, with Sun Ce joyous shout heard throughout the hallways. "Liven up,   
  
buddy! Don't get too mushy with me... that stuff is contagious, and you don't want   
  
a mushy, soggy Sun Ce with you, right?"  
  
"Don't tell me that the Little Conqueror is going to go soft on me," the strategist   
  
chuckled, easily reversing the position, his laughter deepening at the surprise that   
  
flared in Sun Ce's eyes. "I would hate to be some sort of liability…"  
  
If anyone were to arrive, they would have instantly turned about and left. However,   
  
that wasn't the case, as Lu Meng just kind of stared at them, not really noticed at all,   
  
but his face bright red. Sun Ce spat, ignoring the man's presence, "You wouldn't   
  
dare!"  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" Zhou Yu growled, gently nipping his love's throat. "Would you like   
  
to find out just how much I would dare?"  
  
"Hey, if you feel up to it."  
  
This was far too much for Lu Meng, as the poor man just sort of stumbled out,   
  
making his way as quickly as possible to his rooms. It was just too unexpected for   
  
him; first Gan Ning and Lu Xun and now Sun Ce and Zhou Yu?! He collapsed onto   
  
his bed, his eye twitching, "Am I… the ONLY straight one?!"  
  
Even then, they had not noticed, or cared, and they began their little wrestling   
  
match, seeing who would make it out on top in the end.  
  
Zhou Yu was ultimately the victor, and he purred, trailing his hands down Sun Ce's   
  
chest, "Submit to me, Little Conqueror."  
  
Quite the ticklish type, though one never to admit it, Sun Ce still struggled, unable to   
  
believe how much stronger his friend had become in the last few days. He pouted,   
  
"No fair... I bet you're still a werefox with your strength!"  
  
"Not unless you have to confess that you do not love me…" Pausing, he drew back,   
  
his chocolate eyes smoldering with passion, "You do love me, don't you?"  
  
Sun Ce's words were quick, but meaningful. "Of course I do! I'm sorry... I meant it   
  
as a joke..."  
  
  
  
Catching his chin in his fingers, Zhou Yu whispered, "It is no joke to me, love. But I   
  
know you did not mean it…"  
  
"I'm still sorry..."  
  
Kissing him, he drew him closer, releasing him only to whisper, "Let me love you,   
  
and love me. It is enough…"  
  
Like Lu Meng before him, the one who watched them was equally surprised, but   
  
unlike Lu Meng, he found the nerves to speak, "Excuse me... as much as I hate to   
  
break this up... I think we have more important matters to discuss..."  
  
Zhou Yu's hiss was so feral, "Go… away…"  
  
The young strategist only nodded, and Lu Xun obeyed, backing away and closing the   
  
door behind them without another word. Now he felt horrible, to disturb them, but   
  
he said nothing, knowing it was best for them to be left alone. He didn't blame them   
  
at all, he thought with a weak hint of a smile... he probably would have done the   
  
same.  
  
Sun Ce only laughed, "Man… it looks like your plans aren't working out quite as you   
  
intended, eh?"  
  
Feeling bad for brushing him off, Zhou Yu only sighed, "I suppose not..."  
  
  
  
Tweaking his nose, he asked, "So, you gonna give up?"  
  
"Never... but I shall withdraw for now..." Zhou Yu replied with a sigh, removing   
  
himself and trying to make himself presentable. He hated to do this, but he had no   
  
choice. He then asked, running a hand through his hair. "What are your orders, my   
  
Lord?"  
  
"My orders… are for you to get back in this bed, before I DRAG you back…"  
  
The look Zhou Yu gave was too stunning, but he obeyed, knowing better then to   
  
question that order. "What of Lu Xun... and Zhang He? I suppose you will take care   
  
of this?"  
  
  
  
Curling against him, he asked, "What of Lu Xun? He's fine now, healed and all. As   
  
for Zhang He… I will not leave him behind."  
  
"But what is Xiahou Dun after? It's not just power..." Zhou Yu's will to think got the   
  
better of him, as he sat up, now unable to relax. "He was urging for Zhang He to kill   
  
Lu Xun, but now that Lu Xun is healed, Zhang He is the only one left... does that   
  
mean he will kill him?"  
  
Resting his head in his lap, Sun Ce sighed, "You worry too much…"  
  
"And you don't worry enough..."  
  
Peering up at him, his lord spoke firmly, "Zhang He will be fine; I swear I will see to   
  
it. YOU need to rest! You're not going to be able to help anyone if you are burnt   
  
out!"  
  
Unable to argue, Zhou Yu nodded, giving in once again. "Yes my Lord..."  
  
Drawing him back down to the mattress, Sun Ce rested his head on his chest, "I'm   
  
worried about you…"  
  
"Now who's the one worrying too much?"  
  
"You said I didn't worry enough; I'm showing you what I have to worry about…" Sun   
  
Ce gave a wink, then headed out towards the door, waving off to his friend and love.   
  
"Take care of yourself, okay? I'll handle things... Xiahou Dun won't get away with   
  
this... you can count on that."  
  
His hand was caught, and the voice was soft, "Stay with me…"  
  
That stopped him, and Sun Ce asked in a soft voice, "How am I suppose to get   
  
things done, Zhou Yu?"  
  
"Please… at least until I fall asleep…"  
  
"Of course then..."  
  
Zhou Yu smiled, "Thank you…"  
  
It was too sweet to see such a scene, and Sun Ce only sighed, waiting for his love to   
  
fall into blissful dreams. He wasn't too much in a hurry to leave, though, so he, for   
  
once, waited patiently, looking at his friend and then out the window, seeing the   
  
rather cheerful sun and a small storm cloud brewing in the distance. What a lovely   
  
day! 


	19. Cao Cao's Betrayal

Lu Xun knew he should be slightly disturbed by what he had just witnessed. Yet, all he could do was grin and shake his head, resisting the urge to laugh. It was really too cute...  
  
He hardly remembered anything... except how relieved he was that he was no longer cursed. Things didn't bother him half as much as they used to, as the slightest whisper would have sent him into a fit or rage, and nor was he really timid around anyone else now. No, he just passed by the soldiers, who nodded, and he was going to report to Sun Ce, to tell him something... though now he had forgotten...  
  
Scratching his head, he shrugged, "It will come to me..."  
  
He continued just walking, not really knowing where he was going or why he was even up. Technically, he should have still remained in bed, but after seeing the pirate sprawled onto the bed next to his, he felt anxious. He just needed to go somewhere... do something...  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a tremendous pounding on the gate door, and he yelled, "What's going on?!"  
  
Lu Xun hardly realized he even left the castle, and he asked, trying to sound as civil as possible to whomever was on the other side. "Who's there? State your reasons of being here, or I'll send the guards on you."  
  
"You are cruel, Lu Xun..."  
  
Whomever was on the other side knew his name, but the voice sounded familiar, as Lu Xun asked again, "Who are you?"  
  
"Well... we ONCE were your pack!"  
  
"Zhao Yun..." His fears beginning to subside, the young boy asked, drawing closer to the gate. "What in the bloody hell are you doing outside our walls?"  
  
It was Zhang He that answered, his voice so weary, "Waiting... for you... to let us in..."  
  
Hearing the tone, Lu Xun gave the order, shouting to the sleeping gate captains. "You heard the man; open the doors and call for a medic! On the double; we haven't got all morning!"  
  
Jiang Wei spoke happily, greeting Lu Xun as the gates opened, "Good morning!"  
  
They were all there, and Lu Xun wondered if he should have even been able to speak now. However, he only went to Zhang He's side, helping Sima Yi and Zhao Yun lift him up as medics began to make their way towards them. He asked, "What happened? Is Xiahou Dun after you?"  
  
"Precisely..."  
  
"Shit..." Lu Xun wasted no time, giving Zhang He up to the medics as he looked to Zhao Yun. "How far behind is he? I'll engage him and hold him off; you must inform our lords immediately."  
  
Zhang He's voice was a murmur, "He... won't come... to the gates..."  
  
"Get him inside... be quick." Sima Yi ordered, concern sharpening his voice. He gave Lu Xun a look, speaking lowly, "Please get Lord Cao Cao. We will need his permission to finish this..."  
  
Lu Xun would have obeyed, however, this was his territory, and he took no such orders. Instead, he looked to one of the arriving soldiers. "Inform Lord Cao Cao and have him join me along the walls... we will not kill Xiahou Dun but we will stop this threat."  
  
Sima Yi hissed, "Speak for yourself. I will not allow him to live another night..."  
  
"Lord Sima Yi, as you've stated, it is Cao Cao's decision and rather he lives or dies." Lu Xun said with little or no compassion, as he could not muster the strength to do so. "Stay with him...but he will be alive by the time Cao Cao makes his decision... I will merely keep him from what he desires."  
  
Zhao Yun spoke softly, "How can you be so cold, Lu Xun? Surely you desire revenge... just as we all do."  
  
Lu Xun quickly snapped, as he ascended up the stairs with twenty or so soldiers behind them, each carrying a spear and a bow slung across their backs. "I do not have the time... what done is done, and I only wish to protect Jian Ye and its inhabitants. Revenge... revenge is for ones who've felt they were done wrong."  
  
Jiang Wei shook his head, "Locking yourself away is bad, Lu Xun. I'd consider talking to someone if I were you. Because you can't mean it... and you're going to hurt yourself..."  
  
It was too late, as the strategist and his soldiers rose to stand on the walls, preparing themselves for the two person army. Zhao Yun sighed, but merely shook his head, "We have until nightfall, then Zhang He will be cured. After that, it is probably best we forget ANY of this happened."  
  
His fellow officer turned to him, "Can you? I know... I know you had it the worst..."  
  
"Will be hard, but you can't dwell on it forever..."  
  
The fierceness in Sima Yi's voice made them both jump, "No... but he will pay for what he has done..."  
  
Still, as they could hear Lu Xun's orders being given, they knew best to hold the conversation until later, as the medical men began to aid Zhang He towards the castle. Jiang Wei looked to Zhao Yun, as Sima Yi followed them, and he spoke lowly, "What if Cao Cao refuses his death? Then what?"  
  
"Then... pray that you are not around to see the look on his face when he realizes two officers have betrayed him..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xiahou Dun was beyond furious, as he stormed through the woods and towards the walls of Jian Ye. Xu Huang was not far behind him, though he did not seem even half as fueled up as him, as he listened to the one-eyed generals shouting for the entire way. "I will kill them... don't they realize how precise that blood is?"  
  
"Dun... I don't even realize why the blood is so important..." Xu Huang kept the truth from him; he didn't truly care. He wanted none of this, but it was too late to go back on his words. He asked, looking at the blood on his axe, "What about this blood? Was it not from Lu Xun whenever he was affected?"  
  
"It won't work now... since he's not cursed any longer..."  
  
Xu Huang only nodded, wishing to slow down a bit. "Then perhaps you should have done the job... why did you need to depend on Zhang He to kill him when you could have done it yourself."  
  
Chuckling, the one-eyed man shook his head, "When I was a werefox, perhaps so. Now that I no longer have the added strength... I could not do so..."  
  
"I see... then tell me... how did you expect me to face one?"  
  
"I thought you would relish the challenge..." Xiahou Dun spoke quickly, wondering if he had to do another explanation. "I did not think it would have brought you into any harm... forgive me if you feel that way."  
  
Sighing, the axe-wielding man only commented softly, "You confuse me... so much now. You never used to..."  
  
Now, the castle was in sight, and Xiahou Dun drove, letting the turban-bearing man bump into him before being herded back into the woods. Giving him a question look, Xiahou Dun explained, "I thought you'd mortally wounded Lu Xun!"  
  
"I did..." Xu Huang could see the strategist as clear as day, and he looked at him as he walked along the wall, holding a bow and arrow in his hand and looking as if nothing had ever happened. He was partially thankful, but still disappointed. "When he was cured from the spell he must have been cured from the mortal wounds as well..."  
  
Xiahou Dun cursed softly, "Of course... I had quite forgotten..."  
  
"Still... he sustained a lot of bloodloss... why is he even out?"  
  
"The Gods only know..." Xiahou Dun seethed, watching and wondering what to do now as he spotted even more archers preparing their bows. He wasn't expecting this, but he gave a small hint of a smile when Lu Xun looked ready to collapse, leaning on a soldier for a second before taking his position. He could not see Cao Cao coming on the other side of the wall, though...  
  
Xu Huang stifled a yawn, leaning against a tree, "What now?"  
  
Smiling, Xiahou Dun nodded, "He's still a bit weak from the blood loss... we'll wait until midday. Chances are that the brat will pass out from the heat..."  
  
"Why are you so fascinated by him?"  
  
Xiahou Dun answered quickly, "It's not him... he won't let us in the castle... and that's where we want to be, to draw Zhang He out. That's who we need... the lastwerefox. Lu Xun is merely an obstacle..."  
  
"Will you please explain to me... why we need Zhang He so badly?"  
  
"Because... werefox's blood is quite valuable... if what Zhuge Liang ahs told me, then one drink from their blood will grant you immortality..."  
  
Xu Huang stiffened, "Immortality? Why would you wish such a curse?"  
  
He was not answered, as Xiahou Dun cursed. "Damn... that little imp has my cousin up there..."  
  
"Lord Cao Cao? Why would he speak to him?" Xu Huang gave a look for himself, seeing what appeared to be a normal conversation between the two. "Perhaps they are discussing what to do with you..."  
  
"My cousin would never allow them to do anything to me..." Now, more then ever, Xiahou Dun wished he had the advanced hearing, just to make sure of this. By the way Cao Cao presented himself, he seemed to be doing well.  
  
"Lu Xun... these are serious charges you make against my cousin." Cao Cao hissed, his eyes narrowing, "Betrayal? I shall need proof..."  
  
Normally, Lu Xun was a clam and collective young man, never one to lose himself, and now was no different. He knew this was not going to be easy, but he did his very best, hoping that Cao Cao did not notice his paleness and rising sweat. "I shall, Lord Cao Cao... as we speak, your cousin and your general are outside our walls and lingering in the woods... they most likely are spotting us right now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Looking towards them, he pointed, and Lu Xun spoke with pure confidence, "There they are. You could call to them if you wish, but I assure you that they will not come out unless they have proof that they will not be shot on sight."  
  
Cao Cao considered, "If my orders and word are not enough, then truly I have been betrayed..."  
  
"I am truly sorry to tell you this, sir, but I can assure you that it is true. Sima Yi and Zhang He will testify if you ask them, as well as Zhuge Liang."  
  
The Wei Lord's voice was harsh, "I will question them... you will have my answer in an hour."  
  
The young strategist bowed, more than thankful that the lord turned away and left. Now he could release his breath, leaning against the side and panting slightly as he turned back towards the woods. Yes, he knew he shouldn't have been out here, but he did not care. He called to a soldier, "Keep your eyes peeled... and if you must fire at them, do not kill them. Snap the heads off your arrows if you must."  
  
Seeing his nod, Lu Xun no longer fought his weariness, leaving to go lay down in his room. Now, he had only to wait...  
  
~*~*~*  
  
As much as Zhang He loved Sima Yi, he was forced to admit that he was not helping things go smoothly at all. He knew his love was worried about his health and angry at Xiahou Dun, which made him short-tempered, but he finally begged, "Please Yi-chan... don't shout..."  
  
The poor medics could only obey the angered man, and Sima Yi turned to Zhang He, almost pushing him back down himself. He was on a rampage, and many knew best to stay out of his way, "I am not shouting! Stay quiet and go to sleep!"  
  
"How can I sleep when you raise such a fuss?"  
  
"What's going on here?" Ma Chao's voice rose, and he looked at the two as he rubbed his now helmet-less head. His brown hair, pulled back in a bun, was array now, and he gave them a rather blank look, wondering why he was in the same room as his enemies.  
  
Stepping in quickly before Sima Yi could yell yet again, Zhang He answered, "Good morning, Ma Chao. I'm simply trying to calm down my fellow officer..."  
  
Still giving them that look, he asked, "What's he shouting about? Is the castle under attack?"  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
Sima Yi spoke now, his voice fierce, "Of course we are... that traitorous bastard's outside our walls! Why hasn't Lu Xun set him on fire yet?"  
  
Zhang He winced, as he was pushed down yet again, "Quite possibly because Lord Cao Cao is not yet convinced of his betrayal."  
  
Though still confused, Ma Chao tried to remember what brought him about in here, and he looked out the window, seeing the soldiers stationed on the wall. He remembered seeing Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun there, but he couldn't remember a single thing. "Why bother? Whether we kill him or not, we'll all go back to fighting anyway..."  
  
This seemed to shock the still cursed man, "And you would have us go back even sooner to the carnage, the blood, the cries of the dying, and the stench of the dead? You surprise me, Ma Chao, that I confess..."  
  
"Well... that's life..." Ma Chao seemed all business now, and he gave a rather impartial look. "Do you really think Cao Cao will believe you two over his own flesh and blood?"  
  
"The choice will be his own, but if he wishes to ignore warnings from two of his most loyal officers, then it would be quite foolish upon his part, would it not?"  
  
"Perhaps then you can tell that to him now..." Ma Chao said with a slight grin, taking his leave just as Cao Cao arrived.  
  
Zhang He paled even more, if that were possible in his exhausted condition, and he attempted to rise to greet his lord, "Lord Cao Cao... good day sir."  
  
Immediately, though angered, the lord ordered him to sit back down, and the two generals remained silent as Cao Cao gave them a look that could kill. They could see his anger written clearly in his face, and he spoke with a quick, staccato manner, not wishing to waste anytime with this. "Many suspect that my cousin has betrayed me, along with Xu Huang..."  
  
"With all due respect, my lord, Xu Huang would never have left you if not for his great love for your cousin. Without Xiahou Dun's presence, he would surely return..."  
  
"I see..." Somehow, Cao Cao didn't like this bit of news at all, as he went to stand by the window, looking out at the waiting soldiers. "I was hoping it was rather vice versa... Sima Yi, you know this is hard for me, but explain why you think he's doing all of this in the first place? What does he want?"  
  
The strategist, controlling his own emotions, spoke coldly, "To tell the truth, my lord, I think all your cousin is interested in is power, and he doesn't care who or what he has to destroy or betray to get it..."  
  
The lord was silent, and when he spoke, it was almost frightening to hear. "What proof do you have? How can I be perfectly sure before sentencing him to certain punishment, even death?"  
  
Zhang He hesitated, but he spoke softly, "Very often, when he was my alpha, I would hear him say that he wished the power you and the other lords possessed. Often he would scheme on how to get such power. My lord... if my word is not good enough for you, question the other members of the pack. They too will confirm what I say."  
  
"They are no longer a 'pack', and they are of other clans." Cao Cao snapped quickly. "It's not so easy to trust them, not as easy as you would think. Zhang He, you've grown soft..."  
  
Looking away, his officer's response surprised him, "My lord... if you had been with these men as I was, then I believe you would not fault me. But, if I have become weak, know only that I apologize to you for it."  
  
Sima Yi spoke, trying to draw attention away from his subordinate, "My Lord, we are still under the truce, and your cousin has openly attacked it. It's obvious about what he wants..."  
  
"Are you certain that you are seeing this with clear eyes, Sima Yi? I know you have very... personal connections here..."  
  
The glint is Sima Yi's eyes told all, and the strategist silenced himself before he could say anything else to be turned against him. Seeing this look, Cao Cao went back to watching the soldiers, hoping to spot his two generals over the other side. "How odd... of all places, I must chose the fate of my blood here."  
  
Zhang He's voice was quiet, "Whatever you choose, my lord, we will both support with our lives."  
  
No one, not even Cao Cao, wished to challenge his own blood, but it appeared he had no choice. "I will go to him and get the truth for myself. Then I will decide..."  
  
"Surely you will not go along, sir?" Sima Yi protested. "If you do not, it would be easy for your cousin to ambush you..."  
  
"He wouldn't dare and think to live afterwards... he's not looking for an open assault." Cao Cao sneered. "Besides, if I know Lu Xun, he will have those archers of his targeting him every moment..."  
  
Sima Yi could only approve, giving a nod. Before he could say anything, another voice broke in, and all eyes turned to the now conscious Zhuge Liang, his face half hidden behind that white fan of his. Had he been eavesdropping the entire time? Of course... "But Lu Xun, as you know, is rather biased with his feelings towards Xiahou Dun, with rightful reasons of course."  
  
Zhang He instantly sat up, his amethyst eyes narrowing as he took up the younger man's defense, "Lu Xun would never do anything to risk opening war again too soon or putting his clan in danger. He is not foolish enough to try and attack Xiahou Dun without Lord Cao Cao's permission; you know this perfectly well, Zhuge Liang..."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Zhuge Liang asked. "I've seen men of their honor turn from the code they swore to follow for personal revenge. I've heard even my own warriors pursuing him to act for revenge, as sad as I am to report it."  
  
"That's not fair! You were missing; Jiang Wei HAD to come look for you!" Zhang He protested. "And Zhao Yun came along to make sure he would not get hurt. Is this love and loyalty to you to be rewarded with punishment?!"  
  
Zhang He's pleas were silenced by his own lord, as Cao Cao asked, almost insulting Sima Yi for him to be asking advice from another man, especially him. "Either you're edging me on or Lu Xun's good for faking his expressions."  
  
"I have no reason to mislead you, sir..." Zhuge Liang insisted, lowering his voice. "Their men, they are all biased for such a thing, because they have all witnessed his power."  
  
"They are BIASED because their comrades have been made meals by that monster!" Zhang He shouted, unable to contain himself. "And who can blame them?!"  
  
"One must not let personal emotions overcome themselves when discussing politics and war..." Zhuge Liang responded, his voice a silken, but dangerous purr. "You are over distraught, Zhang He..."  
  
Now Sima Yi spoke up, "Even so, this is not about war... this is about the life and punishment of Cao Cao's cousin."  
  
"It's not war... it's politics..."  
  
"Xiahou Dun has broken the treaty, so it is dealing with politics..." Cao Cao admitted, wanting nothing more to do with this at all. "Whether he's of my blood or not, I will be punished if this is all for personal gain... but now i am not sure to trust someone so biased."  
  
Forgetting his manners, and trembling with rage, Zhang He hissed, "Then why did you come? You knew what we would say, surely. You have allowed this... this snake charmer to seduce you into doubting your own officers, who you have always trusted!"  
  
"That's quite enough from you, Zhang He..." Cao Cao sneered, then turned to Zhuge Liang, as if to berate him. "Inform your lord to join me on the roof in an hour..."  
  
"As you command." Zhuge Liang said softly, and how he got out of the room without being maimed by either men was a true wonder, and he gave Zhang He a sly smile before disappearing, leaving the three Wei officers within the room to talk among themselves.  
  
However, Cao Cao was tired of discussing this subject. It made him angry, and when he got angry... he did foolish things. So, he merely looked to his officers, "I command both of you to get some rest. I have a feeling that we will all need our strength... to end this..."  
  
"End this?" Sima Yi asked. "You then plan to kill him, my Lord?"  
  
"I have not said so..." Cao Cao growled, then turning to leave. "But, if it should come to that decision, then may God have mercy on his soul... because I won't!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The heat of the day had died a bit, and Liu Bei waited patiently on the roof. He rather enjoyed the feeling of the warm sunshine splashing his skin, and the view was simply breathtaking.  
  
And to think, the peacefulness would be ruined, as he saw the one he was waiting for coming into view, a few of his own soldiers behind him. Cao Cao looked furious, and as Liu Bei rose to greet him, he was addressed quickly, "I will go talk to my cousin... I want you to cover for me, just in case if he does try anything."  
  
Dumbfounded, the Shu Lord asked, "Wouldn't you rather one of your own officers to do such a thing?"  
  
"Who do I have? I have two who have supposedly betrayed me, and two who are completely bias!" Cao Cao proclaimed, and he sneered as he heard Lu Xun coming up the stairs now. "And I don't trust Lu Xun either... you are the only one I can trust... not your men, but you... I need someone with little or no feelings for my cousin."  
  
"If that is how you feel... then yes, I shall do as you wish."  
  
Now Lu Xun approached them, and one could tell he had just woken up as it took awhile for his golden eyes to adjust to the sun's lights. Gan Ning and Lu Meng were not too far behind him, and he asked, "Have you made your decision, sir?"  
  
"Yes. Lord Liu Bei and I are going to go speak to my cousin. After that... I will give you the answer you seek."  
  
The pirate didn't seem too pleased, "You think it's wise to go off with just the two of you? I wouldn't trust that one-eyed scoundrel, nor Xu Huang!"  
  
"Then it is lucky I am not you..."  
  
The two merely looked at each other before Lu Meng gave the order to the guards, "Open the gates!"  
  
It did not take long for the order to be followed, and in mere minutes, the two lords stood outside the gate. Lu Xun could not help but watch them with a slightly heated passion, and Lu Meng spoke up, keeping his tone civil. "Trust doesn't come easy anymore, does it?"  
  
"If I were Cao Cao... I would find it hard to trust anyone at the moment," the young strategist admitted.  
  
Still, the pirate fumed, and Gan Ning gave a spat, "Nothing good's going to come out of this, so why don't we just kill the one-eyed bastard and get it over with?"  
  
"Don't be stupid if you can help it..." Surprisingly it was Lu Xun who said this, as his tone was not too oddly bitter. "We'll just have to wait... and see what comes up."  
  
"Eh... I'm TIRED of waiting! Let's just get it OVER with!"  
  
Now Lu Xun looked at him, his eyes quite frigid to behold. "If many of us can wait, then so can your, general... if anything we won't wish to have a war at our front door, especially now."  
  
Almost disgustedly, Gan Ning turned to go back inside, his bells jingling slightly, "It's time like this... when I wonder if you're even human..."  
  
If it was a crushing blow to Lu Xun, the child did not show it. Instead, much to Lu Meng's surprise, he just turned about, placing is arms behind his back and stared off into the woods, watching the two lords and a few of their men marching towards their destination.  
  
Liu Bei was already having second thoughts, kicking himself mentally for coming along. He was quite possibly more of a danger to Cao Cao than anything. But... he just couldn't have said no...  
  
He rested his hand on the hilt of his blade, though, just in case. He was ready to protect himself, his men, and you know who, as they were finally freed from the scorching sun. Now he could see Xiahou Dun standing against a tree, as if to be waiting for their arrival, and, in a short distance, Xu Huang sat meditating. Now or never, he thought.  
  
Xiahou Dun spoke first, grinning, "Coming so armed, cousin? You've needed a guard to speak to me before..."  
  
"Don't butter me up, Dun..." Cao Cao was strict and to the point, and he stopped a good distance from his cousin, knowing better than to get too close. "I want answers and I want them now."  
  
"It is difficult to answer when I do not know the question."  
  
Liu Bei kept silent as Cao Cao asked, looking towards Xu Huang then back at his cousin. "What is this all about, Dun? How did you get infected and why did you bring it this far?"  
  
"It's a long story, cousin... and probably one you wouldn't believe..."  
  
Cao Cao growled, "Try me."  
  
"Well... first of all, believe or not, I went seeking out a werefox on purpose..." The look Cao Cao gave did not surprise him, but he explained, as his cousin listened not with rapt attention. "I was told of their power, and I myself wished to have this power. As any man would, but not to overthrow you, of course... I would never do that."  
  
This rang of untruth, and Liu Bei asked, "Then why would you need the power?"  
  
Xu Huang answered this, "It's what every man wants... true strength to overcome anything, even death."  
  
"Even werefoxes are mortal..."  
  
However, Xiahou Dun countered that, "But not their blood..."  
  
This made the Shu lord's blood turn to ice, and he whispered, "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"That's why he wishes to have at least one werefox left... to drink his blood." Cao Cao explained, and he looked to his cousin, as if ashamed. "Tell me cousin... why else would you wish for immortality? What do you plan to do with this power?"  
  
"To insure your victory, of course, Cao Cao. And the victory of our family... forever..."  
  
Not even Cao Cao was fooled by this, but he played along, rubbing his long beard with a rather sly grin growing upon his face. "I see... if I drank of his blood then shall I become immortal, or does it only work for one person?"  
  
Liu Bei was horrified, "You're talking about Zhang He's LIFE here! Why would you kill such a loyal officer, or do ANYTHING to risk his health?!"  
  
"His sacrifice would be a good cause, though," Xiahou Dun said, trying to convince his cousin into this plot.  
  
"A noble cause indeed..." Cao Cao looked rather please, but when he turned to Liu Bei, his eyes told a different story. Almost able to read it, Liu Bei turned away, now gripping his sword more than ever. "Think of it then... immortality... a dynasty that I can rule for ages! Yes... quite pleasurable..."  
  
Keeping up his show, the Shu lord spat, "You're sick... both of you..."  
  
"Sick, perhaps, but a reality that you will soon have to face..." Cao Cao said, his voice a false purr. He stepped closer to Liu Bei, cupping his chin in his hand, his back turned to his cousin, "But don't worry... whenever our clan triumphs... I may let you live forever with me..."  
  
Pretending to struggle, Liu Bei asked, "I sure am hoping you're not falling for this... there's no such thing, is there?"  
  
"Oh, but I have the most reliable of sources to confirm my words..."  
  
Now knowing that coming alone was foolish, as the Wei soldiers behind them withdrew their swords, each holding their deadly blades to him. If he knew of a single, he would have lit a fire just to get the Wu's attention. He spat, "This is foolishness... and you know it."  
  
Xiahou Dun grinned, "If you don't like the idea..."  
  
Liu Bei had seen the blade too late, and Cao Cao gasped, feeling the blade seep right through his arms and jab at his side. His grip on Liu Bei tightened, as he looked back towards his cousin, seeing the slight sparkle in his eyes. He growled, trying to pry himself from the sword. "So... you HAVE betrayed me..."  
  
"You would have died anyway, my dear cousin.... Unlike me..."  
  
"You won't get away with this, cousin..." Cao Cao growled again, resisting the urge to collapse into the other lord's arms.  
  
Xiahou Dun laughed, withdrawing the blade and pressing the bloodied tip oh so gently to Liu Bei's throat, "Don't you see, Cao Cao? I already have!"  
  
Liu Bei spoke fiercely, trying to keep Cao Cao standing and trying to avoid the soldiers from behind him. "Why would you do this to your own blood?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Get going..." Cao Cao sneered, his voice still fierce as he withdrew his own sword, refusing to give in as he pushed Liu Bei away. His eyes set their deadly lock onto his traitorous cousin, as if he wished for his final breathes to be within a battle. "You'll regret this for every day in your ever living life... I will make sure of this..."  
  
Xiahou Dun paused, nodding, "If I had a soul... I might..."  
  
Seeing the soldiers draw closer, Liu Bei responded by unsheathing his sword and slaying the first soldier that jumped at him. He looked back to Cao Cao, grabbing the cloak, "We must flee; we're outnumbered and you need medical attention!"  
  
"You go... I have an insect to crush..."  
  
Another soldier fell dead, but Liu Bei insisted, "You won't get your revenge if you're dead! Use your head; if you stay here you'll surely die!"  
  
Cao Cao was furious, "I WILL NOT RUN LIKE A COWARD; HE'S NOT IMMORTAL YET!"  
  
From his fury, he was rewarded with another blow, and Liu Bei watched as the two cousins threw themselves at one another, a sight that many would have not wished or dreamed to see. And Xu Huang kept back, only to watch with that stone face of his.  
  
The blood ran in a river to stain the nearby grass, but the anger of the Lord of Wei was not to be denied.  
  
"You're through, cousin... you were never fit to run a nation." Xiahou Dun taunted, blocking the blows with simple ease and trying to wear his cousin down. He could see the fury and desperation in his eyes, as he feared death. "I refuse to be in your shadow... especially if I was the greater."  
  
"Greater? You will never... be greater than I, Dun..." Cao Cao could almost see Death coming for him now, but still he fought on, slashing blindly at the man before him, ignoring the hands of Liu Bei, grasping his soldiers and almost begging him to flee.  
  
He fell to his knees, byt the clanking of swords never ceased, as Liu Bei immediately leapt to his aid. He hissed, "Don't... be... stupid..."  
  
Now Xu Huang jumped in, and Liu Bei nearly toppled over to avoid the axe's great blade. It was a no win situation, and Liu Bei stood firmly between Cao Cao and the opposing forces, holding his sword at the guard as Xiahou Dun could not help but laugh. "How ironic, cousin... did you truly expect that I would have betrayed you like this?"  
  
Liu Bei hissed, "You will burn in hell..."  
  
"Not if I'm immortal..."  
  
"If you are immortal... then you will live in hell..." Liu Bei growled, not once backing down as he was trying to plot a way for himself and Cao Cao to escape in one piece. He knew fighting all of them was useless, and Cao Cao did not have much longer. 'What to do...'  
  
Almost in answer, a single arrow hit the ground. Which would have meant nothing, if it had not been on fire...  
  
"Damn that little pyromaniac!" Xiahou Dun howled, quickly smothering the flames that licked at his clothing.  
  
Those flames were such a relief, almost as much as Gan Ning's war cry as he came pounding out of the bushes, his sword waving about to steal the lives of the unexpecting soldiers. The flames did not bother him, as he had grown so accustomed to fighting among them. "Prepare to die!"  
  
Xu Huang tightened the grip on his axe, his voice cold, "We must flee, Dun..."  
  
"No ya don't!" The pirate was an almost unstoppable force, and he threw himself at the unaware Xiahou Dun, cursing when the blades connected as he went for his head. "I'll take your head first if you don't mind!"  
  
Xiahou Dun sneered, deciding to do what was wise and withdraw, "Later, my pirate friend... and then I'll take back that delicious little pet of yours..."  
  
That was a crucial mistake, one that he was lucky enough to survive as he was able to flee the swinging blade in enough time to only lose a small amount of hair. What kept Gan Ning from following him no one knew, but, forgetting about his anger, he turned to the two lords. "Don't need to tell me what's going on... I think I can take a hint."  
  
Liu Bei snapped, "Then you can see that Lord Cao Cao is in desperate need of medical attention; help me bring him back... please..."  
  
"No need to shout... and watch out for the flames..." Lifting one arm over his shoulders, he tried to keep the man even with Liu Bei, though being taller than the two was a bit of a hindrance. "Don't get all bent out of shape, sir... I'm sure our good doctors will fix you up in no time, just in time for revenge!"  
  
"If not... I shall get it for him..."  
  
"Keep your strength, Cao Cao..." Liu Bei insisted, trying so hard not to show his concerns in front of the pirate.  
  
But, it obviously didn't work, as Gan Ning moaned, "Wait until you're ALONE at least! Some of us are trying to stomach our lunch..."  
  
They heard Lu Meng's shout, as he had arrived too late, "Lu Xun sent the envoy as fast as he could; what happened?"  
  
Gan Ning snorted, "What do you think? Someone was stupid enough to turn his back on a traitor..."  
  
The pirate could see Lu Xun standing above them on the walls, the bow still in his hands. He seemed impartial to the subject, even as he could see the blood staining the ground that Cao Cao walked on. He sighed, speaking mainly to himself, "I should have gone..." 


	20. Hostage

"Was the fire attack as successful as we had hoped?" It was a question indeed, as soldiers had ventured towards the woods to put out the flames before they became intolerable. Lu Meng and Lu Xun were still stationed on the wall, never hesitant to try it again if the traitors to Wei were to reveal themselves once again. Though now, Sun Ce had joined them, and he was shortly informed of the details shortly after his arrival.  
  
Lu Xun scowled, "Cao Cao was foolish to turn his back on his cousin..."  
  
Only nodding with agreement, Sun Ce added in, "Not to mention he came with such a small force. Not like you can blame him; if Lu Meng were to turn on you, would you believe it?"  
  
Sighing, the young strategist shook his head, "I suppose not."  
  
"What now, Lord Sun Ce?" Lu Meng asked, resting a hand against the wall and casting an angered glance towards the woods. "They're still alive, and they'll most likely try to make their move before dusk."   
  
Sun Ce shrugged, "We cure Zhang He, we have no problem right?"  
  
"What about Zhuge Liang?" Lu Xun suggested, keeping his tone civil. "He was the reason why I did not join Cao Cao in the woods. He's up to something."  
  
A tired voice sneered, "He's ALWAYS up to something..."  
  
They turned to Zhou Yu, and he gave a deep sigh, looking towards Lu Xun. "What's happened this time?"  
  
"Where would you like me to start?" Lu Xun began anyway, pacing slightly as if to keep himself active. "Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang are waiting in the woods, and during their conference, they officially announced their betrayal by nearly taking Lord Cao Cao's life. The good news is that we do have Zhang He and Sima Yi here now, so healing him should be easier..."  
  
Frowning, Zhou Yu asked, "And have we discovered exactly what Xiahou Dun is up to? And what does Zhuge Liang have to do with anything?"  
  
"Werefox's blood grants immortality, at least that is what he was babbling about before attacking his cousin." Lu Xun said, "As for Zhuge Liang... I don't know. I just have a feeling he knows more than he is telling us..."  
  
Giving a rather odd gesture, Sun Ce smirked almost playfully, as if ignoring the situation. "Well, best if we give him a little questioning, right? Especially if you think he convinced Cao Cao to go out when everyone else knew what was going to happen."  
  
"I think it's something deeper than that; he knew about the werefox blood. He had to, otherwise why would he have said something about it?" Lu Xun looked towards the woods, as if to try to remember something. "How did he know this? I've searched through many books and haven't read a thing about it..."  
  
"Well, if he DOES know anything that he hasn't told us, we'll find out..." Zhou Yu insisted, before turning to Sun Ce. "I'll speak with him unless you need me elsewhere?"  
  
"Don't take this personally, Zhou Yu, but I really think it would be best if Lu Meng questioned him. I mean, you two AREN'T exactly the best of friends..."  
  
Zhou Yu looked to Sun Ce, but before he could object, Lu Meng spoke up, "Of course... I'll get to it immediately then, my Lord."  
  
"Good man." Sun Ce smiled, letting him by and he looked to Zhou Yu quickly, trying to get him to feel better about his decision. Seeing Lu Xun through the corner of his eyes, he tried to move the conversation elsewhere, "Perhaps we should speak with Liu Bei. He could probably give us a bit more information since he was there, ya know?"  
  
His voice cold, Zhou Yu bowed, "Your wish is my command."  
  
They were gone before Lu Xun could object, and he went back to guarding the walls, keeping his eyes peeled for either of the two traitors. He was almost more than thankful he was alone, as dealing with the two if they did show up would have been much easier. He still had the bow in his hand, not wishing to be caught off guard by anyone.  
  
He nearly leapt out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a soft voice in his ear, "Lu Xun?"  
  
He nearly fell off the wall to avoid the touch, and he caught his own breath again, regaining his balance. "I'll ask you two to not do that..."  
  
Jiang Wei giggled, "What are you so jumpy for? You should have known it was us!"  
  
"In case if you haven't noticed, I am no longer a werefox, and nor do I have the sense to read your minds." Lu Xun stated, hating the fact that the two surrounded him. "If you don't mind, I have my duties to attend to."  
  
Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow, "And what do we have to do? Dance naked in the town square?"  
  
The look Lu Xun gave was priceless, one that Jiang Wei couldn't help but laugh at. Finally, Lu Xun spoke, "Ask your lord about what to do. I have no authority over you, even if it is Wu territory."  
  
"Lord Liu Bei is quite busy trying to get Lord Cao Cao to medical attention with your pirate friend," Zhao Yun stated calmly. "Besides... he doesn't understand the way we feel at all..."  
  
"And how would I?" Lu Xun asked, wishing for them to leave his kingdom all together.  
  
Jiang Wei almost instantly sensed this, and with a small sigh, he tugged on Zhao Yun's sleeve, "Let's go. Lu Xun doesn't care anymore."  
  
"Apparently you're right..." Zhao Yun was just as sad to say this, ignoring Lu Xun's look. "It's a wonder if anything affected him at all... the only emotions he had were when he was one of the demons, I suppose."  
  
"Why don't we go see if Zhang He is doing alright? He probably needs us more than the Ice Queen..."  
  
Now they could see his pain, but Lu Xun tried so hard to live up to that name they had just given him. It was failing, almost horribly, as he tried to turn away. He spoke through clenched teeth, almost breaking the wooden bow within his hands. "What are you aiming for? To strike a nerve?"  
  
Zhao Yun's green eyes burned into his back, and his voice was almost acid, "At least we would know that you ARE human... and not simply some heartless beast. As sad as it is to say, you were more human when you WERE a beast!"  
  
"Shut up... or I will forget about this treaty..."  
  
Jiang Wei only shook his head, "Why do you try to hide? We KNOW you! And yet... you throw our concern and our feelings into our faces. We're not enemies now, and even if I only speak for myself... I know that no one, on any side, will look quite the same way to me again. But at least I have the strength to realize that... and accept it..."  
  
They weren't really expecting too much, but when Lu Xun grabbed one of the arrows that rested near the flames and turned it upon them, they were silent, to hear his words beyond the deadly flames. "I accept the fact that I was once a beast, but that's done and over with. My only objection is to protect Jiang Ye from the dangers of one and from the traitors outside our walls. I will NOT waste my time on personal revenge!"  
  
Zhao Yun nodded, "Then it is a good thing... that we will waste OUR time, for you."  
  
Now Lu Xun pulled back on the bow, and they swore, they could almost hint tears rising from his wild amber eyes. "Okay, you struck my emotions and stirred them up. Are you happy now? Or... do you wish to inflict MORE?"  
  
"Are we the ones hurting you? Or are you the one hurting... yourself?"  
  
They could see his eyes flinch, and he growled, forgetting everything else now. He hissed, trying to hold back his tears. "I don't care... what happens to me doesn't matter in the long run... the protection of my kingdom and its people do."  
  
Jiang Wei spoke softly, "But don't you see, that while you think that, those around you don't?"  
  
"They'll understand." Lu Xun spoke quickly, now trying to regain himself from this. He lowered the weapon, throwing the arrows back into the flames as he turned away from them, wishing for them to leave. "That's how war is... one individual does not matter. All of this is useless if you really think about it."  
  
Zhao Yun pushed Jiang Wei towards the door, speaking softly before they made their exit, "I pray one day that there is someone who can make you believe otherwise... and make you happy..."  
  
They were gone, though Lu Xun felt no relief come from it. Now he wished either Xiahou Dun or Xu Huang to appear, so that he could have used that arrow. He hissed, almost cutting his own palm with his tight clenched fist. "Bastards..."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Lu Xun didn't really know what to say to Gan Ning, so he kept silent. Perhaps if he said nothing, he couldn't hurt him too...  
  
Firm hands grasped his shoulders, spinning around until he was facing those crimson eyes, "Don't ignore me..."  
  
"Gan Ning, please..." Lu Xun spat, his voice cracking as they hinted oncoming tears. The pirate could see his pain, but his grip did not lighten at all. "Not now..."  
  
"If not now, then when?! When will you tear down that wall between us and allow me to LOVE you?!" Gan Ning asked, wondering now what happened while he was gone. "Tell me when and I'll come back later..."  
  
"I've failed... I've hurt you too, now..."  
  
Gan Ning's rose an eyebrow, "Me too? Who else did you hurt? Are you alright?"  
  
Lu Xun only sobbed, burying his head onto the pirate's bare shoulder, "Do I look alright?!"  
  
Still, the pirate was confused, but he tried to comfort him, and he would have done more, if a soldier did not run up to them. "Sir, Xiahou Dun is showing strange activity in the western wall... he could be up to something!"  
  
"Dispatch troops there immediately... I shall be there shortly..." Lu Xun replied, quickly wiping his tears away and grabbing his bow. "Inform Lord Sun Ce immediately. That's the side where Lord Cao Cao is right now.  
  
Gan Ning waited until the underling was gone to speak, "I'm coming with you. And don't argue..."  
  
Lu Xun didn't have the chance to, as they both turned the corner, they were greeted with at least a hundred or so soldiers, each one turning their spears, swords, and arrows at them. Lu Xun said nothing, and the pirate asked, "Hey, what's the big idea?"  
  
"If you please, good sirs, we have orders to escort the both of you outside of the castle..."   
  
"For what reasons? By whose orders?" Lu Xun asked, knowing best and dropping his bow to the ground.  
  
"That we cannot reveal to you."  
  
The sound of a sword being withdrawn wasn't too surprising, and Gan Ning growled, "Unless you tell us what we won't, we're not going anywhere!"  
  
"Lord Zhuge Liang..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Wei warlord was cursing a fit by the time he got to the bed, but it was not long before he had lost consciousness from the blood loss. It was much easier for the doctor's to do their work, and though it was still a question if he was even going to survive...  
  
Liu Bei was tireless in his vigil over the warlord, never leaving his side for more than a few moments. He blamed himself almost too much, he thought, but he didn't care, wondering where this would lead to now. He said nothing when Sun Ce and the elder of the Wu strategist appeared, and Sun Ce spoke up, "So? Anything?"  
  
"Not so much as the wiggling of a finger..."  
  
Zhou Yu spoke low, "If only he knew... he should have brought more men with him. Why Lu Xun didn't accompany him, I don't know. Perhaps you do, Lord Liu Bei..."  
  
Sighing, the Shu lord nodded, "He didn't trust him; he didn't trust anyone. With his cousin's betrayal, and the enemies of his past around him, he had no one to turn to..."  
  
"Still... don't you think there was another reason why?" Sun Ce asked.  
  
"I have told you what I know..."  
  
Now Zhou Yu's eyes shined with a passion, a passion for revenge. "Perhaps your strategist has convinced him otherwise? It was Zhuge Liang that lured Sima Yi and Zhang He into Xiahou DUn's clutches before, and perhaps he convinced Lord Cao Cao to go into the trap?"  
  
"Why would my strategist do such a thing?" Liu Bei asked, not believing them for a second. "He would never do such a thing, especially for something as foolish as immortality!"  
  
"No offense sir, but I truly believe he would, if he thought it was in his best interests..."  
  
From outside the door, Jiang Wei wished to object, but Zhao Yun and Ma Chao did their best to silence him, not wishing to give away the fact that they were eavesdropping. When Liu Bei did not respond, Sun Ce carried on what his friend was saying, "The temptation of immortality can change anyone. Bet if I went up to Lu Xun and told him that MY blood was the gift of everlasting life, then don't you think he would prick my finger and take a sip?"  
  
"Even if that were true, why would he trick Cao Cao into going into a trap? Zhang He is here, resting for the night to come. What's to stop him from just taking the blood he wants, if he does want it?"  
  
Again, the Shu lord would not bring himself to remember, and he rose, turning away from them to think for a second. "If he's done this, it's not for immortality... he's after something else."  
  
Zhou Yu spoke, respectfully, though quickly, "Then what is it, sir?"  
  
It was Sun Ce who gave the suggestion, "What do you think Zhou Yu? Personal revenge..."  
  
His heart sinking, the strategist whispered, "To avenge what happened to Jiang Wei? But he doesn't need immortality for that..."  
  
"Then what is he after then?" Liu Bei asked, almost frustrated. "Find him and tell him to report to me... I will try to get the truth from him, even if I have to beat it out of him!"  
  
"As you wish, sir."  
  
They were surprised to hear him say such a thing, but they said nothing until they left the room, only to bump into the three awaiting Shu officers. Immediately, Jiang Wei clung to Zhou Yu's robes, his voice sharp and fierce, "What's going on? What's this I hear about Master Zhuge?!"  
  
Zhou Yu was taken aback to hear such raw emotion in the boy's voice, and he spoke soothingly, "Calm down Jiang Wei! There's nothing to be upset about!"  
  
Zhao Yun spoke, "Though it would be nice to know what's going on, especially if it could involve us."  
  
Sun Ce blinked, "Does it?"  
  
"If it involves our strategist and lord, then it involves us." Ma Chao stated, his voice almost deadly serious.  
  
"Do ya know I never thought of it that way?" Sun Ce shrugged, "But if you want to know, it's no big secret. There was no reason for ya to hide behind the door..."  
  
The only one who registered shame was Zhao Yun, but Jiang Wei asked, a bit more fiercely this time. "What's going on, Zhou Yu?"  
  
"The truth is Jiang Wei... I'm trying to decide just what it is your strategist is up too..."  
  
Zhou Yu tried to explain, speaking so low that they could barely hear him. "He knew of this gift of immortality, but that's NOT what he's after... and now, Zhang He is wanted for his gift and Cao Cao lays dying... and it's not just Xiahou Dun's fault."  
  
"You DARE to accuse the Prime Minister of treachery?!"  
  
How else could Zhou Yu respond? "I'm afraid so... but perhaps for a reason we can't understand yet."  
  
The look in the boy's eyes was truly heartbreaking, and he sighed, "I'm so sorry... Jiang Wei..."  
  
Before Jiang Wei could even object, they heard a soothing voice, and they turned to Zhuge Liang, who was half hidden behind the wall. Jiang Wei would have approached him, had he not held a sword in his hands, pointing it downward and letting the blood drip onto the floor. "You will understand my reasoning soon enough... but for now, I suggest you go to the western wall."  
  
Seeing the blood, Jiang Wei's eyes widened, "What have you done?!"  
  
"I've done what I must... I do not ask for you to understand or possibly forgive me." Lowering his gaze, the Prime Minister flashed a look towards Zhou Yu, then disappeared behind the walls.  
  
Zhou Yu gave a snarl, practically leaping ahead and running to catch up with the one who was, perhaps, his most hated enemy, "What the hell are you trying to pull?!"  
  
Zhuge Liang only replied, not even looking at him but stopping for a second. "You will understand soon enough, but I will ask for you to come along quietly. No need to get anyone else involved..."  
  
"What do you need me for?"  
  
As Sun Ce and the other Shu officers caught up, the Prime Minister continued his trek, "Follow me to the wall and you will see. All of you... even you, Jiang Wei."  
  
As the neared their destination, Sun Ce growled, "There had better be a good reason for this..."  
  
"Oh, there is..." The Shu strategist nodded, "A very good one..."  
  
The sight that greeted them once they arrived at the walls was quite frightening, as they could see the small army that gathered outside their wall, only containing about a hundred and fifty or so, clad in blue and green uniforms. They weren't really much of a threat, military wise, even with Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang at the front of their ranks. However, that was not the main focus...  
  
It was the three specks of ruby red inside that sea of emerald and sapphire that drew Zhou Yu's focus, and he cursed as he realized who they were, "Lu Xun... Gan Ning... Lu Meng..."  
  
Each one was tied and gagged, and the only one who seemed conscious was Gan Ning, as the pirate still struggled under the heavy arms of the soldiers. Lu Meng was plainly out cold, as Lu Xun seemed dead to the world, his head hung down in shame. Sun Ce growled, "What the HELL?!"  
  
Zhao Yun paled, "What are OUR men doing out there?!"  
  
Now Zhuge Liang explained, "These are all men loyal to the cause of immortality... as you said yourself, one would do anything to achieve such a gift."  
  
Jiang Wei murmured, "But... Zhang He cannot lose enough blood to satisfy so many. He'll die..."  
  
"One sacrifice would be worth it... and he will not be the only one soon enough."  
  
Zhou Yu looked to the younger Shu officer, and his heart immediately broke when he looked into those pained eyes. Apparently he was not the only one, as Zhao Yun stepped to offer comfort, but Jiang Wei pushed him away, his voice low, and suddenly very, very dangerous, "You would curse others... as he is cursed? As I was cursed?!"  
  
To this, Zhuge Liang said nothing, and Sun Ce was furious, as he addressed the bastards outside his wall. "What's the big idea, Xiahou Dun?!"  
  
"Well, it seems that you once again have something that I desire, Sun Ce. And I suppose the same can be said in reverse...." The one-eyed general shouted, and, as he withdrew his sword, he placed its blade neatly under Gan Ning's chin, though the pirate continued his struggles. "I want you to listen well to what I'm offering in return for these three men, so unclog your ears and think hard!"  
  
Sun Ce looked ready to kill, but Zhou Yu laid a hand on his shoulder, "Let him speak. You truly have no choice..."  
  
"What do you want? You don't think one man is worth the lives of three others, do you?" Sun Ce asked, trying to control his anger.  
  
"I do believe you underestimate Zhang He's worth... his looks alone would fetch a pretty penny..." Xiahou Dun smirked, shaking his head, "But, as you say, three for one doesn't seem quite fair. That's why I'm asking for two..."  
  
Zhao Yun questioned this, directing his question towards Zhuge Liang now. "What does he mean two?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
When Zhuge Liang said this, he cast another eye towards Zhou Yu, but they didn't have the time to question this look as Xiahou Dun spoke up, sliding the dull side of the blade across the pirate's bare chest now. "You will hand over Zhang He, as well as your strategist Zhou Yu. Don't ask why because I am NOT in the mood for explaining such things now. It's too hot out here, and I just might let this blade slip."  
  
If Sun Ce had not made the point clear, his words boomed his emotions to all present, "WHAT?!"  
  
And Zhou Yu could not help but agree, denying what the one eyed general had said just a few moments ago. "What business do I have with you? I want nothing more then to let your head roll into the great rivers!"  
  
"Then that will make it all the more satisfying when your blood drips upon the earth..." Xiahou Dun sneered, striking as swift as lightning and planting a stiff kick to Lu Xun's gut. They boy merely flinched, but nothing more as the blade turned to him now. "Or his... bring me your strategist, and the boy goes. Bring me the werefox and the other two are freed as well. Best you do both, or just one and sacrifice the others. Your choice, really..."  
  
Zhou Yu spat, turning his brown eyes away, "You know I will comply with these demands... just let them go..."  
  
Sun Ce turned to him, growling, "No bloody way! There's no chance in hell that I'm going to give up my friend or let that demon have what he wants!"  
  
"My lord... do not make me resign my service with you... and let me go..."  
  
"You... you wouldn't!" Sun Ce said with pure disbelief, his eyes registering deep pain and concern. He turned back to Xiahou Dun, demanding an answer this time. "What do you need him for?"  
  
"It may be better for you, Sun Ce... if you do not know..."  
  
Now Lu Meng was finally showing a few motions of life, and Xiahou Dun spoke loudly, just as archers were being set up behind the wall. "I'll give you half an hour to decide, but if you don't give me what I want, then I'll kill all three of them... one by one, starting from youngest to oldest!"  
  
Zhou Yu's commanding tone made him freeze, "That will not be necessary. It has been decided..."  
  
"No it has NOT!" Sun Ce argued. "We'll give you your answer at the time you want, but don't you DARE try anything stupid!"  
  
Xiahou Dun snickered, "I would advise YOU to do the same, as you are more likely to do something stupid than I...."  
  
Somehow, though no one was for sure how, Gan Ning's mouth was free from the gag, and he screamed, fire in his eyes as he addressed Lord Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. "Forget about us! Pity them for when I break these ropes and get my sword back!"  
  
Sun Ce snapped, "Be calm, Gan Ning. That's an order!"  
  
The pirate sneered, "Give the order and I'll fight to the very end!"  
  
Zhao Yun spoke softly, trying his best to console the now stunned into silence Jiang Wei, "Tell him to be silent, Zhou Yu... or his end could come quite soon..."  
  
"We'll give the order later, but for now, obey Sun Ce." Zhou Yu commanded, any and all emotion deprived of his voice. Oh, how he HATED this man.  
  
And the flame in his eyes only grew, as the one-eyed general looked straight at him and smirked, his voice a purr, "I knew I could count on you to be the noble, intelligent one..."  
  
"We will return soon, but we'll have these archers keeping a strict eye on you until then..." Sun Ce warned, ushering Zhou Yu and the other two generals there to follow him. However, he turned his deadly gaze to Zhuge Liang, his growl feral, "As for you... I suggest you join them outside the walls..."  
  
Before he could do so, Jiang Wei ran from Zhao Yun's protection, and everyone was shocked to see him slap the man he obviously loved across the face. Tears streaming from his eyes, the boy whispered, "I hate you... I can never forgive you for this..."  
  
It was a sight indeed, but Zhuge Liang said nothing. He only looked away, unable to say anything. His silence only seemed to make it worse, as Jiang Wei could no longer contain his sobs, falling to his knees and never wanting to rise. What had he to live for, now?  
  
Though no one above heard him, Lu Xun spoke softly, "So... it was all part of the plan..."  
  
Gan Ning blinked, "What are you murmuring about?"  
  
"Nothing important..." Lu Xun sighed, lowering his head even more if it was even possible.  
  
As he emotionally shattered Jiang Wei was helped inside by his fellow Shu officers, Zhou Yu turned to Xiahou Dun again, his voice ice, "I hope you burn in hell..."  
  
The general only smiled, "You're wasting time..."  
  
Turning on his heel, practically dragging Sun Ce in behind him, Zhou Yu whispered, "You know I have to go, Sun Ce! Don't make me defy you!"  
  
"I won't lose you, not like this! I'd rather fight him to the death then to see you back with him!"  
  
"But it won't be YOUR death! It will be two of your best generals and one of your most promising strategist!" The man insisted, his chocolate eyes flashing. "I won't go without a fight, I promise you... but I will NOT risk those three officers!"  
  
Now Sun Ce hissed, "I don't CARE about them! I care about you!"  
  
Shoving him against the wall, hands gripped tightly on his shoulders, Zhou Yu was suddenly a very frightening sight, "You have to think with your HEAD and not your HEART! Do you doubt my love for you?! But you know we must do this..."  
  
Zhao Yun spoke up, trying to separate the two but failing horribly, "This isn't solving anything; it's only wasting the little time you have left!"  
  
Sun Ce was trying so hard to contain the tears that pricked his eyes, and he almost begged, "Don't ask me to let you go again. I almost lost you once... I don't think I could bear that again..."  
  
"I won't forsake Lu Xun or the others... he's serious! He will kill them if he has already betrayed his cousin!" Zhou Yu could read the pain so easily in those eyes, and he knew the feeling, as it was shattering his own heart. He cupped his lord's face, kissing him so gently before pulling away, "I can't promise that everything will end well. But two lives... if Zhang He is willing, are less than three. And three more people may be needed when you try to come save us..."  
  
Still, Sun Ce wouldn't give in, "But why does he want you?"  
  
"I defied him, from the beginning of my curse to this time. What do you think he wants of me, Sun Ce? He wants to break me, to bend my will... and then kill me."  
  
"I don't think this is the best place to discuss this..." Zhao Yun added in, uncertain if he should even be speaking now.  
  
Sighing, Sun Ce spoke, "Zhao Yun... please go get Zhang He. And, if at all possible, avoid Sima Yi."  
  
Bowing, he was on his way immediately. Though, he wondered if avoiding Sima Yi was EVER possible..."  
  
As he left, the Lord of Wu spoke softly, "Zhou Yu... you had better know what you're doing..."  
  
"I do, my lord... do not worry for me just yet..." His strategist smiled, though it was forced, "I still have a few tricks up my sleeves..."  
  
That did not remove the fear from Sun Ce's eyes. He then asked, "What should we do... what should I do...?"  
  
"Calm down, listen to what Lu Xun or any of the pack members have to suggest to you. Accept help from wherever you can find it, so that this threat can be overcome." Zhou Yu spoke rather quickly, not wishing to waste time for his three comrades. "They know what to do..."  
  
"Don't you die on me..."  
  
They last thing was said was within their embrace, and Zhou Yu meant EXACTLY what he said. "I will not return unless I have his head..."  
  
"Oh, this is really too cute! I hate to break this up!" If that was not Zhang He, Zhou Yu would have let Sun Ce go ballistic on him, however, the man was spared as he asked, "So... what's the situation now?"  
  
"Terrible. I must ask you to come with me, back into Xiahou Dun's hands, for the sake of Lu Xun, Gan Ning, and Lu Meng." The strategist said with a sigh. He looked into those deep, purple eyes, speaking softly, "You don't have to. I won't force you. I know, especially now, that it may not seem like it, and if I could secure their releases on my own, I would do so in an instant. But I cannot. He will not release the two elders without your presence, and I doubt he will release Lu Xun only with me, though he claims he will."  
  
The look on Zhang He's face was frightening, "He would hold hostages after such an... never mind... just don't let this leak out to Sima Yi."  
  
Sun Ce nodded, "We will contain it as long as we can, Zhang He."  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, not liking this at all. "It's only a few more hours until night... then he'll take your life."  
  
"I have no desire to die, dear Zhou Yu... and though he may try, I doubt he will slay me..."  
  
That was only something they could wish, and Sun Ce could do nothing as they slipped outside the door, leaving him with nothing but words to live on. 


	21. Trade Off

Zhou Yu had known it would not take the entire time Xiahou Dun was willing to give them to make his decision. He had known the entire time that both Zhang He and himself were willing to sacrifice themselves for the other officers. What bothered him to no end was the fact that his one-eyed enemy had known it as well, and the fact that they had been used made him burn with anger.  
  
Yes, Lu Meng and Gan Ning were returned, however, when Zhou Yu had approached to free his part of the deal, he was denied. Instead, Lu Xun remained tied and kneeling on the grass, at least ten soldiers surrounding him with their deadly spears fixed at his chest.  
  
Instantly his chocolate brown eyes became flames, and he turned to Xiahou Dun, "What are you doing? You have the one you want; make this trade and get it over with!"  
  
"I'll kill you, you one-eyed bastard!" Gan Ning bellowed, almost struggling against the soldiers that were holding him back.  
  
Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, the elder strategist's voice was low and deadly, "Release him now..."  
  
Lu Xun remained silent, saying nothing as Xiahou Dun refused the order. "Tell me why I should, Zhou Yu. What makes you think he does want to go back in the first place? Maybe later."  
  
"I haven't come here to play games with you! You were the one who offered the trade, and the boy WILL go free!" Zhou Yu snarled. "I'm here! What more do you want from me?!"  
  
The spears got deadly closer when Xiahou Dun nodded, and the pirate struggled even more, as Lu Xun braced for the strike. It did not come, as it was only meant to scare them, and once again, the one-eyed general refused. "Two out of three isn't too bad, but you're not in the position to demand anything now."  
  
Stiffening, Zhou Yu released the hold on his weapon, his voice rough, "What do you want? There's something you're holding out for, from me... just tell me what it is! I said I would trade myself for the boy; if things have changed, tell me how and what the additional demands are..."  
  
"He's beyond reasoning now, Lord Zhou Yu..." Lu Xun's voice sounded too timid to be true, and he averted his eyes from the others to avoid their gazes. "And you have given him exactly what he wishes."  
  
Eyeing him, Zhou Yu felt a knot tighten in his stomach as the tip of Xiahou Dun's sword gently traced the curve of the boy's face, and his voice softened, "I will not let you remain here, Lu Xun; I will do whatever is necessary to free you..."  
  
But Lu Xun said nothing, only lowering his gaze some more to apologize mentally. Now Zhang He spoke, as two antsy soldiers surrounded him. "It's dishonorable to do such a thing... I would expect it from you, Xiahou Dun, but not you, Xu Huang. Why must to aid him in doing such a thing?"  
  
Xu Huang spoke, so softly, placing a hand on his love's arm, "He is right, Dun. There is no honor or gain from this. Why will you not let the boy go?"  
  
"Can't I have a little fun here?" That laugh was quite frightening, but it did not remove sword from the boy's chin. "What's honor, anyway? There's no honor in anything anymore... we just are what we are and we all have our own means, just different."  
  
Sneering, Zhang He gazed at the soldiers around him, wishing that his metal claws were with him, "We know you care nothing for honor, but those who still do need not sink to your level of filth."  
  
Lu Meng spoke up as well, though no one knew if he was just impartial or too drained to be enraged. "How the hell did it come to this? Someone hand me my halberd, so I can end this!"  
  
Zhou Yu shook his head, "You can't end this, I'm afraid, Lord Lu Meng. There is something I need to do here that WILL, and if Xiahou Dun would simply tell me what it is he is waiting for, it will be better for us all..."  
  
"You know what it is, so do you agree?" The blade pricked Lu Xun's cheek, letting a small little bit of blood stream down his cheek.  
  
A sickening feeling pervaded Zhou Yu's body, as it dawned on him just what this beast wanted. Seeing the blood, he followed it's crimson path with his eyes, before speaking softly, "I said anything for his release. I meant it..."  
  
No, it was not immediate, but Xiahou Dun did release the boy, letting a single soldier tear off the ropes as the others grabbed the boy and practically threw him to the ground, showing neither care or fear of hurting him. Even then, Lu Xun did nothing, merely lowering his head in shame and letting Zhou Yu help him up as Xiahou Dun sneered, "We'll be gone by dusk, so don't expect any sort of rescue attempt."  
  
"I need no one to rescue me," Zhou Yu sneered. "I am no frail princess to need such a thing..."  
  
This seemed to calm the pirate and the other general down it, as Lu Xun shook his head, "We shall think of something, sir... I thank you for the rescue."  
  
"Don't mention it; I'd do it again," he assured him, smiling weakly. Sighing, he turned away from his friends, "The three of you had better go now. Lord Sun Ce is going to think something has gone wrong."  
  
Nodding, Lu Xun regained strength in his legs again, just as Zhuge Liang arrived, as silent as a mime. Lu Xun just looked at him, saying absolutely nothing as he stared right back at him, caught in a small trance before bypassing one another. It was Lu Xun who whispered first to the other man, "Do what you feel is justified, but do not expect pity."  
  
"I never have..." Zhuge Liang replied, drawing further away but his voice still hearable. Though, he stopped and spoke softly to where only Lu Xun could hear him. "Everything happens for a reason, and my reasons will be shown soon enough. Be sure to tell this to Jiang Wei, will you?"  
  
"I will, if his shattered heart can bear to hear it."  
  
Xiahou Dun hissed, swinging his sword, "Be gone with you then! Don't make me change my mind!"  
  
Though he half-expected it, he was still rather surprised to hear the clang as Zhou Yu's sword intercepted his own, as the Wu officer's voice was stoic, "Leave them be. They are no longer your concern..."  
  
As the three generals began to disappear towards the castle, Xu Huang only agreed, forcing them both to lower their weapons with his mighty axe. "We've got what we came for... we should be leaving now before they attempt something we're not ready for."  
  
"Go ahead and take Zhang He. We will follow shortly." Oh, how that tone was frightful, but Xu Huang only obeyed, looking back just to make sure that they weren't being followed. Xiahou Dun couldn't find the three captives anymore, so he ceased to look for them. He turned to Zhuge Liang, his lone eye suspicious, "For someone's who betrayed your clan you sure do seem too calm about it."  
  
Zhou Yu laughed bitterly, "He is eternally calm, as you must have noticed. He could run a blade through Jiang Wei's heart and not flinch..."  
  
That didn't even earn him a heated glare, as Zhuge Liang said and did nothing, his cold eyes set upon Xiahou Dun.  
  
"Apparently, you are right..." Xiahou Dun proclaimed, letting his sword lay dead at his side. "Nevertheless, don't you dare think of betraying me... otherwise, if you do have a bit of heart for the boy, he'll get it."  
  
"I have no reason to betray you." Zhuge Liang answered. Bowing, he spoke calmly, as was his nature, "If you do not mind, sir, I shall join Xu Huang and the others."  
  
"Good... now go."  
  
Zhou Yu watched the man leave, leaving him and Xiahou Dun completely alone now. He hated it, but he undid the sash binding his sword to his side. Placing the weapon gently upon the earth, he rose once again, staring deeply into that one-eye, and speaking softly, "No weapons on my side."  
  
The sword was kicked aside, and it was not long before he drove his own sword into the ground, nearly splitting it apart with the strength that rose from it. Xiahou Dun's eye sparkled with lust, as he spoke smoothly, "Sad how I had to use the brat for such a thing, really..."  
  
Zhou Yu looked away, not moving a muscle as the man stepped closer, "Sad how you need such a thing in the first place. It changes nothing."  
  
"Perhaps not, but for your sake and theirs, they best just forget about you."  
  
He forced himself to remain still as a hand touched his face, and he spoke with hardly any emotion at all, "What do you want from me?"  
  
That smile, oh, how he wanted to rip it off. "Tonight you will know..."  
  
"I want to know now," he responded coldly. "I am no hostage to wait out these demands; I am no princess in the hands of a villain. I am a grown, mature man, and I deserve to know."  
  
"As I stated, later... wait until I get my immortality and you will know..."  
  
"Fine..." Zhou Yu pushed the man away so quickly, beginning to stride away. "Then keep your hands off of me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jiang Wei was the first to greet the freed captives, and he nearly pounced Lu Xun, knocking over the slightly older strategist and demanding answers, "I saw him speak to you! What did he say, that traitor to Shu?"  
  
"Calm down, Jiang Wei!" Lu Meng quickly intervened as the pirate helped Lu Xun back to his feet, and seeing how more officers of Shu and Wu were arriving, he tried to explain. "The trade was made, and though we're greatly thankful that you found us worthy to save, we can NOT let Xiahou Dun get away with this..."  
  
"I'll tell you later, what was said," Lu Xun answered softly. "For now, we must hurriedly find a way to get back those that were just traded..."  
  
Sun Ce agreed completely, though he almost overlooked Lu Xun completely, "Exactly what I was thinking... the question is, how to do so without HARMING them! I won't let Xiahou Dun live to see the light of another day again! Tonight he will DIE!"  
  
"And if we are not careful, both Zhou Yu and Zhang He will die with him," Lu Xun stated.  
  
"He's insane, Sun Ce! You were not THERE to see how obsessed with this blood he was... he's willing to sacrifice ANYTHING, and I don't think he'll think TWICE about slaying Zhou Yu if you provoke him!"  
  
Sun Ce could feel his blood boil, and he tried to contain his anger, "Then what should we DO?!"  
  
We must plan to where we can retrieve them without harm, and the best way to do that it to somehow convince the soldiers and the other two ones that follow him that this blood is a fake... or convince them that immortality is not what they truly want." Lu Xun tried to explain, though weakly, as if to doubt himself somehow "But, if Master Zhuge Liang has discovered this to be true, then convincing them will be hard, almost impossible..."  
  
Jiang Wei spoke softly, "It will be hard to get anyone following Master Zhuge to change from the course he has set them upon..,"  
  
"Unfortunately we have little proof to prove it's false..."  
  
"I can prove it..."  
  
It was poor Sun Ce that felt the man's wrath, as Sima Yi stormed towards them, a sword within his hands and his face eager for war. He practically roared, striking uncontrollable fear into all of them. "I'll have his head; I will have Zhang He convert him, then I shall SLAY him myself!"  
  
Gan Ning sneered, "You'll have to wait in line..."  
  
Lu Xun silenced the pirate with his despair, "What proof do you have, sir? Please share it with us..."  
  
"I know all about his plan! I went along with it, because I understood his reasoning, but now he has gone too far!" Sima Yi seethed. "I will NOT have Zhang He die for his petty revenge!"  
  
Jiang Wei's eyes widened, as he gave a look a sad puppy would have made, "Revenge?"  
  
Turning upon him, and having no mercy, the Wei strategist turned upon him, "Yes! Revenge for YOU! Ever since you turned back he's been plotting... and now his plotting has gone TOO far!"  
  
Also neglecting his fellow strategist's feelings, Lu Xun shouted, "Of course! Master Zhuge Liang MUST have lied to him about the blood of a werefox, so that once he drinks the blood, he only FEELS as if he is immortal... a cheap trick that would actually work."  
  
Sima Yi sneered, "Yes... feel smart, do you, boy?"  
  
"Admirable... if it did not involve a sacrifice," bringing his hand to his chin and smirking, Lu Xun slowly felt his pride growing once more. "Seems that he truly does have a care for personal gain as well, especially for you, Jiang Wei."  
  
The blush that covered his face was only too obvious and Gan Ning snickered, "Looks like a rose... all red on top and green on bottom."  
  
He was punched by the all too serious Lu Meng, "That still leaves us a problem, so stop thinking with your hearts and start with your heads so that we can save Zhou Yu and Zhang He!"  
  
Lu Xun's smile deepened, "It should be easy, actually, since we have no worries about immortality."  
  
"Yes... but we will have to act quickly... the 'legend' states that the blood is ONLY good at night, and it's only an hour until night!" Sima Yi hissed.  
  
Sun Ce looked to Lu Xun, "Have you an idea?"  
  
The boy seemed hesitant, but he tried to come up with something as quickly as he could, hating to be rushed but knew their lives depended on it. "Xiahou Dun would intend to have the blood for himself and Xu Huang... he had or showed no intentions to share it with anyone else, as they were pawns for the hostage incident. Without them, it would just be him and Xu Huang, who hasn't the heart or will to fight."  
  
"So, we only need to worry about those two then?"  
  
Nodding, Gan Ning added in, "And it's hard to believe that he'll even share it with Xu Huang... he's only using him as a shield, same as Zhuge Liang."  
  
"No... I think he loves him, in his own, twisted way..." Sima Yi said slowly, gripping the sword doubly now. "And we shall use that against him... so that he can feel the same thing that so many OTHERS have felt!"  
  
Lu Xun nodded, "Yes... I believe he will find the tables to be turned..."  
  
Now Lu Meng gave Lu Xun such a look, one that Lu Xun felt ashamed of. "My, Lu Xun, it's not like you to speak of revenge with such venom..."  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Lu Meng... but I am tired. There is no excuse for the pain he inflicts; such an evil... must be stopped."  
  
"For ONCE the kid makes sense!" Sun Ce grinned, clapping his hands together. "Nothing wrong with a little personal revenge, eh, Lu Meng? Besides, it's the first human thing he's said since forever! I'm all for it."  
  
Sima Yi growled, though his anger had abated somewhat, "Then we must cease to waste any more time."  
  
No one objected to this, and it wasn't long before the strategists put their heads together to devise a plan. It was dangerous, but one that they were willing to risk. Nothing mattered to them more than saving the lives of the two officers...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Liu Bei was beginning to wonder just what exactly what was going on. He was terribly confused as to everything that he begun to happen, not to mention the fact that his heart throbbed with pain every time he looked at the unconscious Cao Cao. Resting his head on his arms, he sighed, "I wish I knew what to do..."  
  
No one answered his question, and he hated this helpless feeling. What good was ruling a nation when he was so useless?   
  
He traced the curve of the man's cheek, tugging lightly on his beard as he whispered, "You may very well win in the end, for no other reason than your opponent is so very weak..."  
  
Cao Cao just lay there, struggling against death as his wounds only seemed to get worst with time. It would not be long before death claimed him, and Liu Bei sighed, looking towards the ceiling and curling his fist. "What a bother... though I know the minute I leave to go check, he will be awake."  
  
"Go... check... what?"  
  
He could hardly believe it until he saw flames behind the eyes, and he gasped, "Cao Cao, you're awake!"  
  
"Of course. You'd wake up too... if someone tugged your beard..."  
  
Cao Cao almost defied injury, trying to sit up but failing horribly. He cursed, "To think my own family member did this to me... what's going on? How... how long have I been asleep?!"  
  
"A couple of days..."  
  
Hearing that, Cao Cao did rise, though it took a great amount of strength, denying Liu Bei's hands. "Then I should be able... to kill him now."  
  
"No... you are going to lie RIGHT there!" Liu Bei snapped.  
  
"I... take orders... from no one!"  
  
Pushing him down with strength he did not know he had, the Shu lord shook his head, "You need to rest, so for now, you WILL obey my orders..."  
  
Hating the position, Cao Cao reached for his sword, only to find it was taken from him. "Have you no heart?! I longed for revenge... let me have... my revenge before I die!"  
  
"You know where my heart lies... and you will have your revenge..." Liu Bei spoke with such courage that Cao Cao found himself obeying, and the Shu lord nodded, "I'll go see what's going on... but you must stay still, for your own sake."  
  
"Only if you swear to come back..."  
  
"Of course... what makes you think I won't? I'm useless elsewhere..."  
  
Cao Cao shook his head, "No... never useless, to me..."  
  
Liu Bei smiled, "Well, that's something, at least."  
  
The doors swung open, and Liu Bei quickly rose to greet the angered Sun Ce, whom practically bypassed him without a care in the world. Instead, the Little Conqueror looked to Cao Cao, and he showed no mercy, quickly asking questions before the man could even acknowledge his presence. "How upset will you be if we slaughter that cousin of yours exactly?"  
  
"I suppose not very... all things considered..."  
  
"Good, because he has Zhang He and Zhou Yu, and I think he just made it impossible for us to keep him alive." Sun Ce spat, now looking to Liu Bei. "Not to mention your sly little friend has betrayed you as well."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"It was he who captured three of my generals and forced a trade-off." Sun Ce's rage seemed to grow even more, and he practically growled, "So I'm going to kill him too..."  
  
Now this Liu Bei couldn't let happen, as he tried to talk him out of it, "I'm sure that Master Zhuge Liang has his reasons, Lord Sun Ce, and by doing such a thing then I will have no choice but to ignore the treaty as well!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE ANY MORE! HE'S ENDANGERED MY MEN FOR THE LAST TIME!"  
  
Whether the two were going to engage each other was still a mystery, as Ma Chao and Zhao Yun rose their spears, keeping their weapons at the ready and pointed their deadly aim at the rash overlord. It was at a stand still when Lu Xun entered, trying to draw their attention away. "Excuse me, but it's dusk now and we don't have enough time for such things, Lord Sun Ce."  
  
"You're right; Zhou Yu and Zhang He are going to need our help," Sun Ce sighed, rubbing his temples. His gaze was acid as he looked to Liu Bei, "I'll let him live... until you can decide what punishment to give to him."  
  
As they were leaving, Zhao Yun spoke to Lu Xun, who stopped halfway through the doorway, "So tell me, Lu Xun, are you in this because your lord says so, or are you in this for revenge?"  
  
"I... that doesn't matter now..."  
  
"Of course it does, but do what you must if not to please yourself then."  
  
The boy grabbed the elder man's arm, his voice soft, "I'm sorry... for everything I said before. But I will not allow my lust for revenge to cloud my judgment..."  
  
Zhao Yun, not wishing for either Ma Chao or his lord to be involved, merely nodded, letting Lu Xun leave in peace as Liu Bei finally asked, "What was that all about, may I ask?"  
  
"You may, my lord, but unless you order me to, I shall not answer."  
  
Knowing best, Liu Bei merely nodded, and, looking about, he asked, "Where is Jiang Wei then?"  
  
"Crying..." Ma Chao answered, looking at Cao Cao and sneering. "My Lord, I suggest we take our men and leave while we still can... perhaps we can convince Master Zhuge to join us."  
  
"No... if he has truly left you, then he shall not return..." Wincing, Cao Cao's voice got considerably weak, and they turned, with much surprise, to see him trying to rise from the bed. He ignored all pain and injury, and, denying anyone's help, he stood now, his blue eyes flaming with lust of revenge. He grasped his mighty sword, despite Liu Bei's hands trying to pry them away. "Traitors must be punished, no matter what their cause."  
  
Liu Bei hissed, "You stay here! You're far too injured to help us now; you'll only end up getting killed!"  
  
"I'm not in this for anyone but myself!" Cao Cao spat, knocking him away and ignoring the hated glance from Ma Chao. He nearly trembled, but he kept control of his voice, as he raised his wrathful sword. "Nobody betrays me... and gets away with it... even my own blood..."  
  
Zhao Yun nodded, his tone low, "Thank you, sir, for realizing the truth."  
  
Looking to him, the Wei emperor slowly walked past him, one hand over his wound as he bypassed them without as much as a glance. "I'll have my revenge... and I'll be buried alongside him then..."  
  
Liu Bei went to protest, but again, Zhao Yun spoke quietly, "Let him go, my lord."  
  
"Then what else is there to do then?" Liu Bei asked, feeling quite naked now, without either his brothers or his Prime Minister at his side. He looked to his two officers with question in his eyes, and the Imperial Uncle, never one to like the feeling to uselessness, asked again. "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"We get ready for a hunt..."  
  
Looking to the Little Dragon, Liu Bei sighed, "Do you feel... that this is the best course of action then?  
  
The fire in the man's green eyes was almost frightening, and his voice was cold, "It is the only course of action we have..."  
  
"Ma Chao?"  
  
"Whatever you decide, my lord." Ma Chao replied quickly, giving a bow to his lord. He noticed the blood that caked the hospital bed and the floor in the pattern of Cao Cao's stance. He rose his eyes now, adding on to what he had just said. "However, rather Zhuge Liang's intentions for betrayal are true or a ploy, we can't just sit here and do nothing. I ask for revenge as well."  
  
"Then... for us all, revenge seems best..." Liu Bei grasped his sword, looking at it's double-edged blade and seeing his own reflection. He was so confused as to why Zhuge Liang would betray him, and there was doubt in this. It had to be a ploy, for something deeper. Nodding, he looked to his two generals as the sun had just set over the horizon. "Let's hope that we will not regret this decision."  
  
Zhao Yun chuckled lowly, "I will not regret it..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It did not take long for Jiang Wei to find a room for himself, separated from all others, and there he kept to himself, too afraid to reveal his tears to his comrades and the members of the other clan. Instead, he wept silently, laying on whoever's bed this was...  
  
"Not exactly who I would choose to have in my bed, but certainly not a disgrace to his clan..." He heard Sima Yi say, but he said nothing to him, knowing why there was a hint of anger in that deep voice of his. Jiang Wei sighed, as Sima Yi drew closer, "Why are you here, child? Why aren't you with your beloved Prime Minister?"  
  
"Don't speak of him to me; I never want to hear of him again!"  
  
Hearing the shuffling of paper and various objects told Jiang Wei that the Wei strategist was packing his objects, and Sima Yi spoke, not even looking at him. "I know your pain then, so let's keep quiet and not speak with each other unless it is on the battlefield. Do not think, though, since I pity you, that I won't show any pity to my arch rival..."  
  
"Kill him, for all I care." Jiang Wei hissed, "And I don't need your pity!"  
  
The sounds of a sword being unsheathed was quite frightening to hear, and he could look in a mirror that rested across from him, seeing the broad sword that Sima Yi held in his hand, holding it as if it were as light as a feather. "You have brains, then... I commend you."  
  
"No... don't commend me... just leave me alone..."  
  
"Of course... as you wish then..." Sima Yi sneered, resting the dull end of the blade against Jiang Wei's shoulder. Not once did the boy flinch, and he was leaving, only laughing at the thought. Tonight he was going to slay his archrival for more than one reason... he was to pay for what he's done, him and Xiahou Dun!  
  
He froze suddenly when he felt the point of a spear to his back, and the boy's voice was quiet, "Will you at least... kill him quickly for me? Please?"  
  
"If it pleases someone besides myself, then yes... I'd rather have his head as a trophy, though hearing his cries would have been quite pleasant."  
  
"For you... it is something I cannot bear..." Jiang Wei said with a sigh, not seeing Lu Xun standing in the hallway, listening to them with his full attention. His spear wavered, and he lowered it. "Prime Minister has his reasons, and I can respect them, even if they are for personal gain."  
  
"Your heart is broken now, little one, but it will heal."  
  
Had this come from the cold Sima Yi? Jiang Wei could hardly believe it, but he replied, nevertheless, "All things heal... with time. I will move on, because my lord Liu Bei needs me if he does not have Master Zhuge."  
  
"No. Don't move on for anyone but yourself," Sima Yi admonished him gently, sighing. "You are the only one who has to live with your heart. It took both Zhang He and I far too long to realize this simple truth... and I would not wish that pain upon anyone, much less one so young..."  
  
"I thank you for your concern..." Jiang Wei said with an actual hint of a smile. "It is night... and your general is in need of assistance."  
  
"Yes... you are quite right."  
  
Sima Yi replied with a grin, imagining Zhuge Liang's head resting in his curled fist. He was going to make that bastard pay, and he left without a word, nearly bumping into Lu Xun but flying out of his way as he left. That was when the two young strategists noticed each other, and they just stared for the longest of times before either one dared say a word.  
  
Lu Xun finally spoke, his voice soft, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I thought you had no feelings, so why do you care?" Jiang Wei practically spat, turning to go back into the borrowed room. "You had better go... your lord, not to mention your love, will want you there."  
  
He could almost feel Lu Xun's feral stare, but his voice only strengthened Jiang Wei's beliefs, as he kept his tone civil, annoying civil at that, as if to ignore the situation. "Of course... one must stay impartial, even if he is the Snow Queen. Zhuge Liang has betrayed his lord for you, just... just thought you should know."  
  
"He has betrayed us all by helping Xiahou Dun... unless you know something I do not?"  
  
"Perhaps I do, but I do not have the 'heart' to tell you."  
  
That did it, and Jiang Wei only closed his eyes, to keep the tears from rising again, "Then go, you heartless bastard! Do not tease me or torment me; I have had enough of that without you joining in!"  
  
Lu Xun only shook his head, turning to return to his duties as Lu Meng called to him. "I am only the one you claim me to be then... it saves me from the pain that you are feeling now."  
  
"No! Nothing saves you; you DOOM yourself!" The young Shu officer sobbed, "You die... you die a little everyday... and in the end you will be EMPTY! You will have nothing to live for! Nothing to die for! YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING!"  
  
Stiffening, Lu Xun's voice was soft, "Perhaps it is better to have nothing, because when one has nothing... one has nothing to lose."  
  
"You're wrong, Lu Xun... oh how you are wrong! If you have nothing to lose... then you have nothing to live for. One day... one day you will realize this..."  
  
But he spoke to air, as the other strategist strode away, not wanting anyone to see the tears rising to his own eyes. When he reached Lu Meng, he did not say anything, except, "Let's get this over with..." 


	22. A Traitor's End

It was rather a strange gathering, almost a celebration it seemed. Tonight was not only the night of the new year, but it was another night for the full moon. Soon, Zhang He, the last of the werefoxes, were to transform, and if Xiahou Dun and his newly formed clan had their way, it would truly be his last. This sacrifice, to them, was well worth it, for they were willing to give up everything for their immortality.  
  
Zhou Yu was the only one, other than Zhang He of course, who did not celebrate. Every muscle in his body was tense, and he smoldered quietly in his rage. He hated this...  
  
To his right was this traitor, keeping his face hidden well behind that damned fan of his, and to his left, the quiet Xu Huang. And there, in front of him, going on with his damned speech, was the one-eyed general himself. The bastard...  
  
He could not bear to hear him brag and talk on and on, so he walked away from the fires. The cheers of the excited crowd echoed behind him, and he hissed, walking towards where Zhang He was being held, "Stupid twits... as if he is going to share the immortality with them..."  
  
The general was bound by chains, and he did not look up when Zhou Yu joined his side. He only looked towards the fire, waiting for the moon to rise and begin his curse.  
  
"You don't have to go through with this, you know. You can break those chains and escape after you transform..."  
  
Zhang He shook his head, a weak smile brightening his face ever so slightly, "Even so, what then? It's over... I cannot hurt the foolish innocents."  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, "But we cannot simply allow this... power to fall into Xiahou Dun's hands! There has to be another way..."  
  
"When you find one, then tell me..."  
  
"I do not want you to be sacrificed for nothing! You do not have to fight; you can outrun anyone here. And I can keep them occupied long enough to allow you the time you will need... and if you can find Sima Yi and get cured, then there will be no possible way for them to get your blood..."  
  
It was useless, as Zhang He refused, "They will not let that stop them... they will rather wage war then give up."  
  
Zhou Yu whispered, "I do not want to kill you... but I will, if I cannot think of another way..."  
  
When Zhang He looked at him, he could see Zhou Yu gripping his sword, but he did not beg for his life. Better to end this now before others could drink of the blood, and Zhou Yu raised his sword, preparing to slay him. "I'll give your body to Sima Yi and you will be rewarded with a decent funeral."  
  
"Thank you... but do it quickly, before it is too late..."  
  
The blade was almost there before Xu Huang knocked it cleanly out of his hands, and Xiahou Dun's speech died away as he turned to the scene, smiling as the Wu strategist was brought to the ground, Xu Huang's blade under his chin. Zhuge Liang said nothing, as Xiahou Dun approached them, withdrawing his own sword. "It's best for you to mind your own business..."  
  
"My business is to see you burn in hell!"  
  
Soldiers laughed, and Xiahou Dun kicked dirt towards Zhou Yu, his grin only deepening with his insanity, "Unfortunately you'll never get that chance... why don't you just play smart and give it up?"  
  
He shivered in delight as those brown eyes burned with determination, "I will never cease fighting you, demon!"  
  
This only made Xiahou Dun laugh, and he turned his attention away from him and towards Zhang He, who said nothing. The moon had risen, and it was time...  
  
As soon as the silvery moonlight struck him, the change came, and within seconds those purple eyes, canine now, met his own, and that irresistible voice charmed everyone's ears, "I am sorry, Zhou Yu..."  
  
"Yeah... me too..." Zhou Yu sneered, hating this feeling of uselessness...  
  
Xiahou Dun only strode closer, running the dull side of his blade down the werefox's face, "It is a pity... to have to kill something so beautiful..."  
  
It was Xu Huang who spoke up, "Get on with it, before the others come."  
  
"Would you care for the honor, love?" Xiahou Dun grinned, turning his sword about and handed the end towards him. The general had his honor left, as he denied such a thing.  
  
"I do not wish his death, Dun... that is your desire."  
  
Before Xiahou Dun could say anything, Zhuge Liang's soft voice grabbed their attention. "I suggest you make the sacrifice as quickly as possible. They could arrive any minute from now."  
  
"You heartless BASTARD! There is a special place in hell for traitors!" Zhou Yu bellowed, struggling against Xu Huang's superior strength. Zhuge Liang merely looked at him, saying nothing as Xiahou Dun fiddled with his blade, only taunting Zhang He.  
  
The werefox did nothing, not even flinch, as the sword blade sliced his cheek, though he spoke softly, "Do not expect any reaction from me; I will not give you the pleasure..."  
  
"Who said I'm doing this out of pleasure?"  
  
"Do not think me a fool; I know the pain of others gives you pleasure... as does fear. I intend to give you neither." Zhang He replied in his silken voice, turning away to stare at the dazzling moon. "It's only a pity that your cousin was betrayed by one who's lost all means of reason... for this!"  
  
Again the blade struck, directly above his eyes, and again he did nothing, merely waiting for death.  
  
What stopped Xiahou Dun in the first place was a question, and Xu Huang sighed, "You don't have to toy with him; he's willing to go down with his honor."  
  
"We need not kill him just yet... let's test this theory of ours first..." The one-eyed general replied, leaning forward to lick the blood trickling down the dark fur. "These cuts should suffice at first... before the final blow..."  
  
This seemed to please the soldiers, but Zhuge Liang highly protested against it. "One lick will not be enough, I'm afraid."  
  
"Whoever said... I was going to only have one lick? He is, as always, delicious..."  
  
Zhou Yu growled, "Okay, you had your lick! Now what?!"  
  
"You need to learn to hold your tongue..."  
  
That was a comment not a lot cared to hear, but Zhang He only sighed, only wishing for his torment to end soon. He sniffled, to try to hide his tears, but his nose caught the scent of something, someone, familiar. And whoever they were coming... fast.  
  
"You sense something, puppy?"  
  
Not wishing to give away the newcomer's presence, Zhang He lied, even though now he could clearly see the dust rising over the trees. "No... only death."  
  
"I'll make it quick for you, my beauty..." Xiahou Dun promised, pressing the blade to that ebony throat, "You will hardly feel the blade..."  
  
Zhou Yu only struggled more, and Xiahou Dun seemed ready to complete the task to please the cheering soldiers, when the cries of a horse caught their ears. They were suspecting Ma Chao, as he was skilled with the horse, or Lu Meng, but they didn't expect to see Lu Xun ride towards them, breaking through the bushes and cutting short a few feet from the one eyed general. Immediately, the soldiers raised their swords and spears, but they did not move.  
  
The boy raised one of his golden blades, his voice as soft as it was serious, "Release him now... this has gone on long enough..."  
  
Standing at the ready, Xu Huang awaited orders, as Xiahou Dun eyed him strangely. "Surely you're not alone... that would be foolish of you then."  
  
"I find my wisdom deserts me, where you are concerned..." Lu Xun replied, and to Zhou Yu's surprise, the youth dropped his weapons to the ground and held his hands to his front, as if waiting to be bound. With the way he spoke, it was hard to tell if this was a ruse or not, as he bowed his head. "What use is wisdom if one hasn't the years behind him, nor the will or heart to find it?"  
  
Zhuge Liang was still suspicious, and it showed in his words, "You have not the will nor the heart to find wisdom... but courage you have aplenty?"  
  
The horse stepped up a few steps, as Lu Xun kept silent, only keeping his eyes directed towards the enemy, to avoid all other glances. Zhou Yu sneered, "You're... you're surrendering?"  
  
"No... I'm going to kill this man who has caused us all so much pain... before it is too late to do so..."  
  
Xiahou Dun laughed, removing his weapon from Zhang He's grasp and turning the tip upon Lu Xun now. The boy did not flinch, but his eyes were that of someone pained. "Why are you alone?"  
  
"Because if I am too late, then you are not worth the death of anyone else..." Lu Xun said as his horse, fearful of the blade, gave a slight jerk. Zhou Yu figured he was there as a distraction, but where were the others? Surely Lu Xun wasn't that stupid to come alone, unless something truly provoked him to do so. "Whenever you are ready."  
  
"Always so cold... do you even HAVE a heart in there, little one?" Xiahou Dun asked, directing the tip of the blade to the boy's chest.  
  
That wasn't what Lu Xun wanted to hear, as he tried so very hard to deny any emotions. He failed as his eyes showed his slight anger in those words, as Zhuge Liang addressed Xiahou Dun. "The others will come. Kill him now before he causes any trouble."  
  
Zhou Yu howled, still struggling to become free, "YOU TOUCH HIM AND I'LL FEED YOU TO THE BIRDS!"  
  
"Such threats don't help," Xiahou Dun simply said, nipping Lu Xun's chest and taking a bit of material with his blade. The youth flinched, but nothing more as his hand wandered to touch it. "Besides, he hasn't a heart, so I could stab him there and he'd still keep that look upon his face."  
  
"Don't... touch... me..."  
  
There was laughter that rose as Xiahou Dun merely mocked him, failing to see Lu Xun's plan working as Lu Meng, Gan Ning, and several soldiers snuck about around them, preparing their fire arrows. "So there IS a heart somewhere in there. Thought the effects of the curse ate it away, but I see that you can still witness pain and anger. No love though, that's a fact."  
  
"None for you..." Lu Xun said, his horse giving a stomp and rattling its head, not liking the situation any more than he did. He didn't know why he agreed to this, but nevertheless, he tried his best. "If it satisfies you and others, I do have a want for revenge."  
  
"Well THAT is certainly a relief..."  
  
As Zhou Yu's struggles increased, Gan Ning took his position, aiming his arrow at Xu Huang's heart. Something irked him, but hearing Lu Xun's reply was enough to reinforce his target. "Enough of talk... will you or will you not face me?"  
  
"As much as I am tempted... I have a task at hand to finish..."  
  
Returning the blade to the original target, Xiahou Dun shrugged. "After I am immortal then you can have your pleasant death. Or... I could allow you to live forever in your heartless, emotionless state, since feeling true pain is impossible for one as focused as you."  
  
"You could not force that cursed blood down my throat..." Lu Xun simply stated, and as Xiahou Dun was ready to spill the blood, Lu Xun spoke up again, against Zhuge Liang's wishes. "Besides... that blood will not grant you immortality. That is such a foolish thing to do..."  
  
"Then you have confirmed that is a wise thing, since a logical person such as yourself would say the opposite of what is true to their enemy..." Zhuge Liang countered, giving Lu Xun an almost deadly gaze. It was a mistake for Lu Xun, as the Sleeping Dragon's eye caught Lu Meng's halberd. However, he said nothing, merely stalling time. "I assure you, Xiahou Dun, that his blood will grant what you desire."  
  
"Then... let us waste no more time..."  
  
Gan Ning pulled back the bow's string, glaring at Xu Huang and merely waiting for the signal. All Lu Xun had to do was dismount, but what was holding him?  
  
As if in answer, Lu Xun spoke quietly before swinging off the horse to hit the ground, "May these fires only be the first of many you see..."  
  
That was it, but it seemed already too late. The blood splashed about when the blade slit the throat, and Gan Ning's arrow flew, its target completely unaware of the blow. The chaos had begun, as Lu Meng and his men gave a fierce shout before revealing themselves.  
  
Zhou Yu threw Xu Huang off, staring blatantly as the blood formed a pool beneath the still living werefox, and he felt tears prick his eyes, "No..."  
  
The soldiers were caught unaware, but they fought against the incoming forces, practically creating a barrier around Xiahou Dun and the bleeding Zhang He. Lu Xun. grasping his swords, was the first to throw himself at the one eyed general, only catching his blade within his own before being overpowered and thrown away.  
  
Zhou Yu tried not to flinch as Xiahou Dun knelt before the bound werefox, placing his lips to his throat. The general drank deeply, allowing the hot, ruby liquid to slide down his throat, until he took his blood-stained lips away. Staring deep into those fading amethyst eyes, he purred, "Like wine..."  
  
Zhang He said nothing, his eyes still staring upon the moon. He could see Lu Meng, Lu Xun, and Gan Ning, but not his Sima Yi.  
  
The one-eyed general laughed, "No... your love is not here to save you..."  
  
"Not yet..." Lu Xun sneered, standing back and not engaging at all. He pointed his blade to Xiahou Dun, who wiped the blood away from his lips amongst the battle. "But he will come, as well as Cao Cao and the entire armed forces... even if you do become immortal, you will live everyday in your life in pain..."  
  
"To see the look on Sima Yi's face... as he cradles the corpse in his arms... will be worth it..."  
  
Gan Ning was disappointed to see his arrow miss, and, withdrawing his sword, he charged Xu Huang alone, angered to see his sword ricocheted from the axe's superior blade. He was going to make Xiahou Dun fell the pain of losing a loved one by his life alone...  
  
It was hardly a surprise when Zhuge Liang tried to stop him, his voice as smooth as ever, "No... leave him be, pirate. His pain will be great... soon enough..."  
  
"Shut up and die quietly, okay?" Gan Ning turned about, nearly taking the strategist's head with the deadly blow. "Pirates don't take kindly to traitors!"  
  
"Let him live... to see his love die..."  
  
The pirate did not care, turning back to Xu Huang and continuing his attack, releasing his fury upon the man. He was too blinded to see Xu Huang's anguish, but he didn't care. As long as he got his revenge!  
  
Xiahou Dun was getting a different kind of revenge, taunting the dying Zhang He even as he battled Lu Xun, "Has your life passed before your eyes yet, my beauty? Or is the black just crawling upon you? It won't be long now... before those gorgeous purple eyes of yours are perfectly clear, sightless... dead..."  
  
"Si... Sima Yi..." Tears lit those eyes, but nothing more.  
  
"No, my darling... no 'Yi-chan' to save you this time. No one to watch you die... except for me..."  
  
Lu Xun gave a scream, almost taking him completely by surprise. Barely dodging the blades, Xiahou Dun caught him, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and, with a grunt, hurled him aside, not caring where he fell. He turned his attention back tot he dying werefox, grinning as he began to feel the effects of the blood running through his body.  
  
He walked over to Zhang He, kissing his forehead gently, as all the poor, dying man could do was whimper, "Thank you... I feel wonderful thanks to you..."  
  
"B-bastard..." Zhang He choked, glaring at him with those sparkling violet eyes, and, spitting blood at his boot, he looked away, to accept his fate. "May... may your et-eternal life-be-in...Hell!"  
  
"I am tempted to drink more of your sweet blood until your heart stops... but I think it would be mostly a waste of energy," Xiahou Dun chuckled, leaning forward to purr in the werefox's ear. "Farewell..."  
  
As the battle raged on around them, the one eyed general kicked the werefox off of the rock, turning away and raising his bloody sword to catch everyone's attention. "Drink your fill; there is only one were-beast to go around!"  
  
In an instant the men gathered around him, almost knocking each other over to be the first one there. To the poor Zhang He, who was beginning to feel blackness claw at the corners of his eyes, the jeering crowds of men prompted a memory of another time, and he buried his head into the bloody grass, praying that his death would come soon...  
  
However, hearing several cries raised his head, seeing Zhou Yu's fierce blade slicing through them as he threw himself upon the mob, accompanied by Gan Ning and Lu Meng's. It was a vicious free-for all, one that he would never see...  
  
Somehow, it made him glad to see that there were people willing to try and save him, despite the fact that they were enemies in the past and would undoubtedly have been enemies again if he had been granted the chance to live. Zhang He closed his eyes, ready to succumb to the seductive touch of death. 'Yi-chan... I'm sorry... to have been forced to leave you...'  
  
He felt hands, and he looked into Lu Xun's bright, golden eyes. The boy seemed frightened and near panic, as he spoke aloud to himself as he tried to cover the wound with his own hands. "What to do... what to do?"  
  
Though it took so much effort, Zhang He was rewarded by being able to whisper into the boy's mind, 'It is okay... little one. There is nothing... you can do for me now...'  
  
Still, he tore the straps from his pants, letting it turn bright red as he tried to stop the bleeding. He was failing, but he didn't give up, ignoring the soldiers closing in on him and the werefox. The blood seeped into his hands, shaking his head but making no reply.  
  
'Lu Xun... don't let your enemies gain the upper hand... for one who is already as good as dead...'  
  
"Sima Yi! Where's Sima Yi?" Lu Xun shouted, turning around and spotting a soldier coming straight for him. He froze, unable to grab his swords to counter it.  
  
He was shocked to see the man fall to the ground suddenly, until he heard an angry voice, "Could you shout ANY louder, child?!"  
  
Reinforcements had arrived already, the battle only persisting, as there seemed to be no justice or strategy behind this. Sima Yi had practically come out of nowhere, rather on purpose or by accident he fell upon them both, as if to protect them as the chaos ensued. Now, though, a wrathful Ma Chao found his way into the field, letting no one live from his deadly blade.  
  
'Y-yi... chan?'  
  
"Stay still... move you little insect! You're in the way!" Sima Yi growled, letting Lu Xun slip away as he looked at the cursed man below him, seeing his wound and nearly falling faint from all the blood.  
  
'Be nice to the boy... he's... only trying to help...'  
  
That did not alter Sima Yi's anger and fear, as he asked, "What do I do again?!"  
  
"Hold him... and call his name three times..." Lu Xun responded, the blood on his hands not troubling him at all as he drew out his swords. "I shall make sure you have time to save him... but act quickly..."  
  
Almost instantly a soldier tried to stop them, but Lu Xun cracked his skull open, instantly regretting striking his own soldier. He did not remorse for long, slitting the throat of another and two more before the other had fallen. Sima Yi wasted no time, hoping that they would have enough defense to heal Zhang He in time.  
  
"Zhang He, Zhang He... Zhang He..."  
  
They did not have the time to see if it worked, and the two Wei generals were practically thrown in the air as Xiahou Dun savagely attacked them. Sima Yi landed on his feet a few feet away, but lost sight of Zhang He in the chaos. The one-eyed general rushed towards him for the kill, but Lu Xun let out his leg, tripping him and catching his attention.  
  
"Little rat... I should have known you had something up your sleeve..." Xiahou Dun growled, jumping back to his feet and knocking Lu Xun away when their swords met, the twin sabers hardly a match for his own scimitar. He went for the follow-up, aiming to remove his head.  
  
He never got the chance, as Zhou Yu came from nowhere, his own blade meeting his opponent's as he snarled, "Leave him alone!"  
  
"Still angry I see? More to say than that heartless devil then!" Smirking, Xiahou Dun accepted his challenge. "Have at it, then!"  
  
"Angry? Oh... you underestimate the depth of my emotion. I've been angry; now I'm FURIOUS!"  
  
The two clashed, flames practically dancing around them as they poured their heart and soul into this battle. There was one thing that Zhou Yu hated, and that was to be bested by ANYONE. He knew this beast was immortal, but he was going to make his ever living life complete hell, to pay back for all the pain he had caused.  
  
"I'm glad now that I was not able to take Sun Ce... there is no possible way he could be so entertaining..." Xiahou Dun laughed, and, as he pushed Zhou Yu back, he barely caught the spear that attacked his flank and drove his foot into Zhao Yun's gut, sending him to his knees. "That's not very honorable of you... attacking my blind side!"  
  
The man took a hissing breath, his green eyes on fire with hate, "You deserve no honor, demon!"  
  
So now, Xiahou Dun fought the two warriors, fairing quite well and using his own sheer strength and luck to avoid their deadly blows. The battle was met on three fronts for him when Lu Xun leapt into the fray, joining for a jab but only getting his cape.  
  
"All we need are Jiang Wei and Zhang He... and we'd have a rather nice family reunion..."  
  
The question of those two hadn't occurred to anyone's minds, as Sima Yi had already found Zhang He, dragging him away from the battle and letting him rest his head in his lap. However, Jiang Wei had shortly arrived, staring at Zhuge Liang and gripping his spear. The two had stared at each other for the longest of times, and, with a bow, Zhuge Liang spoke to his pupil. "You've come to be rid of the traitor I see?"  
  
"Don't... don't make this any harder on me. It was all I could do... to come and face you, to give you the swift, merciful death that I was not sure you would meet..." The younger man laughed, though there was no humor in the sound, "Even now... I worry about you, wanting to ease your path... pitiful fool I am..."  
  
"This isn't like you to assume so much so early." Zhuge Liang smiled, trying to ease the young man's pain. "Do you actually think that I would betray my lord and my comrades, and you? I had my reasons, but I will not ask for you to hear them out. Do what you think is right."  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Jiang Wei screamed, his speed surprising as he pressed the tip of his weapon to the man's throat, trembling and trying to contain his tears. "How DARE you try and make me feel guilty now?! I trusted you; I gave you my heart! Don't try to use that against me!"  
  
And Zhuge Liang was willing to accept his fate, even if it was in his hands. He sighed, "Xiahou Dun will not live any longer... be sure to tell this to his cousin then."  
  
"Why? Why won't you fight back? Are you that eager to die... to leave us all behind?"  
  
"Not eager, but willing to pay for my treason."  
  
The boy's trembling only increased, and with a strangled cry he withdrew the blade, hitting his knees as he sobbed, "I... I cannot do this... I thought I was stronger, but my heart has betrayed me... It steals my strength..."  
  
Hesitant to go towards him, the wise strategist gave a sigh, kneeling down as well. "Would you think that I would betray you, then? Your heart never betrays anyone; of all people, you should know this."  
  
"Then... why? Why did you risk Zhang He's life... and leave me to help this beast?"  
  
"His life was never in any danger..." Zhuge Liang answered. "Because I know Sima Yi..."  
  
"Sima Yi wants to kill you..." Jiang Wei replied. "It's best not to push your enemies into more anger."  
  
"I have never asked you to trust me, as I do now. I knew the risks when I came down this path; the rewards will be worth the pain... I think even Zhang He, when he awakes, will agree."  
  
As the chaos continued around them, Jiang Wei let his forehead touch the ground before his master, still trembling from his tears. "Forgive me, then, Prime Minister... for jumping to conclusions."  
  
"Now who is playing with who's heart? Cry not..." Zhuge Liang handed him his sleeve to wipe his tears, and he helped the young man up and onto his feet. He hated to hurt him so, but that was over and done with, as he looked towards the battlefield. "It's almost time... I only regret that Xu Huang will suffer and the rift between us will grow."  
  
Jiang Wei was left to puzzle those words alone, as the battle against Xiahou Dun raged so badly that no one was really paying the slightest attention. Zhou Yu scored a hit to the man's arm, watching the blood run down, and he growled, "I feel guilty for taking your head... with so many around that want it... but a little selfishness never hurt anyone..."  
  
Ducking and dodging, the one-eyed general did not let down his guard for a second, only laughing more as he grabbed Lu Xun and threw him at Zhao Yun, berating them all the more. "For strategists you sure aren't well-prepared..."  
  
"We don't need to be prepared; there is no way heaven will let you win..."  
  
"Should I join them, then, Prime Minister?"  
  
"Do what you wish; I free you..." Zhuge Liang stated, letting Jiang Wei leave before turning to Xu Huang, who sat apart from the others, cross-legged and lust for battle gone. Walking to him, he made sure to stay out of the axe's range, as he spoke softly, barely heard over the slaughtering in the background. "What will you do, then?"  
  
"Is what you told me... the truth? Or what you told Dun?"  
  
Xu Huang did not look at him, but his voice told all. "He only used you because you were strong. See for yourself now, that he does not need your strength as much as you hoped."  
  
"If this is another trick, you truly WILL be the Sleeping Dragon..." Xu Huang growled, knowing Zhuge Liang well and knowing of his schemes. Still, he did not rise to fight, as they heard a shout and could see the Wrath of Heaven shine above the crowd, causing a cease to the fighting for a mere second. Cao Cao had arrived, and Xu Huang gasped, "He... he lives?!"  
  
"Yes... and if you are lucky, he will take you back under his wing..."  
  
Cao Cao's voice rang above all others, calling to his soldiers, "Traitorous dogs! You'd stoop this low and crawl on your belly for him?! This... this delusional creature that I ONCE called my blood, my family?!"  
  
Liu Bei's voice rang out next, frigidly to his own soldiers, "You not only betray me, but the entire kingdom of Shu. You shall receive no mercy..."  
  
It was such a change, to see soldiers around Xiahou Dun drop their weapons to the ground and bow before their lords, praying and begging for forgiveness. Seeing his advantage taken away, however, did not faze him too much. After all, he WAS immortal.  
  
So he merely chuckled, his one-eye gleaming brightly, "Fine then! I shall take you all on! What have I to fear?"  
  
Cao Cao would have engaged him, but Liu Bei kept him back, "His blood is not worth dirtying your sword! Leave him to the others to be handled."  
  
Zhao Yun gave his lord a look, and his voice was warm, "Thank you for understanding, my lord..."  
  
However, the pirate was eager for blood, as he jumped towards the fray now, "I say we pick him to pieces! He'll still be alive so that we can KICK his head!!!"  
  
Zhou Yu sneered, "If that is the case, then we should crush it..."  
  
Seeing himself surrounded, Xiahou Dun eyed them all, keeping his sword raised and mentally thanking them for the short break, as he panted slightly. He wasn't expecting things to go THIS bad, but he made no complaint, preparing to strike as he noticed Xu Huang's will to fight had all but depleted. Cocking his head, he asked, "Something wrong, Xu?"  
  
The man said nothing, but he rose, stepping towards Cao Cao and hitting his knees instantly, tapping his forehead on the ground before him. "Forgive me, my Lord... it was not my intention to betray you."  
  
"XU HUANG? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
The man said nothing, staying in his position until Cao Cao replied, "Take him away for now... I'll decide his fate later."  
  
Zhou Yu was taken aback by the expression of raw pain on Xiahou Dun's face, and he whispered, "By the Gods... you did love him, didn't you? A terrible beast like you... and still able to feel love..."  
  
It was not only the pain of his betrayed heart, but now he was beginning to feel the effects of the werefox's blood circulating throughout his body. He trembled, as Xiahou Dun spoke with choked, rageful words, "I see now... the fruitless of this... damn! Damn you ALL then!"  
  
Jiang Wei spoke softly, "You have no power to damn us... not anymore..."  
  
The one-eyed general went to attack him, only to miss, and once again, the fighting continued. Fighting like a mad beast, Xiahou Dun proved more than a challenge, putting up a fight that no one, not even his cousin had seen before. He was vicious, ruthless, and deadly, a horrible combination as none of the warriors could even TOUCH him.  
  
The sounds of this new battle caused Zhang He's eyes to flutter open, and he bolted up, only to be pushed down again. Not knowing who it was, he hissed, fighting, "No! Let me go!"  
  
"Zhang He, you're too weak to fight right now and you've lost too much blood!" He heard Sima Yi shouted, and, seeing the worried face of the strategist, he now noticed he was cured, seeing his normal body once again.  
  
"Yi-chan? I thought... I thought you were a dream..."  
  
"A dream? You've lost too much blood and you're delusional," Sima Yi said with a smile, relieved to see him even awake now. Hearing the brutal fight continue, he sneered, wishing to grab his own broad sword and drive it through Xiahou Dun's throat. "He's alone but still he fits... how foolish..."  
  
"I have to go... I have to help fight..."  
  
He was pushed back down, refused by his superior in rank, "They can handle the situation by themselves, and let them die!"  
  
It hurt Sima Yi so much to see the way those purple eyes, once so full of luster, looked up to him dully, "Yi-chan... they need us. I don't want... anyone else to die... except, of course, Xiahou Dun. Don't try to clip my wings..."  
  
"I don't want you harmed... I refuse!"  
  
"YOU DO NOT OWN ME ANYMORE!" Zhang He snapped, rising onto an elbow, "I am free to do as I like!"  
  
Sima Yi was drawn into silence, releasing him and backing away instantly. He knew that Zhang He didn't mean all of what he said, but it hurt, still, as he refused him again. "Let me go then and I'll bring his head to you! You're too weak and in his fit of rage he WILL kill you and everyone who stand in his way!"  
  
Tears shown in his love's eyes, as the exotic man whispered, "Why can't you understand? I don't want you hurt either! I don't want you to go off without me! My entire life... I've had to sit back, while someone protected me, saved me from some pain I'd encountered. I want to help... I NEED to help this time! I can't... sit back... and watch..."  
  
And what was Sima Yi to do? He turned his back, giving a hiss, "If you die, I will kill myself and follow you wherever you go, to haunt you and say I told you so."  
  
Embracing him, Zhang He rested his head on the other man's shoulder, and he spoke softly, "I'll make my insubordination up to you, after this is over... that's a promise..."  
  
"Just go, before someone else gets the glory." Sima Yi growled, his hand clutching his sword, "And before I change my mind and pin you to the ground..."  
  
"Oh behave!" Zhang He laughed, but it was a tired laugh, nowhere near the normal silver sound his love was used to. Kissing him gently on the cheek, Zhang He left without another word, only praying that he could be of some use in this battle.  
  
By the time he arrived, it was a melee, and Cao Cao was practically stalking about outside the 'lines' of the battle, his vengeful Wrath of Heaven seeking to take Xiahou Dun's head if he dared trip out of the little fighting circle that was made. And the others fought valiantly, even Lu Xun showed such emotion into slaying this immortal man.  
  
It was Zhao Yun who noticed him first, giving a cold smile, "You're late, Zhang He..."  
  
"Fashionably late... but not late enough for revenge I see!"  
  
Jiang Wei laughed, narrowly avoiding a strike to his chest, "No, but now you don't get the choice bits! The head's already claimed, as are most of the other limbs... not much selection, I'm afraid..."  
  
"You can joke... at a time like this?" Lu Xun asked, not seeing the foot in time to stop the kick, and he fell backwards to avoid the blade now, hitting the ground and thankful saved by the pirate.  
  
Zhou Yu observed this, and he frowned, knowing they needed to escape the rest. Finally, his course of action was to slash the one-eyed general across the cheek, sneering, "Ha! Catch me if you can, demon!"  
  
Rather it worked on not was a mystery, but it was enough to drive his attention away from the fallen Lu Xun. When he felt the hilt of the scimitar smack against his head and send him flying into one of the trees, he figured the tactic had worked. Wincing, he rose, "Next time... I'll have to think this out better..."  
  
Xiahou Dun leapt towards him, but Zhao Yun was there to intercept, catching the sword and knocking it away with ease. Somehow, his strength had fallen...   
  
He moaned as a set of claws sank deep into his shoulder, and Zhang He hissed, "It looks as though immortality has not helped our former alpha very much at all, does it?"  
  
Keeping silent, Xiahou Dun fought his way out, stumbling back and right into Jiang Wei's path, receiving the trident in his thigh when he miscalculated his jump. Something was wrong as many could clearly see...  
  
Lu Xun's golden blades were the next to score his flesh, one in his chest and the other in his previously unwounded leg, and he hissed, "A wounded beast can still be dangerous... he may just be toying with us..."  
  
"Toying... And waste my time with the likes of you?!" Xiahou Dun growled, trying to fight off the wounds but failing.  
  
Zhao Yun's voice was terrible, as he rose, "No... you would not 'waste your time' with us now that we have the upper hand. Only when we were weak, crying, BEGGING for you to leave us alone would you deal with us. Night after terrifying night bending us to your will, but the time for revenge has come. And I for one am going to do something I should have done... a long time ago..."  
  
And when he did this horrible act, time seemed to have stopped, and Lu Xun turned away, unable to stand the sight. Even Zhou Yu had to admit that it seemed to go a bit far, to pin the one-eyed general to the ground by thrusting the spear straight through his groin. However, the pain that shown on the man's face, as well as the slight squeak he gave was more than worth it...  
  
Gan Ning has just arrived to see the scene, and he spoke up, being the first to comment, "Oh my God, that's personal!"  
  
Zhang He did nothing but smirk, looking devilishly attractive at that moment, "Yes... it makes me wish I had thought to do it. Well done, Zhao Yun!"  
  
Still, Lu Xun kept his head turned, saying nothing as Zhou Yu began to notice the paleness in Xiahou Dun's pained face, wondering if Zhuge Liang had certain reasons for allowing him to drink of the blood.  
  
Even as he thought it, he heard the man's calm voice enter the area, "Finally. I am glad to see that my information was not incorrect in this... how do you feel now, Xiahou Dun?"  
  
The one-eyed general gasped, staring at where the spear lay, though that seemed only a part of his problems. He could hardly SEE the spear, much less those around him. He spat, refusing to answer.  
  
A cruel smile crossed the Sleeping Dragon's face, one that not even Zhou Yu had ever seen before, "I suspected as much. Dizzy spells? Lose of sight? That will not be the worst... oh no, not nearly the worst of what will happen to you..."  
  
"Prime Minister, the blood... the blood wasn't the key to immortality?" Jiang Wei asked.  
  
The quiet, sinister laugh he received in answer made the boy shiver, "Oh no, my little love... I would never have given this beast such a gift. No, from reading the same book where we found your cure, I found the price of drinking a werefox's blood. It gives you some increased strength, yes, but in just a small time... it consumes you. You feel more intense pain then you have ever felt before, and slowly, oh so slowly do you meet your death..."  
  
"That's cruel..." Lu Xun muttered, though only Gan Ning could hear him. "But fitting..."  
  
Hearing Xiahou Dun moan, Zhuge Liang's grin deepened, "Has it started now? The burning in your stomach? The ache in your heart? Do you feel as if your head is about to explode? The book was quite specific... I cannot wait to see you writhe in misery... and I will have no mercy on you! None! This is the price you pay for attacking the one I love, demon! You can beg for mercy all the way to the gates of HELL!"  
  
"Damn you..." Xiahou Dun's breathing became labored, by nothing brought him peace now. "Cle-clever of you!"  
  
"Oh, I cannot claim all the credit for this. Without Sima Yi, nothing would have been possible..."  
  
Zhang He gave a sigh, crossing his clawed arms and shaking his head, "You tried to murder me, only to kill yourself. You betrayed your cousin, your kingdom, the ones who were with you, for this? What irony..."  
  
Tasting the blood rise to his mouth, Xiahou Dun growled, "Be silent..."  
  
Now Gan Ning joined in, sheathing his sword playfully and giving a triumphant laugh, "HA! I think this is better then carving your insides out... THAT would be showing mercy!"  
  
Sun Ce, leaning against a tree, sneered, "And Zhou Yu can always take your head after your death..."  
  
Trying to rise above the pain for one last fight, but failing, the ailing general gave a cry of pure frustration, berating those around him and himself for falling for such a trap. "Fate is CRUEL then I see! All this... for false immortality! Gods you have FOOLED me, and yet... even NOW... N-N-NO PITY?!"  
  
There was one voice, one voice so soft that it was almost not heard, and would not have been had anyone else been speaking, "Please... end this. For my sake, if not for his..."  
  
No one answered Xu Huang until Lu Xun spoke up, "By martial law, the traitor, though not of our clans, should be properly executed then. Nothing more needs to be said, is there?"  
  
Sima Yi hissed, appearing from the shadows where he had been watching, "I did not risk my love's life to have his tormentor's punishment lessened!"  
  
"He's suffered enough as it is." Lu Xun proclaimed, withdrawing from the fight and sheathing his swords. "However, I cannot speak for the others here... let them have whatever they want, but in my eyes, he has paid for his crimes against myself. I thank you, Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi... your combined genius is formidable..."  
  
Jiang Wei, practically trembling, shaken from the cruelty of his Prime Minister, murmured, "I don't care... just kill him. Let him die and be gone from this earth."  
  
Raising his sword, Zhou Yu asked, "So... any objections onto who gets the head?"  
  
Zhang He shook his head, completely exhausted. He curled up at Sima Yi's feet, yawning slightly, "I'm too tired to care... and you have as much right to it as anyone, Zhou Yu. I only ask that you try not to get too much of the vile blood on you; red does become you, but not THAT much..."  
  
So Zhou Yu looked towards the one most wronged, seeing his eyes of hatred burn brightly but making no objections. He got what he wanted and was pleased...   
  
Not wanting to incur his wrath, he spoke softly, "You need to move back, Zhao Yun. I wouldn't want you to be covered in his blood either..."  
  
Zhao Yun nodding, gripping his spear, giving it a twist, and removing his blade, though Xiahou Dun was unresponsive, his other illnesses overriding any other pain available. "I hope he misses and hacks away at your soul... it's not nearly as much as you deserve!"  
  
Those green eyes were reaching a fever pitch, and Zhou Yu stepped forward, gently pushing the man back before he did something he regretted, "Go on, Zhao Yun. I can handle this..."  
  
"Of course..." The man murmured, but it was not the gentle, timid speech that usually came from the man's lips. It was tense, and the grip on the spear tightened, "But I want to watch him suffer... to suffer as WE had to suffer! This isn't enough..."  
  
"Zhao Yun!" Ma Chao's voice was distant, but they turned, as the voice got closer. "Did you find the bastard?!"  
  
Even as Zhao Yun turned to respond, Zhou Yu placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering in his ear, "Look what you have before you... and forget all of this. You have someone who can love you, who can take your pain away. You do not need to become a demon... to destroy one..."  
  
There was silence, before Zhao Yun's reply came, "You're right... it would be cruel of me, and hypocritical almost..."  
  
"You have a beautiful soul, my friend, and a good heart. Even when we start fighting again, I will never forget that. So, go with your love, and be happy. It is all I can do for you now, the only way I can continue to protect you..."  
  
Seeing him leave was a relief, and now, with no one in his way, Zhou Yu turned tot he task at hand, seeing the convulsing body of the demon lay at his feet now. It was a pity, as killing him would only free him from such pain...  
  
He raised the blade, whispering, "Any last words?"  
  
"T-tell... Xu Huang... th-that I did love him... will y-y-ou?!"  
  
Damn, damn, DAMN! Of all the things that he could have possibly have said! Why did he ask him for the hardest to say?! Nodding, he swore, "I promise..."  
  
And it was over. With one simple but deadly stroke of his blade, the traitor of Cao Cao and of Wei was slain, his head rolling a short distance before stopping, face first in the grass. All were silent, unable to find words either to celebrate or to mourn him. Xu Huang looked to the head and the body, his face like stone ready to crack. It was finally over... 


	23. A Happy Ending for All

It was noon before Zhou Yu finally awoke, still blood-stained and muddy from the previous night's fighting. He was also sore in places he didn't even know he could BE sore, and he winced as he rose, "Ow..."  
  
It was to his and everyone else's great relief that the whole fiasco with the were fox curse was over. Things slowly came around to him, seeing the events again as they played through his head. Yes, he had finally slayed the beast called Xiahou Dun, and he looked at himself, to make sure that none of this was a dream. It was almost too good to be true; was it finally over?  
  
A knock on his door shook him from his thoughts, "Zhou Yu! Aren't you awake YET?!"  
  
"Of course..." Zhou Yu replied, giving a weak smile as he ran a hand over his face. Yes.... was this truly a happy ending?  
  
The sight of Sun Ce's slightly scowling face made him believe so, "Well, don't just SIT there! You're going to miss all the fun!"  
  
Raising his eyebrows, he asked, "What?"  
  
His answer was a chuckle, as his lord plopped himself on the bed, "It's New Year's Eve, you forgetful thing! Tonight we eat, drink, and be merry! Nothing but sin and pleasure until the morrow!"  
  
"What?!" Zhou Yu jackknifed, bloody and muddy robes and all. "How COULD I forget?! The world but be falling on its axis if I could not remember such a thing!!!"  
  
Sun Ce blinked, "Are you making fun of me?"  
  
Zhou Yu couldn't believe himself, as he gave a deep laugh, "Of course not, Sun Ce... I guess I was so caught up by this whole werefox business that I simply forgot the original purpose of the treaty! However, all of that is over and we can rest easy... at least I hope so."  
  
"Well, YOU need to get cleaned up!"  
  
Sun Ce stated, noticing the blood and mud. He smiled, neglecting it, "Be quick, though... Gan Ning might devour the food and steal the wine for himself if we don't get there first!"  
  
Pulling him close, Zhou Yu stole a kiss, purring, "Now wouldn't that just be a shame?"  
  
He grinned, spotting the blush instantly, and Sun Ce tried so hard to cover it up. "Hey, I like that wine!"  
  
"Is that your master plan? Get me dead drunk and seduce me?" The strategist asked with a sly grin, resting his chin on Sun Ce's broad shoulder. "I must say, it seems to be a very good one."  
  
Giving a slight choke and turning as red as his clothing, the man blurted, "Who's seducing WHO?!"  
  
Before Zhou Yu could even make a comeback, the doors swung open, and as it slammed against the wall, poor Zhou Yu leapt a good foot in the air before crash-landing on the equally surprised Sun Ce. Turning to Lu Meng, the general spoke quickly, easily ignoring what they had been implying. "My lord, I've come to inform you that the Wei forces are about to depart."  
  
"Depart? They won't be staying for the festivities?"  
  
"After Zhou Yu's act against Xiahou Dun, why would they wish to stay?" Lu Meng pointed out, not wishing to place the blame on Zhou Yu. "Xu Huang was reported missing and they can no longer find the head of Xiahou Dun. I suspect that once Cao Cao heals from his wounds that he will want to seek retribution for the loss of his cousin, whatever the reasons were."  
  
Zhou Yu gave a start, "Then that means... Zhang He will be leaving with them?"  
  
They didn't know what thoughts were resting within Lu Meng's mind, but he gave a small smile, "He is ordered to take up the rear until they find Xu Huang. It will take awhile before they can mobilize their forces completely, so he will stay for a little while."  
  
"And what about the Shu forces? Are they leaving as well?" Sun Ce asked, wondering if they were going to be celebrating alone.  
  
"Lord Liu Bei has begun to have his troops prepare for departure, though they will not be leaving until after the festival."  
  
That was good news to hear, and Zhou Yu could not help but express it, grabbing Sun Ce and Lu Meng and rushing them out of the room. "Then by all means, let's go! The best way to drown away the horrible memories is to replace them with new ones, correct?"  
  
"You need a bath first," Sun Ce winked, hiding his blush. "Need me to bring you anything?"  
  
And Lu Meng, the poor unfortunate soul, only smiled as he was dragged along. He was glad to see things as normal as possible, and he shook his head with a slight laugh, "Please, speak of this later... it's best for me NOT to know."  
  
"Then perhaps you should both go... I will be coming shortly."  
  
That was a great idea, and as Zhou Yu departed towards the bathhouse, Sun Ce turned to Lu Meng, his mood now sullen and serious, "So, how's everything within OUR kingdom?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, my lord? Or do are you referring to anyone in particular?" Lu Meng was clueless, until he looked into Sun Ce's eyes and it instantly clicked, as he gave a nod. "I haven't had the time to check on Lu Xun, but Gan Ning was up and about quite early this morning, raiding the kitchens and saying something about his New Year surprise. Twice I had to chase him out of the kitchens..."  
  
"What was he stealing... er... borrowing?"  
  
"Pastries and sweets mainly," Lu Meng replied with a fake scowl, keeping good humor about it. "I went to speak with Lu Xun earlier today, but he locked himself in his quarters... and resting outside were trays with the stolen food."  
  
Giving a chuckle, Sun Ce shook his head, "It would be just CRIMINAL to disturb them, eh?"  
  
"Perhaps it would..."  
  
"You DO realize that means we are now OBLIGATED by the Gods of Misdoings to go, right?" Sun Ce informed him, and he gave a deep, heart filled laugh when he saw Lu Meng's face flash bright red. "You don't have to... in fact, I want you to be the master of ceremonies! Go keep our visitors entertained!"  
  
Giving an audible sign of relief, the man nodded, "Yes, my lord."  
  
Sun Ce didn't need to be a psychic to see that Lu Meng was pleased with this, and as the general left, he gave a sigh, trying to remember now where Lu Xun's quarters were. He was slightly worried about him and his pirate, but he figured that whatever hardships they were going through, they'd pull themselves out of it.  
  
He needn't have worried about finding the room however; the trays were still just as Lu Meng described.  
  
And, sitting against the wall, sleeping the morning away, was the pirate, arms crossed over his shoulders and chin to his chest. Sun Ce said nothing, wondering why he was outside, but he did not question this for long, placing his hands on his hips as he gave out demands, waking the pirate from his slumber. "You thief! You scoundrel! Raiding the kitchens AGAIN?!"  
  
Gan Ning merely cracked open a single eye, making a shushing sound, "Sh. He's about to come out..."  
  
"Hm? You're awake?"  
  
"Of course! Now be quiet; it's taken me ALL MORNING to get him to come out!" Gan Ning whispered, and Sun Ce noticed the redness around his eyes. Was he crying? And why would he have to cry to get Lu Xun out? He stopped, though, as he heard movements from within, and he backed away, waiting for his arrival.  
  
The pirate quickly resumed his pretend sleep, and the boy poked his head out of the door, timid as a rabbit, whispering, "Gan Ning? Are you asleep?"  
  
Sun Ce wanted to say otherwise, but he kept silent, hiding well as Lu Xun stared at Gan Ning for the longest time. He was dressed in the finest of silken robes, and his hair was damp, as if he had just returned from the bathhouse himself. Those golden eyes were oddly bright today, but still, Sun Ce said nothing, waiting to see what was going to happen.  
  
Lu Xun stared at the sweets packed on the trays outside of his door for a moment, then back at the pirate, his expression softening as he inched closer.  
  
"Gan Ning, you're not asleep... you're breathing much too lightly for that. Where did this food come from?"  
  
Giving a sigh, the man murmured, "The kitchens. I TOLD you I had to fight off Lu Meng to get it!"  
  
"Lord... Lord Lu Meng wouldn't be happy to see the food at my door, nor would he like to think that I would be a gluttonous pig." Even as he said this, Lu Xun gave a smile, resting on his knees and tilting his head slightly. "But you fought him for me? He'll have your head."  
  
"If you'll stop avoiding me... then it will be worth it..."  
  
That brought silence, and Sun Ce felt horrible to hear Lu Xun's words, "I'm sorry.... I guess I'm too timid and heartless then. But, Gan Ning..."  
  
Opening a single crimson eye, the pirate covered the tenseness he felt, "Yes, Lu Xun?"  
  
"I.... I..." Lu Xun began, but no words would form. God, Sun Ce could see how much he trembled, and he could see Gan Ning's face light up, as if to know what he was going to say. Lu Xun tried again, failing once more, and he bowed over completely, resting his forehead on the lap of Gan Ning. There, he let his tears fall, "I can'y I say this... why... why can't it be easier?"  
  
"I love you too..." Gan Ning said softly, after a long moment of silence. As Lu Xun looked up at him with those golden, tear-filled eyes, he rested a hand on Lu Xun's soft, wet hair, his smile ever so relaxing. "I never doubted it for a minute, and you know that, don't you? You're young, and you needed time to think about it..."  
  
"Is... is the part where you take me into your arms and kiss me?"  
  
It was a deep laugh, as Gan Ning swooped him up, "You've been in there studying, me thinks! That's a good boy for you!"  
  
Lu Xun blushed, "Some... some of the stuff I read was... interesting..."  
  
Seeing the two finally together made Sun Ce smiled, and he laughed softly, wondering if he should leave now before he attracted any more attention to himself. They needed time alone, and he didn't want to be the one to ruin it.  
  
On the other hand... it was all so meltingly cute that he couldn't bear to leave. Smirking, he settled into the corner, "They'll figure out to go in the room... eventually..."  
  
"Gan Ning, I know I'm weak, very weak, but... do you think that you could be gentle? Just for me?"  
  
"Hmmm... don't worry about it, lover... nothing but pleasure for both us, I promise..."  
  
NOW Sun Ce felt as if he should have left, but the minute he rose, he spotted two familiar faces walk down the hallway. He gave a fake smile, making it ever so obvious that he did not wish for them to see the scene that lay behind him. "Jiang Wei! Zhao Yun! Good to see YOU two've decided to stick around for the fun!"  
  
Zhao Yun gave a smug smirk, "The fun of the festival or the fun going on right behind you, sir?"  
  
"Hey, you two aren't authorized to know that!"  
  
Jiang Wei giggled, "We know MANY things we aren't supposed to know. I mean, who do you think advised the pirate on what to do in the first place?"  
  
Things began to make sense, and he sighed, ushering them away from the scene, "I guess it WAS giving him too much credit, eh?"  
  
"Give him SOME credit, Lord Sun Ce. He knew he could not give Lu Xun the comfort he needed on his own... so he asked for help. That takes great strength." Jiang Wei stated, as if his own troubles meant nothing to him. "Lu Xun was hurting himself so much and we couldn't handle it..."  
  
"Then I thank you... because you were able to do what I could not."  
  
Zhao Yun only gave a bow, "Do not mention it. I am to serve with utmost loyalty."  
  
Stretching, Jiang Wei asked, "And where is the mighty Zhou Yu? Still a bed?"  
  
"Taking a bath..." Sun Ce could not help but smile because of this...  
  
"And, WHY aren't you with him?" To hear the young Jiang Wei say this was a shock indeed, and he gave a laugh. "I only jest! Lord Sun Ce, Liu Bei regrets to tell you that he's off aiding the Wei in their departure and that he will be back later."  
  
"Hmmm... surprise surprise..."  
  
"Though valorous, you two have dirty MINDS!" Sun Ce blurted, his embarrassment highly obvious. "How can you just TALK about things like that?!"  
  
"We only jest!" Zhao Yun chuckled, his green eyes shining with amusement, "My advice though, my lord, is for you to avoid Zhang He at all costs. He'd have you so red there would be no mistaking you for the Lord of Wu."  
  
That made Sun Ce hesitant to speak for a little while, but it was short lived as he gently pushed them along the hallways, to give his generals privacy. "Well, WHILE he's distracted, let's go get some food for ourselves before he returns to take it all! He's a gluttonous pig!"  
  
Jiang Wei bowed, "As much as I would love to accept, sir, I have a previous dining engagement."  
  
Sun Ce was clueless until he noticed Jiang Wei's grin, and he nodded, "By all means, then... and you, Zhao Yun?"  
  
"I too, have a previous engagement, but I can spare a few minutes to accompany you."  
  
Zhao Yun nodded, joining the Wu lord as they journeyed down the hall together. Zhao Yun struck a conversation halfway to the dining hall. "So... Xiahou Dun is finally dead."  
  
"Yes. You really hated him... didn't you?"  
  
The look on his face told him all he needed to know, and his voice went cold all of a sudden as he replied, "I still do. Sun Ce... you are lucky to have Zhou Yu to protect you, especially from that demon! He is no more human than... than... oh, how I LOATHE him!"  
  
"I'm sure... I'm sure Ma Chao would have protected you, if he had known..."  
  
"I know... however, it is done and over with... and I got my revenge." Zhao Yun said with a smile, a rather peaceful look upon his face. He turned to Jiang Wei, and then to Sun Ce, "Best not let such things overcome happiness I suppose..."  
  
"But Ma Chao IS taking things slow with you, right?" Jiang Wei asked, very much concerned for his friend.  
  
As the two broke off into conversation, Sun Ce kept his silence, only wondering to himself on how two men could be so open with such things? What was it LIKE in Shu?!  
  
Zhao Yun nodded, "Nothing but supportive and caring. Don't let his rough exterior fool you; on the inside he's a big, soft, bunny rabbit."  
  
"To think... the great Ma Chao the Splendid, referred to as a bunny rabbit..." Sun Ce snorted, unable to stop his laugh.  
  
"Just don't tell him you heard it from me!" Jiang Wei laughed. "I don't want to take the blame for this!"  
  
Their mirth was stalled when Sun Ce heard the beatings of a drum, and he turned about, going to the closest window with the two Shu officers behind him. The beating was coming from the gates, and, cupping his hands around his mouth to carry his voice, he asked the nearest guard, "Heeyyyyy! What's the deal with all the banging? Some people are trying to sleep!"  
  
"We are sorry sir, but we were told to do this to announce the arrival of Lord Sun Quan and his band!"  
  
Giving them a blank look, Sun Ce could not see the banners wofting in the breeze and the dust rising from the hooves of the horses. Like a brick to the head, he remembered giving the order, and he gave a string of curses, berating himself for forgetting. Yes, it was true, his younger brother, sister, the Qiaos, and a few armed guards had traveled overseas... how could he forget?!  
  
With a jolt he realized he was supposed to MEET them at the gate, and turning to the two Shu officers, he gave a hasty bow before hurrying off, "I'm sorry; I have to run!"  
  
The two made no objection, as they merely laughed and waved him off as Sun Ce sped down the hallways. He nearly ran over three maidens and a guard, but he didn't slow down, only apologizing as he leapt out of their way. He sighed, "Quan's going to have my head! How the hell do I explain what's happened without them LAUGHING at me?"  
  
He paused long enough to catch his breath, giving a yelp as he felt two hands touch his shoulders, "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
"HA! I WIN!"  
  
The Little Conqueror sputtered, "Zhou Yu? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! You scared me out of my skin!"  
  
Yes, the strategist pinned him to the wall, a bright grin upon his now clean face. Sun Ce was more then afraid of this oddly, psychotically chipper Zhou Yu that stood before him, and he wondered if he was hiding any true emotions, as he spoke, "It's not like you to be afraid, Sun Ce! Is the Little Conqueror finally submitting to his fears, hm?"  
  
Not wanting to be taken completely at a disadvantage, the man sneered, "Submission? Can you not get your mind out of the gutter for a MOMENT, Zhou Yu?"  
  
"Sun Ce, you're no fun... but I will try, just for you." Releasing him, Zhou Yu made himself presentable, brushing back his damp hair and titghening his robes. Now he asked, his usual calm and civilized tone ever so obvious, "So why the rush, Sun Ce? You only run like that when there are wild banshees knocking at our doors."  
  
"Is that any way to refer to my beloved younger sister and the two women who THINK they are going to be our wives some day? Not to mention poor Quan! You've turned him into a woman!"  
  
Zhou Yu's expression changed, and he lowered his gaze, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I forgot about that..."  
  
Sun Ce was in shock. Zhou Yu NEVER forgot things! Swallowing, he did his best to cheer him up, "Well, I mean, with all the stuff that's been happening here... you WERE sort of preoccupied, ya know?"  
  
"And how do we explain this to them?" Zhou Yu asked, near panic. "They will see the Wei and Shu forces... but surely they wouldn't bring up arms..."  
  
"Didn't you send them news of the celebration?" Sun Ce asked, looking at Zhou Yu and seeing his slight distress. "Perhaps we should send someone out to inform them... you know, just so that they don't panic."  
  
"Yes... a couple of messengers..." As if his fears had disappeared, Zhou Yu's smile returned, giving a nod. "Crisis averted... perhaps we should send Lu Meng out to greet them, unless you wish to go for yourself."  
  
Sun Ce snorted, "And let them know that BOTH of us forgot they were coming home? Come on Zhou Yu; I'm not a genius but I'm not THAT stupid!"  
  
His best friend was known to be a quick thinker, as he merely brushed the subject. "No, but we will be preparing their rooms, for they will be tired after their long journey. Nothing to fear; that will be our reason for not greeting them at the gates."  
  
"Works for me!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This was truly an odd day indeed, and it was as much as a victory to Cao Cao as it was a defeat. Though he won his generals and his people back and cheated death, it could not overcome the hole within his heart. Another member of his family, lost, and he gave a saddening, painful sigh from atop of his jet black horse. Even though he was betrayed, he could not help but mourn for his cousin.  
  
He was not going to go to the festival, as some of his officers were. He was content to wait for the march.  
  
Yes, quite content just to wait, to reminisce the memories of his childhood that he spent with his brothers and cousins. Even then he and Xiahou Dun played that silly game, divide and conquer, and Cao Cao always came out on top. Even now it was the case, but this wasn't a game. His cousin... was dead!  
  
"You look as though you have something preying upon your mind, Lord of Wei..."  
  
Hating to be taken unaware, Cao Cao merely spat, turning away from the Shu lord. "Better my mind then my heart... there is already a hole there that no one can fill."  
  
"No one, sir?" Liu Bei went to stand next to the black horse, looking up at the sad, injured emperor. He could almost read his pain, and he lowered his gaze, "Family ties run deep... for that I don't blame you for remorse. However, in the end, he did have it coming to him."  
  
"As one of your brothers would have had it coming to him?"  
  
Taken back slightly, Liu Bei answered truthfully, "Then I would find myself in the same position as yourself. It's okay to mourn for him, but if you plan on avenging him, then why attack Wu for it? They did what they felt was necessary... just as you would have done."  
  
His eyes narrowing, the Wei Lord spoke lowly, "So, for me to do what I feel is necessary... is right?"  
  
Knowing that someday he was going to regret these words, Liu Bei spoke them without hesitation, preparing to return to Jian Ye. "If you find it necessary, then I will not stand in the way. I've learned now that there is no wrong or right, only life and death and reasons. I understood their reasons, and so do you. And they understand yours. Just remember the treaty... and who broke it first."  
  
"Liu Bei... are you such a fool to think that I am speaking only of that blasted treaty?" Cao Cao growled, turning his horse about as it gave a snort, stopping Liu Bei dead in his tracks. Liu Bei could see his dancing blue eyes, and pain and anger was planted deep in his throat, "I lost a cousin, trust, and something else out of this entire experience... what else is there to lose?!"  
  
"Your cousin and your trust I understand... but what else have you lost?"  
  
Turning his head away, Cao Cao answered, "You... what else is there for me then? I rather have nothing then to have this pain again! Now, please... show some mercy on me... right now I am but a weak, pathetic fool, and I would not want for you to see such a depressing sight.  
  
This shattered the poor Shu lord's heart, as he whispered, "Lose me? You have not lost me... what are you saying?"  
  
"Before all this, I thought I knew everything. Who my enemies were, my allies... where my heart stood." Cao Cao confessed, looking away and giving a sigh, turning to let his tears fall. How he hated this land, these Southern lands. "But now... I only come to realize that I knew nothing... absolutely nothing."  
  
It was a strange sight indeed, to see this man cry, and Liu Bei knew he would probably never see it again. Nevertheless, he rose onto the tip of his toes, kissing the moist cheek of the one he loved, "So, you learned more about yourself... and this can only make you stronger, no?"  
  
"Never was I defeated like this before... never do I want to be defeated like this again."  
  
Liu Bei sighed, speaking softly, "If I could help you, I would. But I do not know what you need of me..."  
  
With great pain, Cao Cao said this, "I want you to leave... with no feelings towards me. So, that if you should die, I would not have to feel this pain ever again. For if I should feel it for a third time in my life, then I will not be able to live on..."  
  
"Why do you ask something impossible?" Liu Bei asked. "You know I can't do that. I can't change my mind, nor my heart, once its set."  
  
"I was afraid you would say something like that..." It was a small hint of a smile, but it was there, as Cao Cao looked to him, giving a sigh. "I loved him dearly, as a cousin, almost as much as a brother. I trusted him, and look how easily he betrayed me, for power, for immortality. How can I be sure that you would not do the same?"  
  
"I am never capable of betraying you. Even if we battle, which we will, even if we disagree, which we will, I will always love you."  
  
It was as if Cao Cao was waiting for these words since forever, and Liu Bei found the man on top of him, his strong arms wrapped around his body like a vice grip. Not fighting it but questioning it, Liu Bei asked, "Cao Cao! Are you alright?! What are you doing?!"  
  
"What I feel to be right..."  
  
"But... but here?!" The Lord of Shu blushed, even as his hat was pushed back to reveal his soft hair, "What if someone finds us?!"  
  
"Then let them! It will be the last thing they see before I take their heads!"  
  
Liu Bei could feel his face burning with heat, and he stammered, "B-but... it's improper!"  
  
Cao Cao merely laughed, "You and your traditional thinking... get over it!" He ran a hand down his love's face, "You are warm, dear... and the night is cold..."  
  
As red as a rose, the Shu lord gave a sigh, giving in. If this would ease this man's pain, then why not? He gave in, resting his head against the lord's chest. "I understand then..."  
  
"Do you not want this?"  
  
"I do... just..." Liu Bei was interrupted by a kiss, then finished breathlessly, "I'm afraid..."  
  
To this, Cao Cao did not laugh, but returned the kiss again, withdrawing and wiping his tears against Liu Bei's armor as the fireworks went off in the Wu capital behind them. "In one visit I lost my cousin and trust, but at least... at least I have gained this!"  
  
"I will do my best not to disappoint you..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At last, it was New Year's Eve, and the night's festivities were in session, as all the generals, soldiers, and civilians celebrated this beautiful holiday. The past troubles were gone with the past year, and the day was coming to a close, as the people of Jian Ye welcomed the New Year. Hopefully this year would not be filled with as much pain as the last.  
  
At least this was Zhang He's hope as he took a sip of the water before him, preferring it to the wine others drank. He gave a sigh, "Wouldn't it be wonderful, Yi-chan, if every day could be as happy as this?"  
  
Sima Yi looked about at the celebrations, reminding him of his own hometown to see grown men goof off like this. Yes, he gave a smile, fiddling with the glass of wine in his hands as men began to sing in the background. "If it was like this, then the world would be a boring place indeed. But enjoy it while you can, I suppose... even if it is rare, nothing should spoil it."  
  
Giving a silver chuckle which warmed the Wei strategist's heart, Zhang He looked to him, "Yes, my lord. Rare moments such as these are precious... more precious than anything."  
  
"Gan Ning, the wine!" Lu Meng gave a stressful shout, trying to save the wine from the gluttonous pig called Gan Ning. The two watched the scene, as Lu Meng withdrew a sword from a soldier's sheath and chased the pirate about the party grounds, a round of laughter heard throughout the courtyard. Yes, they truly were enjoying themselves, as Sima Yi nodded, "Hard to think they are ever serious... but it does answer the question of what they do when not at war."  
  
His companion merely smiled, "They do what all men do; have a good time. They know it necessary, for no one knows if once more they will greet the dawn."  
  
"Scoundrel! Scallywag!" Lu Meng scolded, the slight swagger he had developed displaying his own drunkenness. Chuckling, Zhang He rested his head upon his hand, "I remember a time when you indulged yourself in such a fashion, my lord..."  
  
Giving a false surprised expression, Sima Yi questioned this, "What? Explain yourself!"  
  
"Surely you will recall it. It was one night during a long campaign, and to raise the morale of the soldiers, Lord Cao Cao proposed a drinking contest amongst the officers. I, of course, declined, but you felt it was your duty to participate. Xu Zhu, I do believe, was the ultimate winner... but what I WILL always remember is the way you acted afterwards!" Here Zhang He paused to chuckle, before continuing in his musical tone, "Walking up and down the camp you were, demanding that someone tell you where I had gone. And in between that singing a bunch of ballads that would make a pirate blush!"  
  
To this, Sima Yi did blush. "I... I do not RECALL such a thing!"  
  
"Oh?" The grin his lover gave was impish, "Then you do not recall that, when you did find me at last, you attempted to announce to the whole camp your intention of making me a 'blushing bride'. Or how you awoke beside me the next morning, with your beautiful robes somehow thrown to the floor in the same pile as my own clothing?"  
  
Now the blush had spread to more places but his cheeks, and it was not the effects of the wine. Sima Yi gave a spat, never one to admit of his faults. "Perhaps so, but it was not because I was drunk!"  
  
Amethyst eyes sparkling with amusement, Zhang He purred, "No, Yi-chan? Why was it then?"  
  
"Why else do you think?" Engulfing the drink, he gave another spat as the alcohol burned in his mouth. "Because I love you, not because I was drunk! So foolish..."  
  
"Foolish indeed... since I love you in return." The two laughed as Lu Meng finally caught the pirate, tackling him down and the two scuffled in their drunken states, men gathering about, laughing and cheering them on. Lu Xun sat apart from the others, watching with a smile and keeping civilized among the chaos, merely clapping his hands in his mirth. Zhang He saw this and looked to Sima Yi with a smile, "And I always will, so I will take this foolishness as a compliment."  
  
"Why is it that you manage to turn ANYTHING I say to you into a compliment?"  
  
Sima Yi wanted his question answered, but it was merely overlooked as Zhang He clapped his hands, "Oh look, an arm wrestling contest! Come on, let's go watch!"  
  
"Now, why would I want to go watch a bunch of drunken, sweaty men exert themselves?" Sima Yi asked, pointing to the two and giving a whine. "Let Ma Chao and Lu Meng break their arms... taking them over will be easier from then."  
  
"Don't be a stick in the mud, Yi-chan!" His lover pouted, practically DRAGGING the strategist closer to the table, "It'll be fun!"  
  
Seeing the two argue like this was amusing for Lu Xun to watch, he admitted, merely smiling at the sight of the festivities before him. Everyone seemed to forget their worries and cut loose. He wished to do the same, but he decided it was best for him to sit back and enjoy the show. He wasn't a dancer or a singer, but he was rather amused into thinking who would win. He gave a shout, "Go, Lord Lu Meng!"  
  
His shout was only combated by Zhao Yun, "You can do it, Ma Chao!"  
  
The two seemed evenly matched, and both strained to succeed in pinning the other's arm down. However, it ended as a draw, as both competitors were drenched in bright red wine. The joker, Gan Ning, laughed, pointing at his comrade. "HA! REVENGE IS MINE!"  
  
"And Ma Chao is, for tonight, an honorary member of Wu," Lu Xun giggled.  
  
It was chaos once again, and the pirate gave a high screech, fleeing from the angered generals. Ma Chao was at his heels, while Lu Meng gave death threats. The camp erupted with laughter, as Sun Ce tried to regain order. It was impossible, he figured, grabbing his tonfas and banging as loud as he could on the gongs. Not even THAT stopped them...  
  
Zhou Yu smirked, "You might as well tell the sun to stop rising to try and stop this..."  
  
"It's worth a try, right?" Sun Ce sighed, poking a finger in his ear. "Sheesh... MY ears are the only ones ringing!"  
  
If he would have asked for Sima Yi, Zhang He, and Lu Xun's opinion, he wouldn't have been alone. Zhang He gave a suggestion, "Perhaps one of us should strip naked and demand their attention?"  
  
"You would be the only one to catch their attention in this state, and I'll be DAMNED if I let these men see my treasure," Sima Yi growled.  
  
"Perhaps a song?" Lu Xun suggested, his voice soft.  
  
"Indeed, though a little dance would have to be thrown in, I warrant," Zhang He laughed, tweaking the boy's nose. "But you're going to have to perform too, as it was YOUR brilliant suggestion."  
  
The golden eyes widened, and he immediately objected, "I can do neither, sir! And my voice alone would not carry enough to catch their attention. Perhaps we should wake the Qiaos; they've always such lovely voices!"  
  
"Nonsense. Your words alone are music, and with Zhou Yu's help... I do believe you will cause quite a stir..."  
  
Sima Yi grinned, poking the child, "Yes, little one! Sing your heart out! We'd all love to see that! And don't forget the fan!"  
  
Lu Xun gave a frightened meep, and he took a step back, "No! I refuse!"  
  
Withdrawing his flute, Zhou Yu practiced a few notes, giving a deep laugh from the throat as he looked down at the nervous Lu Xun. "I don't think I can drag their attention alone... why won't you sing? Are you nervous about what Gan Ning will think?"  
  
"Well... no... but why would anyone look at ME?! I'm not as tall, commanding, beautiful or graceful as you or Zhang He! If you played and he danced I'm sure they would look!" Lu Xun proclaimed, turning his head to the flames of the torch besides him to hide his blush. He could still feel their eyes, and he only sighed, refusing them again. "And I don't know of any songs..."  
  
Zhang He stood firm, giving an elegant stretch, "That I refuse to believe. Surely you must know SOMETHING!"  
  
Seeing that they weren't going to back down, and that Ma Chao and Lu Meng finally caught their pirate, he lowered his gaze. "I know something... but it's a ballad.... one that I heard from a pirate a few years ago. It hardly fits the occasion I think..."  
  
"That's perfect; what is the title?"  
  
Surprised to see them agree, Lu Xun nearly panicked, hearing Gan Ning's cries of help from the unruly mob. "Of Wine and Dames, I think..."  
  
Zhang He's violet eyes flew open, "I DO hope you mean the version acceptable for the ears of children!"  
  
"Lu Xun!" Zhou Yu's face registered shock, and he almost laughed aloud, "W-where did you learn that tavern trash?"  
  
"Who else to learn it from then by a pirate himself?" He replied, and he almost laughed when they diverted their eyes towards the poor pirate. "He wasn't the only one, as Zhou Tai joined in with him when he taught it to me. If it is inappropriate then I'm sorry, but it's the only song that I know of by heart, sirs."  
  
He felt Zhou Yu's chocolate eyes upon him, and the elder strategist grinned, "Not the only one..."  
  
"Lord Zhou Yu, please!" Lu Xun was really embarrassed now, as his face was a bright as his clothing. "Please don't make me sing! I haven't the voice nor the strength to do such a thing!"  
  
"Now, now, gentlemen," Sima Yi interrupted, tracing the rim of his wine glass with his finger. "If the boy is not comfortable singing, then we cannot force him..."  
  
Giving him a silent thank you, Lu Xun turned away, and Zhang He asked, "I surely don't know this song..."  
  
Zhou Yu shrugged, "Looks as though you'll have to use that which you display so well, Zhang He: your body..."  
  
At the sight of Sima Yi's facial expression, Zhou Yu almost instantly regretted it, picking up his flute to begin the tune. "I was merely jesting, Lord Sima. I will try a tune, to catch their attention then..."  
  
"Aww... is wittle Zhou Yu gonna play his flutey-wutey?!" All eyes turned to the freed pirate, who leaned against his young comrade heavily, nearly knocking both of them over. His eyes were bright with amusement, despite his obvious bumps and bruises, and, giving a laugh, he took another swig of the bottle in his hands, missing completely and getting it all over his bare chest. "That... is such a sissy thing!"  
  
Zhang He smiled sweetly, rubbing a cloth against the pirate's wine-covered, bare chest, "As sissy as becoming so utterly intoxicated that people marvel how you stand on two feet?"  
  
"Ah, but I got my little buddy here... hey, where did he go?"  
  
Giggling, the Wei officer hid the boy behind his back as he continued to dry off the pirate's chest, "Poor Lu Xun... he seems to have disappeared, has he not?"  
  
Lu Xun gave a laugh, poking his head out from behind Zhang He too late, as Gan Ning fell flat on his face. He sighed, going to help him up, "I thought you were tolerant of alcohol..."  
  
Zhou Yu tried not to chuckle, "Seems he drank just a little too much..."  
  
As Lu Xun did his best to revive the pirate, Sun Ce turned to Zhou Yu, sharing a laugh, "Remind me to ban alcohol from him for a week... that should give him a good scare, eh?"  
  
"Oh, you are indeed cruel, my lord!"  
  
"Gan Ning, you're drooling on me!"  
  
Zhang He could not resist, giving the boy a playful nip on the ear, "It's because you're so sweet!"  
  
"HE-CHAN!" The look on Sima Yi's face was to die for, and Zhou Yu finally DID burst into uncontrollable laughter, "Zhang He... please control yourself before your lover becomes so jealous that we are ALL killed!"  
  
Once again, the round of laughter overtook them all, and Lu Xun finally got the pirate to his feet, using all of his strength to do so. He could not help but smile. He tried to speak over their laughing, ignoring the babbling coming from his pirate friend. "If you do not mind, my Lord, I will be off. Gan Ning is too intoxicated and I should get some sleep myself... may we be excused?"  
  
Giving a grin, Sun Ce nodded, "Sure. G'night!"  
  
"Don't do anything you two will regret in the morning!" joked Zhou Yu, giving a little tune on his flute as Lu Xun's face flashed red.  
  
Zhao Yun chuckled, "That was quite cruel of you, Zhou Yu."  
  
However, even as the elder strategist apologized, Lu Xun felt not anger from the remark. He only blushed because he figured what he said was true. Gan Ning slipped a few times, but Lu Xun was there for him now, and he almost embraced him, giving a sigh and thanking him for getting drunk. Now, they could be alone...  
  
"I was wondering how many jugs of wine it was going to take for you to try and help me up..."  
  
"I'm sorry... I guess I overestimated you..." Lu Xun smiled, "You could have just said you wanted to leave... I could have claimed fatigue..."  
  
The pirate gave a lopsided smile, and his red eyes glistened with amusement and a hint of tears, "And I heard you... you remember that goofy song Zhou Tai an' I were singin'..."  
  
"How could I forget? I learned more than I ever WANTED to know about what happens behind closed, bedroom doors..."  
  
The look in those eyes made Lu Xun melt from the inside, and the pirate asked, "Care to sing it with me, then, eh?"  
  
Flushing, the boy shook his head, "You need rest..."  
  
"Then sing me to sleep... best way to take a load off..." Gan Ning smiled, tripping as they were going up the stairs and dragging them both down. However, he caught Lu Xun, saving him from harm, and he held him close, "But, if you don't want to, I won't force you... just stay with me tonight... just in case if I need someone to throw up on."  
  
The boy gave a purr of contentment as the pirate kissed his neck, "Not here, you lusty thing! I might stay with you if we're in a proper bedroom setting!"  
  
"You're no fun, but I have no objections..." He burped the last part, and once again, the two were off. He nuzzled his love, "You sure you're up to this?"  
  
"I'm... the TOUGHEST pirate of the seas!!!! Why would I not be?"  
  
"Because I just KNOW the minute I lay you down in that nice, soft bed, you're going to roll onto your side and fall right asleep!" Lu Xun laughed, somehow able to get him through the doors with little or not problems involved. He didn't notice the eyes of the generals watching him at all, but even if he did, it wouldn't matter to him. He just wanted to be alone with his pirate, and they didn't bother him anymore.  
  
Zhang He sighed, "They really are a sweet pair, aren't they?"  
  
"As sweet as can be..." Lu Meng commented, nearly falling over himself and resting his head on his hands. You could tell he was drunk, and it was not normal for him, as he brought the glass up to drink more. "What time is it? Is it midnight yet?"  
  
"Not yet... but soon..."  
  
"Lu Meng, it's not like you to drink like this." Zhou Yu pointed out, taking the glass from his hand as he was trying to down the drink. "You're letting that pirate set a bad example on you."  
  
"Eh... leave him alone, Zhou Yu!" Sun Ce chuckled, throwing an arm around his strategist's shoulders. "Tis a time for sin and pleasure, remember?"  
  
"Yes, not like he will REMEMBER anything by next year," Zhang He pointed out, noticing the general's blank stare. He waved a hand before his eyes, "Yoohoo! Anybody home?"  
  
It took about a few rounds before Lu Meng finally blinked, following the hand for a second before trying to get back up. He nearly tripped up a few times, and he caught himself, standing at a salute but at an odd angle. Sun Ce felt horrible for laughing at this, but he held nothing back as Lu Meng slurred his words, "Sir, if you don't mind... I'd like to propose a bre... I mean, a toast. Yeah... a toast..."  
  
"Propose away!"  
  
So the general turned about, and Zhou Yu eyed Sun Ce, "Are you sure? He'll be horribly embarrassed in the morning if someone tells him how drunk he was."  
  
Zhang He gave a giggle, dangling his ponytails before the intoxicated general, who batted at one like a cat, "Oh, come on Zhou Yu! What's the worse he can say?"  
  
"I'm sure I can imagine!"  
  
Sun Ce joined in, "Please, Zhou Yu! It may be our ONLY chance to see what lurks behind the serious mask!"  
  
Now that Zhou Yu could not pass up such an opportunity, and he kept silent as Lu Meng grabbed one of the sticks and banged on the gong three times in a row. It took awhile for them to settle down, and Lu Meng looked at EVERY single one of them, opened his mouth to speak, but froze. His eyes bulged for a second, and, fearing he was about to vomit everywhere, a soldier grabbed a bucket, only to hear him belch. "Oops."  
  
Ma Chao gave a drunken smirk, twirling Zhao Yun's hair betwixt his fingers, "Think he'll ever manage to get words out?"  
  
It was Zhuge Liang who answered, his voice almost too soft to hear, "He will... it all depends, however, if they come out right."  
  
Jiang Wei shushed him, "Look, he's going to try again!"  
  
He had raised his glass already, however, they only saw the back of his head, as he began his speech towards the horses that were lined up in the stables near by. The crowd laughed and they laughed even harder when the same soldier with the bucket came and turned him about.  
  
Zhou Yu blinked, "I don't know whether to be amused... or just plain scared..."  
  
"We might slip some alcohol into your water supplies, just so that we can see how he is in battle!" Sima Yi joked, hiding behind his black fan to hide his tears.  
  
Zhang He smiled seductively, "Indeed. You would be the first to know about the horrid effects of alcohol... right, Yi-chan?"  
  
"Silence, he speaks again!"  
  
Sun Ce shook his head, laughing, "I don't even know if I can bear to watch!"  
  
"Southlanders, Northern men, and Riverlanders!" Lu Meng began, catching their attention again as the laughing subsided. One could tell how drunk he was, as the soldier stood at his side, keeping him balanced as he continued his speech. "Many years ago, a rebellion started, and the Han was in ruins... it still is? Soldiers and brothers were separated by greed and hate..."  
  
"We know! We were sort of there," Zhao Yun pointed out.  
  
Again, the crowd was dying with laughter, and Lu Meng gave him a look as Zhang He rose, trying to relieve some embarrassment off of Lu Meng's name. "But look at us now! The only FIGHTING we're doing is the fighting of who gets the last meat bun."  
  
Zhou Yu laughed, sitting back in his seat, "Indeed, Zhang He. Very important matter, you must admit!"  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast!" Lu Meng announced, as men eagerly filled their glasses. "To what... I... haven't a clue! Does anyone have something they want to toast to?"  
  
Zhang He made a suggestion, causing the drunken man to look upon him once again, "How about to love?"  
  
"To love?"  
  
Giving a faint blush, the Wei general looked away, "It was merely a suggestion..."  
  
To agree, Zhou Yu rose, raising his glass, "To love!"  
  
"TO LOVE!"  
  
The toast was made, and they heard a loud crash as the soldier could not catch Lu Meng this time, letting him fall to the ground. As the soldier tried to revive him, the rest only laughed, and Sun Ce, wiping tears, called to the guards, "Please take him to his quarters!!! Before we all die from laughter!!"  
  
Jiang Wei laughed, "You must admit, though, it is a good way to go!"  
  
"Let us hope he doesn't remember this when he wakes up, and perhaps we should ban any 'rumors' running about?" Zhou Y suggested to Sun Ce, seeing his tears.  
  
"Whatever you say, buddy!"  
  
With a laugh, Sun Ce grabbed Zhou Yu's sword and held it high, letting the crowd see it's fine blade. "This is the very blade that struck down the traitor Xiahou Dun! If I hear word spread about Jian Ye of Lu Meng's actions, you will be JOINING the one eyed, headless bastard!"  
  
That seemed to throw a dark cloud over the party, and the Wu lord blinked, "Put my foot in my mouth again, did I?"  
  
Sima Yi gave a snort, "Most definitely, young lord of Wu."  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, "Will he haunt us... even in death?"  
  
It was Zhang He who saved the celebration, as he gave a shout, "The starts are shining brighter then ever, and the moon is almost directly upon us! Midnight is near!"  
  
Even as the crowds began to cheer, Zhou Yu felt the desire to slip away. How he yearned to see his packmates together, before they all had to slip apart, without all the drunken revelers and noisy shouts. Just peace, and quiet... and talk...  
  
"Something eating you?" Sun Ce asked, seeing his friend's despair.  
  
Giving him a soft smile, he shook his head, chasing away his desires, "No. Nothing."  
  
Feeling a tug at his pants, Zhou Yu looked down at Zhao Yun, "You know better than to lie!"  
  
"And you know well enough that I never lie..."  
  
Zhou Yu replied, as at the soldiers broke off into song and dance again, he looked to the moon, remembering a time when he hated it. But the transformation would not come, much to his relief and his dismay. He gave a sigh, as other's gazes followed his own. "After this night is full of questions to me. Will we remain friends, or will be become enemies again? And... if we do become enemies, then will we ever remember this?"  
  
Zhang He scoffed, smoothing the other man's hair beneath his tender hand, "Of course we shall be friends. But we shall also be enemies. Our allegiances are clear."  
  
"Of course..." Zhou Yu gave a sad sigh. "I fear it, but I understand and cannot argue with it."  
  
Jiang Wei came next, resting his back against Zhou Yu's chair, "Why worry? We have been through an experience we shall never forget. But we also think so differently that we can never join one side. Perhaps... if we all make it through this war... we can be friends as we like."  
  
"Yeah... no need to worry TOO much over it, right?" Sun Ce asked.  
  
"But I do..." Zhou Yu replied, and, with a sigh, he rose. "May I be excused, my Lord?"  
  
"Oh no, not without me!"  
  
To this, Zhang He grinned, "Oh... if THAT'S the case..."  
  
Zhou Yu gave a growl, punching him lightly on the head, "Keep those thoughts to yourself, if you please."  
  
The Wei officer only gave a sly grin, and he grew serious, "Don't you at least want to wait until midnight before you leave, Zhou Yu? The moon is quite beautiful tonight... and it is the last night of the full moon."  
  
"I will stay... if you wish me to." Zhou Yu directed this to Sun Ce, and his friend gave a low grin, sitting back in his chair. "My lord?  
  
"Zhou Yu, when you leave, why don't you show them the balcony? That's the best place to see the moon, you know..."  
  
"As you wish, my lord." Zhou Yu spoke slowly, wondering about his gaze, but, taking a glance at Zhang He and Zhao Yun, the grin spread to him. He gave a bow, resting his cheek against Sun Ce's own. "Thank you for understanding then, my lord... my love."  
  
Flushing at the last part, Sun Ce murmured, "What are... lovers for?"  
  
Zhao Yun looked up, his eyes light with questions as Zhou Yu stepped rose from his position. "The balcony is indeed a great place... I will show it to them then, my Lord..."  
  
Zhang He looked to Sima Yi, "You do not mind, love?"  
  
The look he was given was a frightful one, but it was in jest, "Return quickly... Lord Cao Cao plans on heading out after the festivities."  
  
Kissing his forehead, the elegant officer rose, "I shall be swift then."  
  
Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei were already up and ready, and the four departed, leaving the rest to enjoy the holiday without them. Sun Ce gave a sigh, wondering if that was a safe idea. However, he did not stop it, and he looked tot he moon, giving it such a look.  
  
Zhuge Liang spoke softly, "The moon never wronged you, sir."  
  
"No, but it wronged others..."  
  
"The Silver Lady merely rises. She knows not the mischief her bewitching rays create," Sima Yi answered. He fiddled with his glass of wine, careful as to not spill it. "If she did, perhaps we would have such lonely nights, don't you think?"  
  
Ma Chao gave a drunken slur, "I never though YOUR nights would be lonely, Lord Sima Yi."  
  
As the man's face light with anger, Zhuge Liang waved the fan in front of his general's face. "Do not be quick to judge, Ma Chao... better he spend those nights doing that rather than to devise plans to destroy us all."  
  
"But you always get your plans done, despite Jiang Wei's sweet interference," the Shu officer chuckled.  
  
Now the conversation had grown out of hand, but Sun Ce did not care, laughing alone with the jokes. His laughter could be heard from where Zhou Yu rose up the stairs, halfway there he had stopped to look back at the three. They only returned his stare, and he gave a smile, trying to hide his uneasiness. "I... don't know why this is effecting me so... it was only a few days, but it was enough."  
  
Zhao Yun smiled, "I understand. You forget, it was longest for me."  
  
Recoiling from the ping of his own consciousness, Zhou Yu gave a nod, "I forgot... I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. We may have still been in that same situation if not for you..." Zhao Yun stated, scaling the stairs to stand by him. He wore a relieved look on his face, though his eyes hinted slight pain from his heart. "To think, a warrior such as I, reduced to that in so little time. But it's over now, and we can live out with it in our past."  
  
Zhang He nodded, sighing, "Yes. And I, for one, know it is best to leave it there."  
  
"Best to learn from it, so look at the bright side. If another one should rear its head, we will be prepared for it!" chimed Jiang Wei happily, trying to keep their spirits up. "Now, where is that balcony? I'd love to see it if it's better than anything else in this castle; it's so beautiful!"  
  
Zhou Yu smiled, turning once more to show them the way, "It is. The stars and moon shine so bright... it's easily the most beautiful spot..."  
  
"Then let's waste no time..." Zhang He raced up the stairs in a single bound, reaching the top and striking a graceful but intimidating pose. "Beauty never lasts forever, you know!"  
  
The Wu officer gave a smirk, "What? You mean one day you'll turn UGLY, Zhang He? Say it's not so!"  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"I never take back the truth!" Zhou Yu laughed, catching up to him and taking the lead once again. He was halfway down the hallways when he stopped. The others were silent, until he gave another sigh, "I regret that Lu Xun won't be able to see you all off, as he has more pressing issues to take care of."  
  
"You will have time with him," Zhao Yun said calmly. "Besides, it is his first time, correct? It is better for him to do it on a beautiful night like this. It will give him a pleasant memory that no one can take away."  
  
"That is if the pirate hasn't fallen asleep on him yet..."  
  
Zhou Yu chuckled, "You are all FAR more open with such things in your clans then within my own."  
  
Jiang Wei gave a shrug, "We had more time, I suppose."  
  
"I wish it were thus in mine..." The Wu strategist sighed, merely smiling. "Oh yes... the balcony... I keep getting sidetracked."  
  
"Indeed. How do you EVER manage to get a strategy put together," Zhang He teased.  
  
Zhou Yu was thinking of a smart-ass remark to that, but he found none. Today was his off day, he figured, so he had the right to forget things. When they reached the balcony, he caught sight of Lu Xun leaning against the bars, and he asked, trying not to startle him, "I assume... he fell asleep?"  
  
"No. He just asked me to leave. Something about wanting to be fully able to enjoy the moment..." Lu Xun replied, not turning around to face them but keeping his gaze towards the moon, as if waiting for something. Zhou Yu could not sense his slight tension, but Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei did, as he gave a weak laugh. "So I decided to come here..."  
  
"Nervous, little one?"  
  
Lu Xun merely laughed at Zhang He's words, "Why... why would I be? There is nothing to be nervous about."  
  
Jiang Wei gave the startled Zhou Yu a wink, as he spoke to Lu Xun, "You're far braver than me then. I was quite nervous..."  
  
"But you are younger then..." Now Lu Xun turned around, spotting the others there, and he quickly turned away. He spoke merely to himself, or to the moon, but his words could hardly be heard. "The topic is closed... I'd ask for you to respect my wishes and cease mentioning it..."  
  
"As you wish, Lu Xun. But it's perfectly normal."  
  
"What brings you all here, then?" Lu Xun asked, dropping the subject and looking to Zhou Yu. "It's nearly midnight."  
  
"We're looking at the moon." Zhang He replied, standing next to him and leaning against the balcony's railings. He gave a happy sigh, "Lord Sun Ce is correct... the view from here is WONDERFUL... I could take this balcony with me when I return home.  
  
"All by yourself? You're willing to get the blisters upon your lovely hands?" Jiang Wei joked, avoiding the fake, heated glare that was sent towards him. Running up to Lu Xun, he tugged his sleeve, catching the older strategists's attention. "So, when you were looking at the moon, what were you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing, really."  
  
Zhou Yu snorted, "That's a lie... lying for you is becoming a bad habit. Lu Meng shouldn't be pleased."  
  
"How do you know it is a lie? You cannot read my thoughts now!" Lu Xun joked, but, seeing the seriousness of Zhou Yu's face, he gave in, looking away instantly. "Just looking at the moon and thanking that I won't become that thing. Then again, I am sure it's on everyone else's mind, so, really... nothing special."  
  
Zhao Yun blinked, "And I here I was thinking you were actually reflecting on something SERIOUS!"  
  
He was somewhat hurt by the expression, but Lu Xun dared not show it, "See? Nothing special."  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
Acting as the mediator, Zhou Yu now questioned Lu Xun, to get Zhao Yun off of his friend's back. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. We just came here to reflect, since this will be the last time most of us we see each other on friendly terms. I know you haven't been in here long; in fact, you were the shortest member, but still, you are welcomed to stay."  
  
"I'll go. I bring nothing but discord in my midst." Lu Xun's voice sounded a bit sad, and he was halfway out before Zhao Yun grabbed his shoulder, impeding his march. Lu Xun gave him a look, but did nothing to remove the hand. "I would have hoped you all enjoyed your stay, however, that doesn't seem to fit the occasion. I do apologize... for the way I treated you all earlier."  
  
Zhang He's voice was silken, a healing balm, "Don't leave us. Let us help you... no matter what the problem you feel now is."  
  
He actually looked to consider this, and Jiang Wei gave a bow of his head, "In that case, I apologize for my harsh words as well. I had no right to say such things, especially since I was wrong."  
  
Zhou Yu merely sat back, smiling as the "pack" seemed to be coming to a peace once more.  
  
As Lu Xun turned to forgive Jiang Wei, Zhou Yu could see slight relief, knowing that he wishes to stay. Perhaps this was Lu Xun's chance to ease his own pains and faults, something that no one else in their kingdom could help him do. Sadly enough, he was quite THANKFUL to this curse...  
  
"You brood much as Sima Yi does; I wonder if it means your mind is engaged as his is?"  
  
Hearing this, Zhou Yu laughed, "I am nothing compared to him... however, I do thank you for your compliment."  
  
Zhang He had, somehow, slipped to his side unnoticed, and the elegant officer merely smirked, laying his head upon the man's shoulder and nibbling on a piece of his hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" The Wu strategist asked, keeping his voice low to avoid interrupting the other three, but not bothering to hide his surprise. "I do hate to remind you that I already have a love..."  
  
"It's what I do... when Sima Yi broods. I want to know your thoughts..."  
  
"You could simply have asked," Zhou Yu pointed out, gently pulling away. "Your Sima Yi would not like to see you turn your tricks on me..."  
  
Smiling, Zhang He nodded and backed away, "Yes?"  
  
"I am thinking... how nice it is to have this gathering, one last time."  
  
The strategist admitted, watching the three break off into conversation, as if their past tensions were dead now. It was with a sad sigh when Zhou Yu spoke his next words, "And I must thank Xiahou Dun for this feeling I'm having now. Without him, I'd never confess myself to Sun Ce, and I'd still see you all as my enemies."  
  
"It must be so hard for people in Wu... to express love..."  
  
"Is it not hard when you are fighting for survival?"  
  
Zhao Yun chuckled, shaking his head, "Sometimes it is easier."  
  
Seeing the eyes of the other officers on him now, Zhou Yu tried to hide his blush, and Lu Xun spoke up, "I, too, must thank the one who caused all of this. And I regret to see how a man such as he could turn on his own blood for immortality. How... how do you think Xu Huang feels?"  
  
Zhang He sighed, "Used. Betrayed. Unworthy of being in the company of others. Ashamed of his broken heart. I know the feelings well..."  
  
"Do you think he will ever be the same warrior that he once was?" Zhao Yun asked.  
  
"He will never be the same; you cannot be the same after something like this..." Zhang He proclaimed, wondering where his comrade was at this very moment. He felt for him with a deep compassion, but he gave a defiant look, nodding slowly. "But, Xu Huang is by far one of the strongest warriors I know of. And I know that he will survive this and move on with his life, like he should."  
  
Jiang Wei laughed, "An oracle you should be!"  
  
"But I prefer to be a general of war! How else can I see my enemies, my allies, on the battlefield once again?"  
  
Zhou Yu smiled, "If you were an oracle, you would be able to see anyone you wanted, whenever you wanted."  
  
Zhang He only laughed softly, but they were all silenced when they heard Lu Xun give a meep. However, the panic was gone quickly, as they could see the pirate's hands gripping Lu Xun's clothing and barely able to keep himself up, Gan Ning mumbled loudly in Lu Xun's ear. "Xun... what are you doin' out here? You'll catch a cold..."  
  
"I thought you wanted to rest?"  
  
"Lu Xunnnnn, you're no fun! I'm sick! Pamper me!"  
  
Lu Xun's eyebrow rose, "Oh? I do believe that YOU were the one who swore always to pamper ME?"  
  
That brought laughter from the others, and Gan Ning finally noticed them, blinking several times to get them focused. "Hey, some privacy here!"  
  
"You are the one who walked in on a private party!"  
  
Zhou Yu laughed, noticing how much Gan Ning was dragging Lu Xun down. "How about you two head out for the night? You look ready to take poor Lu Xun down with you!"  
  
Zhang He smirked, his violet eyes shining, "Indeed. You cannot claim he will get a cold in your bed..."  
  
To this, Gan Ning blushed just as much as Lu Xun did, and Lu Xun nodded, hugging onto his pirate and resting his head against his bare chest. "That will be quite enough... now come on, Ning... it's time for bed..."  
  
"Sleep sweetly." Zhao Yun said waving them off and wondering if Lu Xun would need help dragging the pirate to bed. "Don't stay up TOO long…"  
  
Gan Ning blinked, staggering a bit, "And these are your FRIENDS, Xun? Sheesh..."  
  
"I can say the very same for you and Lord Lu Meng," Lu Xun replied, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Silently, he turned to Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei, expressing his thanks with a warm-filled smile, and the two were off.  
  
Zhou Yu gave a sigh, resting his head upon his hand, "About time... those two have needed each other for a very long time."  
  
"Surely that is the biggest understatement I've heard in awhile, but I do agree." Zhang He proclaimed, resting against the balcony's edge and giving a sigh as the moon hung directly above them. "Midnight! What a blissful sight this is to see without fear! How I missed to stare at it!"  
  
Jiang Wei nodded, "It's hard to appreciate something so beautiful when it fills your heart with terror."  
  
"Not anymore, though… not anymore…"  
  
"Not anymore, though… not anymore…" Zhao Yun sighed, his expression sombre before turning to a sly grin. "Zhou Yu... perhaps you will permit to comment on something?  
  
It was awhile before Zhou Yu drew his eyes away from the moon, and he merely nodded, not uttering a word and waiting for the Shu general to ask his question.  
  
"You said that Gan Ning and Lu Xun have needed each other... do you not need Sun Ce just as much?"  
  
To this, Zhou Yu could not answer instantly, and he lowered his gaze, as if to ponder the question. If Zhao Yun would have asked him this a few weeks ago, Zhou Yu would have denied everything, his own feelings and his heart. But now, as he rose his head to reveal his smile, he nodded. Of course he did, and now Sun Ce knew! He replied, "Yes…"  
  
"Then... should you not spend this glorious night with him?" Zhang He asked, giving him an artful look. "We know our way out…"  
  
Flushing, the Wu officer scowled, "Seducers! All of you!"  
  
They merely laughed at him, and Jiang Wei gave an innocent look, "Just more outward! Now go, before he falls asleep!"  
  
"It makes me wonder what Sun Ce would be like with the lot of you..." Zhou Yu said with a grin, and he gave one last look at the moon before agreeing with them. He gave them each a bow before leaving the beautiful scene on the balcony. "Take care… I would not wish for anything to go wrong, especially not now…"  
  
"Fear not." Zhao Yun laughed, his eyes sparkling all the more. "Farewell, and thank you for protecting us."  
  
With that Zhou Yu took his leave, walking once more through the celebration in search of his love. Drunken soldiers sang songs and familiar faces were about, but not the one he was looking for. He passed by Sima Yi, seeing him ready to fall over from sleep, and he asked softly, hating to wake him up. "Excuse me, but where is Lord Sun Ce?"  
  
"I do believe he excused himself... to go to bed."   
  
Hearing this was almost a crushing blow, but Zhou Yu dared not let it show, giving a bow and excusing himself as well. "I was too late… well, I shall have my day."  
  
"But would you rather not have your night?" Zhuge Liang cooed slyly from where he sat at the table, twirling his drink about as he noticed his rival's expression.   
  
"Are ALL of your minds so shallow?!"  
  
Like their loves, they merely laughed at his response, and he retreated back into the castle. Sima Yi was laughing the hardest, gripping his fan to cool himself off from the heat of the alcohol. "Making him angry is fun…"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
The castle seemed empty, but it didn't bother Zhou Yu in the least. It wasn't as empty as his heart was, as he made the trek to his bedroom. He took the longest route possible, knowing better than to go anywhere near Lu Xun's or Gan Ning's bedroom, knowing that his depression would only grow if he did such a thing. Lucky them, he thought…  
  
Stopping outside his own door, he sighed. He really did not wish to spend this night alone...  
  
What choice did he have, he wondered, and he opened the door, only to see someone already resting in his bed. The second his eyes adjusted, he could clearly see who it was, as a smile crept onto his face. "Tell me you're not so drunk that you confused my quarters for yours…"  
  
"Do I appear drunk to you?" Sun Ce asked, his blue eyes glistening in the darkness. "Tell me truthfully, old buddy…"  
  
"No. You turn the most adorable shade of red when you've been drinking..." Zhou Yu laughed, taking a seat in the bed next to Sun Ce. Tears were ready to stream down his face, but he held them well. "And you are not like that now..."\  
  
"I should hope not." His lord ran his tongue over suddenly dry lips, "So... we just sit and talk?"  
  
To this, Zhou Yu blushed. "Of course… everyone seems to cheer it on but myself. Of course not, my Lord… where would the fun be in that?"  
  
"I'm not your lord here..."  
  
"But..." The strategist smiled. "You are. You are always my lord."  
  
Sun Ce surprised Zhou Yu when he resting his head on his lap, and the Little Conqueror gave a sigh, looking into his love's deep brown eyes and smiling deeper. "I love you, Zhou Yu, I've always had…"  
  
"And I love you... and always will..." Zhou Yu replied, embracing him closely. "I only regret that through hell I've finally confessed the truth… I wish I could have told you sooner."  
  
"But then it wouldn't have been as special.... right?"  
  
Considering this, Zhou Yu could only agree, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "So true, my lord… so very true."  
  
"STOP IT!" Sun Ce snapped. "I tell you I am not lord here."  
  
How could Zhou Yu resist? "Of course… forgive me then."  
  
"I do not want this relationship to be for title or rank!" Sun Ce demanded, looking up at Zhou Yu and capturing his gaze once again. He remembered their camping trip, remembering what he said then and grinning. "You know, that's exactly how all this started! Do you remember, Zhou Yu?"  
  
"I remember the night well... but how does it connect to what you say now?"  
  
Convulsing with laughter, Sun Ce replied, "I was fussing at you for staying so strict, and I finally got you to say my name. Then we wrestled and the fish disappeared! Remember? Now say my name, Sun Ce!"  
  
Smiling, his love complied, "As you wish... Sun Ce."  
  
"Good! Now, let's continue off from there… where did we leave off?"  
  
Taking him into his arms, Zhou Yu kissed him gently before withdrawing, "Something like that, my love?  
  
Sun Ce's eyes lit up, and he gave a cocky smirk as he nodded, "Yeeeeep, I remember now."  
  
"I thought so..."  
  
The night was pure bliss for them, as fireworks exploded in the air to welcome the New Year. All welcomed and looked forward to it, praying that this year would be much more successful and peaceful than the last. It was a hope for everyone, even those who were unfortunate in their quest for love.  
  
Sun Ce rested peacefully in his love's arms, perfect as a content kitten. Never had he been so happy in his life; even conquering lands from his enemies hadn't felt so good before. How could it even compare to this?  
  
"Zhang He taught me a trick... let me see if it works on you..."  
  
When Zhou Yu took a piece of his hair and began to nibble on it, Sun Ce was utterly confused, "What are you doing?"  
  
"It's supposed to allow me to tempt you to let me learn your thoughts..."  
  
Still, this confused Sun Ce, however, he didn't argue with it, as he laughed. "I'm thinking about just how much I love you, that's all. I think it'll always be on my mind, you know?"  
  
"Oh dear... I should hope not," Zhou Yu teased. "That would make me feel just wonderful, to know that you had been shot with an arrow because you were too busy thinking of me to pay attention to the battle going on around you."  
  
This only made him laugh some more, "But the arrow would be worth it, right?"  
  
"Not to me." Zhou Yu sighed, his gripping tightening. "Let's try not to think how life would be without one another, okay, Ce?"  
  
His love gave a grin, stretching out on the bed like a content cat, "Whatever you say."  
  
And within seconds, Zhou Yu was upon him, and he gave a triumphant laugh, weighing himself down and making damn well sure that Sun Ce did not struggle. His friend looked up at him, eyes wide with panic for a second, but they instantly relaxed when Zhou Yu gave him a peck on the cheek, "Ssh…"  
  
"You aren't scared, my heart?"  
  
"Scared, no. Surprised, a little." Sun Ce answered before relaxing. "Ready, though… yeah, I think I'm ready."  
  
"Ready are you?" Zhou Yu asked, his eyes a beautiful color, glistening in the moonlight. He waited for the words, with utter anticipation.   
  
"Ready... if you are..."  
  
Those were the exact same words that Zhou Yu wanted to hear, and, dropping his pants, he whispered in his love's ear. "Then here it is…"  
  
Sun Ce shivered as a kiss was placed in the whirl of his ear, and he whispered, "Umm... I think there's a problem here..."  
  
"No problem, no problem..."  
  
"Well, unless you're that much of a genius to figure out how I'm going to get out of these clothes if you don't release me..." The Wu lord smirked, covering his slight nervousness. That stopped them for a second, perhaps, but it was not long before Sun Ce now laid down willingly, his clothing scattered all over the floor. It was midnight, and it was time to party. "NOW, I'm ready!"  
  
Zhou Yu laid beside him, and his lord nuzzled his neck, looking at him with wide eyes, "Why so quiet?"  
  
"Because, Sun Ce... I... I am too happy for words right now..."  
  
"But you always know just what to say!"Sun Ce argued, a smile plastered onto his face as the first firework was released into the moonlight sky. Their faces lit up bright red and faded to white, and Sun Ce's smile deepened when his friend's.  
  
"The fireworks are pretty..."  
  
That was all he could muster, before Zhou Yu rested on top of his friend, doing his best to give him all the pleasure within his body and transfer it into him. It was bliss, pure, utter, undeniable bliss for both of them, and Zhou Yu felt tears of joy run down his cheeks. "I love you Sun Ce... I love you!"  
  
Sun Ce gasped, "Oh gods Zhou Yu... I love you too! I always have; I always will! Believe me..."  
  
The night was pure bliss for them, as fireworks exploded in the air to welcome the New Year. All welcomed and looked forward to it, praying that this year would be much more successful and peaceful than the last. It was a hope for everyone, even those who were unfortunate in their quest for love.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
To carry someone's head in your arms is hard. For that head to belong to the one you love is harder. For Xu Huang, this was a true test of strength, as he walked alone through the woods, holding the bloodied head of the traitorous Wei general under his arm and dragging his axe along the ground, to mark his trail. If he survived this trial, then he would survive horrible battles in the future.  
  
Nothing could be more horrible than this. He felt as though someone had taken a blade to his heart, slicing it to bleeding pieces.  
  
Actually, he thought, blade to the heart felt blissful compared to this. He could not look down, in fear of seeing his love's eyes stare at him through death. This was too painful, but he carried on, ignoring the still damp blood in his hands. "Just… a little while longer."  
  
He prayed Lord Cao Cao would forgive him this one last rebellion. But he knew that this was the only way to make sure his love got a funeral... of any sort.  
  
Cutting through the ticket, Xu Huang recognized the clearing before him. This was the clearing where he cured his love, and tears pricked his eyes but would not come. No, crying was for the weak, and he was anything but weak.   
  
"You told me never to be weak, Dun. I will not be..."  
  
If Xiahou Dun was alive, he would have complimented him, but alas, he wasn't, and, throwing his axe to the ground, Xu Huang took the head and held it firmly in his hands, daring to look at the face. It was a horrible sight, to see the blood drained lifelessness radiate from that face, but he bared the pain, staring into the still opened eyes.   
  
"You told me you loved me Dun. Zhou Yu told me that it was your dying wish for me to know. Why then? Why did you do this to me... to us?"  
  
Oh, how he wished he were here to tell him, but he knew the dead could not speak. He could have crushed the head within his strong, powerful hands, but he could never bring himself to do such a thing. Instead, as strange at it seemed, he embraced it, holding it firmly to his chest. "And I love you still, even after all you've done. And I forgive you."  
  
Was it his overactive imagination, or did the wind seem to give the relieved sigh his lover's lifeless lips could not?  
  
"Xiahou Dun..." Now tears fell, as his shattered heart stabbed at his soul. "Xiahou Dun... I'll miss you, but I must move on. Your cousin will need me in battle, and he will need me to be the strong warrior he acquired many years ago."  
  
Taking a ragged breath, he continued, "And... I think this is what you would have wanted, before you allowed that madness to take you. I will be strong and loyal... the way I will always remember you being."  
  
If he listened carefully, he swore he could hear Xiahou Dun's words of encouragement, and he began digging the hole, resting the head next to him and using his bare hands to dig into the earth, to bury what was left of his love. The pain had not eased at all, but he only grew stronger from it now…  
  
"Good-bye Dun... sleep in peace."  
  
As he covered the face with the rich soil, he heard the distant sound of the fireworks, announcing the arrival of the new year. He looked to the beautiful patterns in the skies, and smiling, he grabbed his axe and left, leaving these woods to remain here in memory. This was where he confessed his love, and this is where he love stayed now. 


End file.
